Désir Brûlant
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Un bal de promo au milieu d'un hôpital, une tentative d'oublier... Addison/Alex
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tiff – CrazyTiff

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, écrit pour le fun…

Spoiler : Aucun… Situation du début à la fin de la saison 2, lors du bal…

Genre: WARNING ! Scènes pouvant choquer les moins de 18ans ! NC-17 / M | Addex (Addison, Alex)

Résumé: Un soir où tout n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

NA : J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a bien longtemps, mon style d'écriture change au fur et à mesure des chapitres. J'ai décidé de la poster sur fanfiction pour… pour qu'il y en a d'autre qui puisse la lire

Excusez-moi d'avance pour le début.. un peu beaucoup NC17

Review très appréciées

Désir Brûlant

By Tiff©

Chapitre 1

Addison cherchait désespérément Derek, il avait disparu une bonne partie du bal et ne l'avait pas revu _"J'ai un patient que j'ai oublié de voir, j'en ai pour une minute" Pour une minute, pour une minute...Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 2 heures !_ Elle voulait rentrer et ne savait pas s'il avait besoin qu'elle le ramène, ils étaient quand même venu ensemble.

Des ballons retombait ici-et-là, la fête touchait à sa fin, Addison faisait le récapitulatif des rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues lors de cette soirée : Callie et Georges s'étaient plus ou moins réconcilier, Cristina avait passé la soirée avec Burke, Izzie était partie rejoindre son patient ou peut-être fiancé si les rumeurs étaient justes. Décidément tout cela était très bizarre. Par contre elle n'avait rien entendu sur Alex, ni sur Meredith _Meredith ?,_ Addison devint toute blanche, elle avait disparu aussi Meredith, elle avait entendu Cristina la chercher. _Et si elle était avec mon mari ? Mais non, Addison, tu te fais des idées elle vient de te dire qu'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble. Et si elle mentait et que là maintenant ils étaient ensemble ? Il faut que je le retrouve !_ Addison parti à la recherche de Derek, elle allait le trouver, même s'il fallait fouiller tout l'hôpital !

Elle commença par faire les chambres des patients neuros, personne ! l'hôpital était assez calme, tout le monde était dans le hall de réception à danser ou s'était endormit dans les escaliers. Elle décida d'aller voir du côté des chambres de repos, c'est ici qu'iraient les amants. Personne non plus, elle commença à s'inquiéter, il devait bien être quelque part. _Que fait Derek quand il n'est pas bien, il va prendre l'air… _Addison prit l'ascenseur et monta sur les toits. Il y avait un petit vent frais, elle fît rapidement le tour quand elle entendit quelqu'un tousser, elle se retourna _Alex !_

Alex était assis là, il était pensif, il avait perdu Izzie à cause d'une connerie, oui c'est ça c'était une connerie ! Il aperçut Addison, il la trouvait jolie dans sa robe de bal mais qu'es-ce que c'était une peste ! Addison alla le saluer et s'installer à côté de lui.

"- Etrange soirée...  
- Oui...  
- On se raconte nos malheurs ?"

_Elle veut se confier à moi ? j'ai cru qu'elle me détestait !_

"- Je pense que vous avez entendu les rumeurs à mon sujet, j'ai perdu la seule femme que j'ai aimée pour une histoire de sexe.  
- Ce n'était en effet pas une bonne idée, mais c'est votre nature non ?  
- Oh vous pouvez parler vous ! Vous avez trompé votre mari, vous êtes venue de New York le récupérer alors que vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne vous appartient plus car si ça se trouve il est entrain de sauter son interne !"

Alex regretta de suite ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de parler, il répondait à une accusation fausse. Addison se leva et le fusilla du regard, ce petit jeu entre eux avait assez duré, c'était allé trop loin, il l'avait blessée.

"ça c'était la phrase de trop !"

Addi voulu le gifler mais Alex eut assez de réflexe et l'en empêcha assez brutalement, il avait des réflexes de judo et Addison se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Alex remarqua qu'il était à quelques millimètres du visage d'Addi, il fût d'un coup assez gêné, la lâcha et se recula. Il bafouilla

"Je... je suis désolé..."

Addi était sans souffle, dans l'espace d'un instant elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser, cet homme qui avait toutes les attitudes d'un homme mais qui pouvait être très doux au fond de lui. Il dégageait beaucoup de sensualité, de force, de rage et il était aussi énervé qu'elle. Elle l'agrippa par la chemise et l'embrassa avec rage. Alex fût d'abord surpris mais la suivit dans son baiser. Addison mordait la lèvre inférieure d'Alex qui la plaqua contre le mur. Il fît glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, il sentait la chaleur de cette femme qu'il avait tant détesté mais qu'il trouvait si femme ! Leurs langues se touchèrent, s'entremêlèrent, les mains d'Addi se glissèrent sous sa chemise cherchant de plus près cette chaleur humaine dont elle avait besoin.

La bouche d'Alex parcourait son cou, suivant les bords de sa robe jusqu'à la lisière de son décolleté, Addi renversa sa tête pour laisser la place aux baisers fougueux de son interne préféré. Elle jouait de ses mains autour de sa ceinture, allait caresser ses fesses et remontait le long du dos. Il glissa une main sur une cuisse d'Addi et fit remonter sa jambe pour l'attirer contre lui. Il lui mordillait la nuque, l'oreille puis pinçait de ses lèvres son cou et reprit possession de son oreille, il introduisit sa langue délicatement à l'intérieur. Addi frissonna, libéra Alex de son pantalon en enlevant sa ceinture brusquement puis descendit son pantalon. Alex souri,_ Une femme dominatrice, _Il la serra tout contre le mur et lui prit les mains. Il voulait être l'homme, elle était assez son chef dans les autres situations. Il tenait ses mains au-dessus d'elle alors qu'il lui donnait de brûlants baisers sur la partie accessible de sa poitrine. Sa main libre passa au-dessous de son soutien-gorge et massait fermement un sein, puis l'autre. Il glissa un doigt dans la bouche d'Addi qui le lécha, le mordilla puis de ce doigt il alla titiller son téton, il le pinçait délicatement entre pouce et l'index jusqu'à entendre un gémissement d'Addi.

Il baissa les bretelles d'Addi jusqu'à découvrir une belle poitrine déjà durcie de plaisir, il prit ses tétons en bouche, l'un après l'autre, les mordilla. Addi ne pouvait rien faire, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, des petits bruits sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse contrôler, elle ne contrôlait plus rien ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Elle arriva à laisser échapper une main qu'elle dirigea directement sur le caleçon d'Alex, appuya sur ses fesses. Alex souri, lui reprit la main et l'empêchait de tout mouvements. Addi protesta en un grognement alors il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, caressa son palais puis fit le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue, entama un baiser langoureux. Il se plaça tout contre elle afin qu'elle puisse sentir son sexe prêt à exploser contre elle. Addi prit une grande respiration, elle le voulait en elle et ne pouvait rien faire. Alex profita pour remonter la robe d'Addi, il glissa enfin sa main dans son string et découvrit son intimité déjà humide et prête à le recevoir, il fit entrer un doigt en elle alors qu'il effectuait de mouvements circulaires de son pouce sur son clitoris. Addi se mordait si fort la lèvre inférieure qu'un peu de sang s'en échappa.

«Alex... »

A l'entente de son nom, il introduit un deuxième doigt, elle poussa un cri de surprise

«Ce n'est plus Dr. Karev ? »

Il avait prit un air fier, Addison était totalement soumise, entre ses mains, ce renversement de situation l'amusait beaucoup.

«- Alex… Je t'en supplie  
- Tu me supplie de quoi ? Je veux te l'entendre dire »

Addi refusa de l'exprimer avec des mots alors Alex se mit à genoux devant elle, enleva son string complètement et sa langue vint remplacer ses doigts, il léchait avec beaucoup de délicatesse en faisant de long mouvement, de temps en temps il suçotait le bout de son clitoris et y donnait de petits coups de langues.

«ALEX !!! »

Addison avait crié, il leva la tête et prit un air interrogatif.

«Alex ! Prends-moi ! Maintenant ! S'il te plaît! Je te veux en moi !"

Il remonta doucement, Addison, les mains libres, se débarrassa de son caleçon et l'attira à elle. Il la pénétra avec ardeur, Addi poussa un long gémissement de libération et s'agrippa à lui, ses mains étaient passées sous la chemise d'Alex et au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient d'Alex, elle lui laissait des marques le long de son dos en plantant ses ongles. Puis il fit des mouvements plus profonds, plus forts, plus intenses. Pour s'empêcher de crier, elle se mit à lui mordre l'épaule et ne le lâcha qu'une fois l'orgasme passé. Ils finirent dans un grand soupir et se laissèrent tomber au sol.

Addi passa sa main sur le front d'Alex et essuyait la sueur qui y était. Ils reprenaient leurs respirations, se regardaient en souriant. Ils avaient exprimé toute leur haine dans ce rapport, Alex avait le dos qui brûlait à cause des griffures mais il en était heureux. Addi souri en voyant la trace de ses dents sur l'épaule d'Alex puis regarda dans quel état elle était, à moitié nue et elle avait un suçon sur le sein.

Ils rigolèrent de la situation, se rhabillèrent en se jetant des regards et des sourires coquins. Addi pensait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle explique le suçon à Derek mais ce n'était plus important à présent. Elle était heureuse…

_Entre l'amour et la haine la barrière est __parfois inexistante…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une fois habillé Alex lui tendit sa main qu'elle entrelaça avec la sienne. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en courrant, comme deux ados amoureux. Alex s'arrêta au milieu pour l'embrasser avec passion, mordiller son oreille avant de continuer à courir. Ils stoppèrent net leur course quand ils virent Meredith sortir d'une salle d'examen, réajustant sa robe alors que Derek la regardait partir. Addison lâcha immédiatement la main d'Alex et s'en alla à la rencontre de son mari, son regard croisa celui de Meredith. Meredith paraissait confuse alors qu'Addison était plus qu'énervée.

Quand Derek la vit arrivé il devint tout rouge _Mon dieu qu'ai-je fais…_, Addi ne parla pas, elle se contenta de le gifler aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Se tenant la joue Derek tenta de parler mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna, parti en faisant un coup de tête à Alex pour l'inviter à la suivre. Elle respirait fort, grognait presque, laissant le soin à Derek de se décomposer tout seul.

Alex la suivit à l'extérieur, elle tournait en rond, son énervement était si fort qu'elle aurait pu massacrer sa voiture. Il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle essayait de lui donner des coups de poings inefficaces. Il murmurait des petits «du calme Addi, du calme». Ne voulant pas l'écouter, elle continua à le taper alors qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras puis la souleva. Elle cria de surprise alors qu'il s'éloignait avec elle, à pied.

«- Alex ? Tu fais quoi ? Reposes moi !  
- Je t'emmène chez moi  
- Non ! Reposes moi !!! Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus avec toi  
- Je te ramène chez Derek ? »

Addi poussa un long soupir, il avait raison. Elle ne savait plus trop où aller, elle se laissa aller, ruminant ses pensées. _Il a couché avec Meredith ! Il a couché avec Meredith avant même de savoir que j'étais avec Alex. Il n'a aucune excuse ! J'ai couché avec Alex car je le cherchais ! S'il avait passé la soirée avec moi ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Et dire qu'elle m'a dit qu'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble, elle profite du premier bal de promo pour lui sauter dessus !_ Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit Alex ouvrir une porte d'un immeuble puis monter des escaliers avant de la reposer à terre.

« -On est où ?  
- Chez moi »

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans l'appartement, Alex alluma les lumières progressivement. Elle découvrit un endroit charmant, assez moderne, des décorations simples et tout était rangé. Alex l'invita à le suivre, ils entrèrent dans une chambre, une chambre d'ami apparemment, il n'y avait qu'un petit lit. _Il va me faire dormir ici ?_ Alex s'approcha d'elle, la décala délicatement sur la gauche et appuya sur un bouton. Un punching-ball descendit du plafond. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il lui prit la main et lui enfila délicatement des gants de boxe. Elle regarda alternativement ses mains et Alex. Elle se fit pousser par lui jusqu'au punching-ball, il se plaça derrière elle et lui murmura

«Va-y, défoule-toi ! Donne toute ta haine ! Imagine que c'est Derek ! Passe au-dessus de toute réflexion et FRAPPE ! »

Addi ferma les yeux et donna son premier coup, elle fût étonnée du bien que ça lui faisait. Elle prit plaisir à frapper dans ce grand sac de sable. Un coup après l'autre, elle donnait toute sa force. Puis d'un coup, elle s'écroula. Alex eût assez de réflexe et la rattrapa.

Addison pleurait, elle évacuait toute la pression qu'elle avait eue ces 6 derniers mois. Alex essayait de la soutenir mais il remarqua rapidement que ça ne changeait rien alors il joua le tout pour le tout.

« Hey, elle est où celle qu'on appelle Satan et qui trompe son mari avec les beaux-gosses ? »

Elle le regarda, ne savait pas prendre si elle devait prendre cela à la rigolade ou pas. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait être fâchée, triste ou heureuse. Elle décida d'être elle-même.

« Beau-gosse, beau-gosse, tout est relatif »

Alex rigola et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il allait tout faire pour qu'elle pense à autre chose…

« Une petite partie de jambes en l'air ? »

Addi rigola de sa sincérité, au moins avec lui la franchise serait plus que présente ! Alex lui prit la main et l'attira au salon. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement avant d'envoyer valser leurs vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à se caresser, Addi l'interpella

«- Alex ?  
- Oui ?  
- Merci... »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Addi était en sous-vêtement, Alex se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle avec un grand sourire, il bougeait ses doigts comme s'il allait la chatouiller. Addi reculait gentiment, par précaution. Il lui sauta littéralement dessus et la prit dans ses bras. Addi cria de surprise _Décidément il aime me porter ! _ Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, la posa sur le lit tout en la regardant avec envie. Il s'approcha, se plaça au-dessus d'elle sans la toucher puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, ferma les yeux et décolla tout doucement leurs lèvres. Il recommença en alternant baisers, mordillements et quand l'envie lui prenait, il aspirait tendrement. Addi était heureuse, elle avait devant lui un homme ! Un homme si sûr de lui, ça lui changeait du regard «chien abattu» de Derek. Elle rigola en y repensant. Alex la regarda d'un air interrogatif alors elle hochât la tête.

Elle s'agrippa, enveloppant ses jambes autour de sa taille. En s'aidant de ses mains et du fait qu'Alex était en appuis sur ses bras, elle les fît se retourner et se retrouva sur lui. Elle joua un moment avec ses cheveux sur son torse, puis, regardant Alex, elle lui fit mine de se taire et partit dans la cuisine. Alex entendait un grand remue ménage _Mais elle cherche quoi ?_

« ça va ?  
- Oui oui, NE BOUGE PAS ! j'ai trouvé ! »

Elle revint toute souriante avec un bac à glaçon. Alex voulu se lever mais au regard d'Addi il s'est dit qu'il serait mieux couché finalement. Elle posa le bac et prit un glaçon. Elle s'amusa à le passer sur ses lèvres tout en regardant Alex d'un air coquin. Elle fit descendre le glaçon sensuellement sur son corps puis se retourna, laissant Alex observer sa main détachant son soutient-gorge et le jeter à terre. Il se redressa pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Elle se remit face à lui cachant, de ses mains, sa poitrine. Elle tenait entre ses lèvres un petit glaçon plat qui humidifiait et les rendait brillantes. D'un geste elle le fit tomber de le rattrapa de ses mains, laissant découvrir fièrement sa poitrine. Elle jeta le glaçon sur Alex, en prit un autre et laissa des traces sur son propre ventre et sa poitrine. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle fit couler le glaçon de gauche à droite suivant le contour de son string puis le lança à Alex. Elle glissa sa main entre ses jambes et commença à se caresser.

Alex se leva d'un coup, il ne pouvait pas regarder ça et rester sans rien faire mais Addi le repoussa sur le lit. S'avançant sensuellement vers lui, elle lui prit la main, lécha un doigt après l'autre puis se posa sur lui. Elle prit entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure et tira dessus avant de relâcher. Sa bouche descendit lentement le long de ses muscles et arriva à l'élastique de son caleçon qu'elle souleva, donna de petit baiser en dessous et reposa.

Ils se regardèrent, attendirent quelques secondes et Alex attrapa Addi, lui enleva rapidement son string alors qu'elle lui enlevait son caleçon, ils firent quelques roulades d'un côté et de l'autre du lit, s'embrassèrent où ils pouvaient jusqu'à ce qu'Alex entra en elle. Ses mouvements étaient rapidement forts et profonds, ils renversèrent la situation, elle se trouva en dessus de lui. Ils étaient collés, sa poitrine frottait son torse à chaque va et viens. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et au moment crucial Addi ne se retient pas de crier son nom. Ils restèrent blotti un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Addi prenne un glaçon et le fisse couler sur son torse. Alex caressait doucement son ventre.

« Tu essaie de calmer mes ardeurs ou les tiennes avec le glaçon ?  
- Les miennes… enfin les tiennes aussi non ? »  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prit à son tour un glaçon…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Addi le regarda et lui dit d'un air tout doux, tout tendre

« Alex ?  
- Moui ?  
- On pourrait dormir, je crois que j'ai assez eu d'émotion pour ce soir »

Il la regarda en souriant, reposa le glaçon et tira délicatement la couverture sur elle. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement. Alex sortit un moment sur la terre, boire un verre d'eau et fumer une cigarette. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'Addi dormait bien mais comme elle bougeait beaucoup durant son sommeil il décida de s'approcher. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelques gémissement, il sourit et souleva discrètement le drap : elle était toute entortillée sur elle-même, jambes croisées, sa main entre ses cuisses. Alex se demandait si elle dormait vraiment mais apparemment oui. Elle avait même l'air de faire un rêve sympathique.

Il décida de l'aider un peu, il fit parcourir ses mains le long de ses jambes, remontant délicatement jusqu'à ses fesses, les caressa tendrement. Il posa sa bouche sur son ventre, remonta à ses seins qu'il téta adroitement alors que ses mains sillonnaient le long de son dos puis effleurant son ventre. Sa bouche redescendit petit à petit jusqu'au commencement de sa toison. Instinctivement Addi se retourna, lui offrant son intimité. Il colla immédiatement sa bouche contre, en sentant sa langue bouger en elle, Addi poussa un long gémissement et commençait à se réveiller. Les yeux encore embués elle essayait de faire la différence entre rêve et réalité.

Alex la regarda, souriant, il remonta l'embrasser. D'une voix cassée, Addi lui murmura

« -Je faisais un rêve coquin..  
- J'ai cru remarqué… »

Elle rougit, l'embrassant à son tour.

« - En tous les cas, le réveil est intéressant… Mmh je crois que je vais t'engager pour me réveiller le matin.  
- Ah oui ? Je suis très demandé tu sais ?  
- Pas grave, je te paierais en nature ! T'embrassant là… et là… »

Elle lui donnait des bisous tout autour de ses pectoraux.

« - Ah oui ? et puis ? autre chose ?  
- Quand tu rentreras, le soir, ici, je t'attendrais, nue, sur le fauteuil, un verre à la main et je IIIIECK ! »

Alex était entré en elle, très doucement mais elle avait été surprise. Il s'arrêta une fois au fond d'elle, il prenait le temps de bien ressentir car elle faisait déjà de petites contractions, rendant la pénétration plus étroite. « Oh.. Alex.. » Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, leurs langues se cherchèrent avant de s'entre mélanger comme cherchant un peu d'air dans la bouche de leur amant. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, leurs déhanchements habiles et prononcés les amena vite au plaisir. Addi se cambra dans un dernier long gémissement quand elle le sentit jaillir en elle. Alex avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Si on m'avait dit que je coucherais avec Addi, jamais je n'y aurais cru… et pourtant… Que du plaisir, j'espère que ça va durer_

« - Alors ? les conditions du contrat te conviennent ?  
- Marché conclu ! Je commence quand à faire le réveil humain ?  
- Mh, dès que tu es libre…  
- Je suis tout à toi ma tigresse ! »

Addi le griffa

« - Aïe ! Mais tu fais quoi ?  
- Je marque mon territoire avec mes griffes.  
- C'est vrai, mon dos était encore en trop bon état… »

Il se retourna, Addi plaça sa main devant sa bouche, les marques effectuées sur la terrasse de l'hôpital étaient marquée profondément.

« Je suis désolée Alex…  
- Ne t'excuse pas ! ça valait largement le coup ! »

Ils se sourirent, Addi l'embrassa rapidement et ils s'endormirent corps contre corps, épuisés mais, l'espace d'une nuit torride, ils avaient oublié tous leurs soucis…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Alex se réveilla le premier, s'il voulait faire office de bon réveil matin, il allait devoir se surpasser. Il commença par aller prendre une bonne douche et fit doucement couler l'eau sur lui. Il réfléchissait à une manière originale de la réveiller. Quand il sortit de la douche, il décida de passer juste une serviette de bain autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sentit tout de suite l'odeur de café. _Elle est déjà levée ? Mince _Arrivé à la cuisine, il trouva, en effet, Addison, vêtue d'un de ses t-shirts qui était parfaitement un peu trop grand : recouvrant tout juste ses fesses quand elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et une tasse de café à la main.

« Hey, bonjour vous… je me suis permise de faire du café.. je t'en sers une tasse ?  
- Bonjour, bonjour ! Bien volontiers, merci. »

Ils prirent place autour du petit comptoir, se regardèrent, un peu gênés. Addi était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle remarqua qu'une goutte de son café descendait le long de sa tasse. Elle approcha sa bouche, sortit sa langue et récupéra la goutte en suivant délicatement le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru tout le long de cette tasse. Addi avait été si sensuelle qu'Alex n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se leva, confuse, regarda comment elle était habillée. Elle rougit en voyant que ce t-shirt ne couvrait pas grand chose, tentant de changer de sujet elle lança. « Je… vais faire des toasts… tu as faim ? »

Alex se leva, prit son air le plus sûr, se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit, imperturbable « Oui.. faim… de toi ! » Il la souleva et la posa sur le bar avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. « Alex… ce n'est pas raisonnable je… » Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer, la bouche d'Alex parcourait ardemment son cou, sa nuque avec de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Elle sentait ses mains remonter le long de ses cuisses. Il souleva le t-shirt, laissant Addison au contact froid du carrelage. Elle fit facilement tomber la serviette de bain, découvrit un sexe tendu qu'elle prit en main. Elle faisait des aller-retours appuyés, jouant avec son pouce délicatement autour de son gland. Il émettait des bruits rauques alors qu'elle écartait lentement ses cuisses, lui laissant voir son intimité devenue humide.

Il ne pût s'empêcher d'y glisser sa main. Il pinça subtilement son clitoris entre le pouce et l'index. Sursautant à ce contact, Addi l'amena contre elle. Leur sexe se touchèrent _Ce bar est pile poil à la bonne hauteur, mh, c'est peut-être fait exprès _Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Alex fit d'abords entrer son sexe doucement en elle et lui murmura dans le même souffle « J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire ici » Elle répondit d'un grand sourire et agrippa, de ses jambes, la taille d'Alex.

A ce geste il entra complètement en elle, entamant des mouvements profonds. Il passa adroitement ses mains sous le t-shirt, allant empoigner ses seins. Addi massait fermement son fessier, l'encourageant à aller plus énergiquement. Il passa sa main dans son dos afin de la faire basculer. Chacun de ses mouvements soutenus lui arrachait un gémissement. Il pouvait être froid dans ses ondulations tandis que ses baisers étaient ardents.

Il la remonta brusquement tout contre lui, dans un excès d'emportement il déchira le t-shirt et alla coller sa bouche sur un de ses tétons fièrement dressés. Sa langue glissait, tel un serpent, autour de son mamelon, ses dents le mordillait gentiment pendant que sa main enveloppait fermement sa poitrine. Il la ramena plus étroitement, empoignant ses fesses pour être en elle plus profondément.

A l'approche du plaisir Addison se mordait la lèvre inférieure ; alors qu'elle atteignait un moment de satisfaction intense elle le sentit jaillir en elle. Elle cria son nom qui résonna dans cette vaste pièce. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois alors qu'elle redescendait au sol.

Elle se dirigea sans un mot dans la chambre, s'habilla, repassa une dernière fois dans la cuisine, d'un air dominant. Elle regarda Alex, lui jeta le t-shirt déchiré, lui fit un signe de la main puis se dirigea vers la sortit. Il resta là, incrédule, ce bout de tissus avait l'odeur d'Addison. Il le respira un instant, comme il pouvait aimer cette odeur charnelle.

« Mais… Tu fais tout pour que je sois accro… »

Elle sortit avec le sourire aux lèvres…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La journée avançait lentement au Seattle Grace Hospital, Addison essayait de ne croiser ni Derek, ni Meredith et encore moins Alex. Malheureusement pour elle, Alex était toujours son interne. Il arriva un peu en retard et elle ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer. Un petit jeu entre eux commença.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ce matin ?

- La nuit a été longue, avec le bal hier soir et puis…  
- Votre vie privée ne me regarde pas ! Bal ou pas tâchez d'être à l'heure !  
- Facile à dire, vous portez les mêmes vêtements qu'hier vous ! C'est plus simple si vous dormez ici !  
- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Et retournez à vos dossiers ! La 408 a besoin d'être préparée pour une césarienne cet après-midi. Une post-op. Pour la 245 et faites tous les examens nécessaires pour madame Baken en 319 ! »

Alex poussa un grand soupir et lui fit un sourire ironique. Il ouvrit le premier dossier, un post-it y était collé_. Alors… cette deuxième douce a-t-elle suffit à chasser mon odeur ? ._ Il releva la tête et la regarda tourner au bout du couloir avec un sourire en coin. Cette femme était comme une lionne en liberté. Il allait devoir trouver une technique pour qu'elle s'attache à lui, enfin, pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas dans les bras d'un autre.

Les dossiers effectués, Alex rêvassait dans le hall, il devait encore voir cette patiente avec une drôle de tête mais il s'accordait une pause. _Hum, il faudrait que j'arrive à la cerner, fragile et forte à la fois. I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother_ Il fredonnait la chanson de Meredith Brooks. _C'est tout à fait cela... En plus sa petite jupe aujourd'hui me rend… fou._

Il sursauta, un dossier venait d'apparaître dans ses bras, il se retourna, encore elle !  
« Vous rêvassez Karev ? Il y a du boulot à faire ! » Il lui fit son sourire narquois et parti faire son boulot.

Quelques minutes après, Addison fût bipée. L'infirmière regarda le biper à sa place, fronça les sourcils. « Euh, Dr. Montgomery, il n'y a pas d'endroit, enfin juste deux mots… Vous devriez voir » Addison arrêta son échographie et regarda ses fameux mots. _C'est court._ Elle donna un coup de talon au sol. _Alex ! ça ne peut être que lui ! Une remarque sur ma jupe, trop courte apparemment. Il va m'entendre, sur mon biper, il ne se gène pas !_

« Finissez madame Klakson je dois régler quelque chose. » Les infirmières hochèrent la tête sans commentaires mais les regards étaient interrogatifs surtout que les rumeurs ne lui étaient pas favorables. On disait que Derek avait recouché avec son interne, Meredith, qu'elle chance elle avait celle-là ! Plus personne ne savait s'il fallait l'appeler Montgomery avec ou sans le Shepherd, en plus, elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur, elle avait engueulé le docteur Karev dès son arrivée.

Addison se rendit directement sur les toits. Il ne pouvait être que là, en effet, à peine sortie de l'ascenseur, elle aperçu un post-il. _La jupe… C'est volontaire ou accidentel ?_ Elle vérifia sa jupe, voir si elle était bien placée, sans tache, mais apparemment tout était ok. Elle tira dessus comme pour l'allonger quand elle entendit Alex

« Non, non, pas la peine de vérifier, je n'ai pas des dons de magicien : je n'ai pas pu l'enlever sans vous toucher. » Il avait repris le vouvoiement, Addi se retourna lentement. « Ah bon ? Pourtant je peux faire bouger les choses sans les toucher moi… »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, il avait l'air perplexe.

« Je pourrais enlever votre chemise, observer votre torse musclé. Et.. mh.. commencer à donner de doux baiser, contournant votre torse. Oh non je ne mordillerais vos tétons, mes dents iraient titiller vos abdominaux. Mh oui, c'est assez dur pour me donner faim. »

Alex ouvrait de grands yeux. _Comment peut-elle rester froide en disant ça ?_ « Un soucis docteur Karev ? » Il hocha la tête. « Vous croyez que j'oserais le faire ? Mh ? » Ces petits bruits n'arrangeaient en rien l'état d'Alex qui hésitait entre s'asseoir, fermer les yeux ou sauter sur Addi.

« Vous voyez docteur Karev ? Vous imaginez ? Je pourrais aussi placer ma bouche juste là, à l'élastique de votre caleçon, donner de petits baisers plus ou moins brûlants. Oh et puis, à un moment j'aurais envie d'aventurer ma main plus bas… Vous comprenez ? Je pourrais faire tout cela… »

Elle se rapprocha pour lui parler doucement à l'oreille « Faudrait-il que j'en aie envie… Mes mains, ma bouche sur votre corps dénudé… Mh… Ma poitrine frissonne rien que d'y penser… et vous ? »

Elle regarda au niveau de son pantalon, une petite bosse commençait à faire son apparition. Satisfaite, Addison revint dans son angle de vue et lui dit d'un air séducteur.

« Vous voyez ? Pour peu, si je continue, votre pantalon se serait enlevé sans que je le touche… non ? » Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler . « Oui… moi aussi j'ai envie de vous mais là on travaille.. Si votre état ne s'arrange pas d'ici ce soir.. j'ai une chambre au Fairmont Olympic… »

Et Addi, retournant travailler, laissa Alex qui essayait de garder son self contrôle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La journée se passa sans autre événement particulier. Alex se demandait toutes les deux minutes s'il devait la rejoindre à l'hôtel ou pas. Il observait Derek et Meredith qui ne se cachaient presque plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait de plus en plus de couple interne/résident et que ça ne choquait plus personne. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis Addison ce n'était pas n'importe qui, tous les hommes la regardaient du coin de l'œil et il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait oublié Izzie.

A la fin de la journée il décida de se faire tout beau. Il devait marquer la différence entre une histoire de sexe et une histoire de couple. Couple, es-ce qu'il était capable d'être en couple, il ne le savait pas vraiment mais cette Addison lui avait donné envie. Par jalousie surtout, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer avec un autre homme. Cette femme était une perle et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir. _Qu'es-ce qu'on offre à une femme qu'on veut conquérir, des fleurs c'est trop banal, du chocolat après elles se plaignent d'avoir grossi, du champagne ça fait trop banal aussi _Il réfléchissait tout seul devant sa glace, il avait quand même choisi sa plus belle chemise et son petit jeans qui lui allait si bien. Il laissa dépasser un peu le caleçon parce que ça donne un autre air et il paraît qu'elles aiment bien. Un dernier coup de parfum et il avait fini.

Après avoir salué tout le monde à l'hôpital, il sortit sur le parking et regarda sa voiture. _Addison vit à l'hôtel, elle doit avoir beaucoup d'argent et moi je me ballade dans une voiture pourrie, jamais je ne peux faire le poids à côté d'un Shepherd-Neurochirurgien-plein-de-fric._. Il démarra et se dirigea vers l'hôtel, durant le trajet il se demandait s'il était amoureux de cette femme finalement, c'était peut-être ça l'amour, éprouver de la jalousie et du désir. Il se parqua rapidement devant l'hôtel et regarda l'heure, il était déjà en retard, ce n'était pas un bon point mais il espérait qu'Addison comprendrait vu de leurs métiers éprouvant. De toute façon elle ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous mais quand même, il espérait qu'elle l'attendrait.

Il demanda à la réception le numéro de la chambre puis il passa quand même rapidement chez le fleuriste de l'hôtel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver les mains vide. Avec ses fleurs, il prit l'ascenseur, réajustant son col de chemise comme il le pouvait une dernière fois. Puis se dirigea, tout timidement, vers la chambre, il toqua et attendit. Il entendait des bruits de pas à l'intérieur, elle le faisait patienter encore un peu.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il pût découvrir la femme la plus séduisante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait laissé sa jupe un peu courte mais avait mis, elle aussi, une chemise cintrée avec un décolleté qui laissait deviné la couleur de son soutien-gorge. Elle lui fît un grand sourire quand elle aperçut les roses. Elle le laissa entrer, lui glissant un doux baiser sur la joue.

« Merci Alex… Alors.. Tu es venu…  
- Tu en doutais ?  
- Un peu quand même  
- Addison douter de son pouvoir de séduction auprès des hommes  
- Oh non.. Mais auprès de toi oui… »

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux touts brillants, Addison fût la première à détourner le regard, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse, elle ne se l'autorisait pas alors elle fît ce qu'elle savait mieux faire, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, commençant un baiser affamé. Alex la repoussa.

« Addi.. non…  
- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je crois que j'ai besoin de plus  
- Plus de ?  
- Plus que des parties de jambes en l'air, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça entre-nous  
- Mais je me sens bien avec toi »

Elle recommença à l'embrasser, il la suivit un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la limite de se contrôler.

«- Addi !  
- Mh ? mon chou ?  
- Dis-moi que j'ai une chance avec toi… »

Addison se recula, elle le regardait d'un air étonné. _Alex Karev serait-il devenu sensible ? Comment je vais m'en sortir ?_ Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle cherchait à répondre quelque chose de sensé alors qu'on entendit un grand boum dehors. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux et Addi se précipita à la fenêtre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha pour mieux voir, la scène, vue par Alex, prit une autre perspective. Sa jupe était décidément trop courte, il pouvait apercevoir le bas de ses fesses qu'il trouvait parfaitement rondes. Il n'eut qu'une envie, c'est d'y poser ses mains. Il s'approcha en silence alors qu'elle commentait ce qu'elle voyait.

« Il y a eu un accident au carrefour, un bus qui a été vérifié la solidité du feu rouge. Tu crois qu'on va être bipé ? Oh la la… Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais apparemment pas beaucoup de dégâts. Tu veux… heu… Tu fais quoi là ? »

Elle avait senti ses mains se poser sur ses fesses. « Je contemple la vue… » Il avait passé une main sur son ventre, gardant l'autre sur cette partie dénudée involontairement. Addi se redressa mais Alex l'empêcha de se retourner. Son regard remontait le long de ses jambes, même avec des talons, elle était un peu plus petite.

Il se colla encore plus à elle, l'obligeant presque à la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle bascule. Il lui mordillait l'oreille, remontant la main qu'il avait sur son ventre, très lentement, jusqu'à venir toucher la dentelle qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

Addison se laissait faire sous ses mains expertes. _Mh.. __il a du en connaître des femmes pour qu'il sache exactement où me toucher._ Alex s'amusait de l'autre main à remonter à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'approchant de son intimité sans la toucher et redescendait sans oublier de lui masser fermement les fesses quand l'envie lui prenait.

« Mh.. Alex ?  
- Oui ma tigresse ?  
- Tu pourrais me laisser me retourner ?  
- Oh je ne sais pas, je suis bien là avec toi, regardant la vue…  
- Voui et ton air innocent marche toujours aussi bien »

Il rigola et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il la fit se retourner. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle se retrouve assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur la rambarde. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, sa langue essayait de se frayer un chemin allant à la rencontre de celle de son amante, tournant autour avant de se mélanger totalement.

Alex avait placé sa main derrière sa nuque et ses doigts jouaient avec les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvait. Addison avait déjà sorti la chemise de son pantalon et poser ses mains sur son ventre. Cet homme embrassait tellement bien qu'il pourrait très bien arriver à lui faire l'amour sur une place publique s'il voulait. Il glissait avec sa bouche, sa langue, le long de son cou, provoquant chez Addison un léger frisson. Les baisers dans le cou, voilà quelque chose qui la rendait folle.

Elle déboutonna tranquillement la chemise d'Alex et la fît glisser au sol. Elle voulait s'occuper de son torse mais il fût le plus rapide, accédant à son décolleté. De ses lèvres il pinçait délicatement le commencement de ses seins. Glissant sa main au travers de son soutien-gorge il roula son téton entre ses doigts alors que l'autre main descendit le long de son ventre. Il enleva sa blouse d'un coup, faisant sauter les boutons restant. Il la fit glisser le long des bras d'Addi mais oublia de la retenir et le chemisier passa par la fenêtre.

Regardant sa chemiser tomber dans le vide, Addison fût prise d'un fou rire alors qu'Alex était tout désolé.

« Nooooooooon ma chemise !  
- Je suis désolé Addi… Je n'ai pas fait attention…  
- Il y a plus grave… attends, on va rire, je veux voir sur qui elle arrive »

Et là ils virent le chemiser tomber au pied d'un passant, qui la ramassait en cherchant d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Ils s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre, essayant d'arrêter de rire, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, se regardèrent, souriant l'un à l'autre.

Alex prit la main d'Addi, l'enlaçant avec la sienne. Maintenant il avait besoin de savoir, alors il la ramena contre lui et tout doucement il la cajolait. Quand il la sentit plus relaxée, il se lança.

« Addison ? » Il avait parlé d'une manière si douce qu'elle avait eu le sourire rien qu'en entendant son prénom.

« - Oui Alex ?

- J'aimerais savoir… Où on va nous deux…  
- Je.. tu… enfin.. tu veux approfondir notre relation ?  
- J'ai besoin de plus…  
- Je ne peux t'offrir plus..  
- Bien sûr Addi tu peux… Tu es une fille géniale et je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse.  
- Oh Alex…… Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?  
- Car je suis déjà attaché à toi… »

Addi lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser avec toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

« Si tu te sens près à relever le défi…  
- Plus que jamais ! »

Heureux, Alex la serra fort dans ses bras et ils firent une roulade avant de décider de.. dormir.. Comme ça… pour le plaisir d'être ensemble…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le temps passait vite pour nous deux tourtereaux, entre les journées mouvementées à l'hôpital et les moments volés entre deux patients. Ils avaient revisité l'hôpital d'une autre façon. Ils passaient aussi la majorité de leurs soirées ensemble, le divorce d'Addison avait été prononcé sans trop de peine, d'ailleurs Derek ne se cachait plus avec Meredith, sourires en coin et jeu de mots douteux qui énervait toutes les autres filles folles de son ex-mari.

Elle était heureuse avec son petit interne, ils s'étaient même attachés sans oser se l'avouer mais évitaient toujours de se montrer ensemble. Même quelques rumeurs circulaient comme quoi ils étaient quand même souvent ensemble, plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Alex avait reçu une carte pour la chambre d'hôtel d'Addison, aucun autre homme a le droit à cette clé lui avait-elle assuré.

Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre une fois de plus dans sa chambre. Addison était visiblement déjà partie. Il était fier d'être son petit interne favori, pas beaucoup d'homme pouvait se vanter à avoir réussi à garder Addison… Même Mark Sloan n'y était pas arrivé !

Il salua le portier et monta rapidement à l'étage. Il introduisit sa carte et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva Addison debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'un simple shorty ce qui le troubla, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue avec ce sous-vêtement qui était très sexy sur elle et, du coup, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle jeta quelque chose sous le lit.

*Flash Back*

_Addison était rentrée plus tôt ce soir là… Elle aurait pu faire ça à l'hôpital mais elle avait préféré être tranquille, chez elle, car si ça se révélait être ce que ça semblait être, elle allait devoir crier pour se défouler. Elle se récapitulait les évènements, même pas besoin d'être médecin pour faire un diagnostique __mais elle avait voulu garder tout espoir jusqu'au dernier moment. Non elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Mais es-ce qu'il y avait un bon moment ? _

_Elle décida de faire comme les gens normaux et se rendit dans une pharmacie. Elle fit attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne qu'elle connaisse et passa à la caisse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était gênée alors qu'elle ne devrait pas, Addison Montgomery troublée ! Décidément c'était sûrement les hormones ! Elle se rendit toute stressée à l'hôtel puis se réfugia dans sa salle de bain. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et effectua le test. _

_2 minutes, 2 minutes si longues, elle n'avait encore jamais vu des minutes passer aussi lentement d'ailleurs. Et puis, lentement, une deuxième barre s'était affichée au côté de la première. _

_Soupçons confirmés par un test dont elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin. Elle était bel et bien enceinte ! Elle poussa un cri strident et se rendit, d'un pas lent, incrédule dans sa chambre, le bâtonnet à la main. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Alex avait décidé de rentrer…_

Quelle idée de lui avoir laissé le libre passage, maintenant il venait presque tout le temps. En même temps ça ne la dérangeait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout allait changer, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de se séparer de cet homme qui n'était sûrement absolument pas prêt à assumer un enfant, c'était lui-même un enfant, plus fidèle que Mark, mais tout aussi engagé ! Ou alors devrait-elle lui dire ? La dernière fois ça lui a réservé bien des surprises. Déjà il fallait qu'elle détermine si elle voulait le garder ou pas. Subir un autre avortement, elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable. Mais garder un bébé… non plus…

Elle était en pleine réflexion, tout en espérant qu'il n'aie pas vu le lancé, plus ou moins discret, sous le lit. Puis, elle sentit des mains l'enlacer et un doux baiser dans le cou. Ouf ! Il avait l'air occupé par autre chose.

« Bonjour ma belle !  
- Bonsoir Alex  
- C'est moi où tu as l'air pensive… Je te dérange ?  
- Non.. Enfin si… non ! J'étais pensive mais tu ne me dérange pas !  
- ça va ? Tu veux en parler ?  
- Non c'est bon ça va aller, tu es gentil merci.  
- Ok ! Si jamais n'hésite pas, ton réveil-matin peut parler, te conseiller aussi.  
- Oh ça fait longtemps que tu es bien plus que mon réveil matin. »

Alex lui sourit tendrement et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes, l'attirant contre lui.

« -Tu veux faire un cinéma ?  
- Oh je préférerais rester tranquille, ici… Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Ah… ben non… Surprenant de ta part. Tu es sûre que ça va Addi ?  
- Oui… »

Elle se blottit contre lui, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ses bras. Elle était encore choquée par la nouvelle. Alex la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle versait une larme silencieusement. Dans quoi encore es-ce qu'elle allait se lancer ? Si la vie pouvait être plus simple, pour une fois, quelque chose de joyeux qui lui était réservé. C'est alors qu'Alex l'entendit renifler, il se décala pour la regarder mais elle tourna la tête. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il essuya tendrement la larme qui coulait, déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez rosi.

« Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'apaiser.. Si tu désire en parler… »

Addi se replaça dans ses bras alors qu'il la berçait, tentant de la réconforter.


	10. Chapter 10

NA : Voilà déjà les 10 premiers chapitres… J'ai hésité à réécrire le début pour vous faire un résumé mais finalement je me suis dit que peut-être il y en a qui veulent tout lire :D Alors voilà…

**Chapitre 10**

« Ma puce… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me parler ? Tu faisais quoi quand je suis arrivé ?  
- Je… Rien de spécial…  
- Rien de spécial ? Oh ma puce… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider…  
- Prends soins de moi Alex…  
- Je… euh… d'accord ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lui tendre un mouchoir. « Ne bouges pas ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

Il partit dans la salle de bain, il était parti lui faire couler un bain.

_Quel amour cet homme… Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il soit aussi attentionné. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire… Es-ce que je dois lui dire ? Peut-être il va changer d'attention quand il saura. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il prenne ses distances à cause de ça. Il va fuir.. C'est sûr. Il ne faut pas que je lui dire et que j'avorte.. Voilà.. C'est simple… Surtout ne pas lui dire. Tout est clair !__ Alors pourquoi je tremble ?_

Alex était revenu, il la trouvait encore plus blanche qu'avant, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il respectait son silence. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, défit le cordon de son panties et le fit glisser au sol. Il embrassa ses jambes et son ventre au passage, lui murmura à l'oreille combien il la trouvait jolie avant de la déposer, telle une princesse, dans le bain moussant.

Addi ferma les yeux au contact de l'eau sur sa peau, il fallait qu'elle se détende…

« Alex ?  
- Oui ma puce ?  
- Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? »

Elle avait prit une voix si douce qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et se glissa derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et la fit se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau, jusqu'à avoir les doigts fripés. En constatant l'état de leurs mains, ils essayèrent de les accorder, la sensation était bizarre. Alex commença à la caresser, ça la chatouillait sous l'eau alors il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, aspira, mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Elle gémit timidement pour l'encourager. Ses mains remontèrent, enveloppant sa poitrine, il effectua de petites pressions et dans un murmure, il l'invita à poursuivre de dehors du bain.

Addi se retourna sur elle-même, elle était couchée face à lui, se tenant aux rebords de la baignoire, elle l'embrassa puis partit sous l'eau. Elle posait ses lèvres sur différentes parties de son anatomie avant de remonter prendre l'air. Elle le regarda en souriant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait faim de lui, ce petit interne sexy qui avait réussi à lui faire tourner la tête. Il la saisit délicatement par les épaules pour l'inviter à se rapprocher de lui, leurs sexes se touchèrent dans un frisson commun, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il parcourut ensuite, du bout des lèvres, la joue d'Addi et descendit jusqu'à son cou qu'il lécha légèrement en remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qui mordilla. Addi sentit le sexe de son interne qui gonflait de plaisir. Serrant Addi contre lui, il sentit ses tétons durcis par l'envie sur son torse. Les amants enlacés, Alex laissa glisser ses deux mains jusqu'aux hanches d'Addi. Il prolongea son mouvement pour descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il caressa, fermement, en lents mouvements circulaires.

Il la souleva délicatement et reposa leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Il se sentit entrer lentement en elle qui déjà, commençait un lent mouvement de va et vient, s'empalant sur cet objet de plaisir. Addi s'inclina légèrement en arrière pour que le sexe de son homme entre plus profondément en elle. Il profita de cette position pour lui caresser les seins lui pinçant doucement, entre le pouce et l'index, les tétons. Il laissa glisser des mains à nouveau le long du corps de sa compagne et les plaça sous ses fesses. Il guida sa partenaire afin d'augmenter l'amplitude de ses mouvements Addi émit des gémissements de plaisir...

Addi s'empala profondément sur le sexe de son interne et sentit des contractions de plaisir animer son vagin, les deux amants jouirent en même temps. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Après un long moment passé à échanger un regard brûlant, ils décidèrent ensemble de sortir du bain. Addi fit une sortie lente et sensuelle de l'eau, se penchant en cambrant ses fesses afin de ne rien cacher de son intimité à son amant. S'essuyant en prenant soin de ne pas cacher entièrement son corps, il sortit aussi et enfila son peignoir. Elle lui fît un grand sourire et il fût soulagé de voir qu'elle avait reprit des couleurs.

Tout en le regardant d'un air coquin, elle se dirigea vers le bar et prit un verre... Elle le posa sur la commode et fut surprise de sentir des mains sur le haut de ses cuisses et son interne derrière elle. Elle rigola timidement alors les mains de son amant se dirigèrent ensemble vers son intimité. Mais, ne s'attardant pas, elles entreprirent de soulever le peignoir pour découvrir des fesses parfaites qu'il embrassa. Instinctivement Addi s'accrocha de ses deux mains à la commode en cambrant ses fesses parcourues de baisers. Elle se cambra davantage en sentit la langue de son amant parcourir, d'avant en arrière, son intimité. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tant le plaisir était intense. Elle sentit un doigt de son homme entrer en elle puis un 2ème. Les doigts s'animèrent d'un mouvement de va et vient délicieux. Addi poussa des gémissements. Puis Alex se redressa et la plaça face à lui. Après un fougueux baiser dans son cou, il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses. Il la souleva et la posa délicatement sur la commode.

Addi découvrit de sa main que le sexe de son homme réclamait à nouveau du plaisir. Elle entrouvrit au maximum ses cuisses, invitant son amant à la pénétrer. Elle guida le sexe de son interne jusqu'à elle. Elle le sentit entrer en elle avec un léger coup de rein. Plusieurs fois, il le fit ressortir pour le frotter le long de la fente délicieuse d'Addi avant de l'enfoncer de plus belle. Plaçant à nouveau ses mains sous les fesses d'Addi, il la souleva et, toujours unis, il l'emmena sur le lit. Il l'allongea et reprit ses mouvements de va et vient. Addi enserra son partenaire de ses jambes. Elle atteignit de nombreuses fois le plaisir et l'orgasme final fut très fort et partagé. Elle sentit des secousses animées le corps de son amant. Il poussa un râle alors qu'elle poussa un cri à réveiller les voisins de chambre. Il couvrit sa compagne de baiser et ils s'enlacèrent, roulant ensemble hors du lit.

Ils tombèrent au sol dans un immense fou-rire et Addi ne s'empêcha pas de demander

« Tu crois qu'on a réveillé les voisins ?  
- Je l'espère..  
- C'est flatteur pour toi.  
- Pour toi aussi !  
- Alex ?  
- Voui ma puce ?

- Tu es mon héros »

Il rigola avec elle et les fît rouler sur le tapis lorsque son regard s'attarda sur un truc bizarre sous le lit. Il avança la main pour le prendre.

« Euh… Addi.. si tu cherche un stylo, tu en as un sous le lit... »

Addison ouvrit de grands yeux… _Faut pas qu'il voie ça !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap. 11 ****©Tiff**

Addison n'avait que quelques secondes pour l'empêcher de voir ce que c'était ! Pire qu'une opération en urgence. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, les faisant rouler encore plus loin jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. D'abord surpris Alex tenta de répliquer mais elle l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot. Elle joua avec sa langue autour de la sienne, aspira ses lèvres avant d'approcher sa bouche et de relever la tête juste quand il montait la sienne pour tenter de l'embrasser. Elle descendit embrasser son torse, ses abdominaux et remonta lui donner un baiser très sensuel. Elle replaça ses cheveux avec l'aide d'Alex qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillants.

Il se redressa en partie pour être à la même hauteur de son amante. Il l'enlaça, lui caressant gentiment le dos. Il lui mordillait timidement le cou.

« Dis… Addi ?

- Voui Alex ?  
- Je peux te faire un suçon ? »

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux. « Alex ! On n'a plus 12 ans ! »

« Ah non ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je ne pourrais pas faire ça… et ça… » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur chacun de ses seins. « J'ai juste envie de te manger, tu sens si bon… et… hum.. ça me donne des envies de… de… de… suçon quoi ! »

« Tu crois que ça fais sérieux ? Bonjour, je suis le docteur Montgomery, c'est moi qui vais vous opérer. Pardon ? je quoi ? Ah le suçon.. Euh… Non… ne partez pas ! Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur chirurgien ! Oups… trop tard. »

Ils rigolèrent.

« Non mais attends Addi ! C'est super positif une gynéco qui a une vie sexuelle épanouie…  
- Qui te dit qu'elle est épanouie ? Mh ?  
- Parce que je suis aux premières loges…  
- Héhé, petit vantard…  
- Hey ma puce ! Je crois que..  
- Que ?  
- Qu'on a donné des envies à nos voisins de chambre… Ecoute…  
- Ah oui… Mh… tu crois qu'ils essaient de rivaliser ?  
- Ils n'ont aucune chance ! Ce n'est que des minis gémissements qu'on entend là… Et toi… c'est bien plus fort que ça…  
- Tout à fait… c'est faiblard tout ça… On fait bien mieux !

- On est des champions du sexe !  
- C'est juste qu'on s'entend bien sur ce point là… Hein docteur Karev ?  
- Sensuels, brûlants, passionnels, ardents ou même charnels… Ils peuvent être tendres, doux et romantique quand on veut.. J'aime faire l'amour avec toi… N'importe quand, n'importe où… Il me suffit juste d'être accompagné de ma rousse flamboyante.  
- Nos rapports sont charnels donc ?  
- Nos rapports sont strictement professionnels, _dit-il en rigolant_  
- Comme les deux d'à côtés  
- Exactement !  
- On pourrait aller les déranger ?  
- Tu es méchante… C'est quoi ce sourire coquin ?  
- On va leur demander un préservatif ? Ou alors on tape contre le mur ? »

Ils partirent en plein délire sur comment déranger les voisins qui prenaient du bon temps. Ils finirent par ne rien faire mais juste de s'arranger pour aller manger en même temps. Ils s'habillèrent discrètement comme deux adolescents qui préparaient une bêtise… Finalement le suçon aurait presque été de rigueur.

Addison mit une robe simple mais sexy, toujours très féminine, elle se maquilla et mit un peu de parfum. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, Alex était déjà prêt depuis longtemps. Il l'attendait sagement, maintenant qu'il avait quelques habits dans la suite d'Addison, il profitait de s'habiller classe aussi : manger dans un restaurant d'hôtel comme celui-ci, ce n'était pas rien ! Ils mangeaient très bien et le service était irréprochable !

Alex se leva et alla à sa rencontre, il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es belle Addison… » Elle rougît et lui prit la main. « Je crois qu'on peut se préparer à sortir… » A l'instant même où elle finissait sa phrase, ils entendirent la porte voisine s'ouvrir. Ils se précipitèrent dehors, s'empêchant de rigoler, ils refermèrent la porte tout en jetant un coup d'œil au couple qui sortait en même temps.

La fille du couple était devenue toute rouge en les voyant et Addison en profita pour les saluer d'un chaleureux bonsoir. Elle regardait fièrement son homme et ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Alex continua leur petit délire.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien dans la chambre 242 ? » L'homme hocha la tête. « On est dans la chambre adjacente… Si on vous dérange en faisant trop de bruit, n'hésitez pas à nous dire !  
- Euh… d'accord… Si de notre côté ça arrive aussi, n'hésitez pas non plus.  
- Oh… Aucun souci, on n'a rien entendu jusqu'à présent ! »

Addison se retint de rire, tentant de le camoufler dans une fausse toux. C'est ainsi que le couple déchaîné sortirent fièrement de l'ascenseur sous les regards étonnés de leurs voisins de chambre.

Malgré l'inquiétude d'Addison, le début de soirée avait été plus que parfaite…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap. 12 ****©Tiff**

Arrivés au restaurant, ils furent placés à leur table habituelle : dans un endroit au calme, c'était en quelques sortes des clients privilégiés vu qu'ils étaient là depuis des mois… Ils prirent place, tout souriant et on leur apporta le vin.

« Non merci, pas de vin pour moi, Alex tu peux en prendre si tu veux…  
- Si tu n'en prends pas, je n'en veux pas. On fait toooooooooout pareil ! _dit-il en rigolant_  
- On n'est pas obligé…  
- Même si le vin te rend plus pétillante on peut changer pour une fois !  
- On se saoule à la St.-Pellegrino !

- C'est parti ! »

Alex mit tendrement sa main sur la sienne, les enlaçant l'une dans l'autre.

« Tu sais Addi, je me sens vraiment bien avec toi… Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de sentiments. Encore moins de les dire… Mais j'ai peur de te perdre… j'ai peur que tu te laisse, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…  
- Oh Al'…  
- Chut chut chut… laisse-moi finir sinon je ne vais pas y arriver. J'ai envie qu'on me voie avec toi, qu'on soit un réel couple. Oui on est un vrai couple pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait changer comme ça, je m'étais jurer de ne plus jamais m'attacher à une femme… Mais toi… Oh ma petite Addi… Avec toi je ressens pleins de choses… Le manque quand tu n'es pas là, la passion, l'envie quand je suis à tes côtés. La force qui me pousse à te prendre dans mes bras, le besoin d'être avec toi… Je deviens fou dès que je sens ton regard se poser sur moi… J'aime la façon dont tu vis, j'aime la façon dont on est quand on est ensemble. J'adore les petits jeux provocateurs au travail. Si je t'entends rire ça me fait automatiquement sourire… J'aime quand les hommes te regardent… J'aime tout de toi… Ta chevelure de feu, ton regard jusqu'à ton sourire coquin… Comme la façon douce et reposante que tu as de calmer les patients.. Mais tout ça n'est rien… Je veux connaître la moindre petite partie de toi… même la partie que tu cache, celle que je trouve touchante quand tu la partage avec moi… Je suis amoureux, déjouant mes propres prévisions… Je suis fou de toi… Je t'aime Addison… Je t'aime… »

Addison le regardait, à la fois surprise et touchée, l'écoutant parler sans prononcer un seul mot… Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Quand il eût fini son discours, elle cligna très lentement les yeux, une petite larme s'en échappa. Elle sentit la main d'Alex se poser sur sa joue, venant essuyer, de son pouce, la goutte qui ruisselait. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, on pouvait y lire de la tendresse.

« Addi, tu ne devrais pas être triste… Dis quelque chose… »

Elle se rapprocha, laissant frôler leurs lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement, elle murmurait son prénom tout en succédant ses baisers au-dessus de la table, puis elle se rassit, essuyant les dernières larmes. Ils se sourirent, les mains entrelacées, Addison lui mima des lèvres un doux je t'aime alors que le serveur apportait les plats.

Leurs mains se lâchèrent, à regret, et ils mangèrent, sans dire un mot, se contemplant. Ils ne parlaient que du regard, échangeant amour et tendresse jusqu'à la dernière bouchée. Le serveur s'était fait très discret et ils se retrouvèrent vite avec les cartes du dessert. Ils avaient choisi d'un seul regard : Rien ne vaut un dessert pour deux. Le serveur arriva tout sourire et Alex commanda : « Un grand plat de mousse au chocolat avec deux cuillères s'il vous plaît » Puis il regarda Addison avec un grand sourire.

« Alors tu es d'accord pour qu'on soit officiellement ensemble ?  
- On est déjà officiellement ensemble, tu veux qu'on fasse le tour de Seattle main dans la main ?  
- Mh.. pourquoi pas… On va chez Joe ce soir ?  
- Héhé, je m'en doutais bien… D'accord pour chez Joe ! Par contre… Tout sauf se montrer ouvertement à l'hôpital, je tiens à ma réputation de femme battante.  
- Marché conclu ! »

Ils se serrèrent professionnellement la main tout en souriant bêtement.

« Tu crois que les gens vont croire à notre couple ?  
- Non.. je ne pense pas…  
- ça va être fun !  
- Oh que oui…  
- Après ils vont douter de tout ! Quand on sera de garde ensemble, quand on opérera ensemble…  
- A juste titre d'ailleurs ! Et comme on est dans le même service… Et que tu es mon interne…  
- Les rumeurs vont fuser…  
- Oh.. Je sens que je vais aimer !  
- On va bien pouvoir rigoler en tous les cas. Jouer de tout ça, comme d'habitude !  
- Quel est l'endroit qu'on n'a pas encore testé à l'hôpital ?  
- Hum.. Laisses-moi réfléchir… L'ascenseur ?! Il y toujours du monde avec nous !

- Ah oui ! Juste ! Les gens qui prennent l'ascenseur sont vraiment énervant…  
- Il faudrait le prendre très tard le soir… ou très tôt le matin.  
- On va s'arranger pour être inaccessible alors que tout le monde opère.  
- On va trouver !  
- Il faut qu'on y arrive ! »

Nouveau défit lancé, la mousse au chocolat arriva pile au bon moment. Ils prirent chacun une cuillère et c'est avec un regard provocations qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement à manger.

« J'aime la façon que tu as de prendre la cuillère en bouche ma tigresse…  
- Ah oui ? ça te donne des envies ?  
- Peut-être…  
- Peut-être ? Alex Karev aurait-il des doutes ?  
- Nullement ! Ce soir c'est sexe de médecin !

- Et c'est quoi ça ?

- Aucune idée mais tu vas y avoir le droit !  
- Mh, tu crois ça ?  
- Je suis sûr ! Aussi sûr que tu viens de finir la mousse au chocolat… Et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le chocolat ?  
- J'ai vaguement entendu parlé… »

Elle fit passer sensuellement sa langue au bord de ses lèvres pour vérifier qu'il ne restait pas de chocolat, lui offrant un gracieux sourire. Elle se leva la première, lui tendant la main pour qu'il la prenne.

« Alors… On va finir ce dessert ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap. 13 ****©Tiff**

Alex se leva tout en lui prenant la main, il remercia le serveur d'un généreux pourboire et ils traversèrent le restaurant rapidement pour arriver à l'ascenseur. Déjà les bras d'Alex enveloppait Addi, caressant son ventre, sa bouche alla se loger dans son cou, mordillant légèrement sa nuque. Un peu troublée, Addison posa ses mains sur les siennes, puis, elle se rappela avec frayeur qu'il ne devait pas trop toucher son ventre, elle qui d'habitude avait un ventre si plat, il était déjà légèrement bombé malgré sa grossesse récente, ce que, malheureusement, Alex remarqua : « Mh… Tu as bien mangé ce soir on dirait… » Addi se crispa et le fit enlever ses mains « En effet… J'ai beaucoup manger… Je n'ai plus très faim »

Remarquant le changement d'attitude d'Addison il n'insista pas. L'ascenseur arriva et ils y montèrent sans trop se regarder. Alex était mal à l'aise, il avait peur d'avoir trop parlé, de s'être trop confié et qu'il allait la perdre. Addison de son côté avait peur de gâcher ce nouvel amour en lui annonçant la grossesse.

« Alex ?  
Addi ? » Ils avaient parlé en même temps, dans un sourire commun, ils attendaient que l'autre commence.

« Après toi Alex…  
- Non non va-y, je parlerais après. » Addison prit une grande inspiration

« Voilà Alex… Tu voulais me connaître, et ben… je… Enfin… L'ambiance retombée net c'est parce que des fois, le passé ressurgit au mauvais moment. J'essaie de m'en débarrasser mais ça prend du temps apparemment et … et... c'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler non.. J'ai envie de partager ses choses car je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas, mais il me faut plus de temps pour arriver à parler… Et… Et j'espère que rien ne changera entre nous…  
- Alors je serais patient… Et on va faire en sorte que rien ne change entre nous. Sauf si c'est positif bien entendu. »

Alex ouvrit ses bras pour l'inviter à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle fît sans hésiter. Ils restèrent dans l'ascenseur, même lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, se laissant emportés où les emmenaient les autres clients. Puis ils sortirent à un étage prit au hasard, marchant dans les couloirs, tendrement enlacés, ils empruntèrent les escaliers, se décidant de retrouver leur chambre.

Durant la descente, Addison s'arrêta et regarda son amant, il était toujours très sexy en costard, la blouse du médecin avait moins d'effet depuis le temps mais Alex c'était autre chose, il avait l'art d'être séduisant dans n'importe quels habits. Sa petite chemise sous laquelle on pouvait deviner ses muscles, le pantalon qui donnait envie de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dessous. Elle regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche puis, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle l'attira à elle par le col et l'embrassa sauvagement. Surpris, Alex dévala trois marches d'escalier puis sourit à l'explication d'Addi.

« Tu es trop craquant dans ta chemise… » Elle fit sauter le premier bouton. « Mais je te préfère sans… »

Elle défit un deuxième bouton, laissa glisser sa main sous sa chemise et caressa lentement son torse. Alex parcourait de sa main les reins de son amante, s'attardant un moment sur ses fesses puis remonta ensuite légèrement pour redescendre jusque sur le haut de ses cuisses. Alors que sa bouche lui donnait de doux baiser, il fit glisser sa main dans la fente de sa superbe robe, délicatement, il frôla à nouveau ses fesses. Sentant la main d'Alex s'approcher de sa culotte, elle émit un petit gémissement d'impatience.

« Addi… tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre qu'on soit dans la chambre ?  
- Mh ? Pourquoi attendre ?  
- On est au milieu des escaliers d'un hôtel…  
- Et alors ? C'est encore mieux »

Sous ses mots, elle défit les derniers boutons de sa chemise, embrassant son torse jusqu'à la ceinture qu'elle détacha, puis elle fit tomber habilement son pantalon pour enfin remonter le long de son corps et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long baiser s'ensuivit, leur langue s'insérait entre leurs lèvres alors qu'Addi laissa glisser sa main sur le bas ventre de son homme, constatant qu'elle lui faisait déjà beaucoup d'effet.

Alex la retourna délicatement et vint se coller contre elle, il l'enlaça de ses bras et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle baissa légèrement la tête pour lui offrir sa délicieuse nuque où il déposa de nombreux baisers. Une main posée sur le haut de la cuisse d'Addi, il caressait de son autre main sa délicieuse poitrine. Il sentit, à travers l'étoffe de la robe, ses tétons durcis par l'envie. Corps contre corps, Addi pouvait sentir le plaisir de son homme monter.

Il remonta sa deuxième main et s'arrêta sur le sexe de son amante qu'il caressa à travers la robe, elle émit un petit grognement d'encouragement. Il aurait aimé explorer, de ses doigts, son intimité mais l'endroit ne s'y prêtait pas. Addison eut soudainement envie d'un nouveau baiser, elle se retourna, le regarda d'un air envoûtant puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue parcourut les lèvres d'Alex, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un délicieux ballet amoureux qui dura de longues minutes. Dans leur fougue, Addi s'assit sur une marche. Ils n'abandonnèrent pas leur baiser pour autant, leurs lèvres restèrent soudées et ils continuèrent leur étreinte.

Sa robe s'était relevée et donna l'envie à Alex de faire glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Il lui lança un regard coquin avant de s'insérer naturellement entre ses jambes. Il lui donna un baiser fougueux alors qu'il tentait de se retenir sur les marches pour ne pas glisser.

Soudain, un craquement derrière eux leur fit instinctivement lâcher prise. Addi regardait de ses grands yeux verts et affichait sa surprise. Alex se retourna, essayant de cacher son état le mieux possible… Un homme se tenait là, debout devant eux, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle tenta de se relever mais retomba, elle rigola bêtement, Alex lui tendit la main, murmura un «Tu as dû trop boire ce soir chérie» pas trop crédible pour que l'homme parte. C'est avec des yeux noirs que l'homme s'en alla.

Alex essayait tant bien que mal de se rhabiller correctement, son pantalon ne tenait pas tout seul sur ses hanches, il regardait Addi qui était partie en fou rire au milieu des escaliers. Il l'aida à se relever définitivement.

Entre deux fous rire, Addi lui demanda s'il s'en sortait. Il lui répondit d'un grognement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh, tu es toujours en forme.. Je vois… » Elle prit un sourire coquin avant de rajouter innocemment « Prend moi dans tes bras… en emmène-moi jusqu'à notre chambre… »

Il la regarda bizarrement «Mais… Euh.. Attend faut que j'arrive à me rhabiller d'abord sinon mon pantalon va retomber» Il eut juste le temps de lire sur ses lèvres « débrouille-toi » alors qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il entendit son petit rire alors qu'elle mordillait son oreille, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur…

« Dépêche-toi… »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap. 14 ****©Tiff**

Jamais Alex n'avait marché aussi vite avec une fille dans ses bras, il fût aidé par Addi pour ouvrir la porte. En pressant Addison contre, il la referma, puis embrassa sauvagement son amante. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à la lisière de son décolleté, remonta, suçotant son cou, sa nuque, aspirant le lobe de son oreille alors que sa main sillonnait sa cuisse, rejoignant le commencement de ses fesses qu'il malaxa fermement avant de s'éloigner de quelques millimètres. Addison replaça ses cheveux machinalement murmurant le prénom de son homme, l'incitant à revenir vers elle. Voulant enlever sa robe, elle la remonta doucement ce qui eu pour effet de le faire revenir immédiatement, s'emparant de ses mains pour les enlacer avec les siennes, il ressouda leurs lèvres puis passa délicatement sa langue dans son cou. Ses mains empoignèrent la robe par son décolleté et il tira d'un coup sec. Un grand bruit de déchirement se fit entendre, suivit d'un «ALEX- MAIS- TU- ES- FOU !! ». Addison le regarda d'un air plein de malice. «Bon alors je vais me venger».

C'est ainsi que commença un grand concours de déchirage d'habits mutuels jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement nus. Comme ils se courraient littéralement après, Addi se jeta sur le lit, suivie de près par Alex qu'il la dévora. Il mordait presque un peu fort ses lèvres, aspirait comme s'il voulait avoir ses lèvres rien que pour lui. Il s'attarda ensuite sur sa poitrine, qu'il massait fermement tout en titillant du bout des lèvres un mamelon après l'autre. Leurs corps brûlaient de désir, ils se frôlaient, se touchaient, accentuant le plaisir en retardant le moment de leur union.

Les mains d'Addison longeaient le dos d'Alex, caressaient ses fesses puis s'attardèrent sur son sexe déjà gorgé de plaisir. Elle jouait avec le feu, s'arrêtant de le caresser au premier sursaut, reprenant juste après, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler. Puis elle décida de l'allonger, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui par une roulade acrobatique, elle humidifia son torse, mordillant ses muscles, le bout de ses tétons. Elle descendit tout doucement avant de prendre son sexe en bouche. Elle suçota son gland et fit le tour avec sa langue.

Alex caressait doucement ses cheveux, sa respiration était profonde et il essayait de se contrôler. Mais sa bouche experte l'emmena assez rapidement au bord de l'explosion. « Addiiiiii !!!! » Ce cri qui venait d'un souffle presque suppliant fît remonter sa compagne d'un sourire satisfait. Elle l'embrassa ardemment. « Oui mon chéri ? » Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se plaça au-dessus de lui et s'empala doucement sur lui. Elle effectuait de petites contractions durant la descente puis remonta assez rapidement pour s'enfoncer totalement, presque violemment, dans un gémissement rauque.

Elle commença ses ondulations de bassin, les mains d'Alex se baladaient le long de son dos, caressa sa poitrine avant de se loger sur ses hanches, amplifiant les mouvements d'Addi qui s'en donnait à cœur joie ! L'excitation était à son maximum, leurs corps furent brusquement prit de tremblement, dans cette union acharnée où ils ne passaient pas une seconde sans qu'ils se caressent ou s'embrassent…

Au petit matin, ils furent réveillés par un radio-réveil ! Quelle idée d'avoir inventé le travail ! Quoi que travailler, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Mais pas après une soirée comme celle d'hier ! Addison en avait oublié son léger problème, elle voyait la nouvelle journée en rose. Alex s'en alla rapidement prendre sa douche en la laissant dormir quelques minutes de plus.

Il revint, tout beau, tout propre, vers sa belle. Il lui murmura quelques mots tout gentil pour qu'elle se lève. Elle poussa une plainte enfouie dans son coussin avant de lever un œil, elle repoussa le drap comme si c'était une étape au réveil, avoir un peu plus froid. Alex lui eut un peu plus chaud tout d'un coup, il s'approcha, s'agenouilla à côté du lit et replaça les cheveux de son amour, il lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Discrètement sa main sillonnait son corps, arrivée au creux de ses hanches, Addi frissonna et tendit les bras. Alex lui prit les mains et l'aida à se lever, elle se blottit contre lui comme pour profiter de quelques secondes de rêve en plus. Quand elle sentit Alex devenir un peu trop en forme dans ses bras, elle se décala.

« Bon ben moi je vais prendre ma douche !  
- Je peux te rejoindre ?  
- Ah non ! Il faut qu'on arrive à l'heure ce matin !Sinon tu vas te faire taper dessus par ta cheftaine !  
- Mh… déjà qu'elle me griffe, je veux bien prendre le risque…  
- Non non Alex, c'est sérieux… Faut que je me dépêche !  
- Ok et moi je fais quoi en attendant ?  
- Le ménage si tu t'ennuie vraiment ! »

Addison partit prendre sa douche sur ces mots laissant Alex regarder l'état de la chambre. En effet, il aurait fallu ranger, mais en même temps ils sont dans un hôtel… Il se décida quand même de ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient ici et là, les bouts de tissus plutôt !

Il avait bientôt fini, la chambre avait l'air un peu près en ordre, il décida de contrôler sous le lit… C'est là qu'il regarda d'un peu plus près ce qui ressemblait à un crayon. Une fois prit en main, heureusement qu'il était couché sinon il serait tombé par terre. Tout lui revint en tête à l'instant, le fait qu'il la trouve dans une tenue étrange, son comportement quand il voulait le ramasser, ses changements d'humeurs alors qu'il touchait son ventre et le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas d'alcool hier soir…

Il se releva, regarda à nouveau le test de grossesse. Il se sentait un peu trahit, avec tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit hier soir, elle aurait pu au moins insinuer quelque chose, mais non, elle n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi es-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, avait-elle pas confiance en lui ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle pense de lui ? Alex était maintenant presque fâché.

C'est les cheveux mouillés, vêtue d'un peignoir qu'Addi entra dans la chambre. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Alex qui la regardait presque méchamment, il avait un regard fâché tout en restant très calme, il prit la parole.

« Addi… Depuis quand tu sais que tu es enceinte ? Depuis quand tu as des doutes ? »

Elle hoqueta, elle n'avait plus pensé à tout ça ce matin, elle avait réussi à être sans crainte en se réveillant et voilà que la vérité lui éclatait dessus. Elle baissa les yeux…

« Je… Je vais t'expliquer…  
- M'expliquer quoi ? Tu as voulu me le cacher hier soir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le vois hier soir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu avais des doutes !  
- Alex… Je…  
- Je quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas m'en parler ? Tu voulais avorter ?  
- Attends, laisse-moi parler.

- Et tu ne dis même pas non ! Tu voulais donc avorter sans m'en parler ? Comme ça ? Sans avoir mon opinion ?  
- J'avais pas… encore réfléchi….  
- Et ben réfléchit la prochaine fois ! »

Il jeta le test à terre… Prit une grande respiration, il plaqua Addison contre la porte, laissant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Il était fâché contre la femme qu'il aimait, le tout partagé avec de la rage, il l'embrassa agressivement. Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir en claquant la porte…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap. 15 ****©Tiff**

Dès que la porte se referma, Addison s'écroula le long du mur en pleurs. Quelle conne elle avait été ! Sa franchise avait toujours payé et voilà que la seule fois où il aurait fallu être franc concorde avec la seule fois où elle ne l'avait pas été. C'était normal qu'il réagisse mal, elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle aurait avorté dans le prévenir. Et puis zut ! C'est son corps ! C'est à la femme de prendre ce genre de décision non ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas la décision qui le gênait mais le mensonge… Un non-dit ce n'est pas mentir, c'est faire abstraction de la vérité…

Il est vrai que tout avait été toujours très franc et honnête entre Alex et elle, jamais ils ne s'étaient permis le moindre doute. Quand leur relation avait pris un tournant plus sérieux, ils avaient mis les choses au point et ils avançaient dorénavant dans le même sens… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Elle aurait dû lui parler de ses doutes… Pour une obstétricienne difficile de faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Elle avait voulu nier la vérité car si ses calculs étaient corrects, elle était enceinte depuis un peu près 2 mois et les nausées matinales avaient déjà fait leur apparition.

Elle avait imaginé diverses façons dont Alex réagirait… Mais pas comme ça… Elle aurait vraiment dû lui dire. Durant le dîner, il lui avait ouvert son cœur le premier. Elle aurait dû être confiante… Elle aurait dû… Elle aurait dû… Maintenant elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir quelques heures en arrière. Elle aurait pu lui dire même ce matin, et puis… Si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire comment arrêter ses larmes !

Elle rampa jusqu'à son sac et sortit les mouchoirs. C'est couchée par terre qu'elle se laissa totalement aller. A quoi bon essayer de se calmer quand il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire ? Elle venait de gâcher sa nouvelle histoire avec cet homme qu'elle trouvait si parfait à cause d'une grossesse ! Et puis une maternité non désirée et si tôt ça peu briser un couple. Mais bon la question n'était pas là… Pour briser le couple il fallait déjà qu'elle arrive à rattraper cet homme, bébé ou pas, il le fallait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de finir cette histoire.

Couchée comme cela, on voyait bien son petit ventre, elle posa ses mains dessus et les larmes repartirent de plus belle.. C'est dans cette position qu'Alex la vît en entrant, il n'était pas partit bien loin… Arrivé à l'entrée de l'hôtel il s'était calmer. La fuite n'avait jamais fait partie de son caractère et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

Et il n'avait aucune envie d'être fâchée avec Addison. Après tout elle avait le droit d'être un peu hésitante, elle était enceinte… Ce n'est pas une situation facile… Et lui il lui avait gueulé dessus… Bon il est vrai qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle lui en parle avant… Il aurait dû deviner aussi…

De toute façon pour régler cette histoire, il fallait qu'il revienne, il n'allait pas la laisser toute seule dans un moment pareil.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, couchée à même le sol, les larmes sur son visage, un sentiment de culpabilité se fit ressentir. Il avait déjà vu Addison triste… Mais jamais comme ça et jamais à cause de lui. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupi à côté d'elle. Addison n'en revenait pas ! Il était revenu alors qu'elle avait été injuste. Elle se souleva, renifla un bon coup et tenta tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes.

Alex lui prit les mains et l'aida à se soulever, il se blottit tout contre elle, éloigna légèrement son visage et murmura son nom. Comme elle ne leva pas la tête, il posa sa main sous son menton et lui releva délicatement jusqu'à apercevoir ses yeux encore remplis de larmes…

« Addi… Regarde moi je t'en prie »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une autre petite larme coula qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

« Addi… Ne pleures pas, je suis là… Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

« J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire… Dis-moi comme tu avais imaginé le faire… »

Elle se blottit tout contre lui, elle tremblait. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse, c'était la moindre des choses. Il était revenu pour ça et elle ne voulait pas risquer de le décevoir encore une fois. Elle se détacha de lui, elle partit quelques secondes à la salle de bain et revint vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille. Elle sourit quand elle vît la réaction d'Alex, non elle ne voulait pas le charmer par sa nudité, elle faisait ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire s'il ne l'avait pas appris autrement.

Elle lui prit les mains et les posa sur son ventre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et prit la parole, un peu gênée, un peu confuse mais surtout inquiète…

« Alex… Je voudrais d'abord te dire que si je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt c'est parce que j'ai peur de te perdre… Voilà… tes mains sur mon ventre, tu peux constater qu'il est un peu plus rebondi que d'habitude… C'est un ventre qui va continuer à grandir… Je porte ton enfant Alex… Je suis enceinte… »

Je porte ton enfant… Cette mini-phrase eu un effet d'électrochoc pour Alex, il avait presque envie de pleurer, il ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou inquiet, il ne savait pas s'il pensait que c'était une bonne chose ou pas, s'il voulait être papa… Il n'en savait rien… Mais s'il était sûr d'une chose… C'est qu'il aimait profondément Addison et qu'elle portait son enfant. Elle avait un bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre et c'était le sien.

Il l'enlaça affectueusement, leurs mains se lièrent et Alex l'embrassa tout doucement.

« Je t'aime Addi… Jamais j'avais vraiment réfléchit à être père… Mais ton histoire avec moi n'avait pas non plus été prévue… et je dois dire que c'est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée… Alors on va montrer aux autres qu'on s'aime et alimenter les rumeurs comme prévu ! Et puis ce soir on parlera tranquillement de ce qui nous arrive… Tu es d'accord mon ange ? »

Addison se jeta dans ses bras, tout n'était peut-être pas si horrible.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap. 16 ****©Tiff**

Arrêtés sur le parking de l'hôpital, Addison et Alex regardaient d'un autre air le bâtiment qu'ils connaissaient bien plus que certains chefs, en particulier quelques recoins secrets… Bref tout ça pour dire que dès le moment où ils franchiraient la porte, plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Addi tendit sa main en direction d'Alex. En entrelaçant leurs doigts, il se lança.

« Tu es sûre ?  
- Sûre !  
- Prête à affronter les monstres ?  
- Quand il faut… il faut ! »

Dans un sourire mutuel, ils avancèrent lentement pour entrer dans la cage au loup, comme ils avaient communément nommé cet endroit. Addison se redressa et marcha d'un pas confiant tout en serrant la main de son compagnon. Les premiers bonjours eurent pour réponse un air étonné. Addi rigola, se pencha au creux de son oreille. « On a créé une collision humaine… » Il se retourna, deux personnes s'étaient entrechoquées.

« Ils n'arrivent même plus à regarder où ils marchent ?  
- Oh si… mais il y en a un qui s'est retourné sus notre passage ou alors c'est que mon décolleté est plus prononcé que d'habitude…  
- Non, non, je t'assure, tout est ok.  
- Alors on a fait sensation ! »

Ils rigolèrent avant de s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur plein de monde. Les portes se refermèrent et une certaine tension pouvait se ressentir alors, dans un regard complice, Alex fit glisser sa main dans le creux de ses reins et fit rapprocher Addi de lui. Les murmures s'intensifièrent immédiatement et il y eût une explosion de voix lorsqu'ils sortirent à l'étage.

« Si tu as les oreilles qui sifflent, on sait pourquoi ! Prêt pour la prochaine étape ?  
- C'est parti ! »

Ils passèrent, main dans la main, devant le bureau des infirmières. C'était la meilleure façon de faire circuler une rumeur, qu'elle soit fausse ou pas. Ils se séparèrent d'un rapide baiser à l'entrée des vestiaires. Addison rejoignit son bureau où le téléphone sonnait déjà.

« Addison Montgomery bonjour ?

- Addi ! Qu'es-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
- Oh tient Derek ! Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
- C'est quoi cette rumeur ?  
- Laquelle ?  
- Celle qui a fait 10x le tour de l'hôpital durant les 10 dernières minutes !  
- Ah… Je n'ai rien entendu de mon côté. Tu me raconte ?  
- Karev et toi ? Il paraît que vous êtes arrivés ensemble, main dans la main ! Tu es avec Karev ?  
- Depuis quand tu t'inquiète des rumeurs lancées au hasard par des infirmières-concierges qui n'ont rien d'autre à raconter ce matin ?  
- Il y a des preuves !  
- Oh… Oooh… J'ai presque peur…  
- Expliques-moi ! Tu fais quoi avec lui ?  
- Le ménage ! Très bonne journée Derek ! »

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez. _Non mais quel culot il a celui là ! C'est le premier à avoir ouvert le bal des relations interne-titulaire ! Pour peu il m'aurait fait la morale… Enfin.. le principe est qu'il ne soit pas toujours sûr que la rumeur soit juste…_

De son côté, Alex était très demandé, les internes y allait un peu plus franchement.

- C'est vrai que tu couche avec l'ex-Shepherd ? _ Commença Cristina_  
- Et c'est comment ? _Surenchéri Georges_

- Vous êtes ensemble, ensemble ? _Demanda Izzie_

Il referma son casier, les regarda tous, les uns après les autres.

« Des autres commentaires ou je peux aller travailler ? »

- Pourquoi tu es avec elle ? Elle est si froide qu'elle paraît ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te trompe avec Sloan ? Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

Les internes étaient déchaînés et les questions continuèrent, presque sans fins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bailey.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap. 17 ****©Tiff**

« Programme du jour ! Yang avec Dr Burke ; Stevens – Dr Montgomery ; _Alex ouvrit de grands yeux. _Ne faites pas cette tête Dr Karev, vous êtes en neuro aujourd'hui, le Dr Shepherd vous a demandé ! O'Malley et Grey, à la mine ! Allez hop ! »

« Shepherd m'a demandé… C'est bien la première fois… Mais qu'es-ce qu'il me veut ? »  
Meredith ironisa « S'il te fait du mal, appelle-moi ! »

Et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'il se rendit au service neuro, il espérait au moins avoir une opération intéressante.

« Bonjour, vous m'avez demandé ? » Derek releva la tête, lui passa des dossiers en marmonnant juste 'oui merci' et le laissa seul. Il haussa les épaules et commença à travailler.

De son côté, Addison avait accueillit Izzie qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air mais la matinée se passa sans encombre jusqu'à ce que la pause de midi arrive.

Les internes se retrouvèrent tous à table

« Hey ! Pendant qu'Alex n'est pas encore là… Vous en pensez quoi ? Véridique ou pas ?  
- Tu vois Alex en couple ?  
- Non  
- Bon alors c'est du faux ou alors c'est du fun !  
- Ou peut-être qu'il voulait voir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec une titulaire… »

Ils partirent tous en fou-rire qui fût stopper net par Alex faisant une entrée impromptue !

« Bonjour ici ! J'en peux plus Shepherd me fait faire que des petites choses, de plus, il me regarde bizarrement ! Pardon Meredith mais ton homme est vraiment space ! » Meredith haussa les épaules… « C'est peut-être parce que tu couche avec son ex-femme…  
- Tu veux un scoop Mer ? Je ne couche pas avec elle ! »

Les internes écarquillèrent les yeux « Et les rumeurs alors ? Vous êtes arrivés ensemble main dans la main non ? » Il se fit à nouveau assaillir de questions jusqu'à ce qu'Addison entre dans la pièce et à qui il adressa un sourire complice. « Et c'était quoi ça ? Alex ! Réponds-nous ! Alex ! »

« Bonjour les internes ! » Ils se fixèrent tous, bouche entrouverte, Addison était entrain de murmurer quelque chose à Alex tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à la troupe. Sa main posée sur son épaule, elle laissa glisser lentement ses ongles à la base de son cou. Ils se sourirent et Addi repartit sur un 'Bonne journée m'sieurs-dame'

Le calme régnait à présent, ce n'était plus des rumeurs… c'était vrai… Encore que… ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé mais le regard d'Addi était un peu trop explicite. Les internes se demandaient à présent si les deux stars du jour ne jouaient pas un jeu finalement.

Alex regarda sa montre et se leva «Bon ben moi je dois y aller, Dr Mamour m'attends, sauf si tu veux aller l'occuper à ma place Mer ? » Elle hocha la tête négativement « Alors à tout ! » et il partit, les laissant seuls. Il n'était pas vraiment attendu mais l'ambiance était devenue lourde et il voulait les laisser papoter un peu entre eux de leurs émotions de la journée.

Il croisa, sur son chemin, Addison qui était à la recherche d'Izzie pour une opération planifiée. Un petit moment d'intimité, personne ne les laissait seuls depuis ce matin, ça semblait trop en demander ! Presque comme des stars traquées par les paparazzi sauf qu'en l'occurrence, ils étaient un peu moins discrets dans leurs observations.

« Alors comment ça se passe pour toi ?  
- Oh… horrible… Cristina et Meredith sont les pires.. quoi que… Izzie ne me parle plus du tout... Et puis ton ex-mari me regarde étrangement ! Et toi ?

- Izzie reste à distance comme si j'allais la manger, Derek m'a appelé ce matin, les infirmières m'auscultent de bas en haut en espérant apercevoir un suçon quelque part. Bref, que du bonheur !

-Vivement ce soir…  
- Tu l'as dit ! »

Addi commença à partir quand Alex l'interpella par le bras, la faisant tournoyer. Il l'amena dans ses bras, colla son front contre le sien et lui vola un baiser. «Passe une bonne après-midi ! » « Toi aussi ! » Répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Alex avec la Shepherd, enfin l'ex ! Ça ne va pas durer ce n'est pas possible ! … » « Et puis Alex en couple non mais laissez moi rire ! » « Peut-être que Addison voulait tester un jeune aussi » C'est lors de ce grand éclat de moquerie qu'Addison se décida à aller chercher Izzie avant qu'elle n'entende des choses dont elle ne préférerait rien savoir.

« Dr Stevens ? J'ai une césarienne comme prévu, vous venez ou vous préférez discuter avec les autres ? » Izzie fit une grimace à ses collègues et partit avec Addison.

Alex arriva enfin dans le bureau de Derek. Il avait un peu traîner, par manque d'envie surtout. Il toqua puis entra. « Vous m'avez bipé ? »

Derek se leva de sa chaise

« Hé bien ! Vous êtes mon interne non ? Où étiez vous passé ?  
- En pause de midi…

- Avec Addison… Drôle de pause dans les couloirs…  
-_ Ah ben tiens.. il est jaloux ! Nous y voilà.._ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde… Et en quoi ça vous gêne… »

Derek lui jeta un regard noir « Vous allez voir si ça me regarde ! » Il empoigna Alex par la chemise qui se retrouva contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. « Dis-moi ce que tu fais avec Addi ! » Alex fronça les sourcils « Et toi ? Dis-moi ce que tu fais là ? Une crise de jalousie ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais avec ton ex-femme chérie ? » Il monta le ton « Eh bien on s'envoie en l'air mon vieux ! on ne fait pas un scrabble ! Et quand je viens chez elle je ne dors pas dans la baignoire… quoi que… Tout le temps partout ! Autres questions ? »

Sans le lâcher, Derek était partagé entre l'envie de l'envoyer au travers la vitre et de lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête… « Si tu lui fais du mal, je te promets que je… que je… » Alex répliqua rapidement « Je ne crois pas que c'est à toi de me donner des conseils sur comment traiter Addison ! Elle est bien plus heureuse et plus E_P_A_N_O_U_I_E _Il insista bien sur le mot. _avec moi ! Alors lâche-moi maintenant ! »

Derek retira ses mains, s'éloigna.. Et sans un mot, il se retourna et envoya une belle droite à Alex qui manqua de tomber. Alex empoignât à son tour Derek qui esquivait son coup.

« Tu vas me le payer »

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Addi entra dans la pièce…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap. 18 ****©Tiff**

La vue de son homme et son ex-mari enlacé, enfin pas du tout amicalement, l'énerva d'entrée !

« VOUS FAITES QUOI ICI ??? » Les deux hommes stoppèrent net et regardèrent Addison refermer la porte derrière elle. « Dois-je répéter ma question ou vous allez m'expliquer ? » Ils restèrent stoïques, aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié à quel point Addison pouvait être autoritaire mais une fois confrontés à la situation, ils étaient tout autant impressionnés. Elle avança d'un pas décidé puis elle remarqua la pommette d'Alex qui était plus que légèrement rouge. « Derek ?!? Tu l'as frappé ? » Derek encore énervé balbutia

«- C'est une histoire entre nous…  
- Oh je n'en doute pas que c'est quelque chose dont tu aimerais partager avec tout l'hôpital… Un soucis quelque part ? vous avez besoin d'un médiateur ?  
- Non… ça va aller.. _Répliqua Alex._ Je vais partir… Bonne après-midi Dr. Shepherd ! _Le tout en ayant un air ironique_

- Attends Alex, je te suis… On en reparlera Derek ! »

Elle emmena Alex dans une salle de repos. A peine entrés, Alex s'écroula sur le lit…

« -Je suis désolé Addi… Je n'aurais pas du réagir…  
- Mais il t'a frappé…  
- Je l'ai provoqué aussi..  
- Oui je sais que tu n'es pas un ange ! Mais il s'est passé quoi ?

- Il est jaloux ! Et… il a peur que je te fasse du mal… _Addie se sentit touchée._ Il m'a blessé… Alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas de leçon à me faire car tu étais plus épanouie avec moi… »

Addi esquissa un sourire et alla se poser à côté de lui…

« C'est plus dur qu'on croyait non ?  
- Oui… en plus les internes sont horribles avec nous… personne ne croit en nous…  
- C'était à prévoir… On n'y croyait pas non plus au début ! Laisse le temps leur prouver qu'ils ont tords !  
- Mais les gens sont méchants !  
- Toi aussi Alex… tu l'étais…  
- Pas faux… mais voilà… »

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, Addi jouait tendrement, de son doigt, à faire des dessins sur le torse d'Alex puis elle se posa sur lui, recherchant le réconfort… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se releva brusquement.

« Non mais pourquoi il t'a frappé ? Il lui prend quoi ? C'est lui le con dans l'histoire !  
- Addi… du calme…  
- Non mais tu te rends compte ? C'est lui qui a ruiné notre mariage !  
- Addi… c'est de l'histoire ancienne…  
- Faut que je lui parle ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

« ADDI !!! tu fais quoi ?

- Oh je vais parler à Derek…  
- Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?  
- C'est mes affaires ! Enfin, je t'expliquerais après ! »

Alex était à la fois vexé et inquiet par cette phrase… Sous un élan de colère il prononça une phrase qu'il n'aurait même pas dû penser… « Après avoir couché avec lui ? »

Elle se retourna et referma la porte qu'elle venait à peine d'entrouvrir. « Q-U-O-I ? J'ai bien entendu ? » Alex se leva à son tour…

« Tu as bien entendu ! Il est encore fou de toi…. Et toi… et toi…. Je ne sais pas quoi penser..  
- Hé ben réfléchis plus ! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance on est mal barré !  
- Alors dit moi que tu ne l'aime plus ! »

Après avoir ouvert de grands yeux, elle hocha la tête négativement et soupira… C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

« C'est pathétique…

- Tu vois ? tu ne veux pas me le dire !  
- Mais tu le fais exprès ? Tu vois… Peut-être que tes amis ont raison finalement ! Que ça ne va pas durer entre nous ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce précipitamment, fit quelques pas, ré-entra, le regarda d'un air fâché, voulant dire quelques choses mais elle ne parla pas et reparti. Alex donna un coup de pied dans les barres du lit alors qu'Addi se dirigea d'un pas sûr et rapide dans le bureau de Derek.

Elle y entra aussi énervée qu'elle était sortie ! « Derek ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » Il sursauta presque sur sa chaise alors que la porte se refermait violemment. Il prit un air plus ou moins innocent. « Oui Addi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Elle s'approcha jusqu'à lui appuyer le doigt sur l'épaule plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir articuler un mot.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as frappé Alex ? » Derek rigola « Il est allé se plaindre à sa maman ? » Et une gifle vola !

« - Non ! C'est moi qui vais me plaindre ! Tu me fais quoi là Derek ? Tu agresse quelqu'un sous le principe d'une rumeur ?  
- Tu m'as fait mal !  
- Derek !  
- Tu sais que c'est plus qu'une rumeur ! ne me mène pas en bateau !  
- Tu as peur que je te remplace ? Tu as bien refait ta vie avec Meredith et tu n'as même pas attendu qu'on soit séparé _Elle était un peu de mauvaise fois… si seulement il savait…_

- J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal ! C'est un salaud ce type. Aïe !  
_Une deuxième gifle avait rejoint la première_

- Tu ne le connais pas ! Et il est… il est…  
- Mieux que moi ? »

Derek se leva, manquant de la faire basculer… « Dis-moi… Qu'es-ce qu'il a de mieux chez lui ? » Il avança d'un air menaçant, la faisant reculer petit à petit.

« Der… On a divorcé, tu te rappelle ? Tu n'as plus le droit de poser ce genre de question…

- Ah oui ? Pourtant je le fais…  
- Derek ! Tu vas me faire tomber !  
- Alors arrête de reculer.. Je te fais peur ?  
- Tu as frappé Alex…  
- Oui mais toi je ne te toucherai pas !  
- On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! »

Derek stoppa net ! « ça veut dire quoi ça ? » Elle prit un air malicieux et répondit

« ça veut dire que les derniers mois qu'on a passés ensemble tu ne me touchais pas…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de préciser ça maintenant….

- Je n'aurais pas dû en effet… »

Elle prit une grande respiration alors qu'il recula jusqu'à la bloquer contre le mur. Ils étaient revenus quelques temps en arrière, la journée avait été difficile. Derek n'avait plus envie de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et posa ses lèvres sus les siennes. Surprise et à la fois réticente, Addi tenta de le repousser. Elle frissonna quand il enlaça ses mains avec les siennes. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être si doux, si tendre même quand il était énervé. Et lorsque sa langue força le passage de ses lèvres, elle se détendit… Il suivit de sa langue le contour de sa lèvre inférieur, elle se sentit défaillir répondant ainsi à ce baiser d'une envie inavouable….


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap. 19 ****©Tiff**

La main de Derek remonta le long de sa cuisse, il était totalement contre elle, plus aucun espace subsistait entre eux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, ils jouaient avec leurs dents, leurs lèvres devenaient presque violettes. Puis Derek aspira la peau fine de son cou, goûtant à cette peau sucrée dont il connaissait trop bien le goût. _Mh… tout est si doux… Ses cheveux retombant somptueusement sur ses épaules, l'agilité de ses doigts sur ma nuque, sur mon dos… La façon dont elle incline la nuque sous mes baisers et cette peau… _Il déboutonna tout doucement les boutons de sa blouse et glissa sa main sur son corps.

Addison émit un petit gémissement encourageant. Elle s'était retrouvée 10ans auparavant et tout avait disparu autour d'elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la sensation des mains qui effleuraient le haut de sa poitrine. Sa blouse tomba, elle avait faufilé ses mains sous celle de Derek et caressait son torse. _Tout est si masculin chez lui, une vraie bombe à retardement avec son regard innocent. Sa bouche est brûlante, son souffle est enflammé, ses mains sont torrides et moi je fonds avec toute cette chaleur ! Voilà pourquoi je l'ai épousé, il est si… si passionné… Mh… et il sait où me toucher…_

Elle fit tomber le pantalon de Derek et plaça ses mains sur ses fesses. Elle l'attira contre elle jusqu'à sentir l'étendue de son plaisir ce qui déclencha immédiatement une douce chaleur, suivit d'un frisson parcourant son ventre. Il dessina de ses mains le haut de ses cuisses, remontant sur ses fesses. Il tira délicatement sur la dentelle, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Il remonta, la couvrant de baiser. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans ses bras, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, elle s'agrippa à lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ses chaussures tombèrent et elle essaya, avec pieds, de baisser le caleçon à Derek.

Elle manqua de tomber mais, aidée par Derek qui la portait à bout de bras, elle y arriva. Ils se sourirent, et, dans un petit rire commun, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Addison se plaça tout doucement, glissant le long de son corps et le laissa entrer en elle. Ils arrêtèrent de respirer quelques instants. Ne cessant de le regarder, Addison descendit ses jambes et s'appuya au sol sur la pointe des pieds. Plus libre, Derek amplifia ses mouvements, restant presque enlacé avec Addison, ils se frôlaient à chaque va-et-vient.

Puis tout devint plus fort, plus rapide, plus intense… Derek donnait de violent coup de reins, Addison avait des fourmillements au bout des doigts et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de petits cris sous l'assaut de son amant. Après un plaisir presque inattendu, la pression retomba et le silence se fit. N'osant plus bouger, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre encore un moment puis ils réalisèrent… Enfin plus ou moins…

Addison regarda autour d'elle, elle était avec Derek, dans son bureau. Elle observa l'état dans lequel ils étaient, non ce n'est pas qu'elle ait oublié ce qu'ils venaient de faire mais elle avait un peu perdu la notion du temps.

« Derek ? » Il avait un air un peu affolé sans être vraiment paniqué, il avait l'air d'être dans le même état qu'elle tout simplement ! Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. « Derek… j'ai cru… c'est comme si j'avais oublié un instant qu'on était plus ensemble… » Il hocha la tête… Lui aussi il y avait cru un moment et même là, il ne savait plus trop s'il avait tout rêvé ou pas.

_Mais qu'es-ce que je viens de faire… Ce n'est plus mon mari depuis longtemps… Es-ce qu'il a voulu se venger ? Es-ce qu'il m'a provoqué ? Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait me montrer ? Que je n'étais qu'une sal*pe qui trompe son chéri dès qu'elle est en relation sérieuse ? Que vais-je dire à Alex…_

Elle se leva brusquement et se rhabilla, elle poussa un long soupir alors que des larmes faisaient leur apparition au coin de ses yeux. Elle lançait des regards noirs à Derek qui n'avait remis que son caleçon.

« Addi ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
- Qu'on parle de quoi ? C'est bien les hommes ça ! Vous réfléchissez après !  
- Mais… je ne t'ai pas violée…  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Tu le savais ! Tu le savais !  
- Addison  
- Tais toi ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour récupérer l'homme de ma vie !  
- C'est si sérieux que ça ?  
- Tais-toi ! »

Derek se leva et obligea Addison à le regarder.

« Ok on a fait des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire ! Ok j'aurais dû stopper lorsqu'il en était encore temps ! Je reconnais que j'ai joué du fait que je sais très bien ce que tu aime mais Addison… Tu l'as aussi voulu et puis c'était magique ! J'ai cru que tu étais à nouveau ma femme… que tu n'avais jamais cessé de l'être… le retour est un peu dur ! Moi aussi je vais devoir galérer pour récupérer la femme de ma vie mais je ne regrette rien ! »

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux

« Tu joues à quoi Derek ?  
- Je ne veux pas que tu regrette car c'est la meilleure façon qu'on a eu de se dire au revoir…  
- Derek ! Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai trompé Alex là et toi tu as trompé Meredith !  
- Oui ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Mais l'erreur est faite ! Et je vais être franc avec Meredith et je suis sûr que tu récupéreras Alex…  
- Non… pas dit… tu ne le connais pas…  
- Et puis si ça ne marche pas c'est que ce n'était pas le bon non ?  
_Elle le gifla_  
- Je ne PEUX pas me permettre de le perdre… je suis ENCEINTE ! »

Elle partit en laissant Derek seul, il fallait qu'elle parle à Alex… il le fallait…. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se demandait pourquoi es-ce qu'elle avait fait ça… Pour se prouver qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Drôle d'idée… Il n'avait qu'à pas à être aussi sexy ! C'est de sa faute ! Elle n'avait pas à lui dire oui ! Surtout pas alors qu'elle venait de se disputer avec Alex…

« Addison ! » _Ah non pas lui !_ Elle se retourna et vit Derek qui réajustait ses habits comme il pouvait, il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura « Bonne chance ! Bonne chance ! Je suis désolé que ce qui s'est passé va probablement influencer ta relation avec Alex mais je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérite ! Tu vas me manquer ! Même si j'aime Meredith tu seras toujours la première femme que j'ai aimé ! »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Bonne chance à toi Derek ! »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés puis se séparèrent, Derek lui vola un dernier baiser en guise de porte-bonheur…

C'est alors qu'Addi aperçu Alex à l'autre bout du couloir…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Addison se sépara de Derek assez brusquement, elle rejoignit Alex, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était choqué et surtout déçu, mais quand elle arriva à côté de lui, il tourna les talons et repartit sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« Alex attend ! »

Elle avait crié au travers du couloir, tout le monde les fixait à présent. Alex se retourna… très lentement… et il attendit qu'Addi arrive à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui jeta un regard froid

« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit !

- Pas ici Alex, pas ici je t'en prie…

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas partager ta vie avec tout le monde ? C'est ce que tu fais avec ton corps ! »

Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux, Addi balaya du regard le groupe. Si elle devait craquer ce n'était pas ici qu'elle devait le faire déjà que sa crédibilité venait d'en prendre un coup.

« Qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » La voix de Derek résonna alors qu'il s'avançait en direction d'Addison. Les infirmières s'éclipsèrent, les internes étaient partis discrètement il y en avait toujours deux-trois qui essayaient de rester dans le coin, anonymement.

« Dr. Karev, Dr. Montgomery suivez-moi ! » Ils le regardèrent bizarrement mais ils le suivirent jusqu'au bureau. Derek les laissa entrer et reparti en marmonnant un « Voilà ici vous serez tranquille ! »

_Oh non, pourquoi il nous a emmenés là… et qu'es-ce que je vais pouvoir dire moi, en plus Alex est très en colère alors qu'il ne sait rien de tout ce qui s'est passé… oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu… _ Elle baissa les yeux et s'adossa contre la porte, un peu perdue.. Elle hésitait entre prendre des airs d'avocats et de défendre sa cause mais c'était peine perdue et pleurer. Ses hormones la rendaient définitivement plus sensible.

« Bon alors Addison ? Tu veux me parler ? Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau ? De toutes façons.. Ma décision est prise. » Le ton si froid employé par Alex rendit Addison très mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle le soit déjà suffisamment avant.

« Alex… Je suis tellement désolée et confuse… Demande moi ce que tu veux.. Qu'es-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Je ne suis pas fourni avec le mode d'emploi !

- Alors je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé

- Non !

- Non ?

- J'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu as fait avec ton ex-mari… J'imagine très bien et ce ne sont pas des images faciles à regarder !

- Tu imagine peut-être trop… on s'imagine toujours le pire…

- T'es marrante Addi ! Je ne peux pas imaginer plus que ça ! Ça me dégoûte d'imaginer qu'il ait pu te toucher alors non j'essaie de relativiser, en me disant que ce n'était qu'un baiser et rien d'autre, que vous avez pu discuter et rien d'autre…

- Oh… Alex… _Sa gorge devint nouée._ Je….

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! _Il prit place sur le canapé_. Racontes-moi !

- Tu veux ?

- Non mais je crois que j'en ai besoin ! »

Son ventre se noua, elle prit une chaise et s'installa en face de lui… Là ce n'était plus 10ans en arrière mais à peine 1an qu'elle se retrouva… Des images de Derek qui balançait ses habits dehors, la vue de sa maison alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus y entrer… Derek qui part dans la nuit et cette horrible pluie. Comment avait-elle osé faire ça à nouveau ? On n'est pas censé apprendre de nos erreurs ? Et là elle n'assouvissait même pas un besoin physique… Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? En souvenir des merveilleuses années ? De la nostalgie ? Un break-up sex... un peu trop tard pour cela...

« Bon, je vais faire simple vu que tu ne me parle pas !

_Addison sursauta_

- Es-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu voulais me le dire ? _Il haussa le ton._ Nous avons uni nos corps sur ce foutu fauteuil ? !

- Ah ben non c'était contre le mur.

Alex exprima son dégoût_. ça ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose à dire…Foutue spontanéité _s'inquiéta Addison

- Addison ! Tu es incroyable ! Tu as remarqué que tu es entrain de me dire que tu m'as trompé ?

- Alex…

- C'est qui, qui l'a voulu en premier ? lui ? toi ?

- Alex… tu t'en fou de savoir ça

- Non mais tu me dégoûte ! Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ? Tu t'ennuie ?

- Al'… Ce n'est pas ça

- Argh… Mais vous l'avez fait là en plus ! Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus ici !

_Il se leva__ et se dirigea vers la porte_

- Alex ! Attends !

- Non Addi ! Non là je m'en fou de tes yeux magnifiques et de… NON ! Ne me touche pas !

- Quand tu parlais que ta décision était prise… _Elle prit une inspiration._ C'était quoi ?

- Je vais casser la gueule à Derek ! ça c'est sûr ! Ensuite j'aviserais !

- Alex… Arrête… il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire…

- Tu l'as violé ?

_Surprise par la question elle se contenta d'hocher la tête négativement_

- Bon alors il a trompé Meredith, de son plein gré, et avec toi ! Ça me rappelle une vague histoire ! Ça va lui briser le cœur. Alors déjà qu'il touche à ma femme ça me suffit pour avoir envie de lui régler son compte mais en plus il fait le salaud avec Mer' ! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert ! Alors, que tu me le permettes ou pas, je vais lui dire ce que je pense ! De toute façon nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

- ALEX ! »

Il était déjà dans le couloir, elle le regarda tourner, il s'en allait d'un pas décidé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde la regardait.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez un résumé ? Un article pour le journal ? Des phrases pour vos futurs rumeurs ? Je vais vous simplifier la tâche ! Le titre c'est : De l'eau dans le gaz entre Addison et Alex ! On s'en doutait ! »

Elle jeta le stylo, qu'elle avait en main, par terre et partit s'isoler un peu…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap. 21**** ©Tiff**

Alex était parti à la recherche de Derek, sur le chemin il croisa Meredith en pleurs.

« Hey ! Mer' ? »

Elle se retourna, le dévisagea, il avait l'air énervé, peut-être était-il au courant, comme elle. Elle renifla et murmura un petit « quoi ? »

« Je vais casser la gueule à Derek, tu peux me dire où il est ?  
- Euh… _Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux_ là où je l'ai laissé, je pense.  
- _Il soupira_ On se prend un café avant ? Une cigarette ?  
- On part d'ici ? »

Il hocha la tête et sortit de l'hôpital avec Meredith. Ils partirent en direction de chez Joe. Le trajet était silencieux, aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, on entendait juste Meredith sangloter de temps en temps, Alex shootait dans tout ce qu'il pouvait, cailloux, boites de conserves et même les poteaux. Ils arrivèrent au bar, Joe les accueillit avec surprise.

« Hey ! Mes internes préférés ! 17h30 vous vous êtes fait virer de l'hôpital ?  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… On va s'installer là-bas ! Comme d'habitude Joe ! »

Joe acquiesça, c'était aussi son boulot de rester discret quand ses clients avaient besoin de tranquillité. Alex et Meredith se posèrent dans un long soupir, ils se turent jusqu'à l'arrivée des boissons.

« A la tienne ! _Marmonna Meredith_  
- A nos amours ? _Ironisa Alex_ »

L'ambiance était lourde, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire... Es-ce qu'il y avait au moins quelque chose à dire ? Ils en doutaient mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui raconter tout cela, ils étaient avec la bonne personne.

« Mer' ? » Elle leva les yeux, ils étaient encore rouges mais elle avait cessé de pleurer alors il continua.

« Meredith ? Parle-moi ! Dis-moi comment ça c'est déroulé pour toi, dis-moi quelque chose ou je vais vraiment aller dire ce que je pense à Derek…

- C'est un connard !

- Oui sur ce point je suis d'accord !  
- Il a couché avec elle ! Avec elle ! Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Ah là aussi je suis d'accord…

- Elle t'a dit quoi à toi ?  
- Qu'il ne l'avait pas violée…  
- S-u-p-e-r…  
- Il t'a dit quoi ?  
- Que c'était spontané et qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit  
- Mais il te la dit sans que tu le lui demande ?  
- Oui ! Dorénavant je déteste la phrase : Meredith il faut qu'on parle ! Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas avant !

- Et moi je les ai vus s'embrasser…  
- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Elle recommença à pleurer._ J'avais enfin repris confiance en moi…  
- Mer'… Tu crois quoi ? C'était la première fois que je me livrais à quelqu'un moi ! Notre histoire marchait ! Tout allait bien !  
- Tu étais avec elle depuis longtemps ?  
- Depuis le bal de promo…  
[silence]  
- Oui… je sais… étonnant. Mais bon ! Tout est fini… »

Il recommanda une autre bière et se plaça à côté de Meredith, il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Lui-même n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et ne plus à avoir à gérer la situation mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Addison, il revoyait son histoire.

Combien d'heures ils restèrent assis, sans bouger, ils ne le savaient pas vraiment, mais le bar commençait à se remplir et Alex avait envie de partir avant que quelqu'un de l'hôpital arrive. Il fit signe à Meredith et ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous.

Elle pleurait encore… Ce qui rendait Alex vraiment mal à l'aise, il se sentait seul, la personne qu'il aurait eu envie de voir était la seule qu'il ne pouvait plus croiser. Arrivés à la maison de Meredith, ils se quittèrent. Izzie ne dit pas un mot mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle referma la porte après lui avoir promis qu'elle allait s'occuper de Mer' et que, de toute façon, Cristina allait arriver tôt ou tard.

Il rentra chez lui, se disant que c'était peut-être une bonne idée qu'il n'ait pas vu Derek, il aurait sûrement fait une bêtise et gâcher son interna pour une histoire banale ça aurait été stupide ! A peine la porte refermée que quelqu'un sonna, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir pour savoir qui c'était, des petits pas stressés dans le couloir, son nom prononcé si doucement…

Il ouvra la porte, il ne devait pas craquer, il était fâché contre elle, amoureux certes, mais fâché ! Elle n'avait rien à faire ici et il allait le lui faire comprendre !

« Addison ! Tiens, je ne le vois pas, il est où ton mari ?  
- Alex… laisse-moi une chance de te montrer à quel point je t'aime.  
- Ah non non ! Sans façon ! Tu viens de me montrer par preuve PHYSIQUE que tu ne m'aimais pas suffisamment pour me respecter.  
- Chéri…  
- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler chéri ! Pars Addison ! Vas-t-en ! Vas retrouver Derek ! Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant !  
- Alex je t'en supplie…  
- Bonne nuit Addison ! »

Et il referma la porte, il l'entendit se laisser glisser à terre mais partit dans le salon pour éviter d'en entendre plus. Le punching-ball allait servir ce soir…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chap. 22**** ©Tiff**

Des semaines passèrent sans que rien ne change, Alex avait demandé à être attribué à un autre service, ce qu'Addison fit un peu sèchement. Le ventre d'Addi commençait à se voir ce qui la rendait nerveuse, les gens qui avaient osé lui posé la question s'étaient fait remballer par une phrase telle que : Je retiendrais la prochaine fois où tu prends du poids.

Vu que Derek était dans la confidence, il la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils s'entendaient bien, finalement, dans leurs malheurs. Addison avait abandonné l'espoir de reconquérir Alex depuis le jour où il lui avait dit que les petites infirmières lui suffisaient largement et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

A la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Derek et Addison prenaient une pause ensemble, ils rigolaient de temps à autre surtout depuis qu'ils avaient entendu qu'il y avait des paris lancés sur la date de quand ils se remettraient ensemble, rumeur qui n'arrangeait que moyennement Derek car il essayait toujours de récupérer Meredith.

« Alors Addi ! Du nouveau sinon ?  
- Mh… Non… J'essaie de tenir le coup ! Et toi ?  
- Non plus… Je crois que je vais arrêter d'aller chez Mer.  
- Tu continues les envois de roses quotidiens ?  
- Oui…  
- Et à chaque fois à un endroit différent ?  
- Hé oui…  
- J'ai toujours trouvé ça craquant ! Elle te reparle ?  
- L'autre jour elle m'a appelé Derek au lui de Dr. Shepherd. Tu crois que ça compte ?  
- Euh… c'était dans le cadre du boulot ?  
- Ben oui…  
- Bon ben disons au moins, elle te parle ! Moi il a demandé à changer de service et la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé, il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille.  
- Tu devrais faire ce que tu voulais faire !  
- Tu crois ? Non… je ne sais plus… ça sert à rien…  
- Mais il est quand même impliqué !  
- En tous cas merci pour tout ce que tu fais Der' !  
- Je me sens un peu responsable…  
- Non… ne dis pas ça ! _Elle regarda l'heure._ Bon mon petit Derek ! Il faut que je file…  
- D'accord….  
- Merci beaucoup et à bientôt Dr. Shepherd !  
- Madame Montgomery ? N'oubliez pas d'aller chercher vos résultats !  
- Juste ! Je les prends maintenant ! Merci ! »

Elle alla dans le bureau de Derek, ouvrit le premier tiroir et, comme convenu, sortit ces précieuses photos… C'était sa dernière échographie. Derek l'aidait dans tous ses examens, il faut dire qu'elle arrivait à rester discrète car des examens gynécologiques, pour une obstétricienne, étaient assez banals finalement. Son bébé… Elle voyait son bébé… Elle soupira… Il fallait qu'elle le fasse même si ce n'était plus son genre… Mais peut-être que finalement s'était la seule solution.

Elle pleurait presque quand quelqu'un entra dans le bureau, pensant d'abord que c'était Derek, elle murmura « Elles me tuent… » Puis elle vit une tête se pencher au-dessus de son épaule… Elle sursauta, un peu confuse et surtout embêtée que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu voir les échographies.

« Ah… euh…mais… Je…  
- Dr. Montgomery… C'est… enfin… je ne devrais pas vous demander mais…  
- Dr. Grey.. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je… Je venais lui parler…  
- Ah… Oh.. très bien ! Puis-je vous demander de rester discrète sur ce que vous avez vous ?  
- Oui oui bien sûr ! C'est celui d'Alex ?  
- _Addison hocha la tête._ Enfin… Je ne sais pas s'il le sera longtemps…  
- Vous n'allez pas avorter, non ?  
- Je… Je ne sais plus…  
- Oh… Confidences pour confidences… Vous êtes sûrement au courant… Mais Derek… Avec tous ses mots, toutes ses fleurs mais surtout… tous ses regards remplit de tristesse quand il me regarde… Je l'aime Addison…  
- Je sais… Allez le voir ! Il vous aime aussi !  
- Mais vous avez besoin de lui non ?  
- Pas de la même manière que vous… C'est un ami, un confident… Vous, il vous aime plus que tout !  
- Alors pourquoi il a couché avec vous ?  
- Je…  
- Désolée de la question…  
- Non non… Vous savez autant que moi comment notre mariage s'est terminé… Je crois qu'on en avait besoin pour réaliser que… Je ne sais pas… pour finir définitivement et ne plus avoir de rancune l'un envers l'autre… Et puis ce n'était pas réfléchit…  
- Vous l'aimez ?  
- J'aime Alex…  
- Vous devriez lui dire !  
- Il le sait ! Mais vous… Allez voir Derek ! S'il vous plaît… Il est tellement mal sans vous…  
- J'irais… Promis ! »

Elles se sourirent et finirent par s'enlacer.

« Restez là ! Je vais l'appeler ! » Lança Addison en sortant de la pièce. Elle profita pour biper Derek, lui disant que la retrouver dans son bureau. Elle espérait vraiment que les choses allaient s'arranger entre eux à défaut qu'elles s'arrangent entre Alex et elle.

Elle frôlait du bout des doigts les photos dans sa poche, l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine ne partait plus. Trop... trop de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle y avait cru, un moment, à ce rêve inavouable. Elle s'était imaginée heureuse mais maintenant elle ne voyait plus rien, elle n'arrivait même plus à se voir mère.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant le délai légal comme ils aimaient le dire, une semaine de trop... Elle aurait aimé que le temps décide pour elle mais à la vue des échographies elle n'arrivait plus à faire son choix. Trop de pour, trop de contre…

Elle observa Derek entrer dans son bureau, attendit et fût soulagée de voir que personne n'y était ressortit depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Elle aurait aimé être une petite souris pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Comme si son vœu était exaucé, elle fût bipée par Derek lui-même au bout d'un petit moment. Elle entra timidement, le couple ne semblait ni fâché, ni heureux.

« Merci d'être venue Addi _Derek attendit qu'elle prenne place et continua,_ Meredith aimerait être attribuée à ton service, pour apprendre à te connaître… _Elle fronça les sourcils._ Oui je sais c'est surprenant et si ça te dérange rien ne t'oblige à accepter…

- Non non aucun soucis ! Mais le service gynécologie vous intéresse Dr. Grey ? _Meredith approuva._ Alors aucun problème pour moi ! »

Les deux femmes se sourirent et, dans un clin d'œil, Addison ressortit…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chap. 23**** ©Tiff**

Un soir comme les autres à Seattle, la journée était finie pour certain alors que d'autre avaient été bipés à la dernière minute. Alex soupira, une journée de plus de faite ! Temps monotone, soirée monotone, vie monotone… Addison lui manquait c'était certain mais il ne devait pas y penser. Essayer de ne plus y penser c'était quelque chose qui lui demandait beaucoup d'effort mais il était presque sûr d'être sur la bonne voie.

Partir chez Joe ! Voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital quand on l'interpella, il se retourna, _Meredith_, s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

« Hey Mer' ! Tu viens chez Joe avec moi ce soir ?  
- Coucou Alex… Non merci, je suis de garde ce soir… Avec Derek  
- Oh.. Ah.. Je vois… Vous vous êtes réconcilié ?  
- Un petit peu… Mais, je voulais te donner ça. _Elle lui tendit une enveloppe_  
- Qu'es-ce que c'est ?  
- _Regardant à droite puis à gauche._ Ben ouvre ! »

Il s'exécuta et jeta un œil à l'intérieur sans sortir quoi que ce soit de l'enveloppe. Son cœur s'emballa, il regarda Meredith qui lui souriait timidement.

« Mais… Meredith c'est quoi ça ?  
- Juste pour que tu y penses un peu… Que tu réfléchisses avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise.  
- Co-comment tu sais ?  
- Je suis arrivée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment  
- Et euh… pourquoi tu parles de bêtise ?  
- Alex… Tu l'as laissée toute seule ! Réfléchit un peu !  
- Mais… je… tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi ?  
- Réfléchit un peu… et on en reparle si tu veux ! »

Et Meredith le laissa là en allant rejoindre Derek. Tout perturbé, Alex n'alla même pas chez Joe ce soir là, il se rendit directement chez lui et s'affala sur son canapé. Il ouvrit totalement l'enveloppe et sortit les photos. Il partit en direction de la cuisine, se servit un verre et se reposa sur le sofa. Comment avait-elle pu oser, pourquoi les lui avait-elle donnée ? Quelle question ! Il savait pourquoi il les avait en mains. Il regarda le haut de l'image, _Addison Montgomery – 11 SA – 8:20:34 a.m._, puis il regarda l'ensemble de l'échographie… Meredith lui avait dit qu'elle pensait faire une bêtise, il eut un frisson… Elle voulait dire avorter ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, plutôt il ne voulait pas le savoir, elle devrait le consulter si elle voulait avorter non ? En même temps les dernières fois qu'elle avait essayées de le joindre, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de discuter. Il était vrai que pour être le père de cet enfant il faudrait qu'il soit plus avec Addison et il ne savait plus très bien s'il voulait être avec Addison…

Il se resservit un verre…

**__**

« Derek ? » Addison entra en trombe dans le bureau de son ex-mari et tomba nez à nez avec le couple réconcilié. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils étaient juste enlacés, debout au milieu de la pièce. On pouvait deviner que Meredith avait versé une larme, mais elle avait un petit sourire, au coin des lèvres, rassurant. Ils se retournèrent, Derek sourit à Addison et lui fit signe de rester alors qu'elle allait repartir.

Ils prirent tous place autour du bureau et Derek lança la conversation

« Alors madame Montgomery, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?  
- ça fait très professionnel _rigola Meredith_  
- Il est toujours comme ça, _précisa Addison_, hé bien voilà. J'aimerais… _Elle prit une grande inspiration_, avorter… »

Dès cet instant, un sentiment étrange plana dans la pièce, Meredith ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa, Derek avait prit son regard triste et Addison tremblait. _Tu es sûre ?_ Une petite voix lui répétait cette phrase en boucle, non bien sûr que non qu'elle n'était pas sûre ! Mais à quoi bon continuer alors que plus rien n'est possible. Il ne lui restait plus de temps pour décider et cela lui semblait la meilleure décision qu'elle pouvait prendre au vu de la situation.

« Derek ? » Meredith avait parlé tout doucement « Derek tu pourrais me laisser avec Addison ? » Il leva un sourcil, regarda les deux femmes qui se trouvaient devant lui et sortit de la pièce, incrédule de ce que Meredith venait de lui demander.

Une fois Derek sortit, Meredith s'installa, tout tranquillement, en face d'Addison. Elle la regarda un moment puis se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

« Addison, je peux vous appeler Addison ? _Elle approuva._ Ne me tuez pas mais j'ai donné une de vos échographies à Alex

- _Addison se leva d'un bond !_ Vous avez fait Q-U-O-I ?  
- En fait... il en a reçu deux…  
- Mais… pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il lui fallait un électrochoc !  
- Meredith ! Vous êtes folle ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! Imaginez qu'il se manifeste trop tard !  
- J'espérais que vous n'alliez pas avorter…  
- Je… Meredith…C'est gentil à vous… mais dites à Derek que j'aurais besoin de lui et sûrement de vous pour mon avortement, après-demain… Il est au courant, il n'attendait que ma confirmation. »

Elle soupira et sortit de l'hôpital sans reparler à quiconque… Elle roula un petit moment puis s'arrêta à un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas bien loin du centre ville… ni bien loin d'où habitait Alex… Pourquoi cet endroit, elle ne savait pas vraiment mais il lui fallait un endroit plus ou moins neutre pour décompresser. Elle allait avorter… une fois de plus…

Avorter, avorter, avorter… Ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête… C'est alors qu'elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un lui parler…

« Alors ma petite dame… On prend l'air ? »


	24. Chapter 24

**Chap. 24**** ©Tiff**

Derek et Meredith discutaient tranquillement. Une nuit de garde qui allait être plus facile que les autres. Ils allaient en profiter pour régler définitivement leur affaire. Après tout ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et essayer avait été un échec. Pas d'urgence pour l'instant, une nuit calme, sans un nuage, ils étaient en plein milieu d'une conversation lorsqu'un détail revint à Meredith.

« Tu l'as appris quand ?

- De quoi ?  
- Qu'Addison était enceinte…  
- Je… euh…  
- Avant ou après avoir couché avec elle ?  
- _Il grimaça._ Après…  
- Et tu as fait quoi ?  
- Je.. je lui ai couru après.  
- Pourquoi tu étais jaloux d'Alex ?  
- Je n'étais pas jaloux d'Alex.  
- Ah non ? Tu lui as tapé dessus pour le fun ?  
- Non. Je croyais qu'il s'amusait avec Addison.  
- Et à ce moment là tu n'étais pas jaloux ?  
- Absolument pas.  
- Alors pourquoi une telle attitude ?  
- Meri.. On en a déjà parlé.  
- Oui mais je n'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi tu as fait ça !  
- Tu englobe quoi dans ton ça ?  
- Taper sur Alex et sauter Addison !  
- La c***rie humaine tu connais ?  
- Tu regrette d'avoir taper Alex ?  
- Ben oui ! Quelle question !  
- Et d'avoir couché avec ton ex-femme-enceinte-d'un-ami-de-ta-petite-amie ?  
- Dis comme ça… Oui !  
- Et dis autrement ?  
- _Oh non voilà qu'elle recommence._ Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal.  
- Ce n'était pas ça la question.  
- Mais si ! Meredith.. Je suis fou de toi.. Je ne peux pas ne pas le regretter. J'ai faillis te perdre.  
- Et si tu avais été célibataire ?  
- Meri. Ne joues pas à ça s'il te plait.  
- C'est mieux avec elle ou avec moi ?  
- Meredith ! Arrête ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute aujourd'hui…  
- Ah oui ? Tu as envie de quoi ? Qu'on couche ensemble sur le canapé pour te rappeler des bons souvenirs ? _Il avait maintenant un air presque inquiet._ Ben allons-y ! Fais de moi ta poupée !  
- Meri.. Meri.. ce n'est pas ça que je veux et tu le sais bien !  
- Tu ne veux même plus de moi ? _Elle était soudainement devenue triste_  
- Je.. Mais si… Meredith, je sais tout le mal que je t'ai fais et… je te laisse le temps qu'il faut pour réfléchir, si tu ne penses pas pouvoir me pardonner alors dis le moi… s'il te plaît… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il l'enlaça tendrement alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

« Je t'aime Meredith »

Elle fit le premier geste, releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser qui le fit frissonner entièrement. Les baisers s'enchaînèrent, les uns après les autres et ils finirent par fermer le verrou du bureau…

**__**

Addison se retourna, qui osait la déranger alors qu'elle voulait être seule ! Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme un peu louche qui semblait avoir un peu trop bu. Elle recula de deux pas, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait peur. Après tout c'était une femme forte, enfin… elle aimait le penser.

« Alors ma petite dame ? Vous n'aimez pas parler ? »

_Pourquoi es-ce que je suis venue ici… dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller._ Elle recula à nouveau.

« Non mais il ne faut pas partir ma petite dame ! »

Son cœur prit une allure qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avant, elle se sentit partir au sol dans une douleur immense au bras ou à la joue, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle avait mal. Elle arriva juste à empêcher sa tête taper terre. Elle se toucha le visage, elle saignait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir sa blessure. Elle se retourna juste pour voir cet homme la frapper à nouveau.

Il criait fort, sa tête lui faisait mal, elle voulait que tout ça s'arrête, elle ne savait absolument pas ce que cet homme était entrain de faire, elle recevait des coups, elle ne sentait plus son corps, se disant que peut-être elle n'aurait même plus à réfléchir si elle voulait avorter ou non. Elle se sentit partir sous un autre coup. Des mains la touchaient, elle voulait se battre mais n'arrivait rien à faire puis elle entendit un grand bruit de déchirement qui la ramena à la réalité.

Elle eut un grand sursaut, elle toussa, ressentant tout à présent, toute la douleur, le froid qui l'envahissait et cet homme qui la touchait qui avait osé poser ses mains sur elle et déchirer ces habits. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle n'était pas une victime et encore moins une proie facile. Elle allait se battre !

« NON ! » Elle avait crié assez fort pour que l'homme s'arrête net. Il en fut même étonné. Elle en profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se dégager et se relever. Il lui attrapa le pied et elle chuta à nouveau. Dans un réflexe qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle lui envoya son autre pied dans la figure.

Elle l'entendit jurer alors qu'elle s'était mise à courir abandonnant sur place ses chaussures…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chap. 25**** ©Tiff**

Addison ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps elle courrait, ni dans quelle direction elle était partie, un moment elle l'avait entendu derrière elle mais, elle ne sait pas par quel miracle, elle avait réussi à augmenter le rythme de sa course et apparemment, elle l'avait enfin semé. Seulement elle n'osait pas vraiment s'arrêter, sa gorge brûlait, elle avait mal, elle était fatiguée, épuisée. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et essaya de réfléchir en faisant abstraction de cette douleur qui tapait, encore et encore…

Non décidément elle n'était pas proche d'un endroit qu'elle connaissait, Derek habitait bien loin et de plus il devait être avec Meredith ce soir là. Elle prit quand même deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Un peu paniquée, son regard scrutait tous les endroits qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, chaque ombre qui lui semblait louche. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire une pause, la douleur augmenta progressivement, elle voyait tout tourner autour d'elle et son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal, à moins que ça soit ses poumons, elle ne savait plus très bien. Son instinct la fit réagir assez vite et elle se remit à courir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit calme, un endroit où on pourrait s'occuper d'elle.. Un endroit… proche…

Appeler… Appeler les secours… La douleur… Ce frisson… Pourquoi j'ai froid, pourquoi j'ai mal… Je veux me reposer…. Que cette souffrance cesse ! Qu'on s'occupe de moi… Au secours… j'ai peur…

Elle faillit défaillir quand elle reconnut un endroit familier, elle était déjà venue par ici, et cet immeuble là lui disait quelque chose, rassemblant ces dernières forces, elle y entra. Des escaliers, non… non elle ne pouvait pas… Elle toussa.. Même tousser lui faisait mal, elle devait y arriver, elle devait le faire.

Elle mit beaucoup de temps à monter les premières marches puis elle entendit un bruit bizarre, la peur reprit le dessus et elle grimpa les dernières marches en courrant. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte. La main tremblante, elle frappa, un coup, deux coups et s'écroula. Elle tenta de se relever, atteindre la sonnette mais n'y arriva pas.

Alex avait décidé d'aller se coucher, s'il avait à réfléchir, il le ferait le lendemain, au point où il en était. Il remercia intérieurement Meredith d'avoir semé autant le trouble dans son esprit. Perdu dans ses esprits il entendit un bruit bizarre, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte mais juste après il entendit un étrange bruit sourd. Si c'était encore les petits voisins qui jouaient au football dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, il allait sévir ! Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment.

Il faillit s'écrouler à son tour en découvrant Addison dans cet état. Elle était à moitié dénudée, couchée sur son pas de porte, son visage était marqué par des coups et elle saignait. Il s'accroupit, se plaça tout à côté d'elle, il n'arrivait pas à voir si elle était consciente, il la souleva délicatement et il remarqua que des larmes coulaient toujours sur sa joue. L'estomac noué, il l'emmena à l'intérieur. Après l'avoir installée sur le canapé, recouvert d'une couverture. Il se redressa, prit une grande respiration, il devait rester professionnel avant tout. Il vérifia consciencieusement son pouls, sa respiration. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour voir qu'elle était en état de choc. Il avait décidé d'appeler les secours quand il l'entendit murmurer.

« Addi ? Addi ? Tu m'entends ? » Il rapprocha son oreille, enlaça sa main avec la sienne et bloqua sa respiration en attendant une réponse. « A…lex… froid… » Tout paniqué, il chercha une autre couverture, quand il revint, il tenta de lui expliquer.

« Addison… écoute-moi ! Je vais appeler les secours d'accord ? Tu ne bouge pas ? Je m'occupe de toi !

- N-non…  
- Non ? Mais Addi, il faut qu'on te soigne…  
- Je veux pas… que ça se sache » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle

Il la regarda d'abord étonnée puis se ravisa. Il allait s'en occuper comme il pouvait, après tout il n'avait pas fait des études de médecine pour rien. Il alla chercher de la glace, des coussins, de l'eau et des médicaments qu'elle pourrait prendre une fois qu'elle serait un peu plus consciente sans oublier des pommades à appliquer sur ses hématomes. Il lui releva la tête et elle avala presque machinalement l'eau qu'il lui proposait.

Addison reprenait tout doucement ces esprits, elle avait de la peine à comprendre comment elle était arrivée sur ce canapé, au départ sa vue était embuée, tout tournait autour d'elle mais elle réussit à se concentrer. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle avait chaud et quelqu'un semblait vouloir l'aider, mettant de l'eau sur ses plaies. Elle se tourna doucement et réalisa d'un seul coup où elle se trouvait à la fois inquiète et heureuse elle reprit lentement sa respiration.

« Alex… » Sa voix était douce mais tremblante. Il hocha la tête, « Je sais Addi, tu ne veux pas que ça se sache… » Il savait, comment il savait ça ? Elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit, mais après tout peu importe. « Addison ? » Elle espérait fortement qu'il n'allait pas lui demander qu'es-ce qui lui était arrivé, pas maintenant… Elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir de trembler, ni de pleurer… Elle aurait voulu que ce soir là tout s'arrête après tout.

« Hey Addi ! » Il l'enveloppa de ses bras « Addi, je suis là, tu es en sécurité ici. » Il la sentit grelotter. « Dis-moi où tu as mal ? Que je puisse t'examiner un minimum… » Elle se détacha de lui, souleva la couverture, indiqua machinalement les endroits qui la faisait souffrir. Soigneusement, il la libéra des lambeaux d'habit qui la recouvraient que très peu, la rage lui montait petit à petit alors qu'il découvrait les blessures, il nettoya comme il pouvait, appliqua méticuleusement la pommade. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil à Addison, lui ordonnant de boire.

Première frayeur passée, Alex se détendit petit à petit, Addison reprenait des couleurs et elle avait arrêté de frissonner. Il lui apporta de quoi se vêtir, elle ne bougea pas quand il l'habilla. Elle fut soulagée d'être débarrassée de tous ses souvenirs physiques. Sans qu'elle le demande, Alex la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout doucement contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant enfin en sécurité, elle tenta d'oublier ses maux.

« Addi…

- Alex... J'ai eu tellement peur...  
- C'est finit maintenant… Promets-moi une chose…  
- Oui… quoi ?  
- Que tu me laisseras t'aider.  
- Je te le promets  
- Tu me laisses t'emmener à l'hôpital ce soir ?  
_Elle recommença à trembler_

- Ok, ok ! On n'y va pas ! Pardon c'était trop tôt… Je voulais juste… savoir… si enfin…si tu… si le… si notre… si ton… si le bébé va bien.  
- _Elle ferma les yeux. _Moi je ne veux pas savoir… pas maintenant…  
- Je comprends… »

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ne bougea plus, se calmant comme elle pouvait avec les battements rapides de son cœur…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chap. 26**** ©Tiff**

Addison s'était endormie depuis un petit moment déjà, Alex quant à lui, la regardait. Elle semblait paisible malgré ses hématomes. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, il n'était pas spécialement dans une position confortable mais il n'osait pas bouger. Couché sur le canapé, Addison appuyée sur son torse, il réfléchissait. Il allait devoir trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour l'aider à surmonter cela. Il imaginait le pire, que lui était-il arrivé exactement ? Elle avait vraisemblablement été frappée mais es-ce qu'il y avait eu plus…

Un grand cri déchira le silence… Addison se réveilla en sursaut, affolée, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, apeurée… Elle se débattit presque quand Alex l'enveloppa de ses bras avant de remarquer où elle se trouvait.

« Addi, mon ange, ce n'est que moi... Tu n'es plus seule, je suis là »

Elle pivota légèrement, plaça sa tête sur son torse comme pour se réfugier.

« J'ai... comme si... avant...

- Tu as fais un cauchemar ? _Demanda Alex tout doucement._

- J'ai...

- Oui ?

- Revu, comme si... _Elle marqua une pause de quelques secondes. _comme si j'y étais encore et que...

- Prend ton temps Addi...

- Si j'avais rien fait... j'y serais encore tu crois ?

- Tu t'es battu ?

- Oui...

- Tu t'es défendue...

- Oui...

- Tu l'as mis k.o. !

- _un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage._ Non je crois qu'il s'est relevé.

- Je suis fier de toi ! »

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et y déposa un baiser. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'en entendre plus pour l'instant, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la forcer et même s'il se posait des milliers de questions, il avait décidé de la laisser aller au rythme qu'elle voulait. Elle reprenait tout tranquillement son calme mais dès qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, elle sursautait. Elle en était presque énervée, l'inquiétude ne partait pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Elle se leva soudainement, faisant tressaillir Alex qui somnolait. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de faire quelque chose pour évacuer le tout. Une douche ! Elle avait besoin d'une douche…

« Alex ? » Il se leva avec difficulté et la rejoignit tant bien que mal.

« Alex, la salle de bain c'est par où ?

- _Il eut un air étonné._ Tu ne te rappelle plus ?

- _Elle baissa les yeux, confuse._ Si… mais…  
- _Il enlaça sa main dans la sienne._ Mais tu aimerais que je t'accompagne ?  
- J'ai peur d'être seule… _Avoua-t-elle_  
- Alors, allons-y ! _Dit-il dans un sourire confiant_ »

Addison sursauta quand le plancher craqua… Quand la lumière mettait du temps à s'allumer… Quand elle croyait voir quelques chose dans le noir… Quand il alluma la douche… Puis elle faillit s'écrouler quand elle repartit en sanglot. Alex la souleva rapidement pour lui permettre de s'asseoir sur la petite commode qui ornait sa salle de bain.

« Addi ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé…

- Mais rien-en-en. _Dit-elle, entrecoupée de sanglots_

- Rien… Tu pleures… Addi… Tu pleures, tu es sur les nerfs… et moi.. et moi je fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien…

- Dé… Désolée…  
- Non ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Mais laisse-moi t'aider… Raconte-moi, parle-moi… Dis-moi ce qui se passe par la tête… N'importe quoi.. la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit…  
- Je ferme les yeux… Je ferme les yeux et… je le vois… sur moi… je revois… les coups…  
- _La vision d'Addi désemparée lui nouait l'estomac._ Oui… Autre chose ?  
- Je ne veux plus y penser…  
- Addiii… _I__l avait dit son nom d'un ton presque suppliant_  
- Aide-moi à me doucher… s'il te plaît… _Dit-elle en descendant de la commode._ »

Il ne rajouta rien mais il était déçu. Il se sentait impuissant face à sa tristesse, il n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte qu'elle ait mieux. Tout était trop frais et il ne supportait pas la voir pleurer.

Il souleva délicatement son t-shirt, le faisant passer au-dessus de son visage et le laissa au sol une fois retiré. La vue des bleus le mettait presque hors de lui. Il continua, étape par étape, en lui enlevant tout tranquillement son soutien-gorge. Il remarqua de suite de nouvelles blessures qu'il n'avait pas pu voir auparavant. Il fit une pause et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Addi… Ne me dit pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé… Je… Ce sont… des morsures ? _Elle cacha instinctivement son anatomie et haussa les épaules._ Ne me laisse pas comme ça.. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'hurler, j'ai envie de partir à la recherche de cet… homme, ou quoi que ça soit d'autre, et lui dire ce que je pense de ce salaud ! »

Elle détourna le regard, puis, sans dire mot, elle termina de se déshabiller sans son aide et entra d'elle-même sous la douche.

_De l'eau… Il fait chaud… Pourquoi ça brûle… J'ai froid et ça me brûle…_ Addison ferma les yeux., sa tête cognait, elle pouvait à nouveau ressentir les coups reçus. « J'ai.. mal… » Elle se sentit partir, aperçu vaguement Alex entrer dans la douche et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne glisse au sol.

Il l'avait entendue dans un murmure, puis vue s'agripper aux parois de la douche. Il n'avait pas réfléchit et s'était immédiatement précipité à l'intérieur de la cabine. Elle se réfugia premièrement dans ses bras puis elle se débattit, le frappa…

_Où suis-je, qui c'est lui ? Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi il pleut ? Mais lâchez-moi ! Pourquoi j'ai mal… Et pourquoi on crie mon nom… Lâchez-moi j'ai dit… Je ne vous connais pas… Mais pourquoi il pleut.. et pourquoi j'ai mal…_

Alex cria une deuxième fois son prénom « Addison ! C'est moi ! Laisse-moi, au moins, t'emmener en dehors de cette douche ! »

_Douche... Douche… Addison ? dehors... moi ? Il m'emmène où ?_ Un jet d'eau froid lui arriva sur le visage ce qui la fit revenir à la réalité subitement.

« Alex ? Tu es trempé ! Je.. On fait quoi sous la douche ?

- Tu es un petit peu partie, je-ne-sais-pas-où, mais tu n'étais plus trop avec moi, d'ailleurs je me suis fait taper dessus... Tu as de la force !

- _Elle lui sourit_ Pardon... »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et ne pu s'empêcher de rire, il était à moitié habillé sous la douche et surtout complètement trempe.

« C'est ça.... moque-toi Addi... je t'en prie mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un jet d'eau froide...

- Je sors, je sors _Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue_ »

Il l'aida à enfiler un peignoir, se sécha à son tour enlevant son t-shirt et l'essora sous les yeux moqueurs d'Addison. Elle l'observait discrètement, ne sachant plus très bien dans quel état elle se trouvait, mais décida de se battre !

« Il est quelle heure ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment_

- L'heure… L'heure… de dormir, je pense… _Il pencha la tête pour regarder l'horloge fixée au mur_. Euh.. Addi…  
- Oui ?  
- C'est l'heure de se lever…  
- Oh… »

Elle était redevenue pâle…

« Addison ! Fais-moi confiance ! On va partir au SgH et je vais t'examiner ! Là tu n'as pas le choix, ensuite on parlera au chef pour que tu aies des jours de repos.  
- Je…  
- Tu veux te battre ou pas ?  
- Oui…  
- Alors, laisse-moi faire ! »

TbC….


	27. Chapter 27

**Chap. 27**** ©Tiff**

Ils étaient arrêtés sur le parking de l'hôpital depuis un moment déjà. Alex attendait le signal d'Addison qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de cette voiture.

« Addi ?  
- Encore un peu…  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie… Al'… Je ne peux pas…  
- O.K. ! J'ai compris ! On va faire autrement. Ne bouge pas ! »

Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture et partit à la recherche de Derek. S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait pris quelqu'un d'autre mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être rancunier. Il le trouva dans son bureau, concentré, il toqua. Derek releva doucement la tête, il fut surpris de voir Alex se tenir là.

« Euh… Dr Karev ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
- Pour moi non. Mais pour Addi…  
- _Il se leva d'un bond._ Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
- Oui ! Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour que ça passe inaperçu…  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Un brancard, un titulaire et une patiente à soigner ! Sauf que la patiente c'est Addi…  
- En brancard ? _Il écarquilla les yeux_  
- Elle ne veut pas sortir de la voiture…  
- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Pourquoi le brancard ?  
- Pour qu'on ne remarque pas que c'est elle.  
- Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre alors. Je vous suis !  
- Bipez Meredith ! Son aide ne sera pas de trop !  
- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment »

Et ils se mirent à courir en direction de l'entrée, croisèrent Meredith qui emprunta un brancard au passage. Derek avait pris soin d'envoyer les différents internes qui traînaient par-là dans leur service respectif et ils arrivèrent devant la voiture.

Alex tenta de rassurer Addison du mieux qu'il pouvait et elle finit par sortir timidement. Elle monta silencieusement sur le brancard. On la recouvrit partiellement d'un drap pour favoriser tout anonymat et ils commencèrent à la transporter en direction de l'hôpital.

« Attendez ! » La voix d'Addison qui brisait le malaise qui régnait les firent stopper net. Ils la dévisagèrent, attendant un signe. Le regard paniqué, le visage pâle, elle sortit timidement sa main du drap. Ce fût Meredith la plus rapide, elle enlaça sa main avec la sienne. « Ça va aller ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Les deux hommes se regardèrent bizarrement mais ils obéirent au signe de tête de Meredith.

Ils entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne qui pouvait reconnaître Addison. Ils se réfugièrent dans une salle d'examen à l'étage obstétrique où un grand soupir s'échappa des quatre concernés.

« Il me faut une écho en premier, puis un scan pour les blessures internes, vérifier que rien n'a empiré et…  
- Hop hop hop ! Stop Alex ! Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé d'abord ? »

Alex regarda Addison et emmena Derek un peu plus loin.

« Il y a eu une agression…  
- Contre Addison ?  
- Oui…  
- De quel genre ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Elle a des marques de coups, de griffures… un peu partout… Elle a cauchemardé cette nuit… Elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il la touche.. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ce IL… J'ai peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver…  
- Bon Alex ! Va te reposer ! Je m'en occupe !  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux…  
- Tu dois !  
- Si je peux vous faire confiance…  
- Tu as peur de quoi ?  
- [Silence]  
- Que je la drague ? Je suis peut-être c*n selon ton point de vue mais pas à ce point ! Entre Addison et moi il n'y a plus rien !  
- Ouai.. c'est ce qu'elle me disait aussi avant que vous couchiez ensemble ! Soignez-là ! Je ne vous demande rien d'autre ! »

Il revint vers Addi, lui serra la main et lui envoya un regard confiant avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Bon Addi ! » Derek reprit les choses en main. « Tu aimerais que je fasse quoi en premier ? »

« Les…blessures… » Il hocha la tête et commença à la déshabiller lentement. Meredith préparait, de son côté, tout le matériel nécessaire. Ils passèrent une petite heure à tout examiner, Addison se concentrait pour ne pas craquer et Derek était presque en colère d'imaginer ce qu'on avait pu lui faire. Meredith fut plus que choqué en découvrant les hématomes.

« Addison ? » Derek l'interpella alors qu'elle se rhabillait silencieusement, elle sortit la tête discrètement en dehors du paravent.

« Oui Derek ?  
- Il y a des blessures à surveiller quand même ! J'hésite presque à te garder ici jusqu'à demain.  
- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas !  
- Soit sérieuse Addi !  
- Et le bébé ? Vous avez regardé le bébé ?  
- Pas encore… Cet après-midi sûrement, je ne voulais pas tout faire d'un coup.  
- O.K. Mais…  
- Oui Addi ?  
- Tu as du temps pour moi cet après-midi ?  
- Je peux en prendre…  
- Si je reste jusqu'à demain… Tu me fais avorter ? »

TbC…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chap. 28**** ©Tiff**

Derek fit un tour sur lui-même, il avait espéré que cette question ne viendrait pas ou plus…

« Pardon ?  
- Der' ! Tu m'as bien entendue…  
- Oui mais… euh… _Il se retourna ver Meredith._ Mer' ? Tu peux nous laisser seuls un moment ?  
- Non ! _Meredith prit un ton autoritaire._ Je veux moi un moment seule avec Addison !  
- Mer' ?  
- Derek ? »

Ils se rapprochèrent, dangereusement, l'un de l'autre, tout en se défiant du regard.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?  
- Là il s'agit d'Addison.  
- Ah oh tiens JUSTEMENT !  
- Elle est enceinte !  
- Et tu aimerais qu'elle le reste ?  
- Je..  
- Ce n'était pas une question piège Derek !  
- Oh hé ! Suffit vous deux ! »

Addison s'était recouchée sur la table, se tenait la tête… Elle attendit que son cri fasse effet et qu'ils se taisent avant de se relever doucement.

« O.K. ! Vous voulez tous les deux me voir en privé… D'accord, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage ! Je ne suis pas contre… Mais débrouillez-vous pour ne pas vous battre sur mon cas, j'ai déjà pas mal à gérer depuis ce matin. Je-ne-peux-pas gérer votre histoire en même temps, vous m'en voyez désolée ! »

Ils se regardèrent, dans un premier temps désolés de s'être laissé aller sur quelque chose qui ne reposait sur rien, puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de qui lui parlerait en premier. D'abord seule avec Derek, la conversation tournait en rond.

« Addi ! Tu as toujours voulu un enfant…  
- Oui ! Mais si tu te rappelle, même avec toi je n'étais pas prête ! Alors avec un homme qui n'est même pas mon mari… Pire ! On ne se parle que parce que j'ai été agressée !  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Il t'aime !  
- Ouaip… Et moi je suis la mère Noëlle… Tu veux quoi comme cadeau ?  
- Addi ! Je ne peux te faire avorter dans des circonstances pareilles !  
- Ma décision est sûre ! Je l'ai prise avant cet… ce.. Enfin avant ! Et ce n'est pas les coups que j'ai pris qui m'ont fait soudainement changer d'avis, en tout cas pas positivement !  
- Et si on parlait de ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Derek ! Demain après-midi, comme prévu ! Je veux cette intervention ! Jouer le psy tu auras tout le temps après !  
- Je…  
- Tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais… _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._  
- Addi…  
- S'il te plait… Der'… »

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, repris sa respiration et acquiesça. Il devait le faire…

« Je t'envoie Meredith ?  
- Si elle veut toujours me parler.. Sinon tu peux me conduire jusqu'à ma chambre.  
- ça marche ! »

Addison resta quelques minutes seule où elle prit le temps de s'observer… Chose qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire depuis l'incident. Toutes ces marques ! Es-ce que c'était bien elle ? Comment quelqu'un avait pu lui infliger tout ça ? Tout était si sensible, tout semblait si fragile… Elle parcourait les traces de griffure avec son doigt quand Meredith entra. Elle osa un timide sourire avant de remettre sa chemise. Meredith prit place, avec elle, sur la table d'examen. C'est assises côte à côte qu'elles commencèrent à parler.

« Dr Montgomery…  
- Addison…  
- Ok. Addison... J'aurais aimé vous parler avant... enfin… j'espère pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis.  
- Essayez toujours.  
- Je suis sûre qu'Alex préférerait que non.  
- Es-ce qu'il vous l'a dit ? Es-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Il se soucie de vous !  
- Il ne m'aime plus !  
- Qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Ces dernières semaines ont été plus que catastrophiques !  
- Mais là il vous reparle !  
- Parce que j'ai été agressée !  
- Ce n'est que l'élément déclencheur !  
- Excusez-moi du peu ! Ce n'était pas comme si je lui avais envoyé des fleurs ! Il a pitié !  
- Ne dites pas ça !  
- Vous voyez autre chose ? Es-ce qu'il a montré un quelconque intérêt pour ce bébé ? Non ! Alors je n'ai aucune envie d'élever un enfant seule…  
- Mais…  
- Et en plus… On ne sait pas si… si l'agression a eu des conséquences sur cette grossesse.  
- Laissez-moi vous examiner.  
- Non !  
- Euh… pourquoi non ?  
- Parce que… Parce que si je décide d'avorter, ça m'est égal qu'il y ait eu dommage ou pas ! Et si… Et si je décide de le garder et que… que malgré cette décision, il faudrait que je m'en sépare. Ça… Cette option… Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter…  
- Vous voulez avorter par peur de devoir le faire contre votre volonté ?  
- Je…  
- Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, non deux ! Si vous voulez ce bébé, ce n'est pas Alex qui va vous en empêcher et ça vous le savez. Si vous ne voulez pas cet enfant alors ça sera fini demain ! Mais ne laissez pas votre décision reposer sur le préjugé d'un avis que vous supposez connaître !  
- Mais…  
- Vous avez jusqu'à demain non ? Alors laissez-vous le temps d'y voir plus clair, de vous remettre de tout ça !  
- Meredith ?  
- Oui ?  
- Merci !  
- Oh ce n'est rien ! Mais si vous recommencez à coucher avec Derek, je serais obligée de ne plus être gentille avec vous.  
- _Elle esquissa un sourire._ Promis !  
- Je vous envoie quelqu'un ? _Ajouta-t-elle en ce levant._  
- Non.. Merci.. Par contre… Si vous pouvez me trouver une chambre…  
- Oui bien sûr, avec une vue sur la mer ?  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Vous pouvez marcher ?  
- Oui !  
- Alors suivez-moi ! Ça sera plus discret pour vous qu'en brancard.  
- En effet ! »

C'est ainsi que Meredith et Addison trouvèrent une chambre, placée dans un coin de l'hôpital où les internes n'aimaient pas venir. Addi fut, par les soins de Meredith, habillée et confortablement installée pour passer la journée la plus longue qu'elle n'ait eue depuis très longtemps.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chap. 29**** ©Tiff**

Perdue dans ses pensées, Addison arriva finalement à s'endormir, elle espérait secrètement que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle aurait une pancarte en face d'elle lui disant quoi faire. Elle eut encore un cauchemar ! Quand es-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir une nuit tranquille ? Elle n'avait pas la patience de donner le temps au temps, et c'était surtout le temps qui ne lui en laissait pas assez, enfin quelque chose dans ce style.

Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans ce petit lit. Quelle idée de faire des lits d'hôpitaux aussi inconfortables ! Une fois bien réveillée, elle soupira, ne trouvant pas le moyen de dormir même si elle se sentait fatiguée. De toute façon quelle idée de vouloir dormir au milieu de la journée ! Et puis elle commençait à avoir faim, comment devait-elle faire ? Biper Derek ? Meredith ? Alex ? Non pas Alex ! Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle voulait le revoir avant de prendre sa décision. Elle suivit son instinct et fit venir Derek.

Il arriva rapidement, tout souriant, et déposa un sac en plastique sur la petite tablette. « Votre repas Madame Forbes-Montgomery ! » Elle grimaça

« Ne t'inquiète pas Addi ! Je suis allé te prendre un bon plat chez le bon restau chinois du coin de la rue. Je n'allais quand même pas te faire manger à l'hôpital !  
- Merci Derek. _Dit-elle en ouvrant les sachets._ Je te revaudrais tout ça.  
- Oh tu n'as pas ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es enfermée ici.  
- Ah merci de me le rappeler j'avais presque oublié ! _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._  
- Bon appétit ! Alors c'est bon ? _rajouta-t-il quelques minutes plus tard._  
- Mmmh ouai. Ch'est Chucculent.  
- _Il rigola, se moquant gentiment d'elle._ Ch'est Chuper alorch. »

Elle lui envoya le coussin dessus.

« C'est ça ! Moque-toi de moi et je me vengerais.  
- Ha ha ! J'ai peur.  
- Sérieusement Der' ?  
- Oui Addi ?  
- J'ai de la peine à dormir..  
- A cause du bruit ?  
- Non… des cauchemars…  
- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non…  
- Tu aimerais parler à quelqu'un ?  
- Non plus… J'aurais voulu un somnifère mais il se trouve que je suis enceinte !  
- Je peux te proposer un massage relaxant. _Dit-il dans un grand sourire._  
- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée qu'un homme me touche en ce moment.  
- Pardon… _Il baissa les yeux._ Mais si jamais tu veux un calment ou quelque chose dans ce style ?  
- Non merci. Par contre si tu arrive à m'amener un bouquin, un magazine ou du tricot…  
- Je m'en occupe !  
- Merci encore pour ce que tu fais.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je reviens dans 2 minutes.  
- Je t'attends ici ! _Plaisanta-t-elle._ »

Derek revint assez rapidement avec une pile de magazines empruntés à Meredith et des livres. Il déposa le tout sur la table de nuit. Elle lui fit un sourire gratifiant et s'appropria déjà un de ses journaux à scandales qui passent le temps quand on attend chez le dentiste.

« Addi, je ne penses pas que j'ai besoin de t'expliquer le programme de demain ?  
- _Elle releva les yeux, consciente de ce qu'il voulait parler._ Non, mais si tu peux quand même me communiquer les horaires plus ou moins.  
- Pas de soucis, alors j'ai réussi à avoir un créneau pour le début d'après-midi, ce qui fait qu'on te déplace en pré-op. aux alentours des 10 heures où tu seras sous…  
- Oui oui tout ça je connais trop bien tout ça. 10 heures demain matin donc… D'accord, ce qui fait que je devrais pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi.  
- On te donnera le cytotec vers 7 heures ! Douche vers 8h30, tu aimerais que je sois là ?  
- _Elle baisse la tête._ Oui…  
- Je dois prévenir Alex ?

- Non.. pas besoin, enfin… plus besoin.  
- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Que tu dois me faire l'écho…  
- Oui… je t'emmène maintenant.  
- D'accord.. »

Toute silencieuse, elle suivit Derek, un peu mal à l'aise de se balader en tenue 'patiente' dans cet hôpital, elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'elle croisa des infirmières qui étaient souvent présente au bloc avec elle. Elle ne dit rien non plus en se changeant, encore moins quand, une fois installée sur la table, il releva son t-shirt. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle le sentit poser la sonde sur elle. Elle entendit les premiers battements de cœur, elle devint toute blanche alors Derek se dépêcha de couper le son.

Sans vraiment le faire exprès, elle tourna la tête en direction de l'écran. Elle le savait, elle n'était pas obstétricienne pour rien, qu'un embryon, à ce stade là, il ne valait mieux pas le voir si on voulait avorter. Mais elle l'aperçu, 1 seconde puis 2, s'en était déjà trop. Elle resta figée dessus, ne réalisant que partiellement qu'elle était la patiente. Elle analysa rapidement la situation, comme si ça ne la concernait pas puis détourna le regard à l'arrivée des larmes. Elle sentit la main de Derek se poser sur la sienne, compatissant.

« Addi…  
- Ne dis rien Derek, je t'en prie… »

Elle l'avait vu, elle le savait…


	30. Chapter 30

Chap. 30 ©Tiff

Chapitre musical DHT - Listen To Your Heart

http : // you tube . com/ watch?v=m-fUgN1YFDQ

Elle laissa ses larmes couler avant de reprendre difficilement la parole.

« Alors… il va bien ?  
- Oui… le bébé euh.. l'embryon n'a pas eu de séquelles dues au choc, le développement est parfait pour…  
- Arrête ! »

Il se tut instantanément, incapable de faire quelque chose pour stopper les larmes d'Addison. Il recouvra machinalement son ventre et éteint le moniteur.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little p__iece of heaven turns to dark  
_

« Alors pour demain » commença Derek « Je confirme l'intervention ? » Elle hocha la tête mais ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes, repensant à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à avoir le faire, surtout pas une deuxième fois… et surtout pas si tardivement mais, elle était bel et bien enceinte d'un homme avec qui elle avait tout gâché. Leur amour s'était envolé aussi abruptement qu'il s'était construit.

Derek lui prit tendrement la main et lui murmura « Tu as fait ton choix Addi… Tu sais ce que tu veux, au fond de toi… alors il n'y a plus de raison de pleurer ok ? » Elle renifla, il avait raison, pourquoi pleurer alors qu'elle prenait la décision qu'elle avait choisie, rien ne lui était imposé, elle l'avait voulu… Quoi que vouloir était un bien grand mot.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart__  
Before you tell him goodbye  
_

« Pourquoi c'est à moi de décider ?  
- C'est ton corps, c'est toi qui choisi de vivre ou non cette expérience..  
- Oui… mais il aurait pu être invivable au moins je n'aurais pas eu à faire ce choix…  
- Addi ! Tu ne penses pas à ce que tu dis…  
- Non…  
- Je confirme le tout comme je t'ai dit, je m'arrange pour qu'on t'apporte un petit truc à manger ce soir aux alentours des 11 heures 30. Je serai avec toi demain matin dès que tu seras en pré-op. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour toi. Et puis après tu pourras prendre 2-3 jours de repos, d'accord ?  
_- Elle renifla à nouveau._ D'accord… J'espère que ça va aller. »

Elle espérait surtout avoir pris la bonne décision et que le fait de se battre pour Alex était peine perdue, ça lui demanderait trop d'effort. Même si elle avait eu de merveilleux moments avec lui, ils semblaient tellement lointains dans sa mémoire qu'elle se demandait s'ils avaient vraiment existés ces moments si précieux…

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
_

« Et sinon... _Ajouta Derek. _Je ne préviens personne donc ?  
- Non… pas besoin. Tu peux mettre Meredith dans la confidence, le chef s'il te pose des questions mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie que les gens sachent.  
- O.k. Je respecte. Tu veux encore voir quelque chose où je te ramène dans ta chambre ? »

Addison hésita, es-ce qu'elle voulait revoir son presque bébé pour être sûre de sa décision ou pas ? Après de longues secondes de réflexion, elle décida que non, il ne valait mieux pas apercevoir à nouveau cet embryon qui avait déjà prit une forme presque humaine. Elle entendait encore ce petit battement de cœur qu'elle avait entendu à peine quelques secondes mais ça lui rappelait les femmes qui étaient venue chez elle pour avorter et qui fondaient en larmes devant ses battements rapides mais si réel. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était une patiente comme une autre…

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Elle était allongée dans sa chambre depuis un moment déjà, elle parlait à son ventre, lui expliquant ce qu'elle allait faire et pourquoi, ça semblait la déculpabiliser. De temps en temps elle tournait la tête en direction de la fenêtre, regardant dans le vague ou espérant un miracle. Même couchée elle avait un petit ventre, tout était décidément trop cruel pour elle. Elle pleurait à nouveau lorsque Alex arriva.

Il resta d'abord dans l'encadrement de la porte à l'observer calmement. Il faisait déjà nuit et la lumière de la lune n'éclairait que partiellement son visage mais il remarqua tout de suite son état. Machinalement il s'empara du dossier et le feuilleta, cherchant à savoir si l'échographie s'était bien passée.

Ce qu'il découvrit le décomposa. Elle n'était pas allée faire un examen pour s'assurer que le bébé n'avait rien, mais pour s'assurer si elle pouvait toujours avorter comme prévu. Puis il tomba sur l'écographie et il eut un réflexe bizarre, il relâcha toutes les feuilles pour ne garder qu'en main cette minuscule photo.

Sortie de ses rêveries par le bruit des feuilles arrivant sur le sol, Addison se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Alex et l'écographie. Qu'es-ce qui faisait là ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si désemparé ? Ce n'était peut-être pas des questions auxquelles elle exigeait une réponse finalement.

_And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

« Addi ? Je...peux te parler ? _Toute tremblante elle se contenta de se redresser sur son lit afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés._ Tu vas avorter ?  
- Demain… C'est prévu oui… _Elle dit ce qui lui passait par la tête sans trop réfléchir._  
- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?  
- Ah oui tiens ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu étais celui qui m'a mise enceinte ! Chouette ! Je le cherchais parmi mes amants c'est donc toi !  
- Addi… Ne fait pas celle qui s'en fou…  
- Non Alex ! Ma décision est prise et cela bien avant que tu me reparle, enfin si on peut dire reparler, tu as eu pitié ou il s'est passé quoi exactement ?  
- C'est juste qu'il me fallait un électrochoc, réalisant à quel point je tenais à toi et à cet enfant.  
- Hé ben ce ne sera jamais un enfant premièrement et deuxièmement tu savais que j'étais enceinte, tu aurais pu, un minimum prendre des nouvelles, ou te sentir concerné ! Pas pour moi mais à cause du fait que je suis en pleine grossesse ! Mais non tu as préféré me dire que tu t'amusais avec des infirmières.  
- Addi… Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
- Expliquer quoi ? Que tu ne savais plus très bien si j'allais devoir élever un enfant seule ou alors à demi-seule, suivant les jours où tu t'ennuie ? Ou alors si, tu allais voir, peut-être que tu allais me reparler tôt ou tard.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça…  
- Je ne pouvais pas, je ne PEUX toujours pas prendre ce risque. Je ne veux pas d'un demi-père si j'ai un enfant. Même si j'ai fait une erreur, même si j'ai trahi ta confiance. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus de moi à cause de ça. Mais ne me demande pas de garder ce bébé alors qu'on n'est plus ensemble, que tu me parles juste parce que j'ai eu cette… agression et non parce que tu viens de réaliser que je suis quelqu'un que tu apprécie. Une fois enceinte, on n'est plus seule… On est deux ! Pour les plus chanceux, normalement, on est trois. Mais là je suis seule Alex, je suis seule depuis que tu m'as quitté et ça ne fait pas 3 jours que je réfléchis à tout ça. J'ai passé des jours à me demander que faire, quoi dire, quoi faire, espérer que tout allait s'arranger que je n'allais pas devoir avorter, encore une fois…  
- Encore une fois ?  
- Oui non, bon tu n'es pas censé savoir.  
- Tu as déjà dû subir un avortement ?  
- C'est bon relax, ce n'était pas toi le père !  
- Addison…  
- Il faut que je dorme ! Alors tu peux rester là si ça te chante, fais ce que tu veux, mais demain j'avorte, que tu sois là ou non. »

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
_

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps il lui a fallu pour s'endormir, elle sentait le regard perdu d'Alex sur elle, elle repensait à des milliers de choses, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Elle ne l'avait même pas laissé parler de peur de craquer à nouveau. Elle revoyait ses yeux alors qu'elle lui disait le fond de la pensée, il paraissait choqué, terrifié et triste.

_Listen to your heart....  
_

La vue encore embuée, elle se réveilla presque agréablement après cette nuit cauchemardesque, une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Elle sentit une main envelopper la sienne. Elle reprit doucement ses esprits, elle était bien à l'hôpital, ça allait être la matinée la plus longue de sa vie mais au moins tout était bientôt finit. Mais qui était cet homme contre elle ? Elle secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Alex ! Il était resté, son cœur s'emballa.

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'une infirmière fit son entrée.

« Ah vous êtes déjà réveillée madame Montgomery ! C'est parfait ! Bonjour. Oh je vois que monsieur est là aussi, tant mieux, c'est toujours mieux de surmonter cette épreuve à deux. Je vous dépose les médicaments que vous devez prendre d'ici 15 petites minutes, enfin j'imagine qu'on a dû vous expliquer plein de fois mais si vous avez des questions… Euh.. non en fait vous n'aurez pas de question j'imagine. Je vous laisse ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et elle sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée. Alex regarda les médicaments posés dans cette petite boite en plastique puis il baissa le regard en rencontrant les yeux d'Addi qui étaient légèrement humides.

Elle se leva, s'étira, regarda son ventre puis Alex. Elle empoigna le gobelet, prit une grande inspiration, de toute façon elle n'en avait qu'un à avaler, le reste elle ne pouvait le faire qu'une fois dans la salle de bain. Elle s'apprêta à mettre le premier en bouche quand une main l'empêcha de finir son mouvement…

_But listen to your heart... Before you tell him goodbye_


	31. Chapter 31

Chap. 31 ©Tiff

« Addi non ! Ne fais pas ça !

- _Elle ouvrit de grands yeux._ Il te prend quoi Alex ? On en a parlé hier !  
- Oui mais je n'avais pas tous les éléments avec moi !  
- Et maintenant tu as quoi en plus ?  
- La certitude !  
- De ?  
- J'ai envie de ce bébé, j'ai envie de vivre cette expérience !  
- Demande à une de tes petites infirmières, _dit-elle ironiquement, _et maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai une dure journée qui m'attend.  
- J'ai envie d'un bébé avec toi ! C'est le petit ventre d'Addison Montgomery que je veux voir grandir ! C'est toi qui me donne cette envie et pas quelqu'un d'autre… »

Elle se retourna, lentement, rencontra les yeux perçant mais suppliant d'Alex et son estomac se noua encore plus. Face à cet homme qui la priait de garder cet enfant, ce petit bout qui était finalement le sien aussi, le leur… Il la prit dans ses bras, calmement, elle lâcha, par faiblesse, les médicaments qui se renversèrent sur le sol, et se blotti au creux de son épaule.

« Addi… Je te promets de prendre soin de toi, de cet enfant, de tout ce que tu voudras…  
- J'ai laissé tomber ces foutues pilules ! _Dit-elle dans un sanglot._ »

Alex sourit tendrement, essuyant de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

« Tu n'en as plus besoin…  
- Alex ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… J'avais pris ma décision… Je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfant…  
- Alors pourquoi tant de tristesse dans tes yeux ?  
- Parce qu'essayer de t'oublier me tue ! Et avec ses hormones à la noix, je n'y arrive pas… Alors il faut que je me sépare de cet embryon pour tenter de t'oublier…  
- Tu n'as plus à m'oublier… Je suis de nouveau à toi…  
- Oui mais moi je ne suis plus à toi...  
- Je...  
- Je t'ai aimé... Mais là je ne suis plus sûre de rien...  
- Au passé donc ? _Maintenant c'est lui qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas pleurer à son tour._  
- Qu'es-ce qui nous lie nous deux ?  
- Tout ce qui nous a lié avant, le côté fou-fou, le côté rentre-dedans, la fierté, le franc parlé, la passion pour ce qu'on fait, la peur d'être trop attaché à quelqu'un... et cet enfant...  
- Al'... Je ne peux pas...  
- Ok, je peux essayer de comprendre » _Dit-il en se détachant_

Alex s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais se ravisa au dernier moment, Addison n'avait pas bougé, au milieu de la pièce elle fixait un point dans le vague.

« Alors tu vas avorter ? _dit-il en revenant près d'elle_  
- Je... _Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse_.  
- Je ne vais pas partir !  
- Pardon ?  
- L'état dans lequel tu te trouve... c'est aussi de ma faute, alors je reste avec toi pour cette épreuve !  
- Tu n'es pas obligé.  
- Tu ne dois pas être seule et encore moins sans moi aujourd'hui. On l'a fait à deux, on va être deux pour... pour détruire ce qu'on a fait. »

Emue, Addison n'osa plus parler, quand elle essayait de l'oublier elle s'était focalisée sur son mauvais côté, mais le revoir comme ça, si prévenant, lui rappelait pourquoi elle l'aimait, comment elle avait réussi à connaître le vrai Alex, pas celui qui joue un rôle pour tout le monde.

« Alex ? » Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce fut elle qui lui prit doucement la main.

« Alex tu le veux cet enfant ?  
- Je le veux si tu le veux.  
- Et si tu étais moi tu ferais quoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas toi, je ne peux imaginer à quel point je t'ai fais du mal. Mais j'en voudrais sûrement à ce "ptit con" d'Alex.  
- _Elle sourit timidement_. Ok. »

Elle resta silencieuse un bon moment, avant de faire mine de parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? _plaisanta Alex._  
- Je garde le bébé. »

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, elle scrutait la moindre réaction d'Alex qui semblait être figé, la bouche mi-ouverte.

« Tu peux répéter ? _Et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire... mais tais-toi Alex ! elle va finir par rechanger d'avis._  
- Si tu veux cet enfant alors on le garde.  
- Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

Un grand sourire était apparu sur son visage, il fit un tour sur lui-même et prit Addison dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire, il la porta, la faisant tourner avec lui. « Je suis ... heureux ! » Dit-il alors que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce...

« Tiens... Oh bonjour !  
- Derek ! _s'écria Addison, en allant l'enlacer sous le regard noir d'Alex. _ Merci d'être venu.. mais il y a changement de programme.  
- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. _Il essayait de prendre l'air le moins étonné qu'il puisse._  
- Je n'avorte plus !  
- _I__l souriait à présent._ Je vais alors faire en sorte qu'on te laisse sortir rapidement.  
- Derek ?  
- Oui ?  
- Fais en sorte qu'on ne m'envoie pas le psy aussi s'il te plait !  
- C'est comme si c'était fait. Tu es sûre de ton choix maintenant donc ?  
- Oui ! C'est un choix plus heureux que l'autre dans tous les cas.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Et Alex restera à mes côtés, je ne suis plus seule.  
- Alors c'est parfait, félicitation Addi ! »

Ils se reprirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Derek murmure

« Il est jaloux ton Alex  
- Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux, tu as été l'homme de ma situation, merci pour tout, merci infiniment.  
- Mais c'est rien Addi.  
- Non mais si on aurait pu croire que tu étais mon mari.  
- En souvenir de la belle époque.  
- Exactement si on avait eu des enfants ensemble, tu aurais été un mari modèle... »

Alex bouillonnait de l'intérieur, voyant Addison et Derek enlacés, se faisant des messes basses. Surtout que Derek jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil en sa direction. Il les vit enfin se séparer, dans un grand sourire, Derek l'embrassa amicalement sur la joue et sorti de la pièce. Addison se retourna en direction d'Alex, lui fit un joli clin d'œil et déclara : « On va avoir un bébé... » Il sourit à son tour, s'approcha d'elle, mit sa main derrière sa nuque et se penchât pour l'embrasser.

Une main s'interposa entre ses lèvres et les siennes, il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Ts ts ts. _Commença Addison._ Je n'ai pas dit qu'on était ensemble à nouveau... _Il fut surpris._ On va donner à cet enfant tout ce qu'il a de plus équilibré, ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de me toucher. _Il avait un air qui voulait lui demander si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait._ Sur ce ! Merci pour la visite. _Elle avait toujours un ton très joyeux._ Je te laisse bosser moi je vais prendre ma doooouche !. _Conclu-t-elle en fermant la porte de la salle de bain._ »

Alex, toujours un peu sous le choc, sourit... La vraie Addison était de retour...


	32. Chapter 32

Chap. 32 ©Tiff

Addison sorti de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, ravie de voir que Derek avait accordé ses vêtements. Elle fut encore plus enchantée de constater qu'Alex était toujours là. Il se leva à sa rencontre, souriant et l'informa.

« J'avais prévu de passer la journée avec toi ! Autant le faire en souriant qu'en étant déprimé !  
- Alex ? Mais… tu t'es changé quand ? _Elle était surprise de le voir habillé en 'civil'._  
- Vous les femmes et la salle de bain, c'est une grande histoire d'amour !  
- Ah ben oui ! Surtout quand on quitte un magnifique pyjama à pois !  
- _Il rigola._ Tu es super sexy en petit pois.  
- C'est ça ! Moques-toi ! Je me vengerai !  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
- Bon alors tu veux passer la journée avec moi ?  
- Ce n'est pas que je veuille mais je vais…  
- Et tu le fais par obligation.  
- Absolument pas, c'est juste toi qui n'as pas le choix.  
- Ok. Alors allons-y ! Vu que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle lui tira la langue et lui tendit la main qu'il prit sans hésiter. Elle signa ses propres papiers de sortie sous l'œil amusé d'Alex et ils quittèrent sans plus tarder l'hôpital.

« Enfin dehors ! _Addison s'étira._ Quand on est un patient, le temps est beaucoup plus lent !  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
- Bon alors, on fait quoi chef ?  
- Alors je ne sais pas… Tu aimerais faire quoi ?  
- Être dehors !  
- Oui… bon ben ça c'est fait… Autre chose ?  
- Non… bon je me disais… oh puis non ce n'est pas avec toi que je dois faire ça.  
- Faire quoi ? Tu sais que je peux te dire si je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose.  
- Je ne vais pas te le dire, tu vas dire oui juste pour me faire plaisir.  
- Ah non ! Ça c'est seulement si tu veux mon corps.  
- Alex ! _Malgré son ton autoritaire, elle lui sourit._  
- Bon… Alors ma petite Addi, je me disais… On va avoir un bébé…  
- Perspicace mon interne favori ! Mais encore ?  
- Et tu vis dans un hôtel… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, que voulait-il dire par-là ? Etait-ce une invitation à venir habiter avec lui ou… ou quoi ? Elle n'était pas bien sûre du pourquoi du comment de son affirmation.

« Euh oui… Merci de me remontrer ton efficacité à cerner la situation.  
- _Il sourit._ Alors on va chercher un appart ! »

Si elle avait eu des sacs dans ses bras, elle les aurait lâchés ! Elle resta là, bêtement, la bouche ouverte, mimant l'étonnement d'une facilité extraordinaire.

« Addison ? Dis quelque chose…  
- On va s'asseoir ? _Arriva-t-elle à bredouiller._  
- Viens ! On va boire un verre quelque part ! »

Il l'entraîna dans un bar environnant au Sgh qui ne pouvait être que l'Emerald City Bar ! Il salua Joe qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien aux situations des internes. Un soir tout le monde était heureux, le soir d'après ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir envie de s'entre-tuer et tout ça s'était empiré lorsqu'ils se mirent à se mélanger avec les titulaires, ce qui n'avait pas été long à se réaliser.

En moins d'un an, il avait pu suivre une 10ène d'histoires différentes et pas des plus simples. Il fut donc qu'à moitié surpris de voir Alex débarquer avec l'ex-Mme Shepherd, ils avaient sûrement dû se réconcilier. Il les servit assez rapidement, étonné de servir un thé chaud et un café, mais après tout, tant qu'ils buvaient quelque chose c'était le principal.

Addison n'avait toujours rien dit depuis 10 minutes. Alex jouait tout seul, faisant des cercles sur le journal, essayant de faire un bateau avec sa serviette, il attendait qu'elle ose au moins éternuer. « Appartement ? » Ce n'était pas une phrase mais au moins elle essayait. Alex profita de l'ouverture pour continuer.

« Je sais Addison, je sais que tu ne veux pas forcément te remettre avec moi mais moi j'aimerais être avec toi, au moins au même endroit, pour cette grossesse, pour le futur enfant.  
- Alex… Un appartement ensemble ? Nous deux ?  
- Nous trois ! _se permit-t-il de rectifier._  
- Mais.. Que vont penser les autres ? Et si tu as une nouvelle chérie ?  
- Tatata ! Pour l'instant ma chérie c'est toi ! Même si je dois faire vœux de chasteté ! Et de deux, qu'es-ce qu'on s'en fou des rumeurs !  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! J'abandonne mon appart même si j'adore le comptoir. _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._ Et on prend un appart avec trois chambres !  
- Trois chambres ? Trois chambres et le salon ?  
- Oui oui… Tu es habituée au luxe non ? Et 4a te coûtera moins cher qu'une chambre d'hôtel permanente. Et puis comme cela on peut dormir séparément.  
- _Elle faillit s'étrangler, mi-surprise, mi-déçue._ Tu ferais ça ?  
- Si ça peut me permettre de participer à cette grossesse alors oui !  
- Un appart ?  
- Un appart ! _Affirma-t-il._  
- Rien que pour nous ?  
- Pour nous… oui…  
- Avec Addison & Alex sur la boîte aux lettres ?  
- _Il rigola._ En effet.  
- Tu veux habiter avec moi ? _Elle restait dubitative._  
- Addi ! je veux avoir un enfant avec toi ! Alors la cohabitation c'est une bagatelle à côté de ça !  
- _Elle lui sourit._ En effet. _Elle semblait réfléchir._  
- Alors Addi ? Tu es motivée ?  
- Euh…  
- J'aime ton enthousiasme ! »

Elle se leva sans dire un mot, attendit qu'il se lève à son tour et là, comme pour l'aider à choisir, il posa ses mains sur son ventre, lui provoquant un doux frisson.

« D'accord ! _Dit-elle sans vraiment avoir réfléchit plus qu'avant._  
- D'accord ? _Il demandait une confirmation pour être sûr de n'avoir pas rêvé._  
- Je veux bien ! _Finit-elle par déclarer._  
- Chouette ! _Il la prit amicalement dans ses bras._  
- Tu sais où aller ?  
- J'ai déjà tout prévu ! J'ai passé quelques coups de fils alors que tu te faisais toute belle ! Let's go ! »

D'une motivation entraînante, il prit Addison par la main et ils sortirent presque en courrant du bar…


	33. Chapter 33

Chap. 33 ©Tiff

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire le tour des agences immobilières et visitèrent même quelques appartements. C'était assez difficile pour Addison de trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise vraiment, même si elle habitait dans une chambre d'hôtel ces derniers temps, elle avait eu l'habitude d'avoir une maison à elle, enfin si elle faisait l'impasse sur la période caravane bien sûr ! Et là non, elle ne pouvait pas envisager de construire une maison maintenant, surtout qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir habiter avec Alex. Elle aimait être avec lui, elle appréciait toutes les attentions qu'il lui faisait mais elle n'arrivait pas à se relancer dans quelque chose, elle avait trop souffert et malgré le bonheur que ça lui avait apporté, elle avait peur.

Accompagné par un agent immobilier très poli, ils arrivèrent devant un nouvel appartement à visiter, celui-ci correspondait e-x-a-c-t-e-m-e-n-t à ce qu'ils recherchaient, leur avait certifié le pingouin en costard-cravate. Ils doutaient un peu, surtout que ça devait être le 5ème endroit de l'après-midi où ils allaient et la soirée approchait beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

Ils étaient toujours main dans la main, ça faisait sérieux un couple qui cherchait un appartement plus grand car la femme était enceinte, c'est du moins, ce qu'ils avaient l'impression. Addison regarda les alentours, l'endroit paraissait calme, un quartier retiré de Seattle, non loin de la rive, elle fut rapidement emballée par le lieu, il ne manquait plus que l'appartement lui plaise et ça, c'était une autre paire de manche !

« Al' ? Tu trouve comment l'endroit ?  
- Douillet !  
- Douillet ?  
- C'est très calme, ça semble presque féerique.  
- _Elle rigola._ Et tu aimes ?  
- Qui n'aimerait pas ?  
- _Ils se sourirent._ J'espère que l'appart sera bien aussi ! »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence, observant chaque détail, tout semblait très classe et en feuilletant le dossier de l'appartement qu'ils allaient visiter plus aucun doute n'était possible : C'était un endroit où on ne demandait pas le prix car il était probablement trop cher pour être prononcer. L'agent leur firent faire le tour, commentant ça-et-là des détails futiles et il les laissa seuls un moment pour discuter.

« Alex... Il y a 4 chambres... 2 salles de bain... un bureau, un salon immense, une cuisine de rêve, une salle à manger avec une vue presque aussi magnifique qu'au salon, une buanderie, une pièce qui peut servir de bureau... tout est grand et...  
- Et il y a un bar !  
- _Faisant un tour sur elle-même._ Oui ! C'est... gigantesque...  
- C'est cher aussi non ?  
- Ah oui mais le prix on s'en fou, je gagne assez.  
- Non mais pas moi.  
- Laisse-moi être l'homme de la maison  
- _Il rigola._ Je ne sais pas si ma fierté me le permet.  
- Ta fierté n'a pas le choix.  
- _Il l'enlaça tendrement._ Cet endroit te plait ?  
- _Se dégageant. _Oui... regarde... _Elle l'entraîna par la main._ Regarde ici je peux mettre mon lit et là ma penderie, ensuite là on peut faire la chambre du bébé, un petit lit, une petite commode.... _Ses yeux brillaient._  
- D'accord alors !  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
- J'aime ta façon d'imaginer les meubles dans cet espace vide, j'aime beaucoup la terrasse aussi, le coin parait tranquille, c'est incroyablement grand mais c'est de loin le plus chouette qu'on ait vu, alors si tu aimes, je suis d'accord.  
- _Elle tapa dans ses mains, comme un enfant content d'avoir ce qu'il veut._ C'est génial ! »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se séparer de lui aussi rapidement qu'elle y était venue. Elle baissa la tête timidement.

« Pardon.. Je ne voulais pas...  
-_ Confus. _Tu ne voulais pas ?  
- Je.. Oui.. Non... pardon... c'était dû à l'euphorie du moment.  
- Ah donc je ne dois toujours rien espérer.  
- En effet...  
- J'espère juste qu'il y aura beaucoup d'euphorie du moment. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle entendit le fameux pingouin se racler poliment la gorge. Elle reprit son sérieux, se retourna et déclara.

« Nous sommes intéressés par cet endroit, vous pouvez nous inscrire sur la liste.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Montgomery, vous serez sûrement en tête, votre dossier est excellent.  
- Je l'espère.  
- On vous donne des nouvelles d'ici la fin de la semaine, cela vous convient-il ?  
- Parfaitement, vous pouvez me joindre au numéro inscrit sur le dossier, Monsieur Karev est aussi atteignable.  
- J'ai pris note. _Il les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur. _Merci de votre confiance.  
- Merci à vous d'avoir pris du temps pour nous recevoir.  
- Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée  
- Vous de même.  
- A bientôt j'espère, Madame Montgomery, Monsieur Karev »

Il leur serra poliment la main et partit. Alex ne résista pas à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre constamment contre ces petits moments de bonheur...

La semaine passa plus ou moins rapidement, Derek insistait pour qu'Addi fasse des contrôles et elle n'avait pas envie. Mais elle finissait toujours par accepter, à l'usure... Tout semblait en ordre sauf qu'elle refusait toujours de parler de ce qui c'était passé, elle disait ne pas vouloir regarder le passé sombre quand un avenir ensoleillé s'ouvrait à elle.

Sa grossesse n'était pas encore officielle mais les rumeurs allaient dans ce sens, les internes se questionnaient tout aussi sur la présence d'hématomes à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de les cacher mais ne pouvait, bien entendu, porter une cagoule ou venir en training. Certains avaient eu le courage de demander comment elle allait mais, avec son sourire convainquant, elle semblait dire vrai en affirmant que tout était ok.

Alex et elle avaient retrouvé une complicité excellente, tout était presque comme avant excepté les petites réunions secrètes dans les recoins de l'hôpital. Ils se charriaient tout le temps, Alex jouant toujours l'interne démotivé par l'obstétrique, des fois même Bailey se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès d'arriver en retard pour se voir infliger le service.

Addison était justement à la cafétéria, mangeant une mousse au chocolat. Elle tapotait du pied et semblait un peu nerveuse lorsqu'une voix lui glissa à l'oreille « Alors ces hormones ? » Elle se retourna et regarda Derek s'installer à sa table. Elle lui tira la langue.

« Gnia gnia gnia... Ce n'est pas drôle !  
- Ah si si... La façon dont tu mange cette mousse... ma fois... les hommes de cet établissement ne cessent de te jeter des coups d'œil  
- Oui mais ça c'est à cause des rumeurs.  
- Et aussi à cause de ton décolleté  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir gonflé de partout  
- _Il rigola._ Très très bien réparti le gonflage en tout cas... Alex doit aimer.  
- Alex ne me touche pas.  
- Oh... je comprends le chocolat alors.  
- _Elle le tapa gentiment._ C'est mon choix.  
- ça je n'en doute pas ! _Il se leva et lui glissa à nouveau à l'oreille._ Tu sais.. il y a des petits canards... qui flottent... »

Il évita de justesse le gobelet en plastique qui lui arrivait dessus et ils se quittèrent sous un regard entendu. Addison rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce qu'il disait était vrai, tout le monde lui jetait de rapides coups d'œil flatteurs. Elle débarrassa rapidement son plateau repas et sortit de la cafét. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle croisa Mark qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire un compliment, elle passa son chemin et s'empressa de rentrer avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite.

Elle referma la porte, souffla, se disant qu'elle devait peut-être se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, prendre une douche ou encore plonger dans un bac à glaçon. N'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte puis rentrer.

« Tiens coucou Alex ! Comment tu vas ?  
- Mais très bien et toi ?  
- J'ai.... un peu chaud »

A peine eut-elle finit de parler qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'allait pas commencer à le draguer, non pas maintenant ! Il la regarda du coin de l'œil puis lui sourit, il la connaissait trop bien. A mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle reculait, tout doucement, elle finit par arriver contre le mur. _Prévisible._ se dit-elle alors qu'il se tenait vraiment mais vraiment trop près d'elle. _Je ne dois pas craquer, faites qu'il ne m'embrasse pas... faites qu'il ne m'embrasse pas... faites qu'il ne m'embrasse pas... _ Il ne la touchait pas mais elle pouvait le sentir, ses sens en ébullitions, elle luttait pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle ravala sa salive difficilement alors qu'il prononça son nom juste au creux de son oreille. Il plaça sa main sur sa nuque, la fit glisser le long de son cou et effleura, de son pouce, ses lèvres entrouvertes...

Une sonnerie de téléphone fit réagir Addison, elle se dégagea avant qu'il ne l'embrasse...


	34. Chapter 34

Chap. 34 ©Tiff

Addison se racla la gorge et décrocha, elle prit un ton très sérieux et ignora totalement les tentatives de déconcentration d'Alex.

Il mimait un strip-tease puis faisait semblant d'être en prison et d'appeler à l'aide par les vitres du bureau qui, rappelons-le, étaient munies d'un store qui empêchant quiconque de voir à l'intérieur. Il avait bien pensé à la déconcentrer autrement mais un geste ferme de la main l'avait arrêté net dans son élan. Il l'observait alors, elle semblait professionnelle, sûre d'elle et attentive. Il adorait cette Addison là, c'était ce qui l'avait impressionné au début, puis elle s'était montrée très sûre d'elle pour enfin se dévoiler, petit à petit. Même si la grossesse l'avait rendue beaucoup plus sensible, elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même, ne revenant que très peu sur ses décisions.

« Alors à demain ! Merci beaucoup, au revoir ! »

Il l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle bouclait la conversation, elle lui fit immédiatement un grand sourire, se leva, alla chercher un verre d'eau et annonça simplement

« On a l'appartement !

- _Alex fit un bond sur place._ Yes ! Je le savais ! On est les meilleurs !

- On peut déménager dans moins d'un mois...

- Wow... va falloir que je m'y mette de suite.

- L'avantage de vivre dans une chambre d'hôtel... je n'ai que la garde-robe à emporter

- Oh pour toi.. juste 7-8 cartons alors, si on ne compte pas les chaussures bien sûr.

- _Elle lui tira la langue._ Bien plus voyons ! Mais moi il faut tout que j'achète.

- On ira ensemble ! Lors de nos multiples heures de libres.

- _Elle rigola._ Va falloir prendre congé.

- Congé ? Arg ! Il faudra que je convainque ma titulaire.

- Ouh la la ! Je te plain presque.

- On y va maintenant ?

- De quoi ?

- Signer le contrat !

- Mais je lui ai dit demain.

- Rappelle-le ! Dis-lui qu'on peut maintenant !

- Alex ?

- J'ai peur que tu change d'avis.

- Ah bon... pourtant l'appartement je le veux, donc je vais le signer... Après, es-ce que je te laisse entrer.. c'est une autre histoire...

- Je te soudoierais !

- _Intéressée._ Et comment tu t'y prendrais ?

- Je viendrais te vendre des bonbons, habillé en Mickey.

- Le grand jeu ! Carrément.

- _Il rigola._ Rien que pour toi. »

Ils décidèrent donc d'y aller sans plus tarder. Ils passèrent les semaines qui suivirent à emballer tout dans des cartons, avec une certaine envie d'y enfermer l'autre de temps en temps. Ils avaient même réussi à trouver le temps d'acheter des meubles, le tout dans un stress pas possible qui inquiétait Alex pour le bébé mais Addison ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Elle arrivait très bien à tout gérer même si elle rentrait épuisée tous les soirs, se disant que tout cela était bientôt fini.

Le jour du déménagement, elle avait eu l'ordre de rester dans sa chambre d'hôtel alors que les hommes, enfin Alex, Derek et Mark, installaient les meubles. Une certaine compétition existait entre eux, après tout, ils avaient un point commun : celui d'aimer ou d'avoir aimé Addie. Mark était plutôt jaloux mais ne le montrait pas, Derek était plus que serein quant à l'engagement d'Addison, il avait vu Alex se battre pour elle et était depuis beaucoup plus confiant sur les intentions de ce jeune homme. Tout commençait à prendre place, ça ressemblait presque à un appartement si on ne regardait pas les cartons qui traînaient partout, Addison fit apparition à ce moment là, toute souriante et motivée.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! »

Elle était suivie de près par Meredith qui apportait les vivres, non sans oublier un pack de bières fraîches. Elle fût accueillie les bras ouverts et ils se placèrent où ils pouvaient pour manger. Ils rigolèrent un moment avant de tenter de se remettre au travail avec une certaine envie de faire une sieste. Addison regardait le travail déjà accompli et les félicita, ils ne manquaient presque rien, enfin, de matériel. Après il ne lui restait 'plus qu'à' tout ranger dans les endroits adéquats.

Meredith prit Derek par la main et questionna innocemment :

« Addi, je t'emprunte Derek pour un petit moment !

- Non ! Ts ts ts ! Vous vous restez ICI !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de lui en forme ! La journée n'est pas finie.

- Mais il reviendra en forme.

- C'est cela ouiiiii.

- _Prenant un air suppliant._ S'il te plait.

- Interdiction de faire des cochonneries dans MON appartement.

- Pourtant j'ai installé le lit. S_e défendit Derek._

- Encore moins sur MON lit.

- Alex ? _Tenta Meredith._ »

Alex, qui était parti dans un fou-rire, hocha la tête négativement. Ils se rassirent, faisant mine de bouder. Ils blaguèrent encore sur le sujet un moment et le débat devient vite délicat.

« Tiens Mark tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as personne en ce moment ? _Le charriat Derek_

- Mark célibataire ce n'est pas possible ! _Surenchéri Addi._

- Je suis libre comme l'air, mais il m'arrive d'avoir quelqu'un.

- Pour la nuit ?

- Pour la soirée voyons. _Plaisanta-t-il._

- En fait, _questionna Meredith_, vous avez tous couchés avec Addison ? »

Addison sifflotait, les trois hommes s'observèrent attentivement.

« Merci d'avoir posé la question chérie ! _Osa Derek.[_

- On se demandait justement ce qui nous liait tous comme ça. _Précisa Mark._

- Mis à part la médecine forcément. _Conclu Alex._

- C'est qui le meilleur ? _Surrenchéri Meredith._ »

Ils fixèrent tous Addison à l'attente d'une réponse ou même d'un indice qui pourraient leur indiquer que...

« Vous aimerez bien savoir n'es-ce pas ? _Dit-elle dans un ton diabolique._ Aucune chance pour que vous sachiez !

- ça veut dire qu'il y en a un meilleur que l'autre. _Provoqua Meredith._

- _Elle rigola._ Absolument

- Ah ça c'est méchant ! _Répliqua Mark_

- Mark atteint dans sa plus grande fierté.. Il doute. _R__igola Derek._

- Addi ! Dis-nous ! On veut savoir.

- Non vous le voulez pas savoir. Enfin, il y en a un seul d'entre vous qui aimerait savoir. »

Elle les regarda les trois, l'un après l'autre et fit un clin d'oeil à Meredith en se levant. « C'est pas tout ! Mais on a du boulot et j'aimerais bien dormir ce soir ! »

Ils se levèrent, méfiants et se remirent au travail. La journée avançait, l'air était lourd, les trois hommes se mirent finalement à torse-nu sous les regards intéressés de Meredith et d'Addison qui papotaient entre elles, les regardants à l'œuvre.

« Tous les trois... _Répéta Meredith,_ il y en a, je ne dénonce pas, mais il y en a qui ne s'ennuie pas !

- _Elle rigola._ Pourquoi on devrait ?

- Il faut en laisser aux autres.

- Je ne les retiens pas et ils sont venus à moi tous seuls comme des grands... Bon forcément j'ai dû en droguer un ou deux mais ce n'est qu'un détail n'es-ce pas ?

- _Rigolant à son tour._ Tout à fait ! »

Sous une ambiance heureuse et joueuse, la soirée débuta rapidement et les 'aides' rentrèrent chez eux, le travail n'était pas terminé mais ils avaient plus besoin d'eux. Alex et Addi s'affalèrent sur le canapé fraîchement posé, épuisés mais heureux de leur journée.


	35. Chapter 35

Chap. 35 ©Tiff

Ils finirent par faire le minimum ce soir là, ils préparèrent juste leur lit et leur propre salle de bain. Alex avait laissé le choix à Addison pour celle qu'elle voulait, de toute façon il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'avoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vivre avec une fille, c'était donc une nouvelle expérience pour lui.

Il finit rapidement de se préparer et errait dans les couloirs. Il la croisa maintes fois, elle faisait l'aller-retour entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, même qu'elle cherchait des affaires dans les multiples cartons ouverts qui traînaient ça et là. Il la vit passer en sous-vêtement chercher son énième produit de douche, elle repassa en peignoir, cheveux emmitouflés dans une serviette de bain, puis, repassa les cheveux lâchés et en pyjama. Il reconnaissait agréablement l'odeur qui arpentait les couloirs, ce doux parfum qu'elle laissait à la sortie de sa douche.

Le sourire rêveur, il sentit des mains arriver, par-dessus le canapé, sur son torse. Il tourna légèrement la tête.

« Hey... Bonjour toi

- _Toute souriante._ Coucou !

- La salle de bain te convient ?

- _Elle vint se poser à côté._ Tout à fait, pour l'instant ça me convient. Mais je me réjouis de faire en sorte que l'appartement ressemble à un appartement.

- Il nous reste du travail !

- _Soupirant._ Tu l'as dit. Mais je me sens déjà chez moi.

- Moi aussi.

_Ils se sourirent._

- Dis Al'. _Elle se coucha de manière à avoir sa tête sur ses genoux._ Tu n'as pas peur que le temps passe vite ?

- _Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux._ Pour le bébé tu dis ?

- Oui, j'en suis déjà à 17 semaines, j'ai l'impression que mon ventre est énorme et que pourtant ça fait à peine 2 jours que je sais que je suis enceinte, enfin non.. Quand même pas mais tu vois, je suis couchée et on voit.

- Normal qu'on commence à voir.

- J'ai vraiment l'air d'une montgolfière

- Tu es magnifique.

- Je suis groooosse !

- Ne bouge pas ! »

Alex se leva, glissant un coussin sous la nuque d'Addie, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il observait, émerveillé par les changements de son corps, il la trouvait éblouissante et incroyablement sexy. Il y déposa un doux baiser et l'invita à se relever. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu as toujours été jolie, tu étais déjà parfaite et la grossesse te rend encore plus belle. Tu rayonnes ! Je t'aime Addison… »

Elle resta sans mot, la voilà qu'elle versait même une larme. Elle n'allait quand même pas devenir sensible avec tout ça ! Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, enroula ses bras autour de son corps et chuchota un 'Merci...'

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains glisser au creux de ses reins, elle rougit au contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue mais elle le repoussa lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser. « Alex.. Je ne peux pas.. Je suis désolée… » Et elle partit précipitamment dans sa chambre.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, elle pleurait… Alex était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait fait qui aurait pu déclencher une telle réaction.

Pourquoi j'ai peur... Pourquoi il ne fuit pas... Pourquoi il me regarde... Je veux qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse seule, je ne veux pas qu'il s'interroge... C'est pas à cause de lui que je tremble, il peut partir... Pars ! Pars ! Je.. veux plus de tout ça. Je ne veux pas de mots doux... JE NE VEUX PAS ! es-ce qu'il peut comprendre ? Pourquoi il s'approche, pourquoi il est gentil avec moi ? Tout ça c'est de ma faute... ma faute...

« Addison ? »

_Nooon... qu'il parte j'ai dit. Il ne m'entend pas ? Il n'entend pas mon corps crier à l'aide, il n'entend pas mon coeur s'emballer... Qu'il parte... qu'il parte... qu'il p__arte avant de me blesser..._

« Addie ?

- Ne me touche pas ! _Elle roula de l'autre côté du lit._

- Je ne te touche pas promis.... Tu me fais confiance ?

- _La confiance ? Je n'ai plus confiance en rien... _ Laisse-moi.. seule...

- Non... Je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cet état.

_Elle tremb__la._

- Addi ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur de moi ?

- Pars...

- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Derek ? Meredith ? Callie ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais... _Elle se redressa pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même._

- Jamais faire quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser m'aimer...

- C'est ça qui te dérange ? Que je t'aime ? Mais si tu ne veux pas je te promets, je ne te touche pas...

- Je voulais pas... et il m'a touchée quand même. »

_Vous pouvez écouter cette chanson en même temps à partir de là__ 'Lynda Lemay – On m'a fait la haine : __http : // you tube . com / watch?v=uQW8rH8fr1k__ faites juste attention si vous êtes sensible sur ce sujet là_

Alex ferma les yeux, c'était à cause de ça, il s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Il savait que ça allait ressortir un moment où à un autre mais la journée avait été positive, il n'y pensait plus. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de parler alors il restait là, essayant de trouver une solution.

« Addison... Je vais appeler Meredith d'accord ? Tu lui fais confiance à elle ? » Elle semblait se calmer alors il sortit doucement de la pièce, à la recherche de son portable. Il tenta vainement de l'appeler, il était tard, elle devrait probablement dormir. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas gérer cette affaire seul et ça le rendait nerveux.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, un cri strident provenant de la chambre d'Addison le ramena à la réalité. Il se précipita et la retrouva agrippée à son coussin. Instinctivement il se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, enlaçant ses mains avec les siennes. Addison tremblait mais ne le repoussa pas, c'était une chaleur qu'elle connaissait, ce n'était pas ce froid bizarre qui l'envahissait certain soir, elle serra plus fort ses mains et pleurait doucement.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne... j'ai peur... Alex... j'ai peur...  
_Fallait qu'ça tombe sur moi  
Fallait qu'ça tombe, il s'trouve que j'étais là_  
- Il ne reviendra pas !  
- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
_[__Fallait qu'ça blesse mon corps  
Fallait qu'ça laisse des cicatrices au bord  
Du cœur, de l'âme__  
_- Parce que s'il revient, je le tue.  
- Tu m'aime ?  
- Oui…  
- Tu m'aimes même si tu ne peux pas me toucher ?  
- _Il fut étonné de la question]_ Bien sûr !  
_Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes  
Tu dis que tu m'aimes quand même__  
_- Tu ne pourras pas tenir longtemps… Et puis tu vas me quitter… _Elle semblait désemparée._  
- Je ne te quitterais jamais !  
- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir… s'il te plaît…  
- Je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de toi.  
- Un jour tu voudras plus et je ne pourrais pas te le donner.  
_On m'a fait la haine, j'peux plus faire l'amour_  
- Plus ? Ce jour là n'est de loin pas arrivé et on a le temps pour en reparler.  
- Et dire qu'on conseille au couple de faire l'amour durant la grossesse…  
- Addison ! Ne t'en fais pas pour un détail comme celui-ci…  
- Je suis perdue…  
_On m'a fait la haine, pardon, mon amour_  
- Raconte-moi…  
- J'ai une irrésistible envie de faire l'amour… avec toi.. Vraiment ! Mes hormones sont en folies ! _Alex sourit._ Mais d'un côté, dès que tu me touche, je suis partagée entre l'envie de te frapper et de crier.  
- Il y a des endroits qui sont particulièrement sensible ?  
- Tout est sensible, je crois que c'est suivant où tu es par rapport à moi… Tu ne m'as même pas embrassée que je trouve que tout va trop vite.  
_J'ai comme le corps en cendres__  
_- D'accord.  
- Je suis… je suis vraiment désolée…  
- Je t'aime Addi… »

Elle pleura doucement dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, évitant soigneusement d'être trop intime, l'esprit remplit d'interrogations…

_Pardon mon amour_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chap. 36**** ©Tiff**

_Je ne voulais pas... Et il m'a touchée quand même__. _ Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Alex depuis qu'il avait ouvert un oeil ce matin là, le fait qu'il ne sache pas ce qui c'était passé le rendait fou. Elle s'était tendrement blottie contre lui durant la nuit, il n'osait pas bouger, elle paraissait apaisée malgré les traces de maquillage qui s'étaient dessinées sur sa joue. Ce n'était qu'une supposition car elle se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de s'entrechoquer avec Alex au passage. Elle se recouvra machinalement des draps, essayant de retrouver ses esprits puis se recula jusqu'à toucher le bord du lit.

« Alex ? »

Sa voix était cassée et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il allait vite. Elle savait où elle était, avec qui elle était mais elle ne se rappelait plus de ce rêve bizarre qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Alex lui prit doucement la main, lui laissant le temps de réaliser qu'elle ne dormait plus, puis la fit se lever et il l'accompagna sur la terrasse. Il se plaça derrière elle et lui montrait les belles choses qu'on pouvait voir depuis leur appartement. Au départ, Addison restait dubitative, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire puis, peu à peu, elle se détendit et observait avec lui les différentes maisons des alentours. Elle se retourna, le regarda, gênée, avant de placer ses mains autour de son cou. Elle approcha son visage, effleura ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Alex fut surpris mais se laissa faire avant de glisser ses mains le long de son dos, il l'attira contre lui, soulevant légèrement le haut de son pyjama.

Un électrochoc se produisit et Addison recula de quelques pas, apeurée. Alex ne bougea pas par précaution et lui dit calmement.

« Addie... Te force pas si tu ne te sens pas prête.

-_Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, passa les mains dans ses cheveux, baissa la tête avant de répondre._ J'ai envie de le faire.

- Mais tu as peur ?

- J'ai.. j'ai des... _Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase._

- Il t'arrive quoi là en ce moment ?

- Des flashs, j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

- Parle-moi... _Il s'approcha doucement_

- Tu te rappelle de ce soir là ?

- Oui...

- Dis-moi toi comment tu as vu la chose.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre d'abord ?

- Non, je suis bien là.

- Ok alors, j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai cru que les gamins jouaient au football sur ma porte alors je suis sorti et là je t'ai vue... _Il fit une pause._ Tu étais sur le paillasson, des vêtements en lambeaux... Je... je te voyais saigner... J'ai eu peur pour toi, j'ai paniqué. Alors je t'ai portée à l'intérieur et j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour te soigner. Tu tremblais, tu pleurais et je n'osais imaginer ce qui t'était arrivé, de temps en temps tu marmonnais quelque chose, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu et.... je m'en voulais énormément.

-_Les larmes aux yeux._ Pourquoi tu t'en voulais ?

- Pour plein de choses, je me suis dit que ce qui t'était arrivé c'était de ma faute.

- Mais..

- Attends, je t'ai abandonné, j'ai fait le con avec la femme que j'aime, je savais que tu étais triste, je savais que tu doutais de tout, j'avais les photos et... je me suis dit que si j'étais resté avec toi... tu n'aurais pas été où tu étais... et qu'il ne te serait rien arrivé... _Il baissa les yeux._ Comment je peux ne pas m'en vouloir !

- Quand... quand il m'a jeté par terre... j'ai pensé à toi, je... je voulais que ça soit toi qui viennes là, je voulais te voir le frapper... Et puis j'ai rapidement plus senti grand chose, il me donnait des coups, je... j'ai perdu le sens de la réalité... et je... _Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la terrasse. _ Il... il me touchait, il... je... _Alex était maintenant à ses côtés._ Il était grand, il avait beaucoup de force... Alex... je.. »

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, tentant de remettre son esprit dans l'ordre, elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir mais, pour la première fois, elle voulait s'en sortir. Alex restait silencieux, il voulait juste être là, il l'écoutait avec attention, laissait les blancs s'installer sans forcer quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai eu tellement peur... Il... il me mordait ?! je crois.... je sens encore ses mains.. j... _Elle secoua la tête, trembla et se blottit encore plus contre lui._

- Bébé...

- Je veux plus en parler... pour.. Aujourd'hui.

- D'accord... Tu veux un petit-déjeuner d'enfer ?

- Je veux rester dans tes bras....

- Je ne bouge pas ! »

Il la câlina tendrement puis, tout doucement, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur, il la posa sur le seul canapé accessible et ils se regardèrent. Addison renifla, murmura un 'merci' et l'observa se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle s'étira tranquillement et prit l'initiative de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle retrouva la petite radio portable, se brancha sur sa station de radio favorite et monta le son. Elle essaya de faire avec ce qu'ils avaient, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Elle fit griller quelques toast, prépara des oeufs, fit bouillir l'eau pour le café et quand il sortit de la douche tout était prêt.

Il lui glissa un bisou dans le cou, elle lui sourit et ils s'installèrent à leur nouvelle table. Alex fut ravi de la voir manger avec appétit, elle avait repris un peu de couleur et avait à nouveau la petite lueur dans ses yeux. Elle partit à son tour se doucher pendant qu'Alex continuait le rangement de toutes leurs affaires.

Dans un parcourt de combattant, ils jonglèrent durant une grande partie de la journée entre les cartons vides et les cartons pleins. De temps en temps, ils s'accordaient une petite taquinerie, des chiffons volèrent assez régulièrement, quand ce n'était pas un peu d'eau sur le visage. Dès que le salon fut terminé, ils profitèrent de la chaîne-hifi pour tout faire en rythme. Cuisine, salles de bain, salle à manger, terrasse et puis les chambres, les cartons vides s'empilèrent et l'appartement commençait à devenir fréquentable sans risquer de tomber à tout moment. Ils avaient quand même continué sur l'idée de deux chambres séparées mais ils ne le pensaient plus vraiment. Leur bureau comprenait une bibliothèque immense de livres sur la médecine, Alex s'était arrangé pour prendre de quoi remplir le bar. Tout était presque fini. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de faire la chambre du bébé plus tard, ils avaient le temps.

En fin de journée, ils sortirent manger à l'extérieur, leur frigo n'étant pas encore bien rempli. La soirée se déroula normalement, ils parlèrent beaucoup du nouvel appartement, de ce qu'il restait à faire et de ce qui était génial. Ils ne rentrèrent pas trop tard en ayant dans l'optique de se coucher de suite.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Addison, ils discutaient encore un peu. Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, sa grossesse la rendait encore plus sublime mais il devait être patient et il allait l'être. Lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonne nuit, il la retint gentiment par le bras et l'embrassa. Surprise, elle recula de trois pas, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, elle resta immobile par la suite.

« Je suis désolé Addi, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non non... je... je suis juste surprise.

- _Il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle avait eu peur mais ne préféra pas insister._ Bonne nuit alors mon ange.

- Bonne nuit à toi.

- Et merci !

- Merci pour quoi ?

- De m'accepter dans ta vie.

- _Elle sourit._ Je suis ravie que tu sois là... »

Un clin d'oeil et Alex partit se coucher dans sa chambre, elle avait raison, deux chambres étaient mieux pour l'instant, la câliner lui manquait énormément et il avait encore trop peur de la choquer, ce qu'il risquait de faire s'il ne se contrôlait pas... Et au milieu de la nuit, il ne se faisait pas confiance. Il resta un moment regardant le plafond avant d'éteindre la lumière, scrutant le moindre bruit et vérifiant qu'elle s'était endormie...


	37. Chapter 37

**Chap. 37**** ©Tiff**

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, une certaine routine s'était installée dans leur couple et maintenant qu'ils habitaient ensemble, les rumeurs à l'hôpital ne concernaient qu'eux. Premièrement la confirmation de la grossesse d'Addison et deuxièmement le fait que ça ne soit pas officiel qu'Alex soit le père donnaient le droit à des bruits de couloirs sortit de nul part. Certain disaient que le père c'était Derek, d'autre voyait une insémination artificielle, les plus tordus pensaient qu'Addison avait fait ça pour faire des expériences sur la grossesse.

Alex avait fini, soir après soir, par connaître ce qui s'était passé exactement dans ce parc au milieu de la nuit. Elle était encore très distante avec lui mais ça ne les empêchait pas de passer d'excellentes soirées alternant délires et tendresse. Addison avait beaucoup pleuré, elle avait passé des soirées à se demander pourquoi elle luttait encore, prête à abandonner à tout moment. Alex avait dû, plusieurs fois, demander de l'aide aux personnes qui la connaissait mieux que lui : surtout Derek. Il avait fini par apprendre à le connaître, et ils passaient dorénavant pas mal de week-end tous les quatre, Meredith aidant aussi beaucoup Addison, ils formaient un quatuor que personne n'aurait même osé imaginer.

La deuxième échographie s'était bien déroulée, tout semblait en ordre, le placenta était bien placé, l'évolution du fœtus respectait les normes. Elle n'avait, par contre, pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé, en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Elle était maintenant rentrée dans son 5ème mois et les gens regardaient plus son ventre qu'elle mais elle en était fière. Il commençait à peser malgré tout ! La forme ne manquait pas mais elle devait faire quelques exercices de détente sinon son dos la rappelait à l'ordre. Addison avait donc allégé son planning au SgH pour éviter de finir épuisée avant d'avoir commencer.

_NB : Une chanson, une !__ Kiss – I Was Made for loving you __ http : // fr . you tu be . com / watch?v=CM30iNH8TqA_

Elle se retrouvait donc souvent seule chez eux, comme une parfaite petite ménagère, elle préparait le repas. Pas tous les soirs ! Elle ne voulait pas être la femme qui attendait son mari, mais quelques fois, comme ce soir là, elle avait envie de préparer quelque chose de bon. Alex l'avait appelée pour dire qu'il arrivait tout bientôt, elle profita donc pour faire en sorte que tout soit prêt quand il arrive.

Elle chantonnait et bougeait en rythme lorsqu'il arriva. La vue de ce spectacle l'amusa : elle était devant la cuisinière, coupant en rondelle des tomates en mangeant une de temps en temps. Elle se retourna, lui adressa un grand sourire alors qu'il la rejoignit dans son chant.

_Tonight I wanna give it all to you_

_In the darkness_

_There's so much I wanna do_

_And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet_

_'Cause girl, I was made for you_

_And you were made for me_

Lors du refrain ils chantèrent à l'unisson, Alex était d'abord placé derrière elle, la tenant par les hanches, ils ondulaient simultanément puis Addison se retourna, lui plaça une tomate dans la bouche et ils continuèrent à bouger au rythme entraînant de Kiss.

« I was maade for loooving you babyyyy

- You were made for loooving meeee

- And I can't get enooough of you baby

- Can you get enough of meeeeeee »

Alex la prit par la main et l'entraîna sur une piste de danse improvisée au milieu de la salle à manger, il la soulevait, la faisait tournoyer avant de reprendre en cœur les paroles.

« Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes.... feel the maaaagic.... la la la... And tonight we gonna make it all come true… 'cause girl you were made for meee and girl, I was made for yoou »

Ils rigolaient beaucoup, piquant, de temps à autre, un bout de salade préparé par Addison, c'est donc en chantant qu'ils mangèrent ce soir là. Prenant soins de ne pas cracher sur l'autre surtout lors du 'Can't get enough oh ouh oh'

Quand la chanson toucha à sa fin, ils ne se séparèrent pas, Addison murmura à son oreille

_I w__as made for loving you baby._

« Alors… tu étais fait pour m'aimer ?  
_You were made for loving me_  
- Je n'existe que pour toi... Et toi ?  
_And I can't get enough of you baby._  
- Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.  
_Can you gent enough of me._  
- C'est réciproque alors...

- I was made...  
- You were made...  
- For loving you baby  
- For loving me...  
- And I can't get enough of you...  
- Can't get enough of me...  
- Je t'aime Alex.... »

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il se demandait s'il avait rêvé. Elle ne lui avait plus dit depuis toute cette histoire, elle se contentait de sourire lorsqu'il le lui disait. Mais là, ces quelques mots, murmurés au creux de son oreille, lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Alors quand elle s'approcha de ses lèvres, il glissa ses mains dans sa belle chevelure. Tout doucement leurs lèvres se touchèrent puis s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se rejoignirent pour un baiser sensuel.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres, ils profitaient de cet instant. Tout d'un coup, Addison sursauta, elle prit les mains d'Alex et les posa sur son ventre. « Regarde… Sens comme il est heureux lui aussi ! » Il osa à peine toucher mais c'est elle qui appuya où elle sentait que ça bougeait, il sourit au premier mouvement. Elle lui avait dit que, de temps en temps, elle sentait comme des petits papillons bouger, des sortes de petites bulles mais il n'arrivait jamais à le percevoir.

Il s'émerveillait devant son ventre, collant son oreille contre, lui parlant, Addison était sûre maintenant, qu'il ferait un papa gâteux. Il se releva, voyant son sourire attendrit et déposa un baiser sur son front, elle l'embrassa à nouveau et lança innocemment : « Tu as faim maintenant ? » Il hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent à table. Addison servit le reste de salade, se remerciant intérieurement de ne pas avoir préparé quelque chose de chaud qui aurait finit cramé dans le four.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chap. 38 ****©Tiff**

Ils se réveillèrent tout tendrement enlacés, il ne s'était rien passé durant la nuit mais Addison ne sursautait presque plus en dormant. Les premiers mots qu'elle murmura ce matin là furent 'Je ne veux plus jamais quitter tes bras.' En guise de réponse, Alex lui mordilla l'oreille et se serre encore plus contre son corps, ça tombait bien, il n'avait nullement l'intention de quitter cet endroit accueillant, il ajouta, comme pour se rassurer.

« Ça veut dire que je peux être à nouveau officiellement ton chéri ?  
- Mieux que ça, _Dit-elle dans un murmure,_ tu vas être officiellement mon chéri ET le père de mon enfant !  
- Même à l'hôpital ?  
- Surtout à l'hôpital ! J'en ai marre des minettes qui te tourne autour.  
- _Il rigola._ Cool, comme ça je pourrai officiellement casser la gueule à ceux qui lorgnent un peu trop ton décolleté.  
- _Elle se retourna, lui faisant face dans un grand sourire._ Si tu pouvais éviter ça m'arrangerait.  
- _Il fit semblant d'être vexé._ J'essaierai… C'est bien parce que c'est toi !  
- Tu sais pas quoi ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me lever !  
- Moi non plus… On ne bouge plus ?  
- Si on siffle fort, le petit déjeuner vient avec ses petites pattes tu crois ?  
- On essaie ? »

Dans un grand fou-rire, ils sifflèrent à l'unisson, puis se turent, scrutant un bruit imaginaire. Addison finit par se résigner et se leva. Elle partit rapidement prendre sa douche et revient, une fois terminée, dans la chambre. Alex s'était presque rendormi mais son attention fut complètement retenue par le passage d'Addison en sous-vêtement, il se leva tout doucement et se plaça derrière elle alors qu'elle farfouillait dans sa penderie à la recherche des habits du jour.

Sa bouche glissa dans son cou, ses mains enveloppèrent son ventre et il inspira profondément, il était totalement charmé par l'odeur de sa peau, l'odeur de son shampoing et ces petites gouttes qui perlaient de ses cheveux et qui coulaient encore le long de son dos. Addison se retourna « Que penses-tu d'une petite robe lé… » Son dernier mot fut étouffé par la bouche d'Alex qui avait rejoint la sienne. Par surprise elle recula d'un pas, s'engouffrant dans la penderie, elle perdit l'équilibre et finit par s'asseoir sur ses chaussures. Elle rigola avant d'attirer Alex à elle, reprenant possession de sa bouche. Sa langue se fraya un passage au travers de ses lèvres puis se mélangea à la sienne.

Ne cessant le baiser, elle agrippa ses jambes autour de sa taille, sentit Alex placer ses mains sur ses fesses et la soulever. Elle faillit faire tomber toutes ses robes en essayant de ne pas tomber elle-même. Mais ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de la penderie, non sans mal. Addison mordit gentiment les lèvres d'Alex, son ventre l'empêchait d'être proche de lui comme elle le souhaitait alors c'était sa manière de se venger.

Le soutien-gorge d'Addison vola puis ils se réfugièrent sur le lit, passionnés et impatients de redécouvrir les sensations qu'ils avaient essayé de mettre de côté, en vain. Leur étreinte fut stoppée par un coup inattendu en provenance du ventre rebondi. Alex posa automatiquement ses mains dessus, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, tu crois qu'il sent quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr ! Il sent tout, quand je suis stressée, quand je suis heureuse… et là il est motivé apparemment.  
- _Rigolant._ Comme sa mère.  
- _Rougissant._ Exactement.  
- _L'embrassant tout doucement._ Il va falloir qu'on lui trouve un prénom !  
- _Elle remit ses cheveux en place._ Tu veux regarder ça maintenant ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- _Pourquoi pas ? ben parce que j'ai envie d'un câlin !_ D'accord alors. _Elle se résigna._  
- Alors ! _Il s'assied plus sur le lit, l'amenant à lui pour qu'il puisse garder ses mains sur son ventre._ Brad, Dylan, Brandon…  
- Brandon ! _Elle explosa de rire._ Et puis pourquoi pas Branda si c'est une fille !  
- Bon tu n'aimes pas je vois… Je réfléchis…  
- C'est dur parce qu'il faut qu'on choisisse si c'est une fille et si c'est un garçon.  
- Moi je dis que c'est une fille !  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Parce que j'imagine une petite fille avec de beaux longs cheveux roux.  
- Un mini-Alex peut être sympa aussi, mini bad boy.  
- Non, une petite Addison qui faudra surveiller dès qu'elle commencera à plaire aux hommes, c'est à dire dès son plus jeune âge.  
- Dis… tu veux savoir toi ?  
- A la prochaine écho tu veux dire ?  
- Oui…  
- Je ne sais pas… j'aimerais bien savoir… Pour pouvoir tout choisir en fonction, les prénoms et tout !  
- Ok. Alors, si tu veux, on fera une écho et on cherchera.  
- Vraiment ? Tu veux ?  
- Oui pourquoi pas ! Et puis, je suis obstétricienne, je ne crois pas qu'on pourra me le cacher longtemps.  
- _Rigolant._ La dure loi du métier ! C'est chouette !  
- Tu es très enthousiasme !  
- Ben aujourd'hui je l'ai senti bouger ! Tout cela devient très réel.  
- _Se moquant légèrement._ Ah oui c'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu toutes les nausées et tout avant.  
- Oh, ma pauvre, mais c'est pour une bonne cause !  
- Alors ces prénoms ? _Elle n'allait pas oublier la raison de l'arrêt net des câlins._  
- Lindsay ? Tim ? Ben ?  
- Kate ? Matteo ? Eddy ?  
- Lily ? Wendy ? Swann ? Swen ?  
- Oh j'aime bien Wendy et Lily mais je crois que je préfère Kelly.  
- Kelly c'est mignon oui ! _Approuva Alex. _Si c'est un garçon j'aime beaucoup Ben.  
- Bof bof ! C'est super difficile de trouve quelque chose. Tu te rends compte ? On va devoir choisir un prénom qu'il va devoir porter toute sa vie !  
- Difficile oui, mais d'autres l'ont fait avant nous ! On peut y arriver.  
- Lisa ?  
- Pas mal aussi ! Mais il nous faudrait des prénoms masculins !  
- J'ai cru que tu voulais une fille !  
- Ah oui mais si c'est un homme je ne veux pas l'appeler Georges !  
- _Pouffant._ D'accord… Thomas ? James ? William ? Jake ?  
- Trop commun.... Ethan ? Dave ?  
- Attends ! _Elle se leva et revint avec un bloc note._ On va les noter ! Luke ?  
- Lucky Luke ?  
- _Elle rigola_. Ok je trace ! Alors on retient : Lily, Kelly, Lindsay, Wendy... Je crois qu'on aime bien les y non ?  
- Tout à fait ! Et pour les hommes tu mets… Euh… Swen, Ethan, Ben...  
- C'est noté chéri ! _Regardant machinalement l'horloge._ Oups ! Il faut qu'on se prépare, on a rendez-vous chez Derek !  
- Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je file me doucher !  
- Va-y file que je puisse enfin finir de m'habiller ! »

Ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche de vêtements, un dîner chez Derek, ils espéraient secrètement que ça n'allait pas encore être de la truite…


	39. Chapter 39

Chap. 39 ©Tiff

Addison rentra en trombe dans le bureau à Derek qui sursauta au premier bruit de talon posé sur le sol. Il attendit que la porte se referme bruyamment pour l'interroger.

« Tiens bonjour Addison ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta douce visite ? »

Elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, visiblement sur les nerfs, elle s'installa, sans se poser plus de questions, sur le coin de son bureau, se positionnant face à lui.

« Derek ! Il faut que tu m'aides !  
- Oui ? Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi tout !  
- J'ai besoin de sexe !  
- _Derek ouvrit de grands yeux, un peu inquiet, il se recula dans sa chaise._ Donc… euh… tu as besoin de câlins.  
- Plus que ça ! J'ai besoin de me sentir femme ! De me sentir désirée !  
- Euh… Ne me regarde pas comme si tu allais me sauter dessus s'il te plait.  
- Non mais ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai envie !  
- Outch… Une phrase comme ça aurait pu me vexer, tu sais, mais là, ça me rassure. Donc oui. Tu as envie d'Alex.  
- Ben oui !  
- Et lui non ?  
- J'en sais riiiiiiien !  
- Prend ton temps et explique-moi.  
- Je… tu sais… il y a un moment où je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche.  
- Oui.  
- Ben j'ai signé l'armistice il y a déjà bien longtemps.  
- Et toujours rien ?  
- _Désespérée._ Non.  
- Qu'es-ce qui se passe quand tu essaie ?  
- Ben, au début ça fonctionne, il y a des habits qui s'enlèvent et tout ça, mais dès qu'on est proche du moment décisif où soit tu arrête soit tu continue…  
- J'ai des images étranges en tête…  
- Derek !  
- Oui pardon, je vais faire abstraction de ton corps de déesse, Alex y arrive bien apparemment.  
- Merci ! Donc à ce moment là, monsieur lance un débat. Sur tout, sur n'importe quoi !  
- Et ça dès le début ?  
- Oui ! J'ai recommencé à vouloir le toucher il y a plus ou moins 3 semaines, j'étais confiance, prête, tout ce que tu veux et puis, pile au moment où on chute sur le lit, il me parle des prénoms d'enfants. Je me suis dit que c'était normal, c'était la première fois qu'il le sentait bouger… Mais la fois d'après c'était de la déco et puis la couleur de mes ongles… J'exagère à peine ! Enfin je n'en sais rien mais il ne veut pas me SAUTER !  
- Euh… Oui.. d'accord… Si j'ai bien suivi, tu es frustrée ?  
- Ouiiiii !  
- Et tu attends quoi de moi ?  
- Ben qu'on couche ensemble ! _Derek vira blanc avant de passer rouge._ Je plaisante ! _Elle rigola. _Trop drôle ta tête !  
- Donc ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas….  
- Oui !  
- Depuis ?  
- La dernière fois c'était avec toi dans ce bureau.  
- Oh !  
- Oh ! Comme tu dis si bien, ça fait un bail !  
- Je compatis… héhé…  
- Pourquoi ce sourire en coin ?  
- Pour rien.  
- Dis-moi !  
- Je ne disais juste que… je sois ton dernier amant.  
- _Elle lui donna une tape._ Fierté masculine quand tu nous tiens !  
- Ben quoi ! C'est chouette. Donc tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça ?  
- Derek !  
- Je rigole !  
- Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui oui ! Mais si tu veux j'appelle Mark, il se fera un plaisir de t'aider.  
- Non ! Surtout pas lui !  
- Oh… Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Car lui il ne refuserait pas !  
- _Rigolant._ Ce n'est pas faux.  
- C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton aide !  
- D'accord. Qu'es-ce que je dois faire ?  
- Parler à Meredith pour qu'elle parle à Alex.  
- Hein ?  
- Oui parce que si tu lui parles toi, il va se méfier, tu es quand même l'amant méchant, alors que Meredith et lui sont amis. Et en tant que femme, elle arrivera à faire ça plus subtilement.  
- Si tu le dis ! Donc tu veux que Meredith sache pourquoi Monsieur ne veut pas satisfaire tes envies.  
- Tout à fait ! Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord ?  
- Oui oui, elle va avoir peur que tu me sautes dessus par désespoir alors elle le fera.  
- Rassure-la, si désespoir il y a, j'irais voir Mark.  
- Alors c'est lui le plus doué ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Oui, tu n'avais pas voulu nous dire qui était le plus doué.  
- Oh, ça te travaille toujours ?  
- Oui ! C'est une question presque existentielle. Enfin, surtout entre Mark et moi, il me charrie toujours en me disant que je ne profite pas assez des femmes.  
- Donc tu veux savoir qui est le meilleur entre vous deux.  
- Oui. »

Il avait à présent un grand sourire, Addison se leva du bureau, fit les deux pas qui la séparait de lui, s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise afin de lui murmurer tout doucement dans l'oreille.

« Tu ne sauras pas… »

Elle avait pris une voix extrêmement sensuelle et il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains à sa taille pour qu'elle ne recule pas.

« Dis-moi s'il te plait.. Même si ce n'est pas moi.. Dis-le-moi. Je sais que c'est différent de femme en femme, mais pour toi, dis-moi qui pour toi est le meilleur.  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
- Oui…  
- Vraiment vraiment ?  
- S'il te plait…  
- C'est toi…  
- Oh ! Redis-le-moi.  
- Derek !  
- Allez !  
- Entre Mark et toi, celui que je préfère au lit… C'est toi.  
- Ah merci ! Je vais pouvoir dormir en paix. Puis-je oser une dernière question ? _Dit-il en la relâchant._  
- Pose toujours !  
- Tu étais heureuse avec moi avant tout le tralala ?  
- _Elle lui sourit, lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue et acquiesça._ On était heureux Derek et je ne regrette rien !  
- _Reconnaissant._ Merci Addie !  
- Mais de rien mon chou ! Par contre évite de l'ébruiter sinon Mark va vouloir me prouver le contraire !  
- _Il rigola._ Promis ! Et pour ton problème, je vais voir avec Mer', je te tiens au courant !  
- Merci ! »

Et elle sortit du bureau plein d'espoir.

*__*

Meredith zieutait la cafétéria afin de trouver sa victime, Derek lui avait expliqué, elle avait trouvé cela amusant et avait déjà en tête un plan pour le faire parler. Elle le repéra à une table, soulagée de le voir seul.

« Bonjour Alex ! »

Bien qu'un peu surpris, il lui sourit quand même, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Après de banales questions d'usage, Meredith attaqua sérieusement.

« Alex, je peux te confier quelque chose ?  
- Euh oui… Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- C'est Derek, euh…, c'est assez gênant…  
- Je sais tenir ma langue.  
- ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus.. enfin tu vois quoi ?  
- Vous couchez plus ensemble ?  
- Voilà, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est pas comme s'il me repoussait mais il n'a plus envie.  
- Tu en as parlé avec lui ?  
- Je n'ose pas. Tu crois qu'il a une liaison ?  
- Pourquoi il en aurait une ?  
- Ben parce que justement, il ne veut plus de moi.  
- Mais non, à mon avis c'est autre chose.  
- Quoi par exemple ?  
- Il n'a peut-être pas envie de te forcer.  
- Mais j'en ai plus envie que lui !  
- Il a peut-être peur de te blesser.  
- Ben pourquoi ?  
- Vu qu'il t'a trompé, il veut te respecter.  
- Mais on a passé ce stade ! Alex… Il ne m'aime peut-être plus… Il me repousse, on se câline, puis au moment d'aller plus loin, il arrête. Je suis perdue. »

Alex resta un moment silencieux, il aurait voulu aider Meredith mais plus elle parlait, plus il pensait à son attitude envers Addison, et si elle pensait aussi ça de lui ? Il fouillait dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche des derniers moments intimes avec elle. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il n'allait jamais plus loin avec elle et elle devait probablement se poser autant de questions que Meredith. Il ne voulait pas la perdre pour ça… Surtout qu'il avait envie d'elle malgré les apparences.

« Alex ?  
- _I__l leva doucement les yeux._ Pardon, je réfléchissais.  
- Je vois ça… Mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour moi, c'est sûrement qu'une passade, il ne pourra bientôt plus me résister.  
- Je… Je peux te confier quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Derek c'est moi !  
- Hein ?  
- Je suis comme lui.. A chaque fois qu'Addison a envie de moi.. Je… Je fais en sorte d'arrêter ou de la distraire autrement.  
- _Elle fit semblant d'être étonnée._ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as plus envie ?  
- Non.. C'est que j'ai peur…  
- Peur de quoi ?  
- De lui faire du mal.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu sais, elle a été agressée quand même.  
- Oui mais justement ! Il faut que tu lui montre qu'elle est encore désirable pour ce qu'elle est !  
- Mais elle l'est !  
- Alors tu attends quoi ? Une autorisation écrite de son médecin ?  
- Non mais… j'aimerais pas la brusquer.  
- Parle avec elle !  
- Je…  
- N'attends pas ! Sinon je te tape ! Va-y ! Maintenant !  
- Je… Ok…  
- Lève-toi ! Et vis !  
- Mais pour toi ?  
- Je m'en sortirais ! Allez fonce ! »

Dans un sourire reconnaissant, Alex partit, presque en courant, en direction du bureau d'Addison. Il fut ravi de la trouver face à lui quand il y entra. Il la prit dans ses bras, la fit tournoyer sur elle-même et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Euh.. Alex… Tu me reposes ? _Il mordilla son oreille, ne voulant pas l'écouter._ Alex ? Es-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Oh… Alex ! S'il te plait, on est au milieu de mon bureau… Et si tu m'expliquais ? _Voyant qu'il ne changeait rien à son attitude, continuant à la couvrir de baiser._ ALEX ! »

Coupé dans son élan, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait encore rien expliqué et qu'elle était en droit de se poser des questions. Il la reposa doucement, la regarda avant de lui sourire. Elle semblait impatiente d'avoir une réponse quelconque à son attitude.

« J'ai envie de toi… » Finit-il par dire en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Voilà une phrase qui répondait à toutes ses questions, Addison s'empressa de passer ses mains sur sa nuque et de lui offrir un baiser des plus langoureux…


	40. Chapter 40

Chap. 40 ©Tiff

Cinq minutes, ils ne se parlaient plus depuis cinq minutes…

_[Flash back]_

_« Alex, arrête ! »_

_Alex fût étonné de l'entendre prononcer ses mots, elle semblait partante puis voilà qu'elle le repoussait. Il la vit reboutonner sa chemise et se détacher de lui, se recoiffant, l'air gênée. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, n'osant plus le regarder. Elle avait rougit, comme si tout cela ne lui semblait pas correct, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher._

_Alex la questionnait du regard, attentant une quelconque explication à tout ça, mais rien ne semblait sortir de sa bouche. Il prit instinctivement un verre d'eau, se rapprocha d'elle mais elle recula. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, il se posa sur une chaise, jouant nerveusement avec le verre devenu vide._

_[Fin du Flash back]_

Addison leva le doigt, comme pour parler et puis s'arrêta de bouger, elle devint blanche puis s'écroula volontairement sur le canapé. Elle murmura un Alex inaudible, il dut se rapprocher et se placer à côté d'elle, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Alex… dis-moi si… _Elle prit sa respiration comme si elle ne voulait pas dire la phrase qui allait suivre mais qu'il fallait quand même qu'elle le dise dans un souffle._ si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il ravala difficilement sa salive, se rendant compte que ses pensées étaient allées aussi loin que celle de Meredith et que, toutes ces dernières semaines, elle avait dû les passés à réfléchir. Il s'en voulait maintenant, il n'avait absolument pas la bonne attitude avec elle.

« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait réussi à sortir, il leva les yeux au ciel mais apparemment elle ne dit pas non. Elle se blottit volontairement contre lui, laissant échapper une petite larme.

« Je ne vois personne d'autre Addi… Tu me crois ? _Elle hocha timidement la tête._ Tu veux savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai envie de toi et pas les autres jours ? _Re-hochement de tête. _Meredith m'a parlé, _Elle sursauta, un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire,_ de sa vie, des soucis qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Derek, et j'ai réalisé, seulement maintenant je sais, mais j'ai réalisé que mon comportement était bizarre et que tu devais te poser des questions.  
- En effet.  
- Alors, je voulais te montrer que j'avais toujours envie de toi… Et que non, je ne vois personne d'autre… _Elle parut soulagée._ Je ne savais juste plus comment agir avec toi… Vu ce qui s'est passé, j'ai peur… J'ai peur d'aller trop vite, de te faire du mal.  
- Il faut pas…  
- Tu me parlerais si jamais tu avais peur ?  
- J'essaierais  
- Tu m'arrêterais si tu te sens mal ?  
- Oui…  
- Tu me promets que jamais tu te forceras pour me faire plaisir ?  
- Je te le promets ! »

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, ils étaient soulagés de constater que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Addison se blottit encore plus contre lui, profitant de son agréable présence. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, y déposa un baiser.

« Alors on est ok ? _Demanda-t-il par précaution._  
- On est ok. Tu sais… En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait presque pas déranger qu'on reprenne notre temps… mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Le 2ème trimestre de la grossesse, on m'avait pourtant prévenue !  
- _Il rigola._ C'est si flagrant que ça ?  
- Toutes mes patientes me disent que c'est génial et que c'est épanouissant et moi je ne suis même pas capable d'en profiter !  
- Oh oh oh !Déjà un, tu n'en as pas ENCORE profité et ensuite je suis sûre que tu es capable !  
- J'espère… Regarde. _Elle déboutonna son chemisier sous l'œil interrogatif d'Alex._ J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont ENORMES !  
- Enlève un peu ton soutif, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont très intéressants plutôt. _Il rigola._  
- _Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, voulant la soutenir._ Voilà en tout cas un côté positif de la grossesse. Quoi que… Sont tout sensible.  
- Oh, tu veux que je souffle dessus ?  
- Mh… Non.. Mais tu pourrais faire autre chose. _Elle eut un petit sourire coquin._  
- _Souriant à son tour._ Et si tu m'expliquais ? »

Elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de s'approcher de lui, elle détacha son soutien-gorge et le fit glisser au sol, elle poussa Alex jusqu'à le coucher, aspira immédiatement ses lèvres avant de se faufiler entre lui et le dos du canapé.

Alex fit parcourir sa main sur son ventre, tout doucement puis remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caressa tendrement. Addison frissonna et lui sourit, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Alors ici c'est sensible ? _Dit-il doucement._  
- _Bloquant sa respiration._ Tout à fait…  
- C'est mignon… »

Il déposa un doux baiser sur le téton et la serra fort contre lui.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça ici…  
- _Elle lui fit les yeux doux._ Oh c'est toi qui a commencé !  
- Oui… Mais j'aimerais pouvoir prendre tout le temps que je veux et là, tu verras, on va commencer et ton biper va sonner ou alors ton téléphone quand c'est pas quelqu'un qu'on va voir rentrer.  
- _Un peu déçue._ Tu as raison.  
- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce soir je m'occupe de toi et on passe une nuit blanche.  
- _Rigolant. _Prétentieux !  
- Attends de voir tout ça. _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._  
- Je me réjouis de voir tout ça alors. _Dit-elle en se rhabillant._ J'espère que l'attente vaut le coup.  
- Satisfaction garantie !  
- Ah ah ! _Lui tirant la langue._ Si tu le dis. »

Elle se leva du canapé, emportant Alex avec elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de sortir du bureau et tombèrent nez à nez avec Derek qui voulait y entrer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, se séparant, pressés d'arriver au soir…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chap. 41 ****©Tiff**

Une clé qui tourne dans la serrure alors que des bruits de cuisine se font entendre et une musique entraînante couvrant la majorité des bruits extérieurs... Addison était bel et bien entrain de cuisiner, en musique, lorsque Alex rentra, enfin aurait pu-t-elle dire, de l'hôpital. Elle tourna doucement la tête, lui fit un grand sourire en guise d'accueil avant de se replonger dans sa cuisine. Alex se plaça derrière elle, les mains sur son ventre, le menton sur son épaule, il observait.

« Tu es une vraie ménagère dis-moi »

Elle fit mine de grogner

« En tant qu'obstétricienne, je prends les recommandations très au sérieux et comme je m'auto-ausculte la plupart du temps, je peux me dire quand prendre du repos et quand je peux travailler. Là j'ai eu pas mal de vertige ces derniers temps, rien de grave, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de plus de sang, enfin tu connais tout ça, alors je suis rentrée une fois le boulot fini et je me suis reposée.  
- Je vois… Et là tu me fais à manger.  
- Je NOUS ai fait à manger dans l'espoir que tu rentres par ici, par simple intuition…  
- Tu as réussi !  
- Je suis fière de moi ! Tu es là avant que le repas soit complètement froid.

- Tu me fais goûter ? »

Elle se retourna doucement, une spatule à la main qu'elle porta à sa bouche tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il l'imita, soutenant son regard alors qu'il humidifiait ses lèvres de cette sauce agréablement épicée. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il collait son corps, sentant son ventre rebondit, tout contre le sien. Dans une faiblesse presque contrôlée, la spatule tomba, le silence se fit et Addison, dans un éclair de lucidité, éteignit les plaques. Tout s'enchaîna assez rapidement, elle sentit la main d'Alex sur sa nuque alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier le baiser, leur langue se frôlèrent habilement. Entraînée par la passion elle fit trois pas de côté, manquant de chuter, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Alex la fit monter sur le comptoir, elle portait une magnifique robe, l'air étant devenu un peu frisquet, elle avait mis des bas qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Ses chaussures tombèrent au sol, elle plaça ses jambes autour des siennes lorsqu'il remonta le bas de sa robe de quelques centimètres. Les doigts d'Alex attrapèrent le haut de ses bas afin de les faire délicieusement glisser, l'un après l'autre.

Il lui donna plein de petits baisers, tendres et doux, malgré l'envie qui l'envahissait. Il enleva son t-shirt. La main d'Addison descendit le long de son torse et s'arrêta à la boucle de sa ceinture. Son regard suivit le même chemin et s'arrêta un peu plus bas.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage et, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle fit tomber son pantalon.

« Addison ?  
- Mh ? _Répondit-elle alors qu'elle lui mordillait doucement l'épaule._  
- Tu voulais me tendre un piège pour que je trébuche ? »

Elle s'arrêta et observa sa position : elle avait, en effet, fait tomber son pantalon, mais avait oublié qu'il avait encore ses chaussures. Le moindre pas, en ce moment, était mission impossible. Elle rigola franchement et se recoiffa machinalement.

« Je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise ! Enlève tes chaussures ça ne me dérange pas ! »

Il l'embrassa alors tendrement et se débarrassa du superflu. Etonné, il la vit enlever son string, descendre du comptoir en le jetant au sol, puis, se diriger vers la chambre tout en le suivant du regard.

Sur le chemin, elle fit tomber une bretelle de sa robe, puis deux, dévoilant un superbe corps nu. Elle en profita pour se retourner légèrement, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit la main en guise d'invitation. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent et elle l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps, ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Ils reprirent leurs caresses sensuelles, la bouche d'Alex vaguait agréablement sur son corps et ses mains réveillèrent des sensations presque oubliées. Le cœur battant, Addison se laissa faire, une petite boule avait fait son apparition et elle n'aimait pas trop cette sensation de peur qui avait pris place. Elle devait chasser ses doutes. Elle se concentra sur les caresses qu'elle recevait, ses mains sur sa poitrine, cette bouche qui parcourait son ventre et cet homme qui était au petit soin pour elle.

Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il relève la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il remonta doucement, embrassant son ventre avant d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes. Il mordilla ensuite son oreille avant de murmurer :

« Tu es sûre qu tu veux ?  
- Oui… _Dit-elle peu convaincue._  
- Addie… Tu trembles…  
- Je… Je te dirais si je veux que tu arrêtes.  
- Dis-moi déjà si tu veux que je commence…  
- Il faut.  
- Non, non, non et non ! Si tu ne te sens pas prête, j'attendrai !  
- _Elle rigola, détendue de le voir si prévenant._ Ce n'est pas ma première fois Alex…  
- _Il sourit à son tour._ Oh… Ce ventre alors, ce n'est pas un miracle inexplicable ?  
- Désolée de te décevoir. »

Ils s'embrassèrent follement, Alex passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Addison, il aspira sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle écartait doucement les jambes. Elle le laissa entrer en elle et retint sa respiration quelques instants avant de se laisser aller, guidée par ses ardeurs qui avaient reprit le dessus. Les doutes s'envolèrent rapidement et ses hanches bougèrent habillement au rythme imposé de son amant. Elle fit parcourir ses ongles le long de son dos, lui caressa fermement les fesses et ils roulèrent sur eux-même, lui laissant prendre le contrôle.

Leur union se termina dans un plaisir presque simultané et ils restèrent enlacés un moment. Addison prit les mains à Alex et les posa sur son ventre. Le bébé donnait répétitivement de petits coups.

« Tu crois qu'il sait ce qu'on fait ? _Dit-il dans un sourire._  
- Non… Il sait juste que maman a les hormones en folies et que là, elle est heureuse.  
- Ah oui elle est heureuse maman ? _Il posa sa bouche sur son téton._  
- Voui… mais je t'interdis d'essayer de téter, c'est beaucoup trop sensible.  
- Oooh mince. »

Alex décida, après un petit moment de récupération, de se lever. Il enfila un caleçon et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand il vit le regard interrogatoire d'Addison.

« Ne bouge pas ! Je vais finir de préparer ce que tu as commencé. Tu as faim non ? »

Elle hocha la tête, le regardant partir, profitant pour admirer ses jolies petites fesses…


	42. Chapter 42

Chap. 42 ©Tiff

Addison ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce matin-là, le réveil lui faisait presque mal à la tête à sonner encore et encore. Elle se retourna dans son lit et butta contre Alex qui marmonna un 'grmph' ou quelque chose d'autre d'incompréhensible.

« Il est de ton côté le réveil » Parvint-elle à articuler dans un instinct de survie, survie de son sommeil surtout. Elle entendit Alex taper sur le réveil et enfouir sa tête dans le coussin. Non, ce n'est pas qu'ils aient mal dormi, c'est qu'ils avaient peu dormi. C'était un de ces matins où l'on se dit qu'il aurait fallu un peu plus réfléchir le soir d'avant. Ils n'avaient pas fait nuit blanche car ils avaient dû dormir 3 heures.

Le réveil sonna à nouveau, non, les dix minutes ne devaient pas être déjà passées, c'était une blague. Alex débrancha carrément la prise et le réveil alla, faisant un vol plané, se fracasser contre le mur opposé de la pièce. Le bruit réveilla en sursaut Addison qui posa machinalement la main sur son cœur.

« Al' ? Mon réveil…

- _Il sortit sa tête de dessous le duvet et réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire._ Mh… Je l'aimais pas de toute façon !

- _Elle rigola, le tapant dessus avec son propre coussin. _ Debout ! On est en retard. »

Elle se leva d'un coup et se rassit immédiatement, mettant sa tête entre ses mains. « Alex…. » Dit-elle faiblement. Il se leva rapidement à son tour et se plaça derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras il lui murmura.

« Vertiges ? _Elle hocha la tête._ Tu n'as pas encore fait le test pour le diabète ?  
- _Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils._ Non… Pas encore fait le Sullivan, pas eu le temps.  
- Et ça t'arrive souvent ces vertiges ?  
- Ouf. Je pensais pas parler à mon gynéco à la sortie du lit.  
- _Il rigola._ Désolé, je m'inquiète c'est tout. Mais c'est toi la spécialiste !  
- Oui, il faut que je fasse le test mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai une faim de loup ! Je ne tiens pas encore deux heures sans manger.  
- Ok ! C'est toi la patronne ! Mais il faut que tu le fasses !  
- Tu vas me prescrire du fer et du magnésium aussi ?  
- Oui ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu sois ton propre médecin.  
- Oh mais Derek m'aide pas mal.  
- Il n'osera pas te tenir tête.  
- Et toi tu oseras ?  
- J'ai des arguments incontestables.  
- Ah oui ? Lesquels ?  
- Suis-moi, je vais te faire prendre ta douche déjà.  
- _Elle rigola._ Je suis pas une mamie.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne couche pas avec les mamies.  
- _Réalisant._ Ooh… Intéressant. »

Vu qu'ils n'étaient pas habillés, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'enlever quoi que ce soit et Alex porta Addison jusqu'à la douche. Il laissa agréablement couler l'eau sur elle avant de la rejoindre. Il ne fit que la débarbouiller, la massant tendrement de la tête aux pieds avant de se savonner rapidement à son tour. Il l'embrassa enfin, les faisant tourner sur eux-même. Elle fit glisser ses ongles sur son torse, par provocation puis se ravisa.

« Tu trouves pas que j'ai l'air énorme ?  
- Oh non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Tu as dû même prendre moins que la normalité.  
- Je parle ENCORE à mon gynéco ! Il me suit même sous la douche celui là !  
- _Rigolant._ Donc je dois éviter ce genre de remarque quand ?  
- _I__ronisant le tout_. Quand je suis toute nue avec toi sous la douche !  
- _Prenant un air intéressé._ Et dans ces cas-là, je dois faire quoi ?  
- Tu veux un mode d'emploi ? _Dit-elle en le parsemant de baisers._  
- _Essayant d'être raisonnable._ On va être en retard.  
- Et alors ? C'est moi la patronne tu as dis non ? »

Il n'eut rien d'autre à ajouter alors que sa bouche descendait dangereusement sur son sexe, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, après tout, elle avait raison, c'était elle son chef.

De petits cris emplirent la pièce, des traces de mains avaient parsemé les parois de la douche et un couple amoureusement enlacé passait du bon temps.

Addison fut la première à arrêter le robinet d'eau, se disant qu'ils avaient encore gaspillé de l'eau pour ce qui devait être une simple douche. Ils s'enroulèrent dans une seule même serviette de bain, s'embrassant tendrement et c'est là qu'ils entendirent leur biper sonner simultanément. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et partirent le plus rapidement qu'ils puissent de chez eux.

Alex se gara comme il put dans le parking du SgH et ils se précipitèrent, main dans la main, à l'intérieur. Ils furent accueillit par une Miranda Bailey légèrement agacée.

« Qu'on applaudisse bien fort ! Le service gynécologie vient d'arrivé ! 9h36 ! Je crois qu'on a battu les records ! »

Addison toussa puis leva les yeux au ciel, un peu gênée de faire subir cela à Alex.

« Bon Karev ! _Reprit Bailey._ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche avec une titulaire qu'on peut se permettre d'arriver en retard ! Regarde Grey ! Elle est là !  
- C'est de ma faute. _Tenta Addison._  
- Ah oui ? Je serai curieuse d'entendre la raison.  
- Surtout qu'ils ont des yeux et un sourire explicite. _Provoqua Izzie, jalouse._  
- Stevens ! Es-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ! Alors ? Panne de réveil ou autre ?  
- Je suis désolée Dr Bailey d'avoir monopolisé votre interne ce matin. J'ai eu des vertiges, il s'est inquiété.  
- _Faisant semblant de les croire._ Oui bon ben la prochaine fois, monopolisez-le la nuit ! »

Elle hocha la tête, gardant son air sévère alors qu'Alex tenta de ne pas se trahir. Bailey et ses internes repartirent, elle leur avait laissé cinq minutes pour être prêt. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement et partirent de leur côté.

Addison souffla une fois arrivée à son service, il avait peut-être raison, elle devait faire ce test. Elle devrait aussi prendre un peu plus de poids, elle appela Derek pour planifier tout ça. Pourquoi Derek ? Parce que c'était le premier à qui elle faisait confiance sur sa santé. Elle se laissa aller à ses pensées quand un message la rappela à l'ordre. Urgence en bloc 6.

La journée allait être longue…


	43. Chapter 43

Chap. 43 ©Tiff

« Je suis ENORME !  
- Mais non ! T'es magnifique !  
- Magnifiquement GROSSE.  
- Oh, tu n'as pas beaucoup grossi.  
- Arrête de loucher sur mes seins !  
- _Exagérant._ Ma puuuuuce !  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Viens dans mes bras.  
- _Soupirant._ Pas envie.  
- Ah les filles sont de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.  
- Non, seulement moi je crois, elle est très tranquille aujourd'hui.  
- Bon ne bouge pas, je reviens. _Il prit la direction de la cuisine._  
- Aleeeeeex ?  
- Addie ?  
- Tu fais quoi ?  
- J'arrive ! »

Assise sur le canapé, Addison essayait de se détendre, elle avait beau s'y connaître, elle était stressée. Non pas qu'elle allait accoucher d'un moment à l'autre mais le jour J approchait beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait fait plus de la moitié et il lui restait encore tellement de choses à faire ! En plus maintenant elle savait qu'elle attendait une fille, les achats d'habits avaient débutés, les gens autours d'elle ne regardèrent que son ventre et elle avait l'impression d'être un ventre sur pattes ! La puce commençait vraiment à donner des coups et à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, une autre bosse se formait. Heureusement, son travail à l'hôpital était plus administratif et elle avait freiné les interventions car elle avait beau oublier de manger en opération, ce n'était pas le cas de son bébé qui lui faisait savoir, quand il avait faim, que c'était maintenant et pas dans 30 minutes.

Alex revint avec un peu de mousse au chocolat, les yeux d'Addi s'éblouirent, cet homme était un amour ! Il se plaça à côté d'elle, lui fit un minuscule bisou sur le nez.

« Ouvre graaaaaand la bouche. _Elle grommela._ S'il te plait ?  
- Je peux encore manger seule.  
- Oh bien sûr et moi je veux m'entraîner pour ma future puce aux cheveux roux.  
- _Souriant._ Qui te dis qu'elle aura les cheveux roux ?  
- Parce que j'ai envie, avec les cheveux super longs !  
- Faut déjà qu'elle sorte... _Soupire._  
- Allez, tu en es à ton 8ème mois courage.  
- Je COMMENCE mon 8ème mois et là j'ai une écho à faire.  
- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une corvée.  
- Je crois que j'appréhende un peu, mais il ne faut pas non ?  
- Non il ne faut pas, surtout que tu connais le sujet mieux que personne.  
- _Prenant une petite voix._ Je connais aussi toutes les complications mieux que personne...  
- Oui mais là tu as eu une grossesse sans de problème, tu as pleins de médecins qualifiés qui sont là pour toi.  
- J'aurais presque voulu m'accoucher moi-même.  
- _Rigolant._ Tu pourras essayer !  
- Je me pose 1000 questions.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Si le bébé est trop grand ? Si mon bassin ne peut pas la faire passer ?  
- On fera une césarienne, tu sais comment ça se passe tout ça.  
- Moui... Tu crois qu'on sera des parents chouettes ?  
- _Il reposa le bol de mousse au choc. et vint s'installer derrière elle_. On sera parfait pour nos enfants.  
- Nos ?  
- Si on se débrouille bien avec un on pourra en avoir plusieurs, enfin si tu veux bien sûr !  
- T'es mignon.  
- Et puis maintenant que j'ai fini mon année d'internat.  
- Avec les félicitations du chef !  
- Oh en même temps ta technique de révision était.. intéressante.  
- _Elle rougit._ Tu trouve ? C'était juste une technique de stimulation.  
- C'est étonnant comme il y a un moment où on décroche les deux.  
- Hé oui, le côté animal reprenait le dessus.  
- J'aurais jamais cru que décrire les symptômes d'une maladie pouvait être aussi... intéressant.  
- _Elle rigola._ Tu es le seul interne à avoir bénéficié de ce genre de traitement.  
- Je suis le seul à avoir une chérie aussi magnifique !  
- Flatteur ! Je me rappellerai toujours la façon sensuelle dont tu as prononcé 'endométriose'  
- _Rigolant._ Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, tu avais enlevé tous tes habits et tu...  
- Ts, ts, ts pas d'excuse ! _Elle prit une voix aguicheuse._ Endométriose... Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait marcher.  
- Dans la position où tu étais, tu aurais pu me demander n'importe quoi, je n'aurais pas pu parler autrement.  
- _Toujours avec sa voix sensuelle._ Carburateur... Mh... agrafes.  
- _Amusé._ Agrafe... pas mal.. perforatrice ?  
- _Elle se retourna, lui faisant face et approcha sa bouche de son oreille._ Perforatrice...  
- Je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire... »

Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses, frôla ses cuisses avant de l'attirer contre lui, leur petit jeu recommença, sauf que ce n'était plus : une réponse juste était égale à un habit en moins et une caresse en plus, mais un petit concours de mots les plus inappropriés à la situation. C'est comme cela, qu'au milieu de la nuit, leurs voisins ont pu entendre un cri qui ressemblait étrangement à 'adhésif' mais personne n'en fut certain...

*_*

« Alors Addison ? Prête ?  
- _Couchée, le ventre à l'air, elle se demandait s'il faisait de l'humour._ Oui Derek, tu peux y aller.  
- Le papa n'est pas là ?  
- Bipé d'urgence.  
- On peut la faire plus tard.  
- Non, non, si je ne la fais pas, il va me taper. Déjà il dit que je prends pas toutes les précautions.  
- Ah ben pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je sais trop bien comment tout cela fonctionne.  
- Tu es donc au courant qu'il faut que tu arrête le boulot là.  
- _Faisant la moue._ Déjà ?  
- 32 semaines ! A la fin de la semaine il faudrait arrêter.  
- Mais on est mercredi…  
- Je te laisse jusqu'à lundi soir, les cours de préparations, tu les commences quand ?  
- Demain.  
- Bon parfait. Alors on va voir comment se porte la puce. »

Elle s'était habituée à la sensation de froid sur le ventre et elle adorait apercevoir son bébé sur l'écran, entendre son cœur battre rapidement et le voir vivre tout simplement.

« Ah ben la voilà ! _Dit Derek tout joyeux._ En plus elle s'est retournée !  
- _Soulagée._ Tant mieux ! Tu prends les mesures ?  
- Vi M'dame, je ne suis pas complètement hors sujet.  
- Tu es neurologue !  
- Mais j'ai suivi ta grossesse depuis le début, es-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de faux ?  
- Non…  
- Et oublie pas, qu'ici, tu es la patiente et tu es la pire des patientes qu'on puisse avoir. _Dit-il en rigolant._  
- Hey ! Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Car tu connais beaucoup trop de chose ! Et que tu ne me signale pas quand tu as des douleurs ou autre, tu juge tout toi-même.  
- _Taquine._ Je ne suis donc pas une patiente envahissante.  
- Trop indépendante plutôt.  
- Bon alors, tu me renseigne ou je regarde moi-même les réponses ?  
- Oui chef ! Laisse-moi voir… 1kg900 et elle fait un peu près 41cm.  
- Super ! Elle est parfaite, je le savais.  
- Et tu es très objective…  
- _Rigolant._ Tout à fait ! _Attendrie._ Je la trouve déjà magnifique… Si on m'avait dit ce qui allait se passer, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.  
- Hé oui, tu as transformé notre petit Alex.  
- _Elle posa machinalement ses mains sur son ventre._ Il a transformé ma vie…  
- N'en dit pas trop, je vais être jaloux.  
- Je n'en dis pas plus ! J'irais embêter Callie avec mon bonheur.  
- _Souriant._ Je t'en prie ! »

Elle se rhabilla, lui glissa un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la salle en sifflotant, elle allait profiter de ses derniers jours au travail, une obstétricienne enceinte faisait toujours une très bonne impression auprès des futures mamans.


	44. Chapter 44

Chap. 44 ©Tiff

Des photos d'échographie ornaient à présent l'appartement. Ces derniers temps, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à elle, ils faisaient le décompte avant de pouvoir voir leur bébé. Addison était maintenant en congé 'forcé' comme elle aimait bien le dire et Alex faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rentrer tard. Malgré cela, elle s'ennuyait beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger à droite, à gauche, faisant toujours un détour par le SgH. Derek avait fini par lui interdire l'accès car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre discrètement un patient.

Elle adorait s'engouffrer dans ce monde de fou et voir tous les yeux se tourner sur elle. Non pas parce qu'elle était impressionnante ou belle mais parce qu'elle avait un joli ventre rebondi que tout le monde adorait toucher dans l'espoir de sentir un coup.

Même si le SgH était un hôpital et non une clinique privée, son traitement de faveur lui procurerait une chambre seule, des médecins plus qu'attentionné et des visites quasi permanentes. Ce bébé, elle l'avait sûrement conçu ici, elle avait failli l'abandonner au même endroit, elle ne voyait pas où elle aurait pu trouver un endroit plus approprié pour accoucher.

Son interdiction au ShG l'arrangeait finalement, comme ça elle avait son excuse toute trouvée pour ne pas y être allé la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des contractions un peu trop fortes, la fois d'avant non plus. Elle s'était promis à elle-même de faire attention, elle avait tous les médicaments qu'il fallait à la maison, elle savait assez rapidement ce qu'il se passait quand ça arrivait mais ça n'empêchait pas tout. Sauf que là... elle était vraiment inquiète. Elle allait passer le cap des 37 semaines dans à moins deux semaines et elle avait des douleurs qu'elle qualifierait de travail prématuré. Elle se repassait en boucle ce qu'elle aurait dit à n'importe quelle patiente : du repos, du repos et encore du repos. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû réaménager la chambre du bébé seule, elle n'avait pas été très prudente, elle le savait. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas son propre gynéco car elle aurait dû s'auto engueuler, une grossesse après 35 ans est plus risquée et toutes ces phrases types qu'on sort pour que la patiente fasse attention.

Couchée sur le lit, elle vérifiait sa montre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle stresse mais ce put*** de médicament avait intérêt à agir vite ! Contractions beaucoup trop régulière et ce tiraillement dans le bas-ventre ne lui indiquait rien de positif, elle finit par se résigner à appeler Derek, surtout pas Alex, il s'impliquerait trop, comme elle était entrain de faire... dans le mauvais sens du terme. Après quelques sonneries dans les vide et quelques minutes à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, elle décida de le biper, en urgence, après tout s'en était une ! Suivirent les 10 minutes les plus longues de sa vie, entre le moment où il a dit qu'il arrivait et quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle le vit rapidement arriver dans la chambre, inquiet, mais prêt à lui donner n'importe quels soins dont elle aurait besoin.

« Bonjour. _Dit-elle dans un faible sourire._  
-Addie ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?  
- _Essayant de prendre un air détaché._ Oh, rien de bien méchant.  
- Non, non, rien de bien méchant, tu m'as bipé en urgence alors que tu ne me dis jamais rien d'habitude, mais rien de bien méchant.

- J'ai des contactions.  
- Combien et comment ?  
- Hors normes...  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Toutes les 8 minutes depuis un certain temps déjà...  
- _Il ouvrit de grands yeux._ Un certain temps… Plus de 2heures donc… Et tu ne m'appelle que maintenant ?  
- Ce n'est pas le moment. _Elle grimaça._  
- De ?  
- D'accoucher.  
- Non, ce n'est en effet pas le moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour éviter toute médication.  
- J'ai déjà pris du loxen ces derniers temps  
- Oui, c'est ce que je disais, tu fais tout toute seule ! Mais là, si tu m'appelle, c'est que ça n'a pas passé.  
- Je suis restée tranquille, je t'assure.  
- Depuis que tu as des contractions ou depuis que tu es en congé maternité ?  
- _Elle se racla la gorge._ Je pensais que ça allait passer... Comme les dernières fois.  
- _Il se leva d'un bond._ Les dernières fois ?!?!  
- _Elle prit un air d'enfant pris en faute._ ça m'est déjà arrivé.  
- ça... J'ai cru malheureusement deviné. Combien de fois en combien de temps ?  
- 3 fois en 1 semaine...  
- Et... tu ne t'es pas inquiétée ?  
- Si...  
- Mais ?  
- Mais je gérais la situation, du moins... Je pensais gérer.  
- Je t'emmène au ShG.  
- Non.  
- Non ?  
- C'est trop tôt..  
- Pour tenter d'arrêter le travail.  
- Je...  
- _Haussant le ton._ Addison ! Soit tu réfléchis convenablement et fait comme si tu étais ta propre patiente, soit je t'emmène de force. »

Consciencieux, Derek posa ses mains sur son ventre, montre en main tout en la regardant attentivement, à la première contraction qu'il ressentit, il la vit grimacer.

Elle resta quelques minutes silencieuse, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle devrait mettre de côté ses peurs et de faire au mieux pour elle. Derek avait raison, elle aurait été sa propre patiente, qu'elle se serait envoyée à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs jours.

« Der ?  
- Oui ?  
- On y va !  
- _Soulagé._ Addie ? Juste une dernière question.  
- Dis-moi.  
- Qu'es-ce qui t'as décidé à m'appeler aujourd'hui ?  
- Parce que j'ai un symptôme de plus que la dernière fois.  
- Qui est ?  
- _Consciente de ses erreurs._ Léger saignement...  
- Tu as de la chance qu'on ne bouscule pas une femme enceinte... Tu viens avec moi, je préviens Alex qu'il prépare le tout.

- Non, pas Alex.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il va être stressé.  
- Addie !  
- Quoi ?  
- Il en faut au moins un des deux qui stressent ! Bon sang ! Tu n'es pas à terme !  
- _Perdue._ Je sais...  
- Alors on va vérifier l'état de ton col et on va te mettre sous monitoring et puis sous perf' si besoin ! Je me charge de tout ok ? Tu es la patiente.

- _Regardant à droite puis à gauche._ J'ai peur… »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, et l'aida à se déplacer, tranquillement mais suffisamment rapidement. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital alors qu'elle bipait Alex. Elle tentait de se rassurer, il n'était pas si petit que ça mais c'était toujours trop tôt et qui dit trop tôt dit complications, elle ne voulait pas y penser !

Elle fût accueillie comme une reine en arrivant, devant un Alex un peu confus, mais bientôt elle fut entourée et prise en soins par différents médecins, tous minutieusement guidés par Derek.


	45. Chapter 45

Chap. 45 ©Tiff

Elle serrait une main, elle ne savait plus vraiment à qui elle appartenait mais elle trouvait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, qui s'occupait d'elle et non de l'état de son col. Les gens autour d'elle semblaient s'affoler, elle entendait du jargon médical, elle le comprenait mais n'arrivait pas à faire la relation avec elle. C'était bien le cœur de son bébé qu'elle endentait battre et c'était entre ses jambes qu'on s'affolait. Encore une contraction, elle grimaça.

« Pouls ? Tension ? Température ? »

Ces questions résonnaient dans sa tête... Elle fut quand même soulagée d'entendre que le cœur du bébé battait normalement, elle tentait de suivre ce qui se passait mais elle n'arrivait plus. On lui donnait de l'eau, on lui posait plein de questions et à vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'évaluer, oui elle avait mal mais elle avait cessé de compter les contractions depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras des différents médecins.

« Ok, on bouge en salle de travail.

- _Cette phrase la fit se redresser d'un seul coup._ De quoi ?

- Addie, _reprit Derek,_ comme on vient de me le dire, ton col est ouvert à 4cm, les contractions sont plus que palpables, on ne peut plus stopper le travail, il faut y aller.

- Mais... je... il est trop petit.

- Non, il n'est juste pas assez grand, tu as délivré de plus petits bébés qui ont tous survécus.

- Oui mais je ne m'auto accouche pas là.

- Non mais tu as des internes dévoué, le Dr Warner et moi-même.

- Un neurochirurgien parfait, _ironisa-t-elle._

- Addie ?

- C'est moi.

- Tu reste avec nous ?

- Outch. J'essaie, on ne m'a rien donné pour que mes contractions cessent ?

- Tu as déjà pris des trucs chez toi et là, comme je viens de te le dire, 4 cm ! 4 cm !

- Je ne suis pas sourde, c'est juste que.. c'est moi là, sur la table de travail.

- Oui ! C'est toi et là on t'emmène, on va t'aider à avoir une petite fille.

- J'ai peur...

- On a le meilleur service de néonatalogie de toute la ...

-_Le coupant._ Oui ! Quand c'est moi qui le dirige.

-_Alex, parlant pour la première fois depuis longtemps._ Addie, je suis là ! Tu sais que je me débrouille bien non ?

- Mais c'est ta fille.

- Peut-être que je serais impliqué, peut-être plus émotif mais j'ai beaucoup appris à tes côtés alors laisse-nous t'aider à mettre notre bébé au monde. »

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça, de toutes façons, elle se sentait impuissante, ils l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle, changement de lit et tout était prêt. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout l'hôpital avec elle, ce n'est pas que ça la dérangeait particulièrement mais elle était quand même à moitié nue.

« Accélération du rythme cardiaque maternel !

- On ralentit la perf !

- Fœtus ?

- Stable

- Ouverture du col ?

- 5

- Température ?

- Normale

- On surveille, Addison ça va ?

- J'ai MAL !

- A mon avis tout va se passer très vite.

- Très vite ?

- Ton bébé continue à descendre, un peu de patience.

- La patience j'en avais quand j'avais pas toutes ces contractions.

- Rythme cardiaque rétabli. _Lui indiqua une nurse._

- Parfait, tu vois Addie tout roule.

- _Faisant semblant d'être rassurée._ Tout roule.

- Combien de semaine ? _Hurla la sage femme à l'autre bout du couloir._

- 35 et demi ! _En répondit une autre._

- Ah ben ça va ! »

Addison trouvait presque drôle l'attitude des médecins, elle n'était pas souvent une patiente et elle voyait, maintenant, le côté détaché qu'ils avaient pour rassurer les patients et c'était bel et bien rassurant ! Elle passa les trois heures suivantes à se lever, se recoucher, tourner en rond, des milliers d'examens lui avaient été prodigués, elle avait fini par perdre les eaux et tout s'était rapidement enchaîné… Rapidement était un bien grand mot, elle avait l'impression que les contactions allaient l'achever, tous ces gens autour d'elle la stressait plus qu'autre chose.

Des encouragements, des ordres, des cris, impossible de se concentrer sur les conseils qu'on lui avait donné au cours, elle les connaissait par cœur ces conseils ! Sauf que, dans le feu de l'action, elle n'arrivait pas à les mettre en pratique. Alex, quant à lui, était adorable, il la massait, tentait de la soulagé comme il pouvait, un peu ému de la situation imprévue mais heureux d'être là. Il a toujours eu peur de manquer l'accouchement, avec toutes les opérations qu'il faisait, il se disait qu'elle pouvait très bien accoucher au milieu de l'une d'entre elles.

« Addie, oublie pas de respirer s'il te plaît. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle aurait bien aimé le voir, lui, à sa place, la pose d'une sonde urinaire vint définitivement la mettre en position de simple patiente. Non pas qu'elle soit surprise, loin de là, mais, il y a des choses, qu'on se dit que, même si c'est pour la bonne cause, c'est toujours bizarre.

« Derek !

- Oui ?

- Je peux pousser ? Enfin ce n'est pas une question, je vais pousser.

- Attends, attends 30 secondes. Parfait, col dilaté entièrement, bébé en position.

- C'est ce que je te… _elle grimaça…_ dis.

- Contractions toutes les minutes, durée 60sec. Ok Addie, t'es prête.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Alex, je compte sur toi aussi. _Il secoua vivement la tête._ Parfait ! Attention go ! »

Addison eut l'impression qu'elle n'allait jamais y arriver, comment ça pouvait tirer à ce point, es-ce qu'elle allait tenir, respirer, pousser, respirer, se reposer vaguement pour recommencer encore plus fort. Les mots d'encouragements ne l'aidaient pas plus que ça, les petits mots 'oh parfait, il est bien descendu, on commence à voir la tête' la désespéra presque, tous ces efforts et on ne voyait QUE la tête. Elle s'agrippa à ce qu'elle pouvait, la main d'Alex devait être écrasée mais il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle entendit successivement les parties du corps qui avait passé et enfin elle était dehors, les quelques secondes qui suivirent avant son premier cri furent angoissantes, était-elle en bonne santé, pourquoi es-ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit à l'avoir sur elle, puis, elle l'entendit crier, elle entendit aussi Derek parler et elle a pu la voir.

Un petit dernier effort pour l'expulsion du placenta alors qu'on s'occupait de la toilette de sa puce. Malgré toute la fatigue accumulée, le sourire refit surface quand on la lui déposa sur la poitrine. Les derniers examens étaient plus que rassurant et cela se voyait sur le visage de Derek.

« Félicitation ma petite Addie ! 2kg330, 43 cm. Elle respire toute seule et très bien, elle a encore un petit problème à régulariser sa température mais rien de sérieux. »

Emerveillée, elle regarda Alex qui n'avait pas lâché sa main et fut ravie de voir son bébé prendre possession de son sein et de téter avec facilité. Derek lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, laissant les deux amoureux profiter de cet instant.

Alex embrassa doucement la petite puis Addison.

« Hey… Bonjour toi…

- Al' ?

- Oui ?

- Pour le nom de famille, on évite de lui faire subir Forbes-Montgomery-Karev ?

- _Rigolant._ Surtout si on l'appelle Anne-Emmanuelle.

- _Souriant._ Je veux qu'elle prenne ton nom.

- _Touché._ Tu es sûre ? Elle peut prendre ton nom.

- Elle prendra le tien !

- Et pour les prénoms, tu es toujours d'accord sur Lily Kate ?

- Oui, mais on ne les met pas ensemble, Kate c'est son 2ème prénom. On est d'accord.

- On est d'accord.

- _Regardant sa nouvelle raison de vivre._ Bienvenue chez nous Lily Karev. »

Front contre front, ils savouraient leur nouveau bonheur…


	46. Chapter 46

Chap. 46 ©Tiff

Addison avait passé les 12 heures qui suivaient à ne rien faire. Epuisée par son accouchement, elle récupérait petit à petit. La première douche qu'elle a pu prendre fut un moment de bonheur presque intense, Alex était resté la majorité du temps à ses côtés surtout que les visites arrivaient petit à petit. Elle avait pu se reposer un peu, la puce dans ses bras. Lily tétait facilement et elle n'attendait plus que la montée de lait se fasse.

Ils avaient préféré la garder un moment à l'hôpital pour surveiller le bébé et elle-même, ce qui arrangeait Alex qui comptait s'éclipser de temps en temps pour faire son travail. Derek passait, lui aussi, régulièrement et pas seulement en tant que médecin, elle l'avait choisi comme parrain de la petite et il en était fier. Avec Meredith, elle pouvait aussi parler de sujets plus féminins, de craintes qu'elle n'osait pas avouer à Alex et finalement, leur petit groupe d'amis s'équilibrait sans trop de difficulté. Personne n'aurait même osé penser qu'ils s'entendraient bien, et pourtant, c'était le cas. La rivalité avait totalement disparu depuis que Meredith avait compris qu'Addie n'en voulait pas spécialement à SON Derek et qu'à présent elle était heureuse avec Alex.

Seule dans sa chambre, Addison rêvassait… La petite s'était enfin endormie et elle allait pouvoir se reposer un peu.. S'était sans compter les questions qui lui venaient en tête, elle avait peur que tout change une fois rentrée à la maison et elle avait peur qu'Alex soit plus distant. Les minutes où il n'était pas là lui paraissaient interminable. Elle n'eut pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir, ses parents débarquèrent dans sa chambre, tout sourire.

« Addison mon bébé !  
- Maman… _Grimaça Addison._ Mais qui vous a prévenu ?  
- Ton mari !  
- Je ne suis pas mariée.  
- Oui, on sait ! Ton ex-mari plutôt !  
- Derek… Je vais le tuer… _Dit-elle entre ses dents._  
- Tu aurais dû nous prévenir que tu étais enceinte ! Et qui est le père ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Derek ?  
- _Elle soupira._ Ce n'est pas Derek…  
- Alors c'est qui ? Tu es divorcée depuis peu de temps pourtant.  
- Maman ! Si tu es venue pour me faire la morale, tu peux repartir…  
- Mais non ma chérie, c'est juste qu'on est surpris !  
- On ? Papa n'a encore rien dit.  
- Oh tu sais comment il est ton père, il ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins.  
- _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._ Vous voulez voir votre petite fille où on commence l'interrogatoire tout de suite ?  
- Bien sûr qu'on veut la voir, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?  
- _Addison se leva, prit Lily tendrement dans ses bras et la montra à ses parents, fière._ Lily Kate.  
- Elle est belle comme tout. _Dit son père, ému._ Elle ressemble beaucoup à toi bébé.  
- _Addison lui sourit._ Merci, elle est née un peu trop tôt mais elle se porte comme un charme.  
- Et c'est qui le père ? _Reprit sa mère, méfiante de ce petit bout de chou._  
- C'est moi ! _Alex fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre._ Bonjour… _Il s'avança vers la mère d'Addie. _ Madame Forbes-Montgomery. _Puis vers son père._ Monsieur.  
- Bonjour… _Répondirent-ils en chœur et sous le choc._  
- Alex, _commenta Addison,_ je te présente mes parents John et Amanda, papa, maman, voici Alex Karev, le père de Lily et mon compagnon.  
- Enchanté. _Dit-il poliment._  
- Vous êtes médecins aussi ? _Demanda Amanda._  
- Oui, au début j'étais l'interne d'Addie.  
- Addison ! Tu as abusé d'un pauvre interne ?  
- Maman !  
- Oh non, c'est moi qui aie abusé d'elle. _Rigola Alex._  
- C'est à dire jeune homme ?  
- Il plaisante maman !  
- _Rechignant un peu._ Tu sais, j'aimais bien Derek…  
- _Soupirant._ Je sais…  
- Et cet homme là, tu ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, et vous avez déjà un enfant. C'est un homme bien au moins ?  
- _Alex toussa_. Bon ben, je vais vous laisser parler de moi tranquillement.  
- _John répliqua._ Venez Alex, on va boire un café à la cantine pendant que ma femme délire.  
- _Il rigola._ Addie, on revient tout de suite.  
- _Addison tentant de faire un geste désespéré._ Me laissez pas toute seule avec elle !  
- On revient ma puce. _Alex lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue et ils sortirent de la chambre._  
- Bon, _elle soupira à nouveau,_ vas-y, achève-moi !  
- Oh mais non, tu exagères un peu.  
- Qu'es-ce qui te dérange dans ce que j'ai fais maman ?  
- Premièrement, que tu ne nous ais rien dit.  
- J'ai été occupée…  
- A faire quoi ?  
- Je t'expliquerai après… Deuxièmement ?  
- Deuxièmement, tu as quitté Derek pourquoi ?  
- On a eu un adultère consentit.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- On s'est trompé mutuellement les deux le même soir ! Si tu veux tout savoir maman !  
- Oh… Tu as encore trompé Derek ?  
- Oui, je suis une méchante fille.  
- Avec cet Alex ?  
- C'était avec lui en effet.  
- Bon… Admettons…  
- Tu as un troisièmement ?  
- Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas dit que tu étais enceinte ?  
- C'était pas ton premièrement ça ?  
- Si… Dis-moi pourquoi tu nous a caché cela ?  
- Maman ! Je n'ai plus 15 ans, je vis ma vie de manière autonome et le bébé est arrivé trop tôt ! Je voulais vous prévenir, en temps voulu.  
- Quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! On ne va pas en faire tout un plat ! Alex est un homme que j'aime et il m'a soutenue plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer ! C'est un amour, un mec bien ! Il n'est peut-être pas issu de bonne famille comme Derek mais notre relation est plus que fusionnelle !  
- _Adoucie. _D'accord Addidounette, ne t'énerve pas…  
- Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !  
- Ok, ok… Donc cet Alex, vous êtes heureux ensemble ?  
- Oui…  
- Il a raison ton père…  
- De quoi ?  
- Ta Lily est magnifique… Elle te ressemble beaucoup.  
- Merci maman. _Elle lui sourit._  
- Vous avez fini les filles ? _Prit la peine de demander John, passant juste sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.  
_- Oui, entre papa. Alex tu peux entrer aussi, ma mère a donné sa bénédiction.  
- _Alex entra en rigolant_. J'espère, on ne peut que m'aimer, je l'ai déjà dit. »

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble, sous l'admiration de la petite puis ses parents finirent par partir, les félicitant chaleureusement et aussi, avec une promesse de passer les voir un peu plus souvent sous le regard amusé d'Alex.

« Sont sympas tes parents ! _Déclara-t-il une fois ceux-ci parti._  
- Un peu envahissant quand ils s'y mettent.  
- Bah, c'est des parents. Tu as eu d'autre visite depuis ce matin ?  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Meredith et Derek bien sûr… Georges tout timide… Crisitna par simple curiosité.. Bailey est passée hier, Richard aussi… Et c'est tout.  
- Izzie n'est pas venue ?  
- Ah non…  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait.  
- Elle attend peut-être que tu sois là. _Précisa Addie._  
- Mais non, elle adore les bébés.  
- Alex ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu es heureux ?  
- Oui ! Et je le serai encore plus une fois que tu pourras rentrer à la maison ! »

TbC…


	47. Chapter 47

Chap. 47 ©Tiff

La routine stressante s'était installée dans leur petit couple, les derniers préparatifs pour le bébé avaient été faits en urgence une fois rentrés à la maison. Addison n'avait presque plus le temps de penser au travail, ce qui était exceptionnel dans son cas... Lily grandissait bien, elle avait pu quitter l'hôpital assez rapidement, ; Addison avait signé son propre bon de sortie et elle était repartie les bras pleins d'habits et de jouets pour la petite.

Le premier mois fut une horreur niveau repos, elle ne faisait pas ses nuits et la journée Addison était seule. Elle avait toujours cette peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire si elle pleurait ou quand elle était malade. Oui, elle savait, la néonatalogie c'était son domaine… Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, tous les doutes refaisaient surfaces… Comme par magie. Une magie dont elle se serait bien passée.

Elle avait eu encore la visite de ses parents, heureusement qu'ils commençaient à aimer Alex sinon elle aurait fini par les tuer sur place. Derek était aussi pas mal envahissant, mais pour la bonne cause disait-il et le deuxième mois était finalement passé extrêmement vite.

La maison était maintenant tapissée de photos de Lily, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir des actions dans les langes tellement ils en achetaient. Alex était impliqué, enfin, quand il était là… Un aspect qu'Addison n'avait pas réalisé… Avoir un mari bosseur n'était pas facile lorsqu'on devenait une famille, il n'était pas assez souvent là à son goût et elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en sortir seule.

Quand Alex rentra, ce soir là, il sourit à la vision qu'il eut : Addison, tranquillement installée sur le canapé, Lily dans ses bras qui tétait paisiblement. Il l'observa un moment jusqu'à la voir se lever et se retourner dans sa direction.

« Oh coucou, tu es déjà là ?  
- _Il lui sourit._ J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt.  
- _Elle fit faire le rot à la petit et la coucha._ Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt.  
- Pas grave, je n'ai pas encore faim »

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle reboutonnait son chemisier.

« Passé une bonne journée chérie ?  
- _Se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui, elle recula par surprise._ Lily ne voulait pas être séparée de moi plus de deux minutes.  
- Pourtant là elle dort.  
- Oui… maintenant… Vu qu'elle dort par intermittence, il y a bien des fois où elle est vraiment fatiguée… _Elle bailla._ Comme moi d'ailleurs. Et toi ta journée ?  
- Trop longue sans toi… Vivement que tu reviennes.  
- _Elle rigola._ Il faudra songer à engager une maman de jour pour plus tard.  
- _L'embrassant dans le cou._ Tout ce que tu veux tant que je peux avoir la maman de nuit…  
- Alex… Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?  
- _Il avait à présent une main sur son sein._ Rien de bien méchant.  
- Al'… Enlève tes mains de là.  
- Mh ? Et pourquoi ? _Dit-il de la serrant un peu plus contre lui._  
- Parce que je n'ai pas envie peut-être.  
- S'il te plaît… ça me manque tellement.  
- Alex…. Non….  
- _Ambitieux._ Je peux faire en sorte que tu en ais envie… »

Lorsqu'il glissa une de ses mains à l'intérieur du pantalon d'Addie, un bruit de gifle se fit instantanément ressentir. Il recula, main sur sa joue devenue légèrement rouge par le coup et resta un moment silencieux, la fixant simplement, bouche-bée. Addison, quant à elle, était complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus très bien si elle devait s'excuser ou si elle devait le blâmer pour sa faute. Finalement, ce fût un 'je ne voulais pas taper si fort' qui sortit de sa bouche. Alex était maintenant énerver, il la méprisait presque.

« J'ai bien fait de rentrer plus tôt tiens… _Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents._  
- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _Addison tentait de rester calme._  
- Que pour une fois que j'arrive à rentrer tôt, on aurait pu passer une soirée nous deux.  
- Ah oui nous deux ? Je te rappelle qu'on est trois ! _La tentative de rester calme avait déjà échouée._  
- Oui mais là, elle dort !  
- Tu crois qu'elle dort non-stop comme ça ?  
- Elle peut bien dormir 10-15 minutes non ?  
- 10-15 minutes, bah voyons ! Vite fait entre deux plats ? C'est ça que tu me réservais ce soir ?  
- _Il soupira._ Je disais ça comme ça…  
- Tu es rentré plus tôt pour baiser !  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.  
- Tu l'as supposé ! Tu n'as pas envie de passer plus de temps avec moi ou avec ta fille, non, tu veux satisfaire tes besoins d'homme.  
- Tu devrais les comprendre mes besoins d'homme comme tu dis ! Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ce n'était pas moi la nympho.  
- Oh ! Dois-je te rappeler que la NYMPHO, comme tu dis, elle a accouché d'un enfant que tu as fais lors de ces parties de jambes en l'air que, apparemment, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester.  
- Et tu ne peux pas être mère et femme en même temps ?  
- Mais laisses-moi du temps.  
- _Rechignant._ ça fait deux mois…  
- _Elle força son rire._ Pauvre petit nounou ! On voit vraiment que ce n'est pas toi qui as accouché.  
- _Enervé._ NON ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vais l'entendre longtemps cette excuse ? Dis-moi tout de suite si je dois me préparer à être enceinte pour ne plus l'entendre.  
- T'es de mauvaise foie !  
- Toi aussi !  
- Non ! Tu arrives du boulot, tu me saute dessus et tu attends que oh, par miracle, j'ai justement envie de toi.  
- Oui ! C'est parce que c'est ce qui se passait normalement.  
- La petite a changé notre normalité.  
- _Marmonnant._ Si j'avais su…  
- Qu'es-ce que tu as dis ?  
- Non rien…  
- Si tu avais su quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas fait d'enfant ? Tu n'aurais pas eu pitié de moi le soir où je me suis fait agresser ?  
- ça n'a absolument rien à voir Addie, tu le sais bien.  
- Savoir quoi ? Apparemment je viens d'apprendre que le sexe est plus important que ta fille… que NOTRE fille.  
- Tu sais très bien que je suis fou de notre bout de chou.  
- Ouai… mais plus de moi…  
- Addie ! Ne commence pas ! C'est toi qui ne veux plus de moi.  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus… C'est que ça n'a pas la place dans mon esprit en ce moment.  
- _Ironique._ De mieux en mieux…. Il y avait une fête ce soir… Chez Joe… Avec les résidents… J'ai préféré ne pas y aller pour être avec toi.  
- Oh et maintenant c'est moi la méchante sorcière qui t'empêche de faire la fête ?  
- Non, il n'est pas trop tard, je vais y aller.  
- _Incrédule._ Quoi ?  
- REPOSE-TOI BIEN ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et il quitta l'appartement en deux en trois mouvements, claquant la porte. Addison n'en revenait pas, il était réellement parti, parti parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu coucher avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone vibra, elle lut le message machinalement et ne compris pas tout de suite.

_« Désolée que ça soit pas la joie avec Satan (j'sais t'aime pas que j'l'appelle comme ça) mais encore + désolée que tu puisses pas venir ce soir, aurais sûrement trouvé un moyen de te détendre… ;)) » _

Expéditeur : 'Iz'

Ce n'était pas son téléphone ! Alex l'avait oublié… Son visage se décomposa… De un elle ne savait pas que leur couple n'allait pas bien avant ce soir, de deux elle réalisa qu'il était parti la rejoindre et de trois… Lily s'était remise à pleurer…


	48. Chapter 48

Chap. 48 ©Tiff

Addison se réveilla en sursaut, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être mais il était tard. Elle toucha ses joues, elles étaient encore humides... Elle avait passé le reste de la soirée à maudire Alex tout en se disant que l'égoïste salaud était le père de sa fille et il se trouvait qu'elle en était amoureuse.

Elle entendit des rires et des voix provenant de l'extérieur... Ce rire, elle l'identifia comme étant celui d'Izzie… Elle était maintenant partagée entre l'envie d'aller la frapper et l'envie d'aller LE frapper.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, l'heure de la chaîne hi-fi clignotait : 02:35.

Décidément… Quel con !

Il n'avait pas intérêt à y rester longtemps… Sur le perron… Sinon il risquait d'y rester le reste de la nuit et s'il osait l'inviter, ne serait-ce que dans le couloir, elle allait littéralement le tuer. Elle allait faire semblant de dormir… Oui… C'était la meilleure solution pour éviter de lui faire une scène tout de suite…

Elle fit donc semblant de ne pas entendre tourner maladroitement la clé dans la serrure ni d'entendre Izzie l'interpeller avant qu'il pose un pied à l'intérieur…

« Hey, Alex ! Tu ne m'invites pas ?  
- Iz' ? T'es folle ou tu le fais exprès ?  
- Invite-moi… _Dit-elle en le prenant par le col._  
- Dois-je te rappeler que je vis avec Addison ?  
- Et alors ?  
- Parle moins fort !  
- _Chuchotant._ Et alors ? Ça fait quoi que tu vives avec une femme ?  
- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné… Mais tu sais très bien que ça n'ira pas plus loin.  
- Dommage… Mh… Dans mes souvenirs tu es doué…  
- Et toi, là, tu es bourrée !  
- Oui ! Et ça m'évite de penser que tu vis avec la She-Shepherd et ta… _Elle tituba._ fille !  
- Izzie ! On en a déjà parlé.  
- Tu es heureux avec Satan ?  
- ça ne te regarde pas déjà de un…  
- Nier… C'est approuver.  
- Et de deux, il va falloir t'y faire !  
- Tu es à moiiiiiii.  
- Allez Iz', rentre chez toi !  
- Bisous, bisous, bisous ! »

Il lui ferma la porte au nez, sans se soucier si son pied était à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Il soupira et l'entendit ronchonner et descendre maladroitement les marches. Ensuite, il se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon où il vit Addison allongée sur le canapé. Il resta un moment à côté d'elle… Son maquillage avait coulé… Il s'en voulait déjà de l'avoir fait pleurer… Il s'en voulait d'être impulsif et de faire uniquement ce qui lui plaisait.

Il passa délicatement sa main sur son visage, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle sursauta… Non parce qu'elle dormait mais par surprise qu'il ait fait une halte par le salon.

« Alex ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? _Lui dit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle aurait voulu._  
- Je voulais te dire bonne nuit.  
- _Sèchement._ Ah ! Parfait… Non c'est réellement parfait ! Je dors par intermittence depuis deux mois et, pour une fois que je dors, MONSIEUR me réveille parce que lui a passé sa soirée avec sa maîtresse ou quoi qu'elle soit d'autre !  
- Izzie n'est rien pour moi.  
- Hum chouette ! De mieux en mieux ! Tu préfères passer ta soirée avec RIEN qu'avec ta femme.  
- On n'est pas marié.  
- Heureusement !  
- Ne dis pas ça Addie, je suis désolé.  
- Trop tard ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux prendre le lit ce soir, j'ai mis Lily, tu sais ta fille, dans le berceau du salon, tu pourras dormir, oh toi, homme fort qui travaille pour ramener de l'argent.  
- Euh… Tu gagne plus que moi…  
- C'était IRONIQUE ! Allez, hors de ma vue avant que je dise des choses que je pourrais regretter.. Des choses que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les regretter même…  
- _Il se posa sur le fauteuil d'en face et dit d'un air blasé._ Vas-y, exprime-toi… Mais vite… parce que je suis assez fatigué.  
- _Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, la referma, puis décortiqua les lettres du seul mot qu'elle réussit à sortir._ Q…. Q-U-O-I !  
- _Réalisant.[_ Pardon… Je ne voulais pas dire ça…  
- Non… Tu ne voulais pas… Tu te moques de moi ou tu es vraiment con ?  
- Je ne voulais pas… Je suis un peu nerveux ces temps-ci.  
- Oui bon… J'avais compris que tu étais en manque de sexe.  
- Non !  
- Non ? Ah… Alors tu m'as abandonnée ce soir pour le plaisir de me laisser seule ? Pour le plaisir de me faire souffrir ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
- Tu crois que je crois quoi ? Tu as fais quoi ce soir ? T'es partit pourquoi faire ? Va baiser avec qui tu veux mais n'essaie même pas de t'excuser, juste… n'essaie pas !  
- Je n'ai rien fait !  
- A ta place, je regarderai ton portable avant de parler.  
- Tu as fouillé dans mon portable ?  
- Non ! J'aurais pu… Oh oui, j'en ai presque eu envie pour la première fois de notre relation… Mais non, j'ai lu le message que tu as reçu ce soir car j'ai cru que c'était mon portable qui avait sonné, que c'était peut-être toi qui t'excusais… Mais je dois être un peu trop naïve… Le reste ne me regarde pas.  
- Chérie…  
- Maintenant… Si tu m'excuses, on a réveillé la petite avec notre magnifique conversation. Satan va s'en occuper.  
- Laisse… Va dormir… Je m'en occupe…  
- Tu t'occupe de rien du tout ! Je ne veux plus te voir là actuellement !  
- Mais…  
- On en parlera demain non ? Je ne voudrais pas te tenir éveillé plus longtemps.  
- Addie…  
- Réfléchir AVANT Alex… Avant ! Après c'est trop tard…  
- Je n'aime pas me coucher alors qu'on est fâché.  
- Va falloir t'y faire ! On n'était pas un couple normal.. Te voilà rassuré, on devient parfait ! Bon Tu m'excuse ? Je dois m'occuper de Lily ! »

Elle le poussa assez sèchement et se pencha sur le berceau.

« Oui ma puce, je vais te changer.. »

Et elle continua d'ignorer les tentatives d'aides de la part d'Alex. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas passé quelque temps à ruminer sur ce qui c'était passé, il n'avait aucune chance. Elle attendit un moment, Lily dans ses bras, pour voir s'il allait bouger. Il restait là, sur le fauteuil du salon, à l'observer.

« Bon… Si tu y tiens vraiment, je prends le lit ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, installa Lily dans le berceau présent et l'observa s'endormir doucement, souriant en voyant son doigt prisonnier de sa minuscule main. Alex se plaça derrière elle, l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Alex… Tu bouge d'ici ou je crie… Et là, oui, tu pourras tenter de calmer notre fille…  
- Je t'aime Addison…  
- Beaucoup trop facile ! »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser dans le lit…

« A demain soir chéri… » Dit-elle ironiquement…


	49. Chapter 49

Chap. 49 ©Tiff

Très mauvaise nuit pour les deux amants. Alex n'avait tout simplement pas dormi et Addison avait beaucoup trop dormi ! Elle se réveillait habituellement toutes les deux heures sous les cris de Lily mais là, le soleil était levé et il n'y avait aucun bruit inquiétant. Elle se leva d'un bond, se précipita sur le berceau : vide ! Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas et courra à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

N'y croisant personne, elle s'attarda sur les détails et tomba sur un post-it accroché au frigo : _'Parti faire un tour avec Lily, je te laisse te reposer un moment. De retour d'ici 9h. Il y a du café prêt et des croissants pour toi. __Luv' Alex.'_

Love... Alex... Elle chiffonna le papier et le jeta sans y accorder plus d'importance. Au moins, elle savait que Lily était avec son père et qu'elle la reverrait bientôt. Elle fut quand même touchée par le geste. Alex s'était occupée d'elle afin qu'elle puisse dormir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il l'avait déjà fait, oui, de temps en temps, les dimanches, il la prenait pour une ballade dans le quartier… Mais jamais en semaine… Il était censé travailler aujourd'hui. A quoi jouait-il ?

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, alors qu'elle prenait enfin sa tasse de café, le téléphone sonna. Elle grommela mais répondit quand même.

« Montgomery bonjour ?  
- Oui bonjour Addison, c'est le Dr Stevens.  
_- S'il y en avait bien une qu'elle voulait tuer c'était elle._ Dr Stevens… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Vous… Rien. Es-ce que Alex est par-là ?  
- Non, il n'est pas à la maison en ce moment pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il n'est pas au travail, vous savez pourquoi ?  
- Non. Il ne m'a rien dit.  
_- Faisant semblant d'être désolée._ Oh pardon, j'ai peut-être dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
- Ben… Désolée de vous dire ça mais s'il vous cache des choses.  
_- Déjà énervée._ Qu'es-ce qu'il aurait à me cacher d'abord ?  
- Il n'est pas chez vous, il n'est pas au travail et il n'est pas chez moi non plus.  
- Comment ça il n'est pas chez vous ? Ça veut dire que quand il n'est pas à la maison, il est chez vous ?  
_- Amusée._ C'est où il était hier soir…  
- Qu'es-ce que vous voulez me dire, dites-le-moi clairement !  
- Que vous devez vous occuper d'Alex sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire.  
- _La salope ! Pensa-t-elle._ Merci du conseil Dr Stevens ! Je lui laisse un message ?  
- Non, c'est bon… Merci Dr Montgomery, passez une excellente journée.  
_- Hypocrite._ Mais de même Dr Stevens ! »

Et elle raccrocha, furieuse. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui cette *beep* ! Les histoires entre Alex et elle, ne regardait qu'eux ! Elle reposa sa tasse de café, avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner et partit se relaxer sous la douche. Et elle allait prendre son temps !

Quand elle ressortit, il y avait de la buée un peu partout mais, au moins, elle était moins énervée qu'avant. Elle mit une robe légère qui cachait ses rondeurs de grossesse et alla se refaire du café. Elle n'aimait pas être seule, elle n'aimait pas être loin de sa fille. C'est pour cela qu'elle se précipita à la porte lorsqu'elle l'entendit rentrer.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, il semblait fatigué et il y avait une petite gêne entre eux. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et lui glissa Lily dans les bras.

« Bonjour…  
- Bonjour…  
- Elle est super chou, elle commence à bouger tout le temps.  
-_ Elle lui sourit. _Tu as vu ? Elle touche tout ce qui est à sa portée, très curieuse.  
- Elle est belle comme tout, oui.  
- On a fait du bon boulot :  
_- Il rigola._ On est doué.  
- _Plus froide._ Bon… Et si tu m'expliquais ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'ai pris une journée de congé.  
- Pour ?  
- Pour que tu puisses prendre du temps pour toi aussi.  
_- Méfiante._ Tu entends quoi par là ?  
- Ben, du shopping, coiffeur, je ne sais pas qu'importe ce que tu aimerais faire.  
- Tu trouve que je ne prends pas soins de moi ?  
- Oh mais non Addie voyons ! Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de jour de congé et il m'en reste encore alors j'en ai pris pour que tu puisses, toi-aussi, te reposer.  
- C'est fait ! J'ai bien dormi ! Merci. Tu peux aller travailler.  
- _Il baissa les yeux._ Tu ne veux pas de moi ici ?  
- Il y en a une autre qui te réclame…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Le Dr Stevens m'a demandé où tu étais.  
- Elle n'a pas à savoir ce que je fais !  
- Apparemment si…  
- Addison… Qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ?  
- Rien… _Elle détourna son visage._  
- Addie… Dis-moi…  
- C'est ton ex Alex… ton ex !  
- Oui et ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon ex.  
- Non ! Quand on a couché ensemble la première fois tu étais encore amoureux d'elle.  
- Mais ça fait longtemps… Et toi tu étais encore amoureuse de Derek.  
- Oui mais Derek ne t'appelle pas pour te dire qu'il faut que tu t'occupe de moi.  
- Quoi ? Elle t'a appelé pour te dire ça.  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Elle a dit quoi ?  
- Tu pourras lui demander, elle t'appelle, je crois, sur ton portable.  
- Elle m'a appelé 6 fois ce matin, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais répondre.  
- Alex… Dis-moi simplement si tu vois une autre fille.  
- Les femmes de ma vie sont devant moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre.  
- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant…  
- Mais comment je peux faire pour que tu me croies ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Peut-être essaie dans quelques mois, quand je n'aurais plus cette image de toi l'embrassant dans ma tête. _Elle s'éloigna, Lily toujours dans ses bras._  
- Addie… Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser, de toucher…  
_- Sur les nerfs._ Oui mais là tu ne peux pas ! Qu'es-ce qui me garanti que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs ?  
- Mais si je te le dis !  
- Je ne sais plus qui croire.  
- Tu ne vas pas croire Izzie au lieu de moi non ?  
- Je sais pas…  
- _Sentant l'énervement arriver._ Si tu ne veux pas me faire confiance, je ne peux plus rien pour toi !  
- On a deux chambres non ?  
- Euh… Oui…  
- On pourrait prendre du recul.  
-_Déçu._ Ben… pourquoi ?  
- Pour que je puisse faire le point.  
- Ce n'est qu'un soir de dispute Addie… Un seul soir.  
- Oui… mais ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment de ramener la case 'ex' et puis… je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi… Izzie est prête à prendre soins de toi si je ne le fais pas.  
- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
- Entre autres…  
- Ne gâche pas tout à cause d'elle, s'il te plaît.  
- Je te retourne la phrase. Ce n'est pas moi qui était avec elle hier soir.  
- Il ne s'est rien passé !  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a supposé… Tu faisais quoi chez elle ?  
- On a papoté…  
- Pourquoi elle m'appelle Satan ?  
- Parce qu'elle est jalouse.  
- Ah ah… Tu vois ! Tu traînes avec une fille qui est jalouse de ta copine officielle…  
- Laisse-lui le droit d'être jalouse…  
- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?  
- Elle est jalouse qu'on soit ensemble et qu'on soit heureux.  
- Chouette la vision d'être heureux… J'en avais une autre dans la tête.  
- Laisse-moi juste être avec toi.  
- Tu ne me toucheras pas.  
- Je peux faire sans.  
- Tu ne tiendras pas !  
- Si…  
- Je ne veux pas que tu me trompe.  
- Je ne le ferai pas !  
- Je ne peux plus te satisfaire, il est plus raisonnable de te libérer.  
- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être libre.  
- Tu le voudras… D'ici une, deux semaines et là tu vas sauter sur Izzie et moi je vais souffrir.  
- Fais-moi confiance…  
- Comme tu voudras ! »

Un peu de mauvaise fois, ils passèrent une journée à se lancer des pics et finirent par faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire chacun de leur côté.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chap****. 50**

Les jours passèrent et aucune amélioration ne semblait pointer le bout de son nez, pas de lumière au bout du tunnel. Ils avaient décidés de jouer à 'celui qui craquera le premier' et personne ne voulait perdre ! De toute façon, Izzie semblait apprécier la situation et en profitait pour rappeler à Addison qu'elle était toujours là. Trop souvent là pour permettre au couple d'avoir un peu de répit.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs jours, la sonnette retentit à une heure très matinale. Addison était déjà levée mais elle fut quand même surprise car Alex était loin d'être prêt. Vêtue d'un simple peignoir, elle se dirigea à la porte d'entrée, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière.

« Dr Stevens ! Vous êtes bien matinale ce matin.  
- Dr Montgomery. Oh non pas plus que ça.  
- Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à venir le chercher ?  
- Parce que ça ne le dérange pas.  
- Vous savez que ça nous dérange.  
- Vous ! Pas lui.  
- _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._ Hé ben la prochaine fois attendez le dehors !  
- Je pourrais…  
- Surtout que là vous avez 1/2heure d'avance.  
- Je sais.  
- Vous jouez à quoi là ?  
- Je peux voir Alex ? C'est lui que je viens voir.  
- _Ne pas s'énerver... Ne pas s'énerver…_ Il est sous la douche.  
- Oh, pas grave ! C'est par où la salle de bain ? _Dit-elle en s'avançant dans l'appartement_.  
- N'y pensez même pas !  
- _Elle se retourna, lui lançant un regard défiant._ Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas envie que je le rejoigne ?  
- Je le sais ! C'est tout.  
- Vous êtes sûre ? Qui vous dit qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble dans les salles de repos les soirs de garde ?  
- Taisez-vous !  
- C'est comme ça que vous êtes tombé enceinte n'es-ce pas ? Il pourrait très bien m'arriver la même chose.  
- Si vous chercher à m'énerver vous n'y arriverez pas. Je fais confiance à Alex.  
- Ah oui ? Vous pensez être la seule à pouvoir profiter de son corps ? Qu'il va attendre sagement que vous l'acceptiez à nouveau dans votre lit ? Vous n'avez même pas une petite d'image d'Alex avec une autre fille ? Moi par exemple ?  
- _Froidement._ Non et surtout pas vous.  
- Vous avez tord. Je devrais presque vous remercier.  
- Pour ?  
- Parce que vous l'avez bien formé… Il est doué… _Voyant qu'Addie ne bougeait plus, elle continua._ Et vous avez de très bon goût pour ses caleçons, le dernier que vous lui avez offert, le bleu ciel, il le porte particulièrement bien. Ça lui fait de jolies fesses. Oh et puis le mieux c'est quand il prend le contrôle et devient presque violent… ça ne vous manque pas ? _Elle aborda un sourire satisfait._ »

Addison resta quelques secondes bouche-bée, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle faisait ça pour lui faire peur. Pour lui faire peur et c'était réussi ! Elle se répétait pour elle les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre… Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça, ce n'était pas lui… Et pourtant… Un doute planait sérieusement !

« Dr Mongomery ? _La voix d'Izzie était volontairement douce._ Je ne veux pas vous alarmer, j'aimerais simplement être franche.. Vous savez, après tout, c'est une bonne guerre. Oh et puis, petit conseil… Ne l'attendez pas ce soir, je vais avoir besoin de ses services… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son discourt provocateur, Addison venait de lui adresser une gifle monumentale ! C'est ce moment là que Alex choisit pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Izzie joua tout de suite la victime, faisant la fille étonnée et innocente.

« Addie tu es folle ! _Répliqua-t-il._  
- Ta maîtresse est une salope. _Dit-elle entre ses dents._  
- Oh combien de fois je dois te dire qu'elle n'est pas ma maîtresse. _Se tournant vers Izzie._ ça va Iz' ?  
- J'ai un peu mal à la joue, mais ça va aller.  
- Tu m'étonne ! Tu as presque les empreintes digitales de sa main !  
- Allez-y Dr Stevens, vous pouvez faire votre victime et puis quand Alex vous consolera tout à l'heure, pensez à vous protéger au moins ! _Addison s'éloigna rapidement, voulant reprendre ses esprits ailleurs qu'en face du simili-couple._  
- _Alex, s'adressant à Izzie._ Pourquoi elle croit qu'on est en couple ?  
- _Haussant les épaules._ Va savoir.  
- Tu veux un café avant de partir ?  
- Non merci, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester ici.  
- Je comprends… Je prends juste mes affaires et on y va.  
- D'accord ! Je t'attends ici !  
- Ok. »

Alex s'en alla voir Addison quelques minutes avant de partir travailler. Elle semblait désemparée, couchée sur le canapé et regardant dans le vide.

« Addie ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as giflée ?  
- Parce que c'est une salope.  
- Tu exagère ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais presque qu'elle ne te faisait que du bien.  
- Mais non ! On ne fait rien ensemble, elle sait très bien que je suis avec toi.  
- Tu ne fais rien avec elle uniquement parce qu'on est ensemble ? Pas parce qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas mais parce que tu n'es pas officiellement libre. Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée.  
- Elle est gentille mais je n'ai pas envie de me remettre avec elle.  
- Et je dois te croire ?  
- Tu préfère croire Izzie que moi ?  
- Elle a un peu moins de conscience que toi.  
- Arrête ! Elle essaie simplement d'être amie avec toi.  
- Amie avec moi ? Tiens ça c'est la meilleur ! Faudra peut-être lui expliquer que je ne suis pas amie avec les amantes de l'homme que j'aime.  
- Addie ! On ne couche pas ensemble.  
- Oui ben nous non plus ! Alors on n'est pas ensemble non plus ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Pour toi on est ensemble ?  
- Si tu me trompe avec Izzie alors on n'est pas ensemble.  
- Je ne te trompe pas avec Izzie.  
- Tu rentre à quelle heure ce soir ?  
- Assez tard, mon tour de garde commence à 19 heures.  
- Je vois…  
- Mais tu peux passer avec Lily, j'aurais sûrement un peu de temps pour vous.  
- Non… Izzie sera là.  
- Mais non ! Elle finit plus tôt elle.  
- Tu connais son emploi du temps.  
- On travaille ensemble !  
- De toute façon je passerais un de ces jours, j'ai commencé ma remise en forme.  
- _Il lui sourit._ J'avais remarqué. _Elle le regarda bizarrement._ Oui, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'empêche de t'approcher que je m'empêche de te regarder. Tu es et tu as toujours été une femme magnifique !  
- _Elle rougit malgré elle._ C'est gentil.  
- Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'ai pas couché avec Izzie ? _Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux._  
- Je peux essayer… _Elle le regarda presque tristement._ »

Alex la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec une douceur indescriptible. Elle répondit à son baiser, plaçant sa main derrière sa nuque, elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et leur langue se rencontrèrent tendrement. Il se détacha en un dernier baiser et lui murmura avant de partir.

« Personne d'autre n'a le droit à ça… »


	51. Chapter 51

**Chap****. 51**

Addison vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien. C'était quand même la première fois qu'elle revenait, avec Lily, à l'hôpital. Elle remercia la nounou et prit la voiture. Elle n'était pas contre l'idée de montrer sa puce à tout le monde, elle adorait l'attention qu'on lui portait, et revoir ses anciens collègues était toujours plaisant. Elle avait juste peur de recroiser Izzie. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle pouvait raconter sur elle, sur Alex ou encore sur leur couple.

Elle arriva cependant, telle une star, au SgH. Même des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue allèrent la féliciter. Un petit groupe se forma rapidement autour de Lily, ils voulaient tous la porter, la toucher. Les mamans demandèrent plus de détails sur le comportement de son bébé, si elle faisait bien ses nuits, si elle commençait à sourire… Tous voulaient savoir quand elle comptait revenir. Elle n'était vraiment pas pressée, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de son bout de chou toute la journée et cela même s'il y avait une crèche au top niveau à l'hôpital.

Elle vit apparaître Alex, qui l'embrassa tendrement. Il prit ensuite Lily dans ses bras et laissa Addie se rentre à la salle de fitness. Ce qui était pratique, c'était que, dès 19heures, le fitness était interdit au public et les patients n'avaient pas de séance après 18heures. Elle pouvait donc être tranquille, sans avoir à se soucier de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle ne voudrait pas voir.

Alex gagatisait devant sa fille, il en était fier ! Il remercia toutes les personnes venues accueillir Addison et parti dans un endroit plus calme. C'est dans le vestiaire des résidents qu'il croisa Izzie, elle se préparait visiblement à partir. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle se précipita à ses côtés.

« Hey ! Ta petit puce est là !  
- Yep.  
-Je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de la voir.  
- Tu n'es jamais passée la voir surtout.  
- Oh mais tu sais qu'Addison ne m'aime pas beaucoup.  
- Elle n'avait rien contre toi avant.  
- Tu sous-entends quoi ?  
- Qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle te gifle ?  
- Oh mais vraiment rien de spécial ! Elle doit être sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.  
- Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu n'ais rien dit de spécial. Vous parliez de la météo ?  
-_ Blasée. _Elle est jalouse c'est tout.  
- Possible. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de faire en sorte qu'elle ne le soit plus.  
- J'essaie ! Je t'assure.  
- _Méfiant._ Ah oui ?  
- Si tu veux, je m'occupe même de Lily en attendant.  
- Non, c'est bon, il n'y a pas d'urgence. »

A peine il eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son biper retentit.

« J'ai fini ma journée Al', je te la prends et tu la récupère dès que tu as fini. »

Il hésita mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options. Il embrassa Lily et la donna à Izzie.

« Merci » dit-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

***

Des pas précipités, le bruit de talons frappant le sol résonnait dans le couloir silencieux à cette heure tardive. Alex eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Addison.

L'appellation de Satan ainsi que celui de McHot était démontrée à l'instant même. Elle avait remis un de ses tailleurs et sans sa blouse blanche elle était impressionnante. Un petit ventre persistait mais il passait rapidement inaperçue à la vue de son décolleté éblouissant.

Il la regarda d'abord de bas en haut puis rencontra ses yeux. Elle était fâchée, personne ne pouvait se tromper là-dessus. Il se trouva un peu stupide mais, pour lui, elle était encore plus attirante comme cela. Son côté chef avait repris le dessus et c'est ce qui l'avait séduit en premier.

« Addie ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment._  
- Rentre tout de suite dans la salle derrière toi ou je te fais une scène devant tout le monde. _Dit-elle faussement calme._  
- _Il s'exécuta._ Voilà. Autre chose que je peux faire pour toi ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu passé Lily à I.Z.Z.I.E S.T.E.V.E.N.S ?  
- Une opération d'urgence.  
- Oh oui ! Alors du coup tu as pris la première personne qui passait. Comme par hasard, c'était Izzie !  
- Je.. ben oui.  
- Derek, Meredith, Georges, Cristina même… Tu aurais pu la confier à n'importe qui ça ne m'aurait pas déranger… Mais pourquoi ELLE ? Elle va continuer à agrémenter mon existence longtemps ?  
- Je suis désolé, je n'avais personne d'autre et pas beaucoup le temps.  
- Et maintenant je fais quoi ? J'arrive tranquillement à l'accueil, je demande où tu es, on me dit que tu es en pleine opération. Normal jusque là. Quand je demande où est passé Lily on me dit, le plus naturellement possible, que le Dr Stevens l'a emmenée faire un tour.  
- Je…  
- Tais-toi ! Je fais quoi maintenant si je veux voir ma fille ? Je dois partir à la recherche de ma pire ennemie ? Non parce que ce n'était pas un programme que j'avais prévu. »

Alex rigola, il la trouvait vraiment chou quand elle était en colère. Il n'allait pas être suicidaire et lui dire qu'il la trouvait magnifique mais il se contenta de la plaquer contre la porte et de l'embrasser. Elle ne se débattit pas longtemps, il y avait mis tellement de conviction qu'elle s'adoucit facilement. Elle avait beau nier tant qu'elle voulait, ses caresses lui manquaient énormément. C'est pour cela qu'elle le laissa s'immiscer sous sa chemise et qu'elle détacha le cordon de son pantalon.

Elle l'arrêta cependant assez rapidement, il avait mis le fameux caleçon bleu et l'image d'Izzie le lui enlevant passait en boucle dans sa tête.

« Addie ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?  
- Comment… Comment Izzie sait que ce caleçon c'est le dernier cadeau que je t'ai offert ?  
- _Etonné._ Pardon ?  
- Izzie… Quand elle est passée l'autre jour… Elle a dit que ce caleçon t'allait super bien et que j'avais de bons goûts…  
- Alors là… Aucune idée.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Elle m'a sûrement demandé une fois où je l'avais acheté et j'ai dû lui dire que c'était toi qui me l'avais offert.  
- Juste comme ça ? Entre deux patients ?  
- Un matin quand on se changeait sûrement.  
- Tu n'as pas couché avec elle dans une salle quelconque ?  
- Euh non.  
- C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit.  
- _Ennuyé._ Et elle t'a dit quoi ?  
- Arrête de faire ton innocent ! _Elle criait à présent._ A chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle me rappelle qu'elle pourrait très bien coucher avec toi ! Que je te fais trop confiance ! Que rien ne prouve que vous ne passez pas du bon temps ensemble ! Que je suis tombée enceinte à force de coucher n'importe où avec toi et que c'est à cause de ça que tu restes avec moi !  
- Sérieusement ?  
- Ne me crois pas si tu veux ! Mais cette femme est une salope et que si tu n'envisage pas de coucher avec elle, elle va faire en sorte que je craque avant même que tu te rendes compte qu'elle te veut.  
- Je pensais que vous parliez de tout et de rien.  
- Tu me fais confiance ?  
- Ben… C'est difficile à croire mais je te crois plus qu'elle.  
- Merci…  
- Me demande pas de choisir entre elle et toi s'il te plaît…  
- Je ne le ferais pas mais s'il te plaît… Essaie de ne pas trop traîner avec elle en ma présence.  
- Promis ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent apparaître Izzie avec Lily endormie dans ses bras. Alex passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux et Addison exagéra volontairement le rattachement de son chemisier. Que la guerre commence, pensa-t-elle.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chap. 52**

Addison dansait en rythme, au milieu du salon. A côté d'elle, Lily, gazouillait. Elles attendaient patiemment la rentrée d'Alex qui avait promis de renter plus tôt ce soir là. Ça faisaient des jours qu'ils se croisaient, le matin, ils avaient de moins en moins de temps, Izzie semblait venir de plus en plus tôt.

Si elle venait si tôt c'était un peu de la faute d'Addie qui, un jour, avait volontairement glissé un de ses strings dans le sac d'Alex. Il était alors tombé lorsqu'il s'était changé, à l'hôpital. Ils avaient tous rigolé, sauf Izzie qui avait trouvé bon de demander à qui il était. C'est alors que Meredith l'avait inspecté minutieusement et avait dit d'un air sérieux.

« Ah non, il n'est pas à moi. Al' ? Tu as fait quoi du mien ? »

Izzie avait par la suite demandé à Alex si Addie s'était alliée à Meredith ou s'il couchait vraiment avec elle.

Addison attendait maintenant une certaine revanche. Oui, elle s'était alliée avec Meredith et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là si elle continuait aussi. Un petit coup de sonnette la fit sursauter. Non. Pas ce soir ! Elle avait choisit le pire soir qu'elle pouvait choisir pour sa revanche, elle savait sûrement ce qui s'était préparé et elle en avait profité. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Addison sut qu'elle n'allait pas passer la soirée qu'elle espérait.

« _Le ton qu'elle employa fut froid._ Izzie, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?  
- _Elle se força à lui sourire._ On se tutoie maintenant ?  
- Vous êtes l'amie de mon copain, on pourrait se tutoyer non ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je peux rentrer ?  
- Mais je t'en prie. »

Elle s'effaça et la laissa entrer.

« Je t'offre un café ? Tu aimerais quelque chose à boire ? Alex ne devrait pas tarder.  
- Non, justement.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Alex ne viendra pas.  
- _Inquiète._ Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
- Oh non non. Enfin… Si… Il s'est fait avoir.  
- Qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- Rien de spécial. Je lui ai demandé de me remplacer ce soir.  
- Quoi ? Et pourquoi il a accepté ?  
- Oh, je lui ai promis un tas de faveurs sexuelles.  
- _Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ne surtout pas entrer dans son jeu_ Et la vraie version ?  
- Je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais un rendez-vous important qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je rate.  
- Et tu fais quoi là alors ?  
- Mon rendez-vous important. C'est toi.  
- Pourquoi ce soir ?  
- Parce que je sais que vous vouliez fêter vos un an de relation ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
- Qui vous l'a dit ? _Le vouvoiement était revu, comme la colère_.  
- Il en a parlé avec Meredith… Et il se trouve que j'étais là.  
- Attends alors tu as fait tout ça volontairement ? _Elle bouillait intérieurement._  
- Il fallait que je VOUS parle. _Elle insista sur le vous pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus envie de la tutoyer elle non plus._  
- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?  
- ça aurait pu. Mais j'aurais eu moins d'impact.  
- Attendez… Vous me faites marcher. Alex aurait appelé.  
- Oh non, quelqu'un à malencontreusement fait tomber son portable à midi, il n'en a plus.  
- _Maintenant elle en était sûre… Soit elle rêvait, soit cette fille était vraiment folle._ Admettons ! Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?  
- J'aimerais que vous laissiez partir Alex.  
- Oh, rien que ça ! Et en quel honneur ?  
- Parce qu'il sera mieux avec moi.  
- Mais vous avez un neurone en moins ! Vous n'avez aucune chance avec lui et vous le savez !  
- A votre place je ne parlerais pas aussi vite.  
- Recommencez votre numéro et je vous chasse d'ici à coup de balai !  
- On s'est embrassé, il vous l'a dit ça ?  
- Vous lui avez sauté dessus ?  
- C'est ce qu'il vous a raconté ?  
- Il ne m'a rien dit du tout !  
- Ah. Mauvais signe alors. On s'est embrassé l'autre soir, il n'y a rien eu de plus mais il n'avait pas l'air si perdu que ça.  
- _Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, cette fille allait la rendre folle._ Quand ?  
- Mercredi, à la sortie du boulot. Vous savez, je le félicite, il m'a résistée longtemps… Mais là, il est entrain de craquer et je le sens.  
- Dans ce cas là pourquoi venez-vous me le dire ? Vous savez pertinemment que je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça.  
- Je sais. Je voulais être franche avec vous. Puisque vous semblez avoir des alliés, je venais vous dire que je m'en sortais très bien toute seule.  
- Le message est passé. Merci bien !  
- Parfait ! Je vais vous laisser passer votre magnifique soirée… Toute seule. _Dit-elle d'un air presque ravi._ »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et Addison reprenait ses esprits, allongée sur le canapé. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se lamenter sur elle-même, on sonna à nouveau à la porte. C'est en trainant les pieds qu'elle y alla, elle avait abandonné ses talons depuis qu'Izzie était partie et comme Alex ne semblait vraiment pas venir, elle n'avait plus aucun goût à être bien habillée. Elle esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

« Maman ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais par là ?  
- Je passais vous dire un petit bonjour. Vu que vous ne nous donnez pas de nouvelles et que je ne vois que rarement ma petite fille.  
- Entre seulement. Tu tombe mal, Alex n'est pas là.  
- Oh il travaille tard ?  
- C'est notre boulot tu sais.  
- Oui. _Elle prit Addison dans ses bras._ Comment tu vas toi ? Tu as l'air épuisée.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois là maman… _Dit-elle en un souffle._  
- Oh ben ma chérie, qu'es-ce qui t'arrive. Tu avais l'air heureuse la dernière fois.  
- Je le suis… _Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler_.  
- Je vois ça… Tu veux en parler ? »

Et elle lui expliqua en gros la situation, les histoires avec Izzie, les doutes qu'elle avait sur la fidélité d'Alex, sa peur qu'il ait voir ailleurs car elle ne lui donnait plus ce dont il avait envie. Elle l'écouta attentivement, la rassura et lui proposa un marché : elle allait prendre Lily chez elle pour la soirée et la lui ramènerait le lendemain matin. Elle voulait qu'Addison ait la fin de soirée pour mettre les choses au clair avec Alex sans avoir à se soucier de ce que faisait sa puce dans la chambre d'à côté.

Sa mère repartit donc, Lily dans ses bras, elle lui donna des centaines de recommandations. Oui, elle avait oublié que sa mère avait eu des enfants elle aussi. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Alex rentre. Elle monta vite se changer et quand elle redescendit, elle entendit Alex l'appeler.

« Addie ?  
- _Elle le plaça derrière lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras._ Oui Alex ?  
- _Il se retourna, et l'aperçu, elle était incroyablement belle tout en étant naturelle._ Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé, j'ai dû remplacer Izzie qui avait un rendez-vous important.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.. Tu es là maintenant ?  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Pas maintenant.  
-_Etonné._ Pas maintenant ? ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
- Je ne veux pas laisser Izzie Stevens faire ce dont elle a envie de faire.  
- Euh… C'est à dire ?  
- Gâcher notre soirée… »

Elle accrocha ses bras à la nuque et l'embrassa voluptueusement.

« Attends… Et Lily ? Elle est où ? _Dit-il entre deux baisers._  
- Chez ma mère.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tais-toi ! »

Elle l'attrapa par le col et détourna rapidement son attention…


	53. Chapter 53

**Chap. 53**

S'il y avait eu une mouche dans la chambre, ils auraient pu l'entendre voler… Mais même pas… Le silence régnait et rien ni personne ne semblait vouloir le briser. Ils avaient soudainement trouvé que le plafond était quelque chose à regarder minutieusement. Ils savaient surtout que dès qu'ils débuteraient une quelconque conversation, ils allaient s'engueuler. Alors personne n'osait parler et ils se repassaient en boucle ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Alex fût le premier à se lever, après de longues minutes, il s'apprêtait même à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'Addie l'interpella.

« Al' ? Tu fais quoi ?  
- Je vais me changer les idées, je crois qu'il me faut un peu de recul.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Parler ? De quoi ? Du fait que j'ai eu l'impression que tu t'ennuyais ?  
- Je ne m'ennuyais pas… C'est juste que…  
- Que tu voulais faire office de poupée gonflable ? Je te rassure c'était très bien réussi !  
- J'avais envie… et puis… plus…  
- Oh simple, nickel ! Parfait ! Tu me sautes dessus et puis… hop ! Tu t'arrête au beau milieu pour le fun ?  
- Al'… Essaie de comprendre.  
- Mais comprendre quoi ? J'en ai marre !  
- Je t'avais demandé d'être patient.  
- Déjà ! J'en ai marre d'être patient ! Mais j'aurais pu… Oui j'aurais pu attendre encore… Sauf que là, tu m'allume et tu me rejette. Tu m'excuseras mais je reste quand même un homme et malgré le fait que tu soies complètement à l'ouest, tu restes une femme extrêmement désirable !  
- Je…  
- Attends, tu veux savoir ce que ça fait ce que tu m'as fait ? J'ai eu l'impression d'être inutile, de t'avoir forcé à le faire, que tu te sentais obligée ! Mais dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, explique-moi ! Parce que c'est soit tu ne me désire plus soit… je sais pas, je t'ai fait mal ?  
- Non… Non Al'… Tu étais parfait.  
- Ah oui… tu avais l'air de t'éclater… Désolé si ça ne sautait pas aux yeux.  
- Je voulais te faire plaisir.  
- De mieux en mieux ! Depuis quand te forcer à faire quelque chose me fait plaisir ?  
- ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus fait et puis j'ai les hormones en vrac.  
- En vrac ! Range un peu et rappelle-moi ! Enfin non, ne me rappelle pas !  
- Al'… Il faut me comprendre.  
- Oui… alors vas-y EXPLIQUE !  
- _Elle se leva à son tour._ Izzie est passé ce soir.  
- Izzie est passée et tu as eu envie de me sauter dessus. Chouette ! Je vais lui dire de passer plus souvent.  
- Elle est passée pour me dire qu'elle a fait exprès de te demander de la remplacer.  
- _Incrédule._ Bien sûr…  
- Mais je t'assure ! Cette fille fait tout pour nous détruire.  
- Oh, elle n'a pas besoin, tu y arrive très bien toute seule !  
- Alors comment tu expliques que je ne t'ai pas demandé des explications hier soir ?  
- Parce que tu étais à l'ouest peut-être ?  
- Parce qu'elle est venue ! Parce qu'elle m'a dit que tu l'as remplaçais, parce qu'elle m'a dit que ton portable était cassé.  
- Bon… Admettons qu'elle soit venue… Et ? Qu'es-ce que ça change ?  
- Elle savait qu'on avait notre soirée.  
- Je ne lui ai rien dit.  
- Il paraît que tu en as parlé avec Meredith…  
- _Il réfléchit._ C'est possible.  
- Elle a commencé par me dire qu'elle t'avait promis de tas de faveurs sexuelles.  
- _Il rigola._ Va falloir que je les réclames alors.  
- Alex !  
- Ben quoi ? C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit non ? Elle veut peut-être coucher avec moi ELLE.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle te veut ! _Elle soupira._ ça fait des semaines que je te le dis ! Elle m'a demandé de te laisser partir.  
- C'est ça…  
- Mais crois-moi Alex ! Je t'en prie ! Elle voulait que je te laisse partir parce qu'elle disait que tu serais mieux avec elle.  
- Autre chose ?  
- _Elle baissa les yeux._ Pleins d'autres choses… Et puis… ma mère est arrivée.  
- Ta mère ? Elle a aussi dit qu'elle voulait me faire des faveurs sexuelles ?  
- _Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire._ Non, elle a dit que je devais passer plus de temps rien qu'avec toi. Que la naissance bouleversait le couple et que l'homme se sentait souvent rejeté. Et je voulais te montrer que j'étais toujours là… Que même si on passe plus de temps à s'engueuler… Que même si Lily occupe une bonne partie de mon esprit… Tu es et tu seras toujours là.  
- Alors pourquoi tu joues avec moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais mis de pression.  
- Mais tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu avais des besoins d'HOMME.  
- Oui… Pour éviter que tu m'oublies dans un coin.  
- Ben ce soir je voulais retrouver cette complicité.  
- Ah.  
- Et comme Lily n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas été stressée de ne pas l'entendre ou de la réveiller.  
- Oui ben là je pense que c'est bon ! On ne l'aurait pas réveillée.  
- Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.  
- Ben tu as gagné ! Je n'ai plus spécialement envie de coucher avec toi maintenant, alors tu vas pouvoir prendre ton temps !  
- _Triste._ Alex…  
- _Enervé._ Oui Addison ?  
- On pourrait réessayer… Tu ne crois pas ?  
- Alors non, je ne crois pas ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être ton cobaye ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. J'ai envie d'une femme qui me désire pas qui se sente obligée d'être avec moi.  
- Je ne me sens pas obligée… J'ai envie.  
- Envie de quoi ?  
- D'être avec toi, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, j'ai envie de retrouver tout comme s'était avant.  
- ça ne tenait qu'à toi ! Tu n'as fait que me repousser ses derniers mois quoi que je fasse.  
- Mais tu as fait des efforts que quand tu te sentais coupable !  
- Toi que quand tu avais peur !  
- C'est normal que j'aie peur !  
- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je sais ce qui s'est passé !  
- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Avec Izzie ! Je sais que tu pourrais facilement me tromper avec elle si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'es-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
- Parce que tu traîne toujours avec elle bien qu'elle essaie de détruire notre couple.  
- Tu exagère toujours !  
- _Enervée._ Alex ! Mais putain ! Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne veux pas voir ? Tu veux avoir deux femmes ? Je ne sais pas mais réveille toi ! Tu ne peux pas jongler comme ça ! Elle vient me narguer tous les deux jours ! Elle me rend nerveuse et après on s'engueule. Comme ça elle peut te consoler et te dire oh combien elle est parfaite, elle !  
- Calme-toi !  
- Et je ne sais pas trier le vrai du faux, je ne sais absolument pas si c'est vrai que vous vous êtes embrassés ou non !  
- _Il leva les yeux vers elle, il avait cet air coupable qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir._ Je…  
- _Elle s'assit sur le lit, par désespoir._ Ne dis plus rien… J'ai compris.  
- Addie…  
- Ne fais pas ton gentil, pas maintenant… »

Tbc…


	54. Chapter 54

**Chap. 54**

**http**** : / /www . you tube . com /watch?v=0iAbZHmaWjs**** Snow Patrol – Make this go on Forever**

« Tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux plus te voir demain matin ! »

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only __give you everything I've got_

Voilà la dernière phrase qu'Addie lui avait dite avant de claquer violemment la porte de la chambre. Il n'avait pas eu spécialement envie de sortir de la chambre mais les coups de poings qu'elle lui donnait n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Il eut quand même le temps de dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui apprendre à taper, elle ne ferait pas aussi mal.

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone__ else could_

Il avait été honnête, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait avec Izzie… Trop tard à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Oui, il avait attendu et pour cause… il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il aurait espéré qu'Izzie ne dise rien mais cette femme savait ce qu'elle voulait et il sentait bien qu'elle allait faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il casse avec Addison. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé d'elle.

Réflexions qui semblaient un peu tardive au vu de la situation mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Le jour commençait à se lever et il n'avait pas dormi…

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole __damn life to make this right_

Addison se retournait pour la énième fois dans son lit, déjà pour la première fois elle dormait sans sa puce et en plus elle avait une image d'Izzie et d'Alex s'embrassant qui semblait faire une amusante boucle dans sa tête. Elle finit par se résigner et partit sous la douche.

_This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine we__ll that what I did was wrong_

Alex préparait le petit-déjeuner, il avait envie de voir sa petite Lily avant de partir travailler. Il ne savait absolument pas quand sa mère d'Addie était censée venir mais il allait attendre… Il entendit la douche couler. Il y a quelque temps, il serait allé la rejoindre et ils auraient commencés la journée avec le sourire… Il soupira, il est vrai qu'avoir un enfant change une vie… Il aurait préféré avoir que les bons côtés. Il savait qu'il était en faute, presque depuis le début il s'en est trop détaché et il s'est rendu compte trop tard qu'Addie était épuisée.

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to__ anything_

Il avait voulu se rattraper et, encore une fois, il s'y était pris comme un manche. Il profita de la savoir sous la douche pour aller chercher des vêtements propres dans la chambre. Il put voir une dizaine de mouchoirs, deux-trois emballages de chocolat et des draps plus que froissés. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il alla fouiller dans son téléphone portable. Elle avait échangé des messages, au milieu de la nuit, avec Meredith. Avec Meredith ? Il décida de ne pas essayer de comprendre les femmes et verrouilla le clavier.

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love_

Il se releva et se trouva nez à nez avec Addison en peignoir.

« T'es encore là ? _Lui dit-elle sèchement._  
- Je ne partirais pas.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
- Addie, on ne peut pas tout arrêter comme ça.  
- Non, on ne peut pas. C'est pour ça que tu vas partir avant que j'aie envie de te tuer.  
- J'aimerais voir Lily avant.  
- Tu ne pars pas au bagne, je ne vais pas t'interdire de la voir mais là, ACTUELLEMENT, pour ta santé c'est mieux que tu partes.  
- Addie.  
- Alex ? Tu veux m'avouer autre chose ?  
- Je ne partirais pas ! Je veux qu'on règle ça entre nous.  
- ça c'est la meilleure ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ Tu te rappelle ce que tu as fait quand j'ai eu mon aventure avec Derek ? Tu n'as pas donné signe de vie.

_We have got through so much worse than this before  
What's so different this time that you can't ignore_  
- J'étais con.  
- Oui ben laisses-moi être conne à mon tour alors !  
- Et puis je n'ai pas couché avec Izzie !  
- Cool, ça me rassure, vous vous êtes simplement retrouvés tout nus, ensemble.  
- Tu n'as pas envie des détails.  
- Non, tu as raison. Surtout depuis que je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés et qu'elle a vu un de tes caleçons. Et comme vous êtes deux adolescents vos mains ont dû s'égarer où il n'aurait mieux fallu qu'elles n'y aient pas ! Surtout lorsqu'on est en couple !  
- Je…  
- Tu as trompé Izzie non quand tu étais avec elle ? Et elle t'a quitté pour ça non ? C'est bon, la boucle est bouclée tu peux retourner vers elle.  
- Mais je ne l'aime pas.  
- ça c'est pas mon problème !  
- C'est toi que je veux, tu es la seule à m'avoir donné envie de me caser.  
- Parfait ! Ton envie a duré un an ! Tu reviens dans 6 mois ou tu prends tes affaires tout de suite ? _Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. _Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit le jour où j'ai décidé de te faire confiance !  
- _Il la suivit._ Parce qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.  
- Alex… _Elle prit une voix anormalement gentille._ Je te donne 10 secondes pour disparaître de ma vue.  
- Addie ?  
- 9…  
- Repose cette spatule.  
- 8…  
- Laisse moi une deuxième chance.  
- 7… Tu en as déjà trop eues.

_You say it is much more than just my last mistake  
And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes_  
- J'ai été honnête.  
- 6… Izzie l'a été avant toi !  
- S'il te plait…  
- 5… _Elle prit les chaussures à Alex et les balança dans le couloir extérieur._  
- Mes chaussures.  
- 4… Tu vas les rejoindre tes chaussures ? _Elle envoya sa veste au même endroit._  
- Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! J'ai vraiment envie de passer le restant de ma vie avec toi !

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything_  
- 3… Autre chose ?  
- J'ai besoin de cette petite famille !  
- Fallait réfléchir avant !  
- S'il te plait…  
- J'en ai plus que marre… Tiens c'est mon tour, j'en ai plus que marre que tu sois gentil que quand ça t'arrange.

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love_  
- Je suis si différent depuis qu'on est ensemble… Je suis devenu important pour quelqu'un… J'ai enfin l'impression d'être moi-même.  
- 2…  
- Addie… Je t'en supplie.  
_And I don't know where to look_

- Dis-moi franchement et sincèrement ce que tu as fait avec elle. SANS REFLECHIR !  
_My words just break and melt_

- Elle… _Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.  
_- Elle ? T'y es presque.  
- Elle… _Il prit son inspiration._ elle m'a fait une gâterie…  
_Please just save me from this darkness_  
- _Elle resta un moment silencieuse puis dit d'une voix inaudible._ Casse-toi Alex…  
- Je…  
- Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu viens de ruiner notre couple… ça me désespère.  
- _Complètement perdu._ Addison.  
- _Enervée._ Je veux plus te voir ! Pars ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte, il fit un pas à l'extérieur et tomba sur sa mère.

« Oh tiens Alex vous partez déjà ? »

Et puis elle remarqua Addison presque en pleurs, des chaussures éparpillées où il ne faudrait pas. Alex en profita pour implorer Addie qui finit par lui dire : « T'es qu'un salaud ! »

_And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt_

La porte se ferma, Addison souffla et prit Lily dans ses bras, sa mère l'interrogea et elle lui signala que ses doutes étaient fondés et qu'il allait lui falloir une bonne dose de vodka.

_Please just save me from this darkness_


	55. Chapter 55

**Chap. 55**

La mère d'Addison décida de rester plusieurs jours avec elle histoire de l'aider à gérer la situation. Elle avait pu ainsi découvrir leur histoire peu commune et avait été choquée d'apprendre son agression mais s'était gardée de tout commentaires. C'est comme cela, que, dès le lendemain, dans la cuisine, elle tomba sur Alex, tout timide, qui demanda si Addison était par là.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une excellente idée de la revoir tout de suite.  
- Il faut qu'on parle… Et puis j'habite ici.  
- Je sais tout ça Alex. Il va falloir vous armer de patience.  
- _Il prit place sur la première chaise qu'il trouva._ Elle a envie de me tuer ?  
- Non, n'exagérez pas. Enfin si, presque.  
- Elle a fait pire.  
- Oui. Et pourquoi avez-vous décidé de lui pardonner ?  
- Parce que… _Il ferma les yeux._ Parce que malgré mes efforts pour l'oublier, je n'y arrivais pas.  
- Et vous pensez qu'elle peut vous oublier ?  
- Elle peut avoir tous les mecs qu'elle veut. Elle pourrait même séduire à nouveau Derek.  
- Si vous avez peur de la perdre, pourquoi l'avoir trompée ?  
- Je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression et elle est tellement magnifique que j'ai… Enfin. Vous voyez ?  
- J'avoue ne pas comprendre.  
- J'ai eu besoin de savoir que je plais encore.  
- Et cette Izzie, elle vous plait ?  
- Non, elle est sans surprise.  
- Alors pourquoi lui avoir cédé ?  
- Parce que c'était celle qui se proposait.  
- Comment ça c'est déroulé ?  
- Euh. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Pour savoir. Je veux bien vous aider à récupérer ma fille mais il va falloir m'expliquer. »

Alex soupira puis regarda Amanda, elle semblait sincère mais il n'était pas assez à l'aise pour parler de ça avec elle. Elle était quand même la mère d'Addison et parler de leur couple ne lui semblait pas très sain. Seulement voilà, elle était la seule qui lui offrait son aide et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait refuser.

« En résumé… Je lui ai dit que j'étais en manque et elle a proposé de m'aider.  
- _Ironique._ Oh, gentille la fille.  
- J'ai refusé la première fois et puis après, un soir, elle m'a attendu dans les vestiaires et elle m'a dit de me détendre. J'ai fait celui qui ne comprenait pas. J'aurais dû dire non, je sais, mais je l'ai laissée faire. Surtout que ce n'est absolument pas de ça dont j'avais besoin.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- _Il grimaça._ Vous ne voulez pas savoir.  
- Dites-moi toujours.  
- Parce que… _Il hésita…_ Parce qu'Addie est beaucoup plus douée.  
-_ Elle rigola._ Vous avez raison, je n'avais pas envie de savoir. Hé ben merci de votre franchise.  
- Vous savez, je n'ai pas un mauvais fond.  
- Oui, je sais. C'est la surface qui est à retravailler. Je sais aussi que vous avez bien aidé Addie alors c'est pour ça que je vous aide volontiers.  
- C'est gentil de votre part.  
- Je sais qu'Addie n'a pas toujours été très sage.  
- C'est parce qu'elle est très demandeuse. _Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire._ Euh, pardon.  
- Je sais ça aussi. _Elle lui sourit._ J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Derek dans le temps où ils me réveillaient la nuit.  
- _Il rigola._ ça ne m'étonne pas.  
- Alors Alex, on va faire en sorte que vous soyez présent mais pas trop.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Il faut lui faire croire que vous avez accepté sa décision mais que c'est votre appartement et surtout Lily est votre fille.  
- Alors je reste aux alentours sans la déranger ?  
- Exactement. Et je vous dirais quand elle recommence à craquer et là il faudra attaquer.  
_-Fronçant les sourcils._ Expliquez-moi.  
- Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis qu'Addison aime les hommes qui prennent des initiatives.  
- En effet.  
- Alors il faudra faire preuve d'initiative. Elle vous cherchera du regard, vous provoquera mais ne bougez pas sans mon top départ.  
- _Il rigola._ On dirait une mission top secrète.  
- Je suis censée être fâchée contre vous, par solidarité. Alors quand Addison est là, ne m'en voulez pas si je ne vous parle pas.  
- Elle est fâchée contre moi comment ?  
- Elle a dit que vous étiez un salaud, un connard et que vous ne méritiez même pas une poupée gonflable. Bon… je n'ai pas tout compris mais quoi qu'il en soit…  
- Elle m'en veut ! _Conclu-t-il._  
- Oui !  
- Et maintenant, elle est où ?  
- Au fitness.  
- _Se perdant dans diverses pensées._ Ah oui… Juste.  
- Hey ho ! Revenez sur terre. Si vous commencez à avoir des pensées sexuelles envers ma fille vous n'allez pas y arriver.  
- _Il rougit. _Comment vous savez ?  
- Je sais que ma fille est extrêmement désirable. Allez vous occuper les méninges ailleurs, c'est l'heure du biberon de Lily.  
- J'y cours. Et encore merci !  
- Hey Alex ?  
- Oui ?  
- Battez-vous pour vos rêves et ne lâchez pas tant qu'il y a de l'espoir.  
- Et il y a de l'espoir ?  
- Bien sûr ! Elle vous a dans la peau ! »

Il lui fit un timide sourire et alla rejoindre Lily. Il avait envie que tout ce qu'elle avait dit soit vrai. Qu'il puisse s'accrocher à quelque chose, qu'il y ait encore un espoir de la reconquérir. Il en avait marre de faire des choses qu'il regrettait avant même de les avoir finies, il devrait changer et réfléchir aux conséquences avant. Tout cela lui paraissait logique mais il ne l'avait pas beaucoup utilisée, cette logique là.

Il nourrit Lily, joua un moment avec elle. Il la prépara puis finit par la faire dormir, la couchant délicatement. Il resta près d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme et c'est en se retournant qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Addie. Elle le fusillait du regard alors il se contenta de l'informer.

« Lily est nourrie, lavée, changée et couchée. Je vais faire de même. Bonne nuit. »

Addison resta bouche-bée puis alla retrouver sa mère au salon.

« Maman ? Qu'as-tu dis à Alex ?  
- Comme tu m'as dit. Qu'il pouvait rester car tu n'allais pas le jeter dehors mais qu'il ne tente pas de négocier car tu n'avais même pas envie d'essayer.  
- Oh… D'accord… Il n'a pas insisté ?  
- Si, alors je lui ai dit que s'il voulait se rendre utile, il pouvait s'occuper de sa fille et il y est allé.  
- Merci. _Elle soupira._ J'ai parlé avec Izzie aujourd'hui.  
- Ah oui ? Et ?  
- Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas allé chez elle et que fallait que j'arrête d'être parano. Que mon chouchou était bien à moi et qu'elle n'a vraiment plus l'intention de le toucher, que je suis pareille que lui et que finalement il allait très bien avec moi.  
- Etrange. Qu'es-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire ?  
- Aucune idée… Mais elle avait l'air dégoutée !  
- Addison ?  
- Maman ?  
- Dans tous les cas, ne perds pas confiance en toi s'il te plaît.  
- Facile à dire… Avant j'étais considérée comme THE femme à avoir et là… mon chéri me trompe avec la première blonde qui passe. De plus, ma dernière expérience sexuelle a été un désastre.  
- _Elle sourit._ Ne dis pas ça. Je me rappelle vous avoir sermonné avec Derek… Et avec l'âge, on s'améliore… ça m'étonnerait que tu n'assures plus.  
- _Choquée._ Maman !  
- Oui, je sais, je suis ta mère et alors ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais une petite coquine… Et j'ai eu la confirmation quand tu as trompé Derek avec Mark…  
- Merci maman, je me sens tellement mieux !  
- _Elle rigola._ Promis, j'essaie de ne plus t'en parler.  
- C'est gentil. _Elle lui sourit._ Tu reste combien de temps parmi nous ?  
- Combien de temps tu voudras, ton père m'a dit que, comme ça, il pourra ne pas faire la vaisselle pendant quelques jours sans risque de représailles.  
-_]Elle lui fit un bisou._ Que tu sois là me rend service… Alors tu sais… Il faut juste veiller à que je n'abuse pas.  
- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer.  
- Merci encore !  
- De rien ma puce. »

Elle regarda partir Addison et hocha la tête, elle commençait réellement à apprécier Alex et à se dire qu'il était très bien pour sa fille, il lui tenait tête dans toutes les situations alors que Derek avait plutôt tendance à fuir. Elle sourit malicieusement.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chap. 56**

La présence d'Amanda les aidait beaucoup. Addie pouvait se divertir et faire sa remise en forme sans avoir à négliger la petite. Alex pouvait faire office de mari modèle sous des conseils plus qu'utile. Non pas qu'il était si nul mais il était un peu déboussolé et comme il n'avait jamais eu de famille soudée, il ne savait pas toujours très bien comment faire. Addison commençait à lui reparler de tout et de rien, ils redevenaient complices bien qu'aucun rapprochement physique n'avait eu lieu.

Addison avait envie de ce rapprochement, elle avait estimé qu'ils étaient restés fâchés assez longtemps. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient plus fâchés, qu'Alex ne parlait plus à Izzie et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas réussi à l'oublier. Mais elle avait beau essayer, il ne semblait pas vouloir retourner avec elle. Il faut dire que c'était elle qui lui avait fait clairement comprendre que non et là elle voulait lui faire comprendre que oui ! Ils pouvaient à nouveau être deux.

Elle avait donc décidé de lui offrir le grand jeu. Elle prit sa plus belle rose, elle envoya Lily et sa mère ailleurs, elle tamisa la lumière, se maquilla et l'attendit. Elle retint sa respiration en le voyant arriver, qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Alex ouvrit de grands yeux et recula.

« Oh, bonsoir Addie…  
- Alex… _Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant._  
-_ Il la trouva magnifique et dû faire un effort inconsidéré pour ne pas lui sauter dessus._ Je… Je ne savais pas que tu attendais quelqu'un… Désolé. _Il tourna les talons. _Amuse-toi bien ! »

Addison resta bouche-bée, elle voulait le rappeler mais il avait quitté les lieux d'une facilité qui la décomposa. Il n'était plus intéressé par elle et elle devait s'y faire.

Alex dévala les escaliers rapidement. Bien qu'il ait envie de les remonter une fois arrivé en bas, il avait l'interdiction de le faire. La mère d'Addison l'attendait à la sortie de l'immeuble. Ils avaient une complicité mère-fils à présent, chaque jour, ils faisaient la mise au point de leur plan 'A la conquête d'Addison'. Il l'avait croisée en montant et heureusement sinon il n'aurait pas eu la force de redescendre après avoir vu Addison.

« Alors ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, impatiente._  
- Alors elle était magnifique ! Sa longue robe épousaient ses formes et mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes par une échancrure presque trop accentuée. _Il soupira._ Ses cheveux étaient attachés, laissant dépasser quelques mèches tombants sur son visage._ Il inspira. _A la limite du cruel ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire. Elle doit être complètement perdue maintenant.  
- Mais c'est le but ! Et vous avez dit quoi exactement ?  
- Après avoir renoncé à lui sauter dessus, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas qu'elle attendait quelqu'un et je suis parti comme si je ne voulais pas être indiscret.  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Bien, très bien !  
- Et là son regard s'est brusquement éteint. Elle a dû croire que je n'ai même pas imaginé qu'elle avait fait ça pour moi.  
- Exactement.  
- Malgré le fait qu'elle passe trente-six fois dans le couloir à moitié nue…  
_- Elle rigola._ Parce que vous êtes censé respecter son choix.  
- Et la prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Que je me prépare mentalement… Je dois rester de marbre lorsqu'elle me demandera de lui savonner le dos sous la douche ?  
- Ah ben si ça arrive vous devez résister.  
- C'est très mais alors très cruel !  
- Il faut qu'elle croie qu'elle ne vous contrôle plus ! _Insista-t-elle._ Surtout que vous pouvez résister à l'appel du désir.  
- Pour prouve que je peux être fidèle ?  
- Oui et non, pour montrer que vous ne revenez pas pour le sexe mais pour elle.  
- C'est difficile, vous êtes consciente de ça ?  
- Vous tenez bon ! Je suis fière de vous avoir comme beau-fils.  
- Et moi je vous trouve géniale ! Pour une belle mère, j'aurais pu avoir pire !  
- _Elle rigola._ Je prends ça pour un compliment.  
- Vous devez ! C'en est un ! _Il lui sourit._ Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?  
- On attend… disons… jusqu'à minuit, ensuite on rentre ensemble, j'imagine qu'elle se sera endormie sur le canapé.  
- D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.  
- Oh ben, vous lui aurez sauté dessus il y a deux semaines.  
- Et vous êtes optimiste !  
- _Elle rigola._ Allez, vous aurez bien tenu n'es-ce pas ?  
- J'ai tendance à ne pas résister à son corps.  
- D'ailleurs… Elle ne m'a pas dit comment vous avez concrétisé.  
- Oh. Et elle a eu raison ! Il n'y a rien à raconter, c'est pour ça.  
- Oh, je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose d'inhabituel !  
- Complètement banal.  
- Je ne vous crois pas.  
- Et vous avez raison. _Dit-il d'un ton enjoué._  
- Venez, on va boire un café et vous me raconterez !  
- D'accord pour le café, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour l'histoire. »

Ils sortirent finalement de l'immeuble et s'installèrent à la table d'un restaurant non loin de là. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas mangé non pus. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, ils jouèrent un peu avec Lily et les langues se délièrent avec le vin.

« Au début, on se détestait. _Commença Alex._ Elle était ma cheffe et je dois dire qu'elle est très stricte. On s'engueulait souvent parce que je n'ai pas toujours le tact pour parler aux patients.  
- _Intéressée._ Je vois.  
- On ne s'est pas vraiment rapproché, je crois que si son s'est retrouvée, ce soir-là, c'est parce qu'on devait se défouler.  
- Oh… Vous voulez dire qu'entre vous ça a commencé par une nuit ?  
- _Gêné._ Plus ou moins. C'était le soir du bal. Je déteste les bals et comme je venais de perdre ma chérie de l'époque pour un patient, j'avais un peu les nerfs et je me suis donc réfugié sur le toit. Elle est arrivée, je crois bien qu'elle cherchait Derek, et elle a voulu parler et ça a mal tourné. On a échangé des mots vraiment blessants.  
- Drôle de manière de draguer.  
- Mais on n'essayait pas de se séduire. Après elle a voulu me gifler et en me défendant, on s'est trouvé très proche.  
- Je vois ça.  
- Je vous assure, qu'à ce moment précis, on se détestait. Alors au lieu de se frapper, on s'est embrassé.  
- Normal finalement. _Elle rigola._  
- Et puis après, en redescendant, on a croisé Derek qui venait de la tromper avec Meredith.  
- ça, elle me l'avait dit.  
- Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour la calmer, alors je l'ai emmenée chez moi pour qu'elle frappe sur le punching ball.  
- Et c'est là que vous avez commencé à vous voir ?  
- Pas vraiment. Elle jouait beaucoup avec moi, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais elle profitait du fait que je n'étais qu'un interne. Et comme on devait le cacher, notre relation n'était qu'une partie où il devait y avoir un gagnant à la fin.  
- Et après ?  
- Après je suis tombé amoureux et elle est tombée enceinte. _Il lui sourit, attendri._  
- En même temps ?  
- Je ne sais pas exactement, vu qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit de suite mais je pense que ça concorde. La suite, vous la connaissez.  
- En fait, je connaissais l'histoire… mais je voulais entendre votre version.  
- Je me suis fait piéger.  
- Mais non ! Je trouve chouette de comparer les deux points de vue.  
- Et notre histoire se ressemble ?  
- Oui, j'ai juste eu tous les doutes en plus. »

Alex resta un moment silencieux, repensant à son histoire, à leur histoire, à la complicité qu'il avait développé avec Addie, avec sa mère, à Lily, à Izzie, à ce qu'il avait fait faux, à ce qu'il avait donné de mieux. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Dites-moi ?  
- Oui ?  
- Addison a songé à avorter avant de me dire qu'elle était enceinte ?  
- Oui. Mais vu qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, elle n'était pas très tentée.  
- Donc, elle n'allait pas avorter si j'étais là pour elle ?  
- Voilà, elle n'attendait que votre accord. Cet enfant, elle en rêvait secrètement.  
- Et lorsqu'elle a avorté l'homme n'a pas suivit ?  
- Oh si… Mais Mark n'est pas un homme à fonder une famille et ça, elle le savait.  
-Mark… Sloan ?  
- _Elle resta un peu gênée._ Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Bon faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.  
- _Il rigola._ D'accord. _Regardant sa montre. _Je paie l'addition et on y va ?  
- Marché conclu ! »

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, trouvant Addison endormie sur le canapé, comme prévu. Alex coucha Lily qui était déjà endormie, échangea quelques mots avec Amanda et parti se coucher à son tour, n'oubliant pas de déposer une couverture sur Addison. Le plan touchait à sa fin, il le savait.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chap. 57**

Addison avait commencé cette journée par une bonne douche froide. Elle avait décidé qu'elle allait profiter des derniers jours où sa mère serait là pour faire du shopping, réaménager les chambres et prendre soin d'elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois avant de reprendre le travail. Bien qu'elle commençait déjà à donner quelques conseils à ses collègues, elle était interdite d'accès aux salles d'opérations. Il faut dire que ses amis-collègues faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour qu'elle profite de son congé parce que s'ils ne faisaient rien, elle pourrait être capable d'emmener Lily durant ses rondes.

En fin d'après-midi, il ne lui restait plus que faire sa séance de fitness, elle était en avance, la salle était occupée par les patients encore pendant une petite demi-heure. Elle décida donc de passer faire un petit coucou à qui avait bien un peu de temps de libre et cette personne fut... Meredith ! Tant mieux, elle avait à lui parler.

Elles s'installèrent à la cafétéria, accompagnée d'un café bien mérité.

« Alors Addie, ça c'est arrangé avec Alex _? Meredith était devenue une des premières au courant de leur histoire.  
_- Non, _elle soupira,_ pas vraiment. Il ne veut plus être avec moi.  
- Qu'es-ce qui te fais penser ça ?  
- ça fait plus d'un mois que je l'allume, LITTERALEMENT.  
- _Elle rigola. _C'est à dire ?  
- Je fais exprès de mettre des nuisettes pour dormir, je me change comme si on était un couple, vais rechercher mon soutif oublié dans la chambre... Quand on parle il m'arrive de mordiller ma lèvre, d'humidifier sensuellement le coin de ma bouche et j'en passe.  
- _Plaisantant._ Tu n'as pas essayé de le violer.  
- J'y ai pensé, j'y ai pensé. _Elle lui sourit._ Non mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir un homme me résister... physiquement j'entends.

- Il a été blessé peut-être ?  
- C'est lui qui m'a trompé... J'ai décidé de lui pardonner, comme il l'avait fait lui. Je lui ai fait plus que comprendre je crois.

- Et malgré ça... Rien ?  
- Rien. Il est juste là, de manière la plus adorable qu'il puisse être. Il respecte mon choix tout en étant adorable.  
- _Rigolant._ Il pourrait vraiment faire le con au moins.  
- Au moins ! _Elle rigola à son tour._ Il a rien compris.  
- Et tu penses que ça ne va pas changer ?  
- Tu crois que je devrais chercher ailleurs ?  
- _Haussant les épaules._ Aucune idée. Tu veux que j'en parle avec lui ?  
- Non, non. Il faut que je règle ça avec lui.  
- D'accord.  
- Et toi ça va avec Derek ?  
- Oui oui, il me bassine pour avoir un enfant à chaque fois qu'il garde Lily, mais sinon ça va.  
- _Elle rigola._ Il était comme ça avec moi aussi. Il veut vraiment un enfant.  
- Oui, mais je ne suis pas famille.  
- Il attendra.  
- J'espère.  
- Mais oui, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne le fasse pas.  
- On ne sait jamais avec Derek.  
- Qu'es-ce qu'on ne sait pas avec moi ? _Derek embrassa Addison sur la joue._ Salut toi !  
- On ne sait jamais si tu vas débarquer avant ou après le dîner. _Tenta Addison._  
- Ah, vous parliez de mon absentéisme à New-York ?  
- _Meredith toussa._ Oui, mais je lui ai dit que tu t'étais amélioré.  
- Au lit ou... ?  
- Tais-toi Derek. _S'exclama Addie avant de rigoler._ Tu t'enfonces. Bon je vous laisse entre amoureux, je file faire mon fitness. _Elle partit sans plus tarder._  
- Derek, _commença Meredith, _ tu peux dire à Alex qu'Addie est descendue.  
- Ah... oh... j'y vais ! »

Ce qu'Addie ne savait pas, c'était qu'Alex avait, lui, cherché des informations auprès de Meredith et de Derek et qu'ils étaient maintenant presque tous au courant de son 'plan' et il était assez difficile pour Meredith de faire semblant auprès d'Addison mais il semblerait qu'ils y étaient finalement tous arrivés. Derek attendit un bon quart d'heure et avertit Alex qui, lui aussi, attendit quelques dizaines de minutes avant de descendre à la salle de fitness. Elle était là, seule, se défoulant. Elle avait légèrement transpiré et était si concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas Alex approcher.

Alex sentait son cœur frapper dans sa poitrine, il fallait qu'il ose, il avait eu le top départ voulu et il sentait, lui aussi, qu'Addison en était arrivé à ne plus espérer. C'était maintenant qu'il devait faire son come back... Enfin, s'il pouvait appeler ça un come back. Il devait surtout arrêter de réfléchir et de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis de longues semaines. Il inspira profondément et se lança...

_18...19... et 20 ! et on relâche 30 secondes._ Addie était couchée sur cette machine de tortue qui lui faisait travailler les abdos, reprenant sa respiration, elle s'apprêtait à recommencer une série lorsqu'elle se sentit quitter le sol. Elle eut même peur durant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui était avec elle. _Alex ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait là ? et pourquoi il m'empêche de me rasseoir ? Oh, il m'embrasse... Excellente initiative, bien plus intéressante que tout ce que j'avais en tête._

Alex glissa une de ses mains sous son top alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Il la sentit hésiter puis frissonner quand sa bouche se logea dans son cou.

« Al'... Attends... J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça signifie.

- _Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à son nombril alors qu'il tentait de lui enlever le haut._ ça signifie que je reprends en main ta condition physique.

- _Elle sourit timidement, levant les bras afin de l'aider dans sa tâche._ Je suis toute transpirante.

- _L'embrassant._ On prendra une douche. »

_Oh et puis on s'en fou ! _Addison accompagna Alex dans ses gestes et ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements avant même qu'ils n'y pensent. Des habits éparpillés de part et d'autre de la salle, ils s'embrassaient à présent contre le miroir du fond, laissant des traces de buées au fur et à mesure de leur déplacement.

Alex se débarrassa du soutien-gorge, l'envoyant sur le premier tapis de cours qu'il croisa, ses mains enveloppèrent sa poitrine et Addie laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

« Ne me refais plus… jamais… ça… Tu m'as trop manqué.  
- Je voulais être sûr que tu en aies aussi envie.  
- Tu es fou ou quoi ? Ça fait des semaines que j'en ai envie !  
- Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu attendes plus longtemps. _dit-il en souriant. _»

Sa main glissa sur ses fesses puis fit remonter la jambe d'Addison jusqu'à lui. De son autre main, il écarta doucement le tissu de son string et accéda à son intimité. Il marqua une pause alors qu'elle appuya son dos contre le miroir. Il s'approcha le plus possible, lâchant sa jambe alors qu'elle le débarrassait de son caleçon. Avec sa main de libre, il lui caressa la nuque alors qu'il embrassait son cou, puis, l'enlaça avec la sienne, les plaçant au-dessus d'eux.

Leur respiration devint plus lente, plus profonde, ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre, savourant chaque secondes de leurs retrouvailles. Addison l'aida à enlever le dernier rempart de vêtements, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. L'appréhension les calma et Alex entra en elle dans une infinie douceur.

La buée stagnait sur ce miroir parsemé de diverses traces ça-et-là. Alex faisait des mouvements lents et Addison avait noués naturellement ses jambes autour de sa taille et bougeait en rythme, les mains prenant vaguement appuis avec l'humidité sur la vitre. Ils continuèrent leur étreinte sous la douche et c'est là qu'Addie se laissa aller. Elle prit plus de plaisir et s'abandonna sous ses caresses…

***

Alex fut le premier à sortir de la douche.

« Addie ? Tu as une serviette de bain ?  
- Dans mon sac.  
- Qui est ?  
- Dans le vestiaire des femmes ! »

Il analysa la situation, ils étaient bel et bien dans le vestiaire des hommes. Il traversa, à petit pas, la salle de fitness, se disant qu'il s'amusera à chercher ses habits plus tard et revint avec les affaires à Addison.

Ils finirent par s'habiller, se lançant quelques regards tout en essayant, tant bien que mal, à retrouver tous leurs vêtements. D'ailleurs, Addison décida d'abandonner les recherches afin de retrouver son string, à jamais disparu dans les méandres du fitness…


	58. Chapter 58

**Chap. 58**

Vêtue d'une simple chemise d'homme, Addison traversait silencieusement l'appartement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, bien que les heures de sommeils manquaient, elle était sereine. Elle sortit minutieusement deux tasses de cafés, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? »

Là, c'était fait, elle venait de frôler la crise cardiaque ou alors peut-être même le coma en se tapant la tête au plafond avec le bond qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se retourna, passant sa main dans les cheveux et souffla un bon coup.

« Maman t'es folle ! »

Sa mère, en plein fou rire, se contenta de ramasser la capsule de café qu'elle avait fait tomber.

« Et arrête de rire, tu m'as fait peur !  
- _S'empêchant de rigoler._ Tu aurais dû voir ta tête.  
- Je pensais que tout le monde dormait.  
- Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Je vois. _Elle lui sourit._ Tu veux un café aussi ?  
- Volontiers. Alors.. Comment ça c'est passé hier soir ?  
- Hier soir ? Mais il n'y avait rien de spécial hier soir_. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement._  
- Ah oui ? Tu porte la chemise de qui ?  
_- Elle s'observa._ Je suis obligée de répondre ?  
- Oui, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.  
- Oh, vous aussi ! _S'exclama Alex en entrant dans la pièce._ Et pourquoi ça ?  
_Addison se résigna à ne rien dire et se contenta de se concentrer sur les cafés.  
_- Parce que vous avez fait du bruit. _Signala naturellement Amanda._  
- Désolé.  
- Oh ce n'est pas de votre faute. _Rajouta-t-elle en regardant Addison._  
- Maman !  
- _Alex était, à son tour parti en fou rire._ Chérie je l'ai toujours dit, il faut penser aux voisins.  
- Déjà un, si je fais du bruit c'est entièrement de ta faute, toute seule je n'en fais pas. _Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. _Et puis depuis quand vous êtes alliés contre moi ?  
- Depuis que tu as rougis à l'évocation de notre nuit et que tu prépares le café avec ma chemise. _Il l'embrassa doucement._

- Je vois.  
- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? _Insista Amanda.  
_- Très bien comme vous avez pu l'entendre.  
- Alex !  
- Mais quoi euh...  
- Ils ont quoi ses hommes à être tous confidents avec ma mère ? Maman, tu les drogues ?  
- Non, mais je les fais boire. »

Addison leva les yeux au ciel et servit le café. Ils passèrent l'heure suivant à délirer ensemble, la bonne ambiance était revenue. Amanda décida de rester la fin de la semaine chez eux et de repartir dans sa maison faire du bruit avec son mari. Addison se rendit, avec Alex, à l'hôpital, elle avait envie de travailler !

« C'est comme ça que je veux que ça soit chez nous ! Une vraie famille ! _Alex était plus qu'heureux.  
_- Tu n'as pas connu ça toi ?  
- _Timidement._ Non...  
- Oh, je suis désolée.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais cette famille là, je ne veux pas la perdre.  
- _Elle lui sourit._ On fera tout pour que ça dure.  
- Et il faut que Lily connaisse tout ça.  
- On fera de notre mieux.  
- Addison ? _Il plongea son regard dans le sien._  
- Je t'écoute. _Elle passa sa main délicatement sur son visage._  
- Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.  
- Je m'excuse aussi.  
- Tu crois qu'on arrive à laisser tomber notre fierté ?  
- _Elle rigola._ Non, tu en demandes un peu trop là.  
- _Il embrassa le bout de son nez._ Tu as raison mais si on pouvait éviter de se chercher durant des semaines par simple envie d'embêter l'autre.

- O.K. je peux essayer mais avoue que la réconciliation était parfaite.  
- _Il eut un petit sourire satisfait._ J'avoue... Mais je ne t'explique pas comment j'en avais envie.  
- Ah bon ? _dit-elle innocemment,_ je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Si tu veux je te remontre tout ça ce soir.  
- _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._ Avec plaisir... »

Ils firent ensuite un sprint inutile pour savoir qui prendrait le volant et roulèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital où ils furent accueillit par un Derek tapant du pied tout en rigolant.

« Addie, Alex, j'ai deux mots à vous dire, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là les deux. Hop hop hop on me suit. »

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés et le suivirent sans ajouter un mot. Ils croisèrent Meredith qui leur fit un clin d'oeil plus qu'explicite.

« Tu leur as dit quoi Alex ?  
- Rien du tout.  
- Non... Que ma mère soit au courant, je peux le comprendre, mais que Derek ET Meredith le soit...  
- Entrez là-dedans les amoureux ! »

Ils obéirent sagement, se posant sur le canapé présent dans la pièce. Derek fit un tour sur lui-même, leur offrit un sourire blagueur et fit mine de chercher un détail qui les trahirait.

« Alors Addison, _commença-t-il,_ si tu me disais ce que tu avais fait hier soir au fitness.  
- Qu'es-ce que tu sais ?  
- Je sais un seul détail mais qui me permet de deviner tous les autres.  
- A_yant une révélation._ Tu as retrouvé mon string !  
- Ouiiii ! Bien joué.  
- Oh f*ck !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, le concierge me la donné directement, il a cru que c'était un à Meredith.  
- _Elle rigola._ Je vois la réputation que tu as et tu as dis quoi ?  
- Je lui ai demandé où il l'avait retrouvé.  
- Et donc ?  
- Accroché à une lampe du plafond de fitness... A UNE LAMPE ! Mais bon sang, comment il es arrivé là ?  
- Euh... Alex ?  
- _Hésitant. _Quelqu'un l'aurait-il lancé ? Pas moi en tout cas, je suis un ange.  
- Alex un ange... Tout le monde y croit.  
- _Addison, se rapprochant de Derek._ Et tu me le rends ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Tu aimerais en faire quoi ?  
- Le porter les dimanches matins peut-être ou sinon je l'encadre.  
- Moui, dans le salon, comme un trophée de chasse.  
- Tout à fait. _Il le sortit de sa poche._ En tout cas tu as toujours très bon goût.  
- Tu en doutais ?  
- Absolument pas. Je te le rends tiens !  
- _Elle le glissa dans son sac._ Merci bien !  
- Et donc tout s'est bien déroulé hier soir ?  
- On n'est pas à plaindre.  
- Tu as réveillé ta mère, comme au bon vieux temps ?  
- _Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire. _ A ton avis ?  
- Ah ah, le contraire m'aurait étonné ! »

Alex prit Addison par la taille, voulant dire 'elle est à moi' ce qui fit sourire Derek qui les libéra.

« Tu es très complice avec Derek.

- C'est la personne qui m'a supportée le plus longtemps. Mariés pendant 11 ans, ça créé des liens.  
- Je vois.  
- Soit pas jaloux.  
- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je fais semblant. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, il faisait vraiment bien semblant.


	59. Chapter 59

Voilààà, Sorry de vous avoir un peu oublié :)

**Chap. 59**

Addison avait repris le travail depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle avait recommencé tranquillement, faisant attention de ne pas laisser Lily trop longtemps à la crèche. Elle alternait les gardes avec Alex pour qu'il y ait le plus souvent quelqu'un avec sa puce, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent. Ils arrivaient quand même à passer des moments ensembles que ça soit tous les trois ou tous les deux...

Ce matin là, elle arriva presque en retard, Alex était en congé et elle avait un peu plus de peine à sortir du lit dans ces cas là. A peine avait-elle franchi les portes coulissantes que Derek lui sauta dessus.

« Addie ! Viens, il faut que je te parle ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais il lui prit la main, l'entraînant où il voulait aller. Sur le chemin, il croisa Callie qui le questionna :

« Tu emmène où Addie ? Parce que j'en ai besoin moi !  
- Je l'emmène dans mon bureau.  
- Pour ?  
- J'ai juste envie de faire l'amour à mon ex-femme, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te la rends après !  
- Ne la fatigue pas trop ! _Dit-elle en rigolant alors qu'ils disparaissaient au bout du couloir._ »

Elle fût emmenée dans le bureau à Derek où il lui fit prendre place sur le canapé. Elle s'assit calmement, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il tourna d'abord en rond, puis, se contenta de lui montrer sa main où brillait une alliance.

« Tu t'es marié ! »

Addison se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Quand, où, comment, avec qui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invitée ?

- _Il l'enlaça à son tour._ Ce weekend, à Las Vegas.  
- Félicitation alors ! Mais je dois quand même te tuer avant que tu ne me raconte tout.  
- Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?  
- Car tu t'es marié avant moi !  
- Et ? Tu as bien eu un enfant avant moi alors que j'en ai toujours voulu avant toi.  
- Concours de circonstance !  
- Moi aussi !  
- Meredith est enceinte ?  
- Euh non…  
- Vous étiez bourré ?  
- _Il rigola._ On avait un peu bu mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'est marié.  
- C'était pour le fun ?  
- Non… c'était plus ou moins prévu. On était bien ensemble, donc on l'a fait.  
- Tu as fait ta demande comment ?  
- Je n'ai pas fait de demande.  
- Ah la la. _Elle soupira._ Tu aurais dû ! Je me rappellerais toujours la tienne, c'était chou comme tout.  
- _Gêné._ Oh mais non… On ne va pas revenir là-dessus !  
- Si, si ! C'était excellent ! »

_[Flash back]_

« Addie, dépêche, j'ai réservé pour 20heures !  
- _Du fond de l'appartement._ Mes chaussures, tu les as vues ?  
- Lesquelles ? J'en vois plus ou moins 50 devant moi.  
- Celles que tu m'as offertes pour mon anni. »

Et elle apparut devant Derek, élégamment vêtue, il resta quelques secondes à la contempler avant de lui offrir un grand sourire.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie…  
- _Elle rougit légèrement._ Merci…  
- Les chaussures que tu cherches sont à tes pieds.  
- _Elle rigola._ Ok, parfait ! Tu n'aurais pas vu ma tête par contre ? Je pensais l'avoir mais je crois que je l'ai oubliée. »

Il rigola à son tour, lui prit la main et ils partirent au restaurant sans plus tarder. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient des choses à fêter : la fin de leur internat et l'anniversaire d'Addie. Derek avait choisi le restaurant préféré d'Addie, il était un peu cher mais ça en valait le coût !

Ils se dévorèrent des yeux durant tout le repas, Derek avait même acheté une rose au marchant qui tournait dans le restaurant et même si ça faisait kitch, ils passaient une soirée idéale. C'est pour cela, qu'à la fin du repas…

« Addie… Tu veux aller marcher un peu ?  
- _Elle l'embrassa doucement._ D'abord merci pour le repas mon chéri. Me balader ? Avec toi ?  
- Oui…  
- J'ai mes talons de décoration !  
_- Rigolant._ Et alors ?  
- Tu me portes si j'en casse un ?  
- Ne serais-tu pas entrain d'essayer de profiter de la situation ?  
- Moi ? Jamais ! »

Ils étaient partis en balade, ce qu'ils aimaient dans cette ville c'est que personne n'aimait marcher et qu'ils étaient souvent seuls sur les chemins. Mais ce soir là, tout était dans une ambiance particulière, ils faisaient un tour différent à d'habitude et finirent par s'installer sous un arbre, perdu dans un parc vide.

Il était quand même rare de trouver un endroit tranquille et ils en profitèrent pour aller à quelques confidences. Derek faisait machinalement le contour du décolleté d'Addie avec ses doigts.

« T'as pas intérêt à déraper sinon je vais avoir envie de toi avant qu'on soit rentré à la maison.  
- _Innocemment._ Ah bon ? _Sa main se glissa à l'intérieur._  
- Derek ! Ta main ?  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Elle n'est pas au bon endroit.  
- Ben si, elle est là, au bout de mon bras.  
- _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._ Oui mais elle est plongée dans mon décolleté, sur MON sein.  
- Ah, c'était donc ça, la partie toute douce. Tu sais que ton cœur bat super vite.  
- Oui… On est dehors Derek… On pourrait croiser n'importe qui.  
- Allez, y a personne, il fait nuit, on ne risque rien et puis si on croise ta mère ça pourrait être drôle.  
- Ma mère est la seule personne qu'on peut croiser. Imagine qu'on croise la tienne de mère ?  
- Oh, voyons, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, elle t'adore !  
- Elle m'adore parce qu'elle croit qu'on ne couche pas ensemble.  
- Elle n'est pas si vieux jeu.  
- _Elle lui fit un petit sourire malicieux._ Pardon, elle croit qu'on fait l'amour dans des draps de soies, les soirs où un vent frais entre par la fenêtre entrouverte et fait légèrement bouger les rideaux de la chambre… Le tout avec un préservatif en diamant !  
- _Il rigola._ Tu exagère.  
- A peine. _Elle l'embrassa._ De toute façon c'est une mauvaise idée.  
- S'il te plaît… Si on fait ça assis, on remonte juste un peu ta robe et personne ne voit.  
- _Elle rigola._ C'est bien la première fois qu'on analyserait une position.  
_- Il lui fit un grand sourire._ ça, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas dit non.  
- On est jeune, on est fou… Alors pourquoi pas. _Dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant fougueusement._ »

Ils roulèrent sur eux-mêmes et Addison enleva son propre string, le plaçant consciencieusement dans la poche de Derek. Ses mains s'attaquèrent au pantalon de Derek alors qu'il parsemait son décolleté de baiser. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon et constata qu'il était déjà plus qu'en forme. Derek s'arrêta quelques secondes, se demandant s'ils n'allaient pas sur un chemin dangereux mais fut rapidement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'Addison l'informa :

« _Rigolant. _Bon Derek, si tu voulais prendre le temps de rêvasser, il ne fallait pas commencer ça ici. »

Il rigola à son tour, se disant qu'il adorait son côté chef, surtout lorsque les ordres sont agréables à exécuter. Il l'aida à se placer au-dessus de lui, remontant légèrement sa robe.

« Ai froid aux fesses ! _Lui murmura-t-elle._  
- Bien, on va te faire bouger alors. _Dit-il d'un air coquin._ »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains se placèrent sur ses fesses et il la guida jusqu'à lui. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se glisser entièrement sur lui. Derek la suivit presqu'immédiatement dans ses mouvements qui tentaient d'être plus ou moins discrets.

Ses mains remontèrent les courbes de son corps pendant qu'Addison faufilait une de ses mains sous sa chemise et s'agrippa, de son autre main, au cou de Derek. A plusieurs reprises, ils faillirent basculer complètement dans l'herbe mais des craquements non-identifiés les ramenaient à la réalité.

Addison grogna de devoir se retirer aussi rapidement mais ils étaient bel et bien entrain de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un flic ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et commencèrent à courir là où ils pourraient à nouveau souffler.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée d'un immeuble où ils n'arrivaient pas à reprendre leur souffle, ils partirent en fou rire, tentant désespérément d'expliquer à l'autre ce qui le faisait rire.

« Addie…  
- Derek.  
- Rhabille-toi s'il te plaît !  
- _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, il y avait un sein qui avait osé sortir de son emplacement d'origine._ ça, ça c'est de TA faute si je suis comme ça.  
- Oh, tu ne te plaignais pas sur le moment.  
- _Elle lui tira la langue, ajustant sa robe._ Je sais.  
- _Il rigola._ Tu crois qu'on est fou ?  
- Je ne crois pas, je suis sûre ! Mais je ne regrette rien.  
- _Gêné._ Addie ?  
- Voui ?  
- Tu sais… J'adore tous les moments qu'on passe ensemble, j'aime ta façon de rire, ta folie, ta façon de faire semblant d'être sage auprès de mes parents, ton caractère qui fait fuir tous les serveurs malpolis et puis… ton petit air doux, ton petit air coquin, ton petit air maternel…  
- _Touchée._ Oh Derek, c'est… c'est gentil tout ça.  
- Alors… _Il prit une grande inspiration._ Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça après un coup vite fait, ni dans une allée pas très éclairée… _Il se mit à genoux._  
- Der…  
- J'ai envie de vivre auprès toi, de toi et de tout ce qui va avec. Même si ça inclus me fâcher avec les chauffeurs de taxi, même si ça inclus le fait que je ne dois pas être jaloux de tous ces hommes qui te regardent…  
- _Elle eut des frissons._ Tu…  
- _Il lui tendit un petit écrin._ Epouse-moi ! Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de tout New-York.  
- _Elle rigola doucement, puis baissa son regard, gênée._ Tu viens de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse de New-York. »

Il se releva, l'embrassant passionnément… Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir un amour indestructible ! Ils étaient Addison et Derek !

_[Fin du Flash Back]_

Addison avait une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, elle regarda Derek qui semblait, lui aussi, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent, le bon vieux temps était loin mais il était toujours agréable d'y revenir.

« Derek ?

- _Il lui sourit, il avait compris._ Tu crois que ça se fait une demande en mariage en retard ?  
- _Elle rigola._ Bien sûr ! Et c'est d'autant plus surprenant ! Tu ne vas pas lui enlever le plaisir de te dire oui au détour d'une ruelle !  
- C'était un coin si perdu que ça ?  
- Non, enfin, si. Mais c'était parfait !  
- Alex a du boulot ?  
- _Lui souriant._ On ne parle pas mariage.  
- A toi de lui faire ta demande.  
- Euh…  
- Allez chiche !  
- E_lle rigola._ Oublie qu'on se marie tout de suite.  
- Comme tu veux ! _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._  
- _Son biper sonna._ Oups, Callie ! Tu me raconte après Der' ?  
- Promis !  
- _Elle l'enlaça à nouveau._ Félicitations à vous deux ! »

Il lui sourit et reprend son travail en chantonnant.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chap. 60**

Addison rentra chez elle complètement épuisée, tentant de prouver à la terre entière que le boulot de chirurgien pouvait être compatible avec celui de fonder une famille. Lily grandissait chaque jour et elle avait l'impression de ne pas en profiter.

Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, lâchant par la même occasion ses chaussures. Alex arriva, Lily dans ses bras et la lui passa.

« Passé une bonne journée chérie ?  
- _Elle haussa les épaules._ Bof. J'ai perdu une patiente aujourd'hui et puis Derek est marié.  
- _Il fronça les sourcils._ Je conçois très bien le fait que tu ais perdu une patiente, ce n'est jamais agréable mais pour Derek, j'avoue ne pas comprendre.  
- Oh, laisse tomber. Ça fait juste bizarre. Mon ex-mari est à nouveau marié.  
- Tu veux qu'on se marie ?  
- Non et toi ? _Elle se traita mentalement de menteuse._  
- Ça m'est un peu égal. Tant que je suis avec moi.  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Ils se sont mariés à Las Vegas, comme ça. Alors je ne suis pas jalouse.  
- _Il rigola._ Si tu le mentionnes c'est que tu es jalouse quand même non ?  
- Un peu. _Elle lui tira la langue._ Mais nous, on a la plus magnifique des filles.  
- Et ça vaut tous les mariages du monde ! »

Alex se plaça à côté d'elle, sur le canapé, lui massa tranquillement les épaules.

« Tu es un peu tendue…  
- Je ne tiens plus… Les journées sont trop longues, trop stressantes…  
- Je suis sûr que tu peux t'arranger avec le chef pour faire moins d'heure non ?  
- Si je fais moins d'heures, la chirurgie me manque. Et là, Lily me manque.  
- Je vois… Tu es dans un dilemme.  
- _Plaisantant._ Je pourrais me shooter à la cocaïne !  
- _Il rigola._ Ah oui tiens, bonne idée. Et puis demander des journées plus longues ?  
- C'est parfait ! Je vais faire une demande spéciale à Mr le temps.  
- Tu me tiens au courant ! »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble un moment, au moins, ils avaient la soirée pour se détendre tranquillement.

***

Derek entra en trombe dans la caravane.

« Meredith ?  
- Oui mon chéri ?  
- On dîne à l'extérieur ce soir.  
- Mh, d'accord. Tu as quelque chose à fêter ?  
- Non, j'ai juste envie que tu te fasses toute belle et que moi aussi.  
- _Elle rigola._ Pas de problème. Sauf que… Je n'ai pas pu vraiment déplacer toutes mes affaires dans cette minuscule caravane…  
- Je t'emmène chez toi, je te laisse te préparer, je fais de même et je reviens te chercher.  
- Euh… J'y vais moi, c'est plus pratique et tu passes me chercher à 20h30 !  
- Ok ! »

***

Derek réajusta son costume et sonna à la porte de la grande maison. Il était nerveux, comme pour un premier rencard.

Georges fut celui qui l'accueillit, la tribu de cette maison avait peu à peu disparu mais il y avait quelques survivants.

« Bonjour Dr Shepherd ! Vous attendez Meredith je suppose ?  
- Bonjour O'Malley. Vous supposez bien !  
- Entrez seulement, elle arrive ! »

En effet, il n'eut le temps que de faire un seul pas et elle était devant lui. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe, toute souriante, elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendit.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? _Demanda-t-elle_  
- Surprise. _Il l'embrassa tendrement._ Tu sais que tu es magnifique ?  
- Je fais tout pour. _Lui murmura-t-elle. _»

Et ils partirent, aussi impatient l'un que l'autre. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, rigolant de choses et d'autres. Derek avait choisit un restaurant ni trop chic, ni trop familial. Meredith souriait à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait madame Shepherd. A l'hôpital, on l'appelait toujours sous le nom de Grey. Il faut dire que c'était loin d'être un prénom handicapant.

Derek avait prévu une fin de soirée sur un ferry boat, ce qui amusait Meredith, on ne lui avait encore jamais fait le coup. Ils restèrent sur le pont, Derek enlaça Meredith. Ses mains virent se lier aux siennes et sa bouche embrassait tendrement son cou.

De temps à autre, il posait sa joue contre la sienne, profitant du vent qui faisait valser ses cheveux parfumés. Il la berçait au rythme de la musique imaginaire, puis, l'embrassant tendrement, il lui murmura.

« Tu sais que j'ai un faible pour les ferry boat…  
- _Elle lui sourit._ C'est notre endroit.  
- Et tu sais que je suis un lâche ?  
- Oh, non… pourquoi ? »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se mit à genoux. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

« Je suis un lâche parce que je n'ai pas osé te le demander… J'ai attendu d'être sûr… Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime. _Les autres passagers commencèrent à se retourner vers eux._ Cette nuit, cette nuit où l'ont s'est dit oui, cette nuit là, était quelque chose que j'espérais secrètement depuis des mois. J'ai eu peur que tu dises non, que tu me dises que le mariage n'était pas pour les chirurgiens. Et pourtant, tu es ma femme… Tu es ma femme alors que je n'ai pas osé poser une simple question.  
- _Gênée._ Der' tout le monde nous regarde.  
- On a tout fait à l'envers, on a couché ensemble en étant bourré, je t'ai draguée alors que tu ne voulais pas, on s'est retrouvé alors qu'on n'avait pas le droit et on s'est marié sans avertir personne. _Les gens autour rigolèrent._ Meredith ! Tu es celle avec qui j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, tu es celle avec qui j'ai envie de vivre. Es-ce que tu acceptes de passer les restants de tes jours à côté d'un neurochirurgien arrogant ?  
- _Elle rigola._ Si tu arrives à supporter une handicapée des sentiments, je suis ta femme.  
- Je suis prêt à tout pour toi.  
- Alors c'est oui.  
- _Il lui offrit un grand sourire._ Je t'aime… Je t'aime…  
- _Elle l'aida à se relever_. Lève-toi grand fou !  
- _L'embrassant._ Fou de toi, rien que de toi… »

Les gens applaudissaient et sifflaient. Dans un grand sourire, Derek la fit tournoyer sur elle-même avant de la reposer au sol. Ils entrelacèrent leurs mains et se dévorèrent du regard.

Le ferry arriva à bon port et les passagers leur firent un chemin d'accueil. Regardant sortir le couple étrange qui se demande en mariage après s'être marié.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas osé me demander en mariage ?  
- Parce que je pensais que tu étais contre le fait de te marier.  
- Non, si je n'en avais pas parlé c'est parce que tu t'étais déjà marié une fois et que tu ne voulais peut-être pas recommencer.  
- Chaque histoire est différente, j'ai changé… Tu m'as changé. »

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura.

« Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envie d'être moi-même »


	61. Chapter 61

**Chap. 61**

Addison tenta de se rhabiller rapidement sous l'œil déçu d'Alex.

« Mais ne vas pas répondre !  
- Ça pourrait être important.  
- Il est presque 23 heures.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et ben je voulais te faire l'amour.  
- _Elle rigola._ Oui, ben plus tard ! »

Alex fit semblant de bouder et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle filait à la porte.

« Meredith ? _Elle s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.  
_- Bonsoir Addison, désolée, je vous dérange ?  
_- Alex, débarquant en caleçon._ Tu ne déranges absolument pas, tu viens juste de me priver de sexe.  
- _Gênée._ Je peux venir plus tard.  
_- Addison, à l'aise._ Non, non c'est bon ! Il attendra. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Mer' ?  
- J'aimerais te parler… A toi uniquement.  
- Pas de problème. Alex ? Tu pourrais, éventuellement…  
- _Repassant, habillé._ Je file au bar du coin. Je te ramène des cacahuètes ?  
- Volontiers ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Alex quitta l'appartement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pas de folies les filles !  
- Toi non plus ! »

Addison et Meredith s'installèrent au salon autour d'un bon café. Elles avaient la certitude que la soirée pourrait se rallonger indéfiniment.

« Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive Mer' ?  
- Je suis mariée à Derek !  
- Oui, je le sais… Et ?  
- Et je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une bêtise…  
- Ben pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il a déjà été marié et pas moi.  
- _Elle haussa les épaules._ Le mariage ne fait qu'officialiser les choses. Il aurait vécu des années avec la même personne sans se marier, tu ne l'aurais même pas prit en considération.  
- Il a préféré sauver son mariage qu'être avec moi.  
- Meredith, il faut que tu saches que Derek est un homme bien. Quoi qu'il fasse, il va faire en sorte de faire les bonnes choses. Rester avec moi, faisait partie de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Ça voulait dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix en m'épousant. Qu'on allait passer le restant de nos jours ensemble et qu'on pouvait surmonter ça.  
- Vous aurez pu le faire ?  
- On aurait pu… _Elle soupira_. On aurait pu s'il n'avait pas quitté New York.  
- Et pas à Seattle ?  
- A Seattle, quelque chose avait déjà cassé. On avait tous les deux tentés de prendre de différents chemins.  
- _Intéressée._ Donc quand vous vous êtes remis ensemble, tu savais que ça n'allait pas marcher ?  
- J'espérais que ça fonctionne à nouveau. J'étais venue pour lui. Tu sais Meredith, le plus difficile dans la vie c'est d'admettre qu'on s'est trompé.  
- _Sur un ton accusateur._ Pourtant vous avez recouché ensemble.  
- Tu parles de l'été dernier j'imagine…  
- Tout à fait.  
- On s'est toujours très bien entendu sur le plan sexuel. Je suis désolée pour ça Meredith.  
- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Le passé appartient au passé. _Elle lui sourit._ »

Elles partirent un moment dans leur histoire, racontant leurs sentiments respectifs, voir un peu de l'autre côté de l'histoire. Elles s'entendaient bien, c'était un fait. Elles refirent le monde une bonne partie de la nuit, elles n'entendirent même pas Alex qui était rentré. Il avait voulu rester discret et s'était dirigé directement dans la chambre. Après le troisième café de la nuit, elles revinrent au sujet de départ.

« Tu penses te marier avec Alex ?  
- _Elle soupira._ Je ne sais pas…  
- Es-ce que lui le veut ?  
- Il m'a l'air de s'en moquer. Et puis je ne veux pas me marier pour me marier.  
- Si tu dis ça c'est que tu en as envie.  
- J'ai peur…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à être fidèle lors du premier et malgré tout ce que ça a engendré… J'ai.. _elle grimaça._ trompé Alex aussi. Je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour la vie à deux.  
- Ne dis pas ça ! On a tous des moments de doutes.  
- Oui mais pas tout le monde doute en couchant avec son ex…  
- Non, mais sur ce coup là, je ne peux rien te dire. Quand Derek m'a quitté, j'ai dû battre le record de Mark lui-même.  
- _Elle rigola._ Non, ça ce n'est pas possible.  
- Et puis là, dernièrement, à part Alex, tu n'as couché avec personne.  
- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas… Quand il n'a pas envie, je doute de ma relation après.  
- _Etonnée._ Des fois il n'a pas envie ?  
- Ben, après 48 heures sans dormir, il a de la peine.  
- _Elle rigola franchement._ Normal, tu es folle !  
- Non, exigeante.  
- Alors, Alex remplit sûrement les critères d'exigence.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Alors n'hésite pas à l'épouser.  
- Je vais voir.  
- Addie ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Tu as eu aussi peur de perdre ton indépendance en te mariant ?  
- Non… Parce qu'avec Derek s'était différent. On était pareil, ambitieux, on savait où on allait et on n'avait un peu peur de rien.  
- Et avec Alex ?  
- Alex… On est plus âgé, on réfléchit plus. _Elle fit une grimace._ Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'ai peur qu'on se quitte.  
- Vous avez tout surmonté non ?  
- Et si une fois on n'arrive pas ?  
- Hey… Vous y arriverez !  
- Pardon Mer' ! Tu verras le mariage c'est chouette quand même.  
- Es-ce que le sentiment de sécurité part ?  
- C'est toi qui décide si tu veux le garder ou non. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Derek et toi.  
- _Touchée. _Tu es sûre ?  
- Oh, la légende de Meredith et Derek ! »

Elles s'enlacèrent amicalement avant de sursauter, il était déjà beaucoup trop tard pour rentrer chez soi. Et elles avaient encore beaucoup de chose à se dire. Addison finit par l'inviter à dormir dans la chambre d'ami et elle lui prêta même de quoi s'habiller. C'est en allant se coucher qu'Addie remarqua la présence d'Alex, il avait su se faire discret. Elle le rejoignit discrètement, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte et prit un malin plaisir à le réveiller…

« Addie c'est déjà l'heure de se lever ?  
- Non non… _Elle l'embrassa._  
- Ah… Oh… D'accord.  
- Ne fais pas trop de bruit, il y a Meredith qui dort à côté.  
- Quoi ? »

Elle le fit taire comme elle savait si bien le faire, quitte à passer une courte nuit, autant le faire bien !


	62. Chapter 62

**Chap. 62**

« Addison ! »

Derek se précipita sur elle alors qu'elle avait à peine finit son opération.

« Derek ? Que puis-je pour toi ?  
- Faut que je te parle de Meredith !  
- Je vais devoir faire payer les consultations si ça continue…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre.  
- Je suis un mauvais mari.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfant avec moi.  
- _Elle ouvrit de grands yeux._ Mais vous venez à peine de vous marier !  
- Tu ne voulais pas d'enfant avec moi, on se quitte, tu es enceinte… Elle ne veut pas d'enfant avec moi…  
- Si elle te quitte pour se mettre avec Alex, je la tue. _Dit-elle en rigolant._  
- Addie ! Je suis sérieux.  
- T'es à l'ouest mon petit Derek. Prends ton temps ! Tu es avec une jeunette.  
- _Il lui sourit._ Impossible d'être sérieux avec toi.  
- Si, mais pas quand tu en as pas besoin. N'oublie pas que Meredith est une adolescente niveau relation. Tu lui demandes un gosse, laisse-lui le temps de remarquer que, elle aussi, elle peut être une femme comme les autres.  
- C'est vrai… On s'est connu tôt nous deux… Dis-moi Addie ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas d'enfant avec moi ?  
- J'en voulais, avant… avant de coucher avec Mark, j'en voulais. Mais tu n'étais pas vraiment réceptif car ta carrière brillait.  
- _Nostalgique._ Si ça se trouve, on aurait pu être parent…  
- Avec des si on pourrait mettre Mickey à la présidence.  
- Tu imagine… Ça aurait tout changé.  
- Tu sais, si je n'avais pas couché avec Mark, on serait encore à New York.  
- _Il rigola._ Je suis stupide.  
- Non… Juste un peu perdu. Ne deviens pas comme Meredith sinon moi je ne m'en sors pas. Vivez ! Soyez heureux ! Dérangez vos voisins jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais par pitié, arrêtez de croire comme s'il pouvait arriver à tout moment quelque chose qui va vous séparer !  
- Le fait qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec toi aussi.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur que je la monte contre toi ? Le méchant Derek qui ne s'occupait plus de moi…  
- Ben…  
- Bon, je crois que je vais aller finir mes dossiers avant de te les faire manger.  
- Addie attend ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit à la recherche d'Alex. Ils étaient impossible ces deux là ! Finalement, ils allaient très bien ensemble car ils n'avaient apparemment pas compris tous les deux que pour reconstruire une relation, il ne faut pas reprendre les mêmes bases qu'avant. Elle voulait bien les aider mais jusqu'à un certain point. Il lui fallait sa dose de bonne humeur.

« Ah Alex ! Te voilà !  
- Coucou Addie ! _Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue._ Tu me cherchais ?  
- Oui, je te présente mon nouveau chien, Derek. _Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant._ Il me suit depuis que j'ai finis mon opération et je vais lui faire une démo.  
- Une démo de ?  
- Ne réfléchis pas, répond.  
- _Etonné._ Euh… d'accord.  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
- Voui m'dame.  
- Est-ce que le fait que notre relation ait eu beaucoup de bas te freine ?  
- Ben non !  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Parce que maintenant on est tout aussi heureux que si on n'en avait pas eu.  
- _Prenant Derek à témoin._ Voilà Der' ! On s'en fou du passé et avancez ensemble bon sang ! Je ne veux pas faire le messager mais il va falloir que tu attendes pour te reproduire et c'est comme ça.  
- _Alex, sceptique._ Tu parles de quoi ?  
- Bonne journée Der' ! Viens avec moi Alex, je t'explique ! »

Elle prit Alex par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la crèche, emprunta Lily pour quelques instants et ils allèrent tous se poser à l'extérieur un moment. Alex vérifia de temps en temps l'heure, ne voulant pas manquer sa prochaine intervention. Addison blottit Lily contre elle et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex.

« Alex, je crois que je deviens folle avec ce couple bizarre…  
- Ça c'est finit comment avec Mer' l'autre soir ?  
- Oh, très bien. On a beaucoup parlé mais bon euh je crois qu'ils font des parallèles avec nous.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- On a eu Lily tu vois et Derek a toujours voulu des enfants.  
- S'il veut prendre Lily pour certain weekend, je ne suis pas contre.  
- _Elle rigola._ Tu as raison, on devrait en profiter.  
- Donc il veut des enfants, je sais que Meredith n'en veut pas.  
- Voilà, alors il croit que c'est de sa faute vu que je n'ai pas voulu d'enfant avec lui.  
- Je vois… Meredith déteint sur lui. _Lily emprisonna son doigt et il fit un sourire attendri._  
- Alors je deviens folle. Mais par contre ! Tu m'as donné une excellente idée !  
- Que projettes-tu ?  
- Je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils gardent Lily ce weekend. Je vais faire croire à Derek que c'est un excellent moyen pour donner envie à Meredith.  
- _Il rigola._ T'es folle !  
- Attends, comme ça on peut se faire une soirée à nous. Ça fait longtemps et puis, on n'arrive toujours mieux à profiter lorsqu'on ne doit pas garder un œil sur la puce.  
- Tu as raison. Bonne idée ! On se fait une soirée sympa, rien que nous deux.  
- On a changé… Tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant.  
- _Elle rougit._ T'arrives toujours à me faire rougir.  
- On forme une petite famille.  
- On a, ce que j'ai toujours voulu.  
_Ils embrassèrent Lily en même temps qui les regardait avec de beaux yeux bleus-verts étonnés.  
_- Ne laisses jamais personne douter de ce qu'on a nous ! Sont juste jaloux. Je suis bien avec toi Addie.  
- _Lui donnant son plus beau sourire._ Je suis bien avec toi et on a fait le plus beau bébé du monde !  
- Ça c'est sûr ! On en deviendrait même guimauve. »

Ils rigolèrent encore un instant sur le banc puis ramenèrent Lily à la crèche. Les gens avaient pris l'habitude de les regarder passer. Ils paraissaient heureux et comblés. Ce qui était assez rare chez les chirurgiens pour le signaler. Le fait que la grande doctoresse Addison Montgomery-ex-Shepherd ait eu un enfant avait consolidé sa réputation de femme moderne, pouvant combiner carrière et famille.

Et cette situation faisait secrètement envie à beaucoup de monde.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chap. 63**

« Il faut qu'elle soit couchée vers 20heures sinon elle va pleurer, les biberons sont là, et si jamais j'ai mon portable !  
- Addie... _Alex l'entraînait par le bras._ Addie, ce n'est pas une baby-sitter, c'est Derek.  
- Oui... Je sais. J'ai peur de laisser ma puce.  
- Dans les bras d'un monstre ?  
- _Elle rigola._ Non. Merci Derek de la prendre.  
- C'est rien, profitez de votre soirée !  
- On va tâcher, si Addie vous appelle, ne décrochez pas, il faut qu'elle se désintoxique.  
- _Rigolant._Entendu. »

Addison dit une dernière fois au revoir à tout le monde. Elle était ravie que Meredith et Derek aient accepté de garder Lily mais elle n'était pas rassurée. Alex tentait de la décompresser, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confiée à d'autres personnes et elle avait l'air de s'adapter facilement et puis il fallait qu'elle pense à la soirée pour pouvoir profiter un peu.

« Tu m'emmène où ? _Dit-il en entrant dans la voiture._  
- Je te propose un resto sympa pour commencer.  
- Parfait, je meurs de faim.  
- Ne meurs pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Pour toi, je veux bien faire un effort. »

Ils se sourirent, heureux d'être ensemble et seul ! Ils étaient loin des longues soirées totalement improvisées qui commençaient et finissaient un peu n'importe comment. Ils étaient souvent partis au milieu de la nuit juste pour regarder les étoiles. Ils n'avaient plus la même liberté et se réjouissaient à présent lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas minutés par les heures de biberon et de sommeil.

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, Addison insista pour ouvrir la porte à Alex sous le regard étonné des portiers.

« Tu es l'homme ce soir donc ?  
- Tout à fait. _Prenant une voix qui tentait d'être grave._ Ce soir, je te sors le grand jeu poupée.  
- _Il sourit._ Je dois t'avouer que ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça.  
- Et encore, je n'ai pas dit que ta robe était jolie ou que tes boucles d'oreilles sont bien assorties à tes yeux.  
- _Rigolant._ Là, ça deviendrait inquiétant.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne veux pas coucher le premier soir, je respecte.  
_Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un serveur surgit devant eux.  
_- Madame, Monsieur, je peux vous débarrasser ?  
- _Montrant Alex._ De lui ? Oh non, j'aimerai le garder encore un peu si c'est possible. _Le serveur esquissa un sourire, se demandant s'il pouvait plaisanter ou non._ Je vous taquine, ne rougissez pas, je vous confie mon manteau. C'est bien ça que vous vouliez ?

- _Restant sérieux._ Merci Madame, Monsieur. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?  
- J'ai réservé au nom de Montgomery, Addison.  
- _Vérifiant son registre._ Tout est en ordre Madame Montgomery, si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
- Et si on ne veut p'aïe ! _Alex venait de lui donner un coup de coude._ On vous suit. »

Ils s'installèrent très poliment après avoir dû changer de table, ils avaient eu la chance de tomber sur une table bancale et Addison s'était amusée à le notifier. Le reste du repas se déroula presque normalement. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur complicité d'avant, se dévorant du regard à chaque bouchée. Ils se faisaient tout doucement du pied et attiraient les regards attendris des autres clients. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'heure de l'addition, Addison demanda à Alex d'aller aux toilettes comme ça, elle pourrait la régler sans qu'il voit. Respectant sa décision, il s'éloigna discrètement.

Addison fit une nouvelle fois sensation en faisant son homme, tendant une carte de crédit au serveur. Lorsqu'Alex revint, tout était en ordre, ils n'avaient plus qu'à partir.

« Je crois que je passe pour un mufle. _Lui dit-elle._  
- Ou pour mon petit frère.  
- Incestueux.  
- Tout à fait. Mais non, ils ont l'habitude des femmes indépendantes ici.  
- Tu crois ? Les clients m'ont regardé d'un drôle d'air.  
- Au diable les conventions ! Si je veux faire plaisir à mon homme autrement qu'au lit, tout le monde sait que c'est par la nourriture.

- _Il l'embrassa tendrement._ Merci chérie.  
- Ah non ! Pas de chérie entre nous. _Elle rigola._  
- Merci à toi, ô maîtresse.  
- Mieux, mieux.  
- Tu m'emmène où maintenant, femme fatale.  
- J'aime bien le 'femme fatale'.  
- En même temps, on t'a connu sous le nom de Satan.  
- J'ai toujours dit que je préférai qu'on m'appelle maîtresse du Mal.  
- J'y penserai la prochaine fois que je murmure ton nom à l'oreille.  
- Chiche ! »

Ils rigolèrent, s'embrassant tendrement. Alex mordilla son oreille avant de lui laisser prendre le volant. Ils roulèrent un moment, s'émerveillant sur la beauté du paysage, sur la beauté des jambes d'Addie et sur l'effet d'une main posée sur un levier de vitesse. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en panne. Ils se regardèrent, méfiants.

« Promis Alex, je ne te fais pas le coup de la panne.  
- Fallait me dire si tu voulais abuser de moi, je n'ai jamais été contre, tu le sais.  
- Ah mais même quand tu es contre, je sais que je peux abuser de toi.  
- Bon, tu es l'homme ce soir non ? On va voir ce qui cloche ?  
- Je ne crois pas que je suis homme jusqu'à comprendre la mécanique d'une voiture.  
- A la limite si c'était un corps humain.  
- Oui, exactement.  
- Bon, on la pousse sur le côté et on continue à pied.  
- Quoi ?  
- On téléphonera à l'assistance plus tard.  
- T'es fou.  
- Allez viens ! »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et malgré les habits classes qu'ils portaient, ils poussèrent la voiture jusqu'à arriver à une place d'évitement.

« Ça vaut la peine d'être sexy, mes talons sont dans un drôle d'état et je ne veux même pas savoir la tête que j'ai ! »

Addison ferma la voiture à clé et se retourna vers Alex, gênée.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais t'emmener profiter de la soirée dans un bar qui a pour particularité d'avoir une vue sur tout Seattle.

- Et c'est loin ?  
- Euh... Oui, on avait encore 15 minutes de voiture. Je ne me vois pas faire tout ça à pied. Tu m'en veux ?  
- Non non, ça met un peu d'imprévu, c'est chouette. »

Alex se rapprocha, l'embrassa doucement puis la souleva pour la faire tournoyer sur elle-même. Il la porta de façon à qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui, passant ses mains autour de sa nuque.

« Hey, c'était censé être moi l'homme ce soir.  
- Oui, mais j'ai une crise de testostérones là et puis il ne faudrait pas abimer un peu plus tes talons.  
- ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus portée.  
- Raison de plus.  
- Tu me relâches et on court jusqu'à trouver un coin où on peut se poser ?  
- Tu veux courir avec tes chaussures.  
- Je les enlève !  
- Ok ! »

Il la posa au sol et enlaça leur main. Addison laissa ses chaussures sur place et ils se mirent à courir, laissant le froid de la nuit les réveiller. Ils s'arrêtèrent, au bord d'un champ, épuisés. Alex commença à la chatouiller avec une feuille qui trainait par là et ils finirent par rouler en bas du talus.

« Ma robe est fichue, là, je suis sûre. _Il l'embrassa en guise de réponse._ Alex ?  
- _L'aidant à se relever._ Oui ?  
- Je veux que tu m'épouse.  
- _Souriant._ Tu m'ordonne de t'épouser ?  
- Oui. _Elle rigola._ Je veux que tu sois mon mari, pour le meilleur, parce que le pire c'est déjà passé.  
- Si tu savais comme j'aime la déesse du Mal, indépendante jusque dans la demande en mariage.  
- Tu veux que je me mette à genoux, parce que je peux faire une vraie demande aussi.  
- _Il l'embrassa._ Je peux te répondre non juste pour te faire la même demande après ?  
- Non, ma fierté de femme indépendante pourrait être vicieuse.  
- Alors explique-moi ce que tu attends de moi.  
- _Elle passa une main sur son visage._ Je veux pouvoir te présenter comme étant mon mari, je veux pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que je suis prise. Je veux porter ton nom car ça me rendrait encore plus fière. Je veux que tu fasses de moi une femme comblée... Je veux être à toi.

- _Il sourit timidement._ En t'épousant, c'est moi qui serait à toi.  
- Tu veux bien faire tout ça ?  
- Oui ! Et bien plus encore. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et restèrent enlacés avec une envie de ne plus se séparer. Ils regardèrent quand même le haut de la petite colline et Addison ajouta, pour conclure.

« Je n'ai pas de bague mais on remonte tout, on retrouve la voiture et je te fais l'amour !  
- _Alex rigola._ Avec plaisir. »


	64. Chapter 64

**Chap. 64**

Il était plus que très tard lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, retrouvant Derek endormit sur le canapé. Addison plaça consciencieusement une couverture sur lui et entraina Alex plus loin.

« Al', tu es bien d'accord avec moi, Meredith n'est plus là.  
- Elle a dû rentrer vu qu'on commence tôt demain, elle ne voulait peut-être pas dormir sur le canapé.  
- Ah oui peut-être. J'imagine plus Derek rester que Meredith tu as raison.  
- C'est pour ça que c'est plus pratique qu'ils viennent ici pour le garder, qu'on l'amène là-bas.  
- Ben t'imagine, trois heures du mat, on débarque : bonsoir ! On vient chercher notre fille !  
- _Il rigola._ Oh pardon, je vous réveille ?  
- Bon, nous il nous reste un dilemme.  
- Lequel ?  
- On se couche ou non ?  
- Euh, _regardant sa montre,_ je crois qu'on va plutôt faire une cure de caféine.  
- _Prenant un air coquin._ Ou on pourrait...  
- Désolé Addie, ça ne va pas pouvoir se faire.  
- Allez, on doit fêter notre futur mariage.  
- Je dois travailler encore ce matin et j'aimerais ne pas m'endormir.  
- On le fait debout et après je t'empêche de dormir.  
- Oui, c'est ça et au prochain patient qui me permet de s'asseoir je m'endors.  
- _Déçue._ Oh.  
- Je vais plutôt prendre une douche.  
- Avec moi ?  
- _Il rigola._ Addie !  
- _Faisant la petite fille innocente._ S'il te plaît. »

Il rigola à nouveau, lui prit la main et ils partirent se réveiller ensemble.

Petit-déjeuner prêt, ils réveillèrent Derek en musique qui mit un moment à se demander où il était. Après les première minutes dans le flou, il fut ravis d'avoir un à manger 'au lit'.

« Aoutch. Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer, ça c'est bien passé ? _Demanda-t-il la voix encore enrouée.  
_- Très bien mise à part qu'on est tombé en panne de voiture, que mon talon est décédé et que ma robe est probablement irrécupérable.

- _Ouvrant totalement les yeux._ Ah rien que ça. Vous êtes rentré tard ?  
- Non, tôt ! On est arrivé il y a un peu plus de deux heures.  
- Ouhla ! Vous allez être fatigué aujourd'hui.  
- Non, pas aujourd'hui, c'est demain que ça va être difficile. Comment c'était vous ?  
- Oh, très bien. Lily est un ange.  
- Toujours avec les inconnus.  
- Et Meredith est rentrée vers minuit pour éviter d'être fatiguée ce matin.  
- On avait cru comprendre.  
- Vous avez un sourire bêta... Il vous arrive quoi ?  
- _En choeur._ Rien.  
- Ouai, c'est ça. Je suis trop fatigué pour vous cuisiner mais tôt ou tard.. Je le saurais.  
- Ça.. c'est sûr ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, voulant garder le mystère encore quelques temps. Quelques heures plutôt, Addison et Alex arrivèrent à l'hôpital tout souriant, ils ne purent le cacher bien longtemps. Les gens suspectaient une deuxième grossesse et puis finalement ça aurait été trop tôt alors ils ont vite penché pour le mariage. Surtout que dès le lendemain, Addie abordait fièrement une bague de fiançailles à sa main gauche. Alex n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister pour qu'elle la porte, elle voulait bien reprendre son rôle de femme à présent.

« _Débarquant dans la chambre où se tenait une patiente._ Addie !  
- _S'adressant à la patiente._ Excusez-moi. _Puis à Derek._ Que puis-je pour toi ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il t'avait demandé en mariage hier matin ?  
- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai demandé en mariage.  
- _La patiente._ Whoah ! Vous avez osé voler ça à un homme ?  
- Apparemment oui. Derek ? Derek ?  
- _Choqué._ Tu lui as proposé ?  
- _Elle rigola._Je lui ai ordonné de m'épouser.  
- Il a été d'accord.  
- Comme tu vois.  
- Oh la la... J'aurai été vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant toi.  
- Tu crois quoi Derek ? Je sais ce que je faisais. Il y pensait mais n'osait pas. Comme quand tu m'as proposé, j'y pensais mais j'ai attendu que tu le fasses.

- Je t'en remercie infiniment.  
- _La patiente._ Vous avez été marié ?  
- Euh... Oui. Derek, si tu veux être mon témoin, je serai ravie.  
- _Il fit semblant d'hésiter._ J'espère bien que je suis ton témoin !  
- _Elle l'enlaça._ Parfait, je peux finir de travailler ?  
- Tu peux ! Ta mère a dit quelque chose ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me parles de ma mère ?  
- Oh, c'était pour savoir.  
- Pourquoi j'ai toujours des copains qui s'entendent super bien avec ma mère.  
- Parce qu'elle est super cool !  
- Oui bon ben je savais. »

A peine Derek sortit de la chambre que Callie y entra à son tour.

« Tu te maries ! Tu te maries ! Tu vas te marier avec Alex ! _Réalisant qu'elle était avec une patiente, elle continua, gênée._ Bonjour madame.

- Voilà, exactement ! En même temps, ce n'est pas une surprise, j'ai déjà un enfant avec lui.  
- Oui, je sais mais quand même.  
- La petite porte son nom, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire pareil.  
- Ben... Vous avez eu quelques soucis.  
- Et malgré ça, on est toujours ensemble.  
- Ce n'est pas faux. Juste une question.  
- Je t'en prie... au point où j'en suis, _se tournant vers la patiente,_ bientôt pour pourrez écrire ma biographie.

- Tu ne te maries pas juste parce que Derek est à nouveau marié ?  
- Non ! Je me marie parce que j'en ai envie.  
- C'est vrai que c'est toi qui lui a demandé ?  
- _Soupirant._ Oui.  
- Je suis fière de toi ! _Dit-elle solennellement_.  
- Euh... Merci.  
- Ce weekend, j'apporte 36 magasines et tu commences à chercher ta robe.  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Ok parfait.  
- Et puis on trouvera un truc super chou pour Lily. Réserve ton samedi !  
- Je suis de garde jusqu'à 13 heures !  
- Moi de 15 à 22.  
- Euh, ben viens après.  
- C'est noté ! »

C'est dans un petit sourire qu'Addison la regarda partir. Elle resta un moment dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que la patiente lui adresse la parole.

« Hey, félicitation pour votre mariage.  
- _Elle lui sourit, attendrie._ Merci beaucoup.  
- Vos amis ne semblent pas prêts à accepter cette nouvelle, vous aurez les félicitations plus tard.  
- Oh, normal. Vous avez vu mon ex-mari et la femme qui sait tout de ma vie amoureuse. Alors comme ni l'un, ni l'autre ne me croient capable d'être fidèle, ils se méfient.

- Oh ! Ils sont jaloux.  
- Non, non. Ils ont toute une base sur le sujet qui donnerait lieu à plusieurs heures de dissertation.  
- Quel sujet ?  
- 10 raisons de ne pas épouser le Dr Montgomery.  
- Oh ben vous êtes belle, sûr de vous et apparemment très terre à terre. Je ne vois pas qui ne voudrait pas vous épouser.

- _Elle rigola._ Pour l'instant, personne n'a refusé.  
- Vous voyez. »

Choisir une date, choisir les bagues, choisir le lieu, choisir les habits, les invités, le repas, le genre de fête et puis surtout, avertir sa mère. Les prochains mois risquaient d'être un peu surchargés. Enfin... Plus que d'habitude...


	65. Chapter 65

**Chap. 65**

Un cri dans la nuit réveilla Addison pour la 3ème fois. Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se blottit contre Alex.

« Alex ?  
- Mh ? J'ai entendu.  
- Tu pourrais…  
- T'es sûre qu'il faut y aller ?  
- Elle n'a pas supporté son repas hier soir et puis elle fait ses dents.  
- Elle veut qu'on la berce ?  
- Oui, les dernières fois, elle s'est calmée dans mes bras.  
- J'y vais.  
- _Soulagée._ Merci. N'oublies pas de lui remettre sa tétine.  
- Ok.  
- Si tu as de la peine, tu peux me l'amener directement. »

Alex se leva difficile et se rendit dans la chambre à Lily. Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras, lui replaça la tétine dans la bouche et commença à marcher lentement dans tout l'appartement. N'arrivant pas à la calmer, il se résigna à l'amener à Addie.

Elle ne dormait pas lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la chambre, elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans le lit.

« Désolé Addie.  
- Pas grave, je vais voir si elle ne veut pas téter.  
- _La posant sur elle._ Je lui ai massé un peu les gencives.  
- C'est galère ces dents ! Heureusement qu'on ne s'en souvient pas trop.  
- _Il sourit._ Il y a d'autre souvenir à retenir.  
- Comme… La première fois que j'ai mordu le sein de maman.  
- _Il leva les yeux au ciel._ Tu as la chance de pouvoir allaiter !  
- La prochaine fois, je te laisse le faire. _Dit-elle en rigolant._ »

**__**

« Ah non ! Cette robe ne met absolument pas mon décolleté en valeur ! »

Callie rigola ! Ça faisait bien 3 heures qu'elle faisait essayer à Addie des robes de mariées. La vendeuse avait une patience extraordinaire ! Pas tout en blanc, oh et puis si peut-être, bustier, pas bustier, longue, courte, simple ou pas trop…

Addison sortit une nouvelle fois de la cabine d'essayage, persuadée d'avoir enfin trouver la robe de ses rêves. Elle s'avança vers Callie qui s'exclama :

« Tu as un décolleté à faire pâlir Pamela Anderson !  
- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment!  
- _Elle rigola._ Non mais regarde ! C'est hallucinant ! Je peux toucher ?  
- _Elle rigola à son tour._ Fais un enfant, je crois que pour rien au monde je vais arrêter d'allaiter.  
- C'est allaitement qui te fait des seins comme ça ?  
- Oh que oui ! Bon, Lily commence à mordre mais ce n'est qu'un détail.  
- Mordre ? Elle a déjà des dents.  
- Non, elles ne sont pas encore sorties, mais ça commence alors quand elle a des douleurs, des fois, elle ferme la bouche un peu violemment…  
- Aïe ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça te fait des seins d'enfer !  
- J'aime bien cette robe. Tu en penses quoi, décolleté mis à part.  
- J'adore ! Tu vas être la plus belle.  
- J'espère bien ! »

Quelques réglages par-ci par-là et la journée passa rapidement. A l'hôpital, tout le monde fut rapidement au courant, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de faire une annonce officielle ce qui donnait le droit à quelques remarques assez amusante. A vrai dire personne ne pensait qu'Alex se caserait un jour alors quand il a eu Lily, les gens prenaient des paris sur la durée de leur relation.

Addison et Alex prenait tout ça à la rigolade. Le fait que plusieurs personnes soient jalouses, les flattaient. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas un modèle de couple à respecter mais ils étaient heureux comme ça. Et puis pas de rancune, Addison avait même préparé une enveloppe pour inviter Izzie au mariage.

« Tu sais qu'on peut ne pas l'inviter si ça te dérange. _Lui signala Alex._  
- Oh non c'est bon. Tu n'as rien dit sur le fait que Derek soit mon témoin.  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.  
- _Elle leva les yeux vers lui._ Ah non c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu n'avais pas couché avec elle, je devrais me méfier ? _Elle rigola._  
- _Il lui sourit._ Non mais Derek et toi c'est une longue histoire et puis si je t'épouse, je t'épouse toi et ta longue histoire.  
- Ben moi pareil ! Alors on invite la cruche blonde et on n'en parle plus.  
- _Il rigola._ Parfait.  
- Dis ? Tu n'as mis personne de ta famille… Tu veux inviter quelqu'un ?  
- _Il haussa les épaules._ Je n'ai plus trop de famille. »

Addison se leva et alla immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras. Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur son enfance et apparemment c'était volontaire. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« On peut, tu sais qu'on peut inviter qui tu veux.  
- _Il hésita longuement._ Ma mère… J'ai jamais vraiment gardé contact avec elle mais… _Il baissa les yeux sur elle._ J'aimerai bien la recontacter.  
- Pas de problème. On lui envoie une invitation ?  
- _Il hocha la tête._ Je te retrouve l'adresse. »

Il se détacha d'elle, un regard un peu inquiet et partit sur la terrasse. Quelle idée il avait eu de tout abandonner pour venir à Seattle. Il avait maintenant peur qu'elle dise non, qu'elle refuse de reprendre contact avec lui. Il n'a jamais été un fils parfait, était-il trop tard pour se rattraper ?

Il sentit des mains l'envelopper, une tête se poser sur son épaule et une respiration rassurante contre sa nuque. Il enveloppa ses mains avec les siennes et resta un moment silencieux.

Addison voulait juste être là, quoi qu'il ait envie de faire, être là. Il se retourna lentement et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement, l'embrasser puis respirer le même air qu'elle… Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et il inspira profondément.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer.

Des lèvres si douces qui se voulaient rassurantes, un frisson encourageant… Alex la souleva et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser puis Alex, timidement, la reposa avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« J'ai peur.  
- Je suis là.  
- Et si elle ne venait pas ?  
- On ira la voir.  
- Je n'ai pas une mère aussi chouette que la tienne.  
- C'est toi que j'épouse.  
- Si elle vient… Ne mentionne pas mon père.  
- Euh… d'accord. Je…  
- Je te raconterai. _Il la serra fort contre lui._  
- _Inquiète._ Al' ?  
- J'ai besoin de toi... »

Elle lui sourit puis tenta de le porter.

« Ah non, décidément, je ne peux pas faire l'homme. Mais si tu pouvais te porter jusqu'à la chambre à Lily. »

Il lui sourit à son tour et la porta jusqu'au berceau de la petite. Addison reprit la parole.

« Quand je doute de moi, je regarde la puce et je me dis que c'est nous qui avons fait cette merveille.  
- Tu n'as pas tord.  
- Regarde… On a peut-être fait des erreurs dans le passé mais on a fait aussi de belles choses.  
- Je suis heureux de t'avoir Addie.  
- T'aime fort ! »


	66. Chapter 66

**Chap. 66**

Un bébé qui pleure, des bruits de pas précipité, un bébé qui ne pleure plus et un bruit de sonnette.

Lily dans ses bras, un chiffon sur l'épaule et un biberon dans la main, Addison s'arrangea pour ouvrir la porte avec une troisième main qu'elle n'avait pas. Ce fût donc avec difficulté qu'elle entrouvrit la porte.

Elle vit apparaître une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, toute gênée et visiblement un peu perdue. Addison lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »

La dame l'observa de bas en haut avant de demander timidement.

« Vous êtes Madame Addison ?  
- C'est moi !  
- Et c'est votre fille dans vos bras ?  
- Lily, exactement. Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas qui vous êtes…  
- Oh. Oui. Désolée. _Elle lui tendit la main._ Je suis la mère à Alex. »

Addison mit du temps à réagir, plus que surprise de la voir sur son palier. Elle finit par lui tendre la main et s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer.

« Enchantée. Ne restez pas là entrez. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle alors qu'un sentiment de gêne s'installait. La rencontre avec les parents n'étaient jamais simple, sauf, qu'à partir d'un certain âge, on perd l'habitude de les rencontrer avant un éventuel mariage. Ce qui était effectivement le cas ici.

« Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci, ça va aller...

- Alex n'est pas encore de retour, je ne sais pas exactement quand il rentre mais...

- Il est à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Vous êtes médecin vous aussi ?

- Chirurgienne oui.  
- _Impressionnée._ Oh. Et vous avez une spécialité ?  
- Oui, je sui en néonatalogie, obstétrique.  
- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes avec mon fils ? _Elle hésita._ Pardon, ça ne se demande pas ais j'ai été surprise en recevant l'invitation, il ne me parlait plus depuis longtemps.  
- Ça fait pas si longtemps que ça…  
- Lily est la fille d'Alex ?  
- Oui. Il ne vous a pas dit ?  
- Si… Il m'a écrit une lettre jointe à l'invitation où il me disait qu'il allait se marier ave la plus talentueuse chirurgienne qu'il connaisse et qu'il avait déjà une magnifique fille de cette union. _Elle sourit timidement. _J'essayais d'engager la conversation.  
- _Addison lui rendit son sourire._ La situation est étrange, je suis aussi gênée que vous.  
- Vous me rassurez. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma rencontre avec ma future belle-fille.  
- On s'imagine pleins de choses et finalement tout se déroule autrement.  
- Vous avez quel âge Addison ?  
- _Elle hésita avant de répondre._ 39 ans… Je sais que.. enfin… Alex est plus jeune.  
- Ça n'a aucune importance. Vous savez, Alex, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps…Et vous paraissez tellement… Adulte !  
- _Elle rigola._ Alex est un homme bien. Vous allez être encore plus fière de lui.  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Merci…  
- J'étais sur le point de donner le biberon à Lily, vous voulez le faire ? »

Curieuse et reconnaissante, la mère d'Alex prit Lily dans ses bras et resta un petit moment à la contempler avant de la nourrir.

« Vous ne l'allaitez plus ?  
- Si mais pas tout le temps vu qu'elle est en crèche en journée.  
- Et le mariage est pour dans 2 semaines c'est bien ça.  
- C'est bien ça. Vous avez un endroit pour loger ?  
- Oui c'est bon merci. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant mais je crois que j'avais besoin de venir vérifier par moi-même.  
- Y'a pas de mal. Il va être ravi de vous voir.  
- Vous êtes sûre ?  
- Oui ! »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Alex posa ses clés sur le meuble d'entrée, il retira son manteau et enleva ses chaussures.

« Addie ? Je suis rentré. »

Addison vint l'accueillir, il l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai eu une journée épuisante, on a perdu une patiente, le chef était de mauvaise humeur. Je suis heureux d'être enfin là, avec toi.  
- On a de la visite.  
- Oh ? Qui ?  
- Viens. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le salon. En voyant sa mère avec sa fille, il eut une un sourire attendri. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis quoi… 10 ans. C'était un réel soulagement de voir qu'elle était venue, sans rancune. Il s'approcha d'elle, une certaine gêne s'était installée mais il finit par lui faire la bise.

« Bonjour M'man.  
- Bonjour Alex… _Elle posa une main sur sa joue._ Tu as changé.  
- Je suis content de te voir ici.  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Ta femme est magnifique, ta fille est parfaite.  
- _Embarrassé, il rougit._ Merci.  
- Tu es gentil avec elle ?  
- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te revoir. Tu étais si fâché…  
- J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles d'être parti alors je n'ai pas osé revenir. »

Addison, ne voulant pas déranger les retrouvailles, reprit Lily dans ses bras et s'éloigna sur la terrasse. Elle y resta un moment. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle les vit enlacés. Elle ne put pas vraiment distinguer s'ils pleuraient, mais il semblerait que oui.

« Tu vois Lily, des fois, les hommes pleurent, mais jamais ils nous le montrent. Les filles, quand ça ne va pas bien, ça pleure. Les garçons ça boit ou alors ça crie sans raison. Ton papa a toujours été très secret, il garde tout pour lui.  
- Je garde tout pour moi ? »

Elle se retourna, Alex était visiblement arrivé sur la terrasse.

« J'expliquais à Lily, le fonctionnement des hommes.  
_- Il sourit._ Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ?  
- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! Comment ça va toi ?  
- Bien. Ça fait bizarre de revoir ma mère mais… _Il inspira._ Ça fait un bien fou !  
- _Elle lui sourit_. Tant mieux. On peut rentrer ? Sinon tu continues de parler avec ta mère et avec Lily on refait le monde. Aucun souci.  
- Tu peux venir, c'est tout bon. _Il l'embrassa tendrement._ Merci d'avoir insister pour que j'invite quelqu'un.  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Allez, rentrons fêter vos retrouvailles ! »

Et c'est un festival de questions qui les attendaient à l'intérieur. A charge de revanche… Difficile de réapprendre à se connaître en ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé les dernières années. Entre les gazouillis de Lily et la tête gênée d'Alex lorsque sa mère en disait peut-être un peu trop sur lui, Addison trouva cette soirée presque parfaite.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chap. 67**

« Tu es sûr qu'on a rien oublié ? »

Addison courait à droite et à gauche depuis quelques jours. Le mariage approchait à grands pas de dinosaures et elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir oublié l'essentiel. Elle vérifia pour la 12ème fois la liste des invités, l'emplacement des personnes à table et elle finit par noter sur une feuille tout ceux qui ne venaient pas.

Alex la taquinait. Ils étaient plus que prêts, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de s'inquiéter autant. Ils avaient prévu une adorable robe pour Lily, tout l'hôpital attendait ce jour. C'était quand même le jour de l'union de ces deux personnes sur qui… personne n'aurait parié !

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air de se détester les premiers temps. Et pour tout avouer, ils n'avaient pas que l'air. Ils se détestaient toujours au début de leur… relation… C'était plus une sorte de vengeance contre eux-mêmes. Et puis, ils y avaient pris goût. S'engueuler la journée, s'embraser le soir… Programme ardent qui avait abouti à une réflexion, ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre… Finalement.

Bien que tumultueuse, leur relation durait et ils étonnèrent tout le monde.

« Et le fleuriste ? Il va pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on lui a demandé ? »

Lâchant son crayon, Addison rempilait les milliers de feuilles devant elle. Alex confirma sa demande sans lever le nez de son livre. Rien ne semblait manquer et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle paniquait autant. Comme si elle voulait répondre à sa question silencieuse, elle ajouta.

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! »

Alex, voulant être là pour elle, se leva et vint se placer derrière elle, enlaçant ses mains avec les siennes. Addison accepta volontiers ses bras. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il embrassa son cou. Ses mains remontèrent le long de son ventre, s'immisçant sous son pull. Elle se retourna et captura ses lèvres avec tendresse.

Alex prit son temps, il l'effeuilla tout doucement. Après avoir enlevé son pull, il fit glisser sensuellement une bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il embrassa à plusieurs reprises son épaule alors que sa main frôla son bras avant de se poser sur ses hanches. Sa bouche valsait sur son corps au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombaient.

A moitié nu, il arrêta Addison alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le déshabiller entièrement. Il la souleva, telle une mariée, et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Avant de franchir la porte, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Je m'entraine pour être prêt le jour J. »

…

Un cri à réveiller les voisins s'échappa des lèvres d'Addison. Un souffle rauque dans son cou. Les mains d'Alex s'agitèrent habillement sur son corps.

Un frisson, une envie… Alex jouait doucement de son bassin contre celui d'Addie. Affection, tendresse, passion… Addison appuya délicatement mais fermement sur les fesses de son amant. Un nouveau cri. Alex en elle, enfin !

S'en suivit une danse presqu'animale magnifiquement coordonnée. Des mains qui s'enlacent. Des corps qui se cherchent. Des corps qui se trouvent. Un cri… Puis un autre. Un prénom murmuré. Une pause. Un prénom crié.

Un nouveau cri.

Un bond hors du lit.

Un regard inquiet.

Un seul prénom leur vint en tête.

« Lily ! »

Des pleurs…

Addison enfila rapidement un t-shirt, attacha ses cheveux, persuadée que ça l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits. Alex se laissa tomber sur le lit en un soupir. Il était loin le temps où ils pouvaient être tranquilles. Il en arrivait même à apprécier le mariage pour le voyage de noce qui suivait. Des jours entiers où elle ne serait qu'à lui. Sans pleurs, sans inquiétude. Rien qu'eux deux. Une page, le soleil, les bons restaurant et surtout… du temps pour eux. Comme au début.

Enfin, le peu de début qu'ils ont eu.

Addison revint assez rapidement dans la chambre. Elle se glissa près de lui, s'étendit sur le lit et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Une main sur son torse, elle faisait machinalement de petits cercles.

« J'suis désolée.  
- _Murmurant._ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
- Parce que c'est un peu galère.  
- Qu'es-ce qui est galère ?  
- Notre vie de couple. _Elle soupira._ On fait les deux un métiers prenant et on ne prend plus le temps pour nous.  
- Bientôt on aura une journée rien que pour nous, une soirée rien que pour nous et deux semaines… de nous !  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Ça va être difficile.  
- _Faisant semblant d'être vexé._ Si c'est si dur d'être seule avec moi, on peut annuler.  
- _Lui tapant gentiment le ventre._ Arrête, je me réjouis d'être seule avec toi.  
- Et alors ? Pourquoi ça va être difficile ? Lily ?  
- Lily oui. _Elle inspira_. Elle est encore si petite.  
- _Remontant la couverture sur eux._ Je comprends. »

Alex espérait qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter du voyage quand même. Ils en avaient besoin. Il avait besoin de lui parler durant des heures, pouvoir lui expliquer certaines choses qui se sont passées dans sa vie. Lui montrer ses faiblesses, lui donner toutes les cartes en mains afin qu'elle puisse l'aider le jour où…

Il l'enlaça amoureusement, caressa tendrement ses cheveux jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme.

***

Lorsqu'Alex rentra ce soir là, il trouva Addison, un peu pâle, appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, elle discutait au téléphone. Il la questionna du regard, elle leva la main pour qu'il n'essaie pas de comprendre tout de suite. Elle ne parlait pas vraiment, elle acquiesçait ou demandait plus de précision.

Il posa son manteau, enleva ses chaussures et resta à ses côtés. Un dernier acquiescement et une larme marqua sa joue d'une légère trainée noire. Addison dut se forcer pour raccrocher, elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Le téléphone continua la chute jusqu'au sol.

Un 'Au revoir' franchit ses lèvres beaucoup trop tard.

Et elle laissa Alex la soutenir. Enfouir la tête dans son cou et tout oublier. Oublier… Profiter de cet instant.

« _Inquiet._ Addie, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?  
- _Retenant un sanglot._ On annule tout.  
- De quoi ?  
- Le mariage… »

TbC…


	68. Chapter 68

**Chap. 68**

Addison resta un moment immobile, pleurant dans les bras d'Alex. Elle étouffait quelques sanglots au creux de son épaule. Alex ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi annuler le mariage ? Avait-elle perdu l'envie ou était-ce en rapport direct avec le téléphone qu'elle venait d'avoir ?

« Addie… Dis quelque chose… »

Le regard perdu, il se sentait inutile, insignifiant…

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il reprit sa respiration. Elle avait besoin de lui. Ça voulait dire… au moins tout ça !

« Je suis là… »

Il allait être là ! Qu'importe ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Elle savait qu'il était là ! Elle avait juste besoin de l'entendre avant de se lancer.

« C'est ma mère… _Elle fit une pause._ Elle vient d'être transférée au SgH. »

Alex ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Hôpital ? Amanda ? Transfert ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et Addison qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Alex, resté immobile jusque là, se détacha d'elle. Ils n'allaient rien régler en étant appuyé sur cette porte.

Il mit sa veste, attrapa au vol le manteau d'Addie et l'invita à bouger. Elle le questionna du regard, que voulait-il faire ?

« On la rejoint ! On va au Sgh !  
- Non…  
- Non ?  
- Elle n'y sera que dans une heure.  
- Il s'est passé quoi ?  
- _Baissant les yeux._ Je… Je ne sais plus.  
- _Il lui prit la main._ Addie, regarde-moi !  
- _Elle frissonna._ Al'…  
- Un accident ?  
- _Elle hocha la tête._ J'ai eu… j'ai eu son médecin au téléphone.  
- Tu sais pourquoi ils la transfèrent chez nous ?  
- _Elle renifla._ Pour avoir toutes les chances de son côté.  
- Et ton père ?  
- Il va arriver.  
- Il va bien ?  
- Il n'était pas avec elle. »

Il acquiesça, la reprit dans ses bras, attendant tout simplement qu'elle lui dise quoi faire. Il fut quand même étonné de la voir prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Surpris, il la suivit, déposant rapidement sa veste. Ils n'allaient pas partir tout de suite.

Addison répétait des gestes machinaux. Elle s'était mise en tête de prendre une douche. Presque convaincue que ça l'aiderait à prendre une décision, elle se réfugia sous l'eau. Alex, quelque peu étonné, s'appuya contre le miroir mural.

Les minutes défilèrent sans que rien ne change. Alex attendait patiemment qu'elle veuille bien sortir de la douche. Il regarda sa montre à plusieurs reprises, écoutant attentivement le simple bruit qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'elle avait besoin de lui mais rien ne vint.

« Addie ? »

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit et de la buée prit place dans toute la pièce. Chancelante, Addison se réfugia dans le peignoir qu'il lui tendait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger et puis maintenant elle était bien, juste là, dans ses bras.

« Addie… Faudrait qu'on y aille non, tu ne penses pas ?  
- _Elle haussa les épaules._ Pourquoi faire ? Je ne suis pas neurochirurgienne.  
- Elle a besoin d'un neurochirurgien ?  
- Pas d'un gynéco en tous les cas.  
- Addie..  
- Mh ?  
- Tu ne veux pas aller la voir ?  
- Tu peux y aller si tu veux toi.  
- Hey… _Il releva doucement son menton._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son biper sonna. Elle jeta un bref regard puis fixa Alex avec inquiétude.

« Tu dois y aller Addison.  
- J'ai peur…  
- Je sais… _Lui tendant la main._ Allez, viens… »

Il l'aida à s'habiller, à se préparer. Elle chipotait sur des détails qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Avant de partir, Alex prit Lily avec eux. Ce qui rendit Addison encore plus perdue qu'avant.

« _En plein milieu des escaliers, elle s'arrêta._ J'allais l'oublier…  
- De quoi ?  
- Lily… Je n'y pensais plus.  
- Tu as d'autres choses à penser.  
- Je suis une mauvaise mère…  
- Addison ! »

Elle sursauta au ton employé et inspira. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. D'une main ferme, elle s'appropria les clés de voiture et descendit les dernières marches rapidement. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et se précipita sur la première infirmière qu'elle trouva. Alex confia Lily à Bailey qui passait par là et il suivit tant bien que mal Addison.

Dans la chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec Derek qui était entrain d'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire. Comme s'ils ne connaissaient plus rien, être la famille du patient faisait oublier un certain nombre de choses.

De toutes façons, il fallait qu'il opère et vite. Addison donna son accord en espérant que Derek sera moins stressé qu'elle. Son père arriva quelques instants plus tard et comme il fallait qu'elle lui explique, elle prit son côté médecin pour éviter de craquer.

Oui elle avait eu un accident de voiture, oui elle était en opération et oui Addison avait tout contrôlé. Les examens préopératoires avaient été donnés et même si les statistiques n'étaient jamais bonnes dans ces cas là, il fallait rester confiant.

Même si l'opération se passait bien, il fallait encore qu'elle se réveille et Addison n'avait pas oublié le cap des 3 jours décisifs. Elle ferma les yeux, posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Alex et inspira. Une larme s'échappa discrètement.

Alex serra sa main dans la sienne. Déjà qu'il était plus affecté qu'il aurait pu le croire, il n'osait imaginer son état. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était qu'elle ne montrait rien. Il savait qu'elle cachait régulièrement ses faiblesses mais là elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Ils ne comptèrent pas les heures qu'ils passèrent à attendre mais dès qu'ils aperçurent Derek franchir la ligne rouge, ils les oublièrent. Scrutant d'abord son visage, il paraissait épuisé mais comme tout chirurgien qui se respecte… ça ne voulait rien dire. Puis ils attendirent un mot, une phrase qui leur permettraient de rentrer chez eux dormir.

Derek enleva instinctivement son calot et fixa à tour de rôle les personnes devant lui.

« Nous avons réussi à régulariser l'hémorragie. Madame Montgomery est actuellement en soins intensifs où nous la surveilleront toute la nuit. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, elle devrait reprendre conscience d'ici quelques heures. »

Addison acquiesça, elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir finalement.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chap. 69**

Lorsqu'Addison se réveilla, elle ne compris pas comment elle était arrivée dans cette salle de repos. Un œil à droite, un œil à gauche. Ni pourquoi il faisait jour d'ailleurs. Elle se rappelait ne pas avoir réussi à dormir sur ces bancs, ne pas avoir voulu dormir éloigné de la chambre.

Etrange.

Elle se leva difficilement, coup d'œil dans le miroir : une énorme trace d'oreiller était imprimée sur sa joue. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek épuisé. Epuisé mais avec café et croissants en main.

« Bonjour Addie. »

Bonjour ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? Elle lui sauta presque dessus, empoignant son col avec fermeté.

« Comment va ma mère ? C'est qui qui m'a emmenée là-dedans ? J'ai beaucoup dormi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as par réveillée avant ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si fatigué ? Quelle heure il est ? »

Derek lui demanda gentiment de se rasseoir, lui indiquant qu'il allait tout lui expliquer. Il lui plaça le café dans les mains avant de poursuivre.

« Ta mère s'est réveillée. _Addison tenta de se lever mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha._ Non, ne te relève pas. Elle s'est aussi rendormie. Elle a besoin de repos comme toi.  
- Comment elle va ?  
- Du mieux possible. On a fait une IRM, l'hémorragie n'est pas repartie ce qui veut dire que l'opération a été un succès.  
- _Soulagée._ Donc elle va bien.  
- Elle se remet gentiment, oui.  
- _En un seul souffle._ J'ai eu si peur…  
- Je sais…  
- On croit toujours que nos parents sont invincibles… Jusqu'à ce qui ne le soit plus… »

Derek passa une main autour de ses épaules et l'invita à se reposer sur lui. Tranquillement, à son rythme, Addison reprit conscience de la réalité. Sa mère allait guérir, elle allait pouvoir reprendre sa petite vie avec Alex et Lily… Alex ? Lily ? Elle se redressa immédiatement.

« Der' ? Tu sais où est Alex ? Et puis Lily ?  
- _Calmement._ Oui, Alex est au bloc, il travaille. Lily est à la crèche. Je crois même que c'est Bailey qui l'a hébergée pour la nuit. En parlant nuit, Alex l'a passée en tournant en rond. Je l'ai envoyé se reposer en lui promettant de m'occuper de toi.  
- Oh.  
- Il n'était pas très rassuré mais il obéit.  
- _Le prenant dans ses bras._ Merci, merci pour tout Derek…  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Tu n'étais pas obligé…  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a divorcé que tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie.  
- Der'…  
- Je serai toujours là pour toi. Pour toi… et ta famille maintenant. »

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante. Puis, encore toute chancelante, elle se leva. Accompagnée de Derek, elle alla d'abord voir Alex qui lui fit un timide coucou en pleine opération. Elle fit un détour par la crèche afin de prendre Lily dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers.

Et elle partir voir sa mère. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle était réveillée. Encore un peu groggy, elle l'accueillit chaleureusement malgré tout.

« M'man, ne me refait plus jamais ça ! _Dit-elle en un mince sourire._  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux… »

Elles s'observèrent un moment, silencieuses, puis se retournèrent vers Derek qui était resté immobile, appuyé sur le cadre de la porte.

« Derek venez par là mon sauveur. _Il s'exécuta._ Vous avez pris soin de ma fille j'espère !  
- _Léger sourire._ Bien sûr.  
- Merci ! Elle devait en avoir besoin, regardez la mine épuisée qu'elle a.  
- M'man !  
- Tu t'es regardée Addie ? C'est moi qui ais subit une opération et c'est toi qui a l'air complètement cassée !  
- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Amanda, elle était inquiète.  
- Soit… En tous les cas, elle a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es un homme bien.  
- _Addison sauta au plafond._ Maman ! N'essaie même pas de me recaser avec Derek.  
- _Innocente._ Je n'ai rien dit de tel…  
- Mh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non… Mais tu allais enchaîner par un : dommage que vous ayez divorcé, c'est beau un amour qui dure… Et puis vous auriez fait de beaux enfants.  
- _Rigolant._ Tu exagères. Mais ce n'est pas totalement faux. Et puis j'aime bien le nouvel homme de ta vie aussi. Mais Derek… Derek je le connais depuis longtemps.  
- _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._ Arrête-toi là. Je crois qu'on a compris. Ravie de voir que tu vas mieux. Je vais retrouver l'autre homme de ma vie. Tu peux rester avec Derek mais ne le drague pas trop, il est marié à Meredith maintenant.  
- Oh Derek ! Vous vous êtes remarié ? »

Voilà qui allait lancer la conversation de manière un peu plus explosive. Addison sortit discrètement de la pièce puis partit à la recherche d'Alex. Elle le trouva, au milieu d'un couloir, il était, lui aussi, parti à sa recherche. Elle l'enlaça, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et ils ne bougèrent plus.

« Ça va ?  
- Mieux.  
- J'ai parlé au chef, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler aujourd'hui.  
- Je vais m'ennuyer…  
- Prends Lily avec toi, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer.  
- Et toi ?  
- Je m'occupe de repousser le mariage.  
- _Son visage s'assombrit._ Ok.  
- Hey… On se marie juste plus tard. Pour que ta mère soit là.  
- Je sais…  
- Mais ?  
- Encore quelque chose que j'ai raté… »

Sans réfléchir, Alex l'entraina dans un coin un peu plus discret. Il inspira une bonne fois pour toute.

« Ecoute-moi Addie. Entre nous deux, c'est moi qui ais raté beaucoup de chose.  
- Ne dis-pas de bêtise.  
- Tu ne sais pas grand chose de mon enfance. Tu… Tu as réussi tes études. Tu as des parents géniaux. Tu as une famille unie. Tu as peut-être divorcé et alors ? Tu as toujours un très bon contact avec ton ancien mari. Tu… Tu gardes un bon contact avec tout le monde. On t'apprécie, on te respecte.  
- Je…  
- Tu veux savoir ma vie à moi ? J'ai eu un père, enfin, un géniteur. Parce que à pars boire et frapper ma mère, il ne faisait pas grand chose.  
- Al'.  
- Ne dis pas que t'es désolée. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. J'ai pris soin de ma mère. Elle a fait des tentatives de suicides, elle passait des journées entières à ne rien faire, assise dans un coin. Alors, alors quand je suis devenu assez fort, j'ai chassé mon père. Je l'ai frappé, aussi fort que j'ai pu. J'ai tenté d'évacuer ma haine mais ça n'a pas suffit. Je ne pouvais rester dans cette maison pleine de mauvais souvenir. Il fallait que je change de vie. Pour mes études, j'ai pris volontairement une école loin de chez moi et je suis parti. J'ai regretté pendant longtemps, je n'avais pas laissé d'adresse à ma mère et elle n'avait aucun moyen de me contacter. Et plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que c'était trop tard pour lui parler. Qu'elle ne voudrait plus de moi.  
- Et ?  
- Et grâce à toi… Je l'ai recontactée… Grâce à toi j'ai l'impression d'avoir créé quelque chose. D'avoir un petit monde à moi. Mais… Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai peur de tourner comme mon père. On dit que, souvent, les enfants deviennent pareils.  
- Tu n'es pas lui Alex.  
- Je sais… Mais tu dois me promettre que… Si ça m'arrive, même qu'une seule fois, tu partiras.  
- De quoi ?  
- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. J'ai peur…  
- _Elle lui prit la main, se voulant réconfortante._ Quand on s'énerve et que tu n'es vraiment pas d'accord avec mon attitude… Tu m'embrasses. Tu m'embrasses et tu pars. Comme pour me montrer que, même si tu as une furieuse envie de me bâillonner, tu es toujours toi et je suis toujours moi.  
- Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?  
- Oui. T'es adorable ! Tu es toujours là pour moi, tu es un père attentionné. Je t'imagine très bien, dans quelques années, observer le copain de Lily et lui faire passer un interrogatoire poussé.  
- _Il sourit._ Ben tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Alors on repousse le mariage mais tu ne vas pas y échapper. Je t'épouse ! »

Elle l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement. Voilà au moins quelque chose qu'elle savait faire ! Et bien !


	70. Chapter 70

**Chap. 70**

« Al' ! Je redescends, j'ai encore oublié le pain !  
- Ne bouge pas ! J'y ai pensé !  
- _Coupée dans son élan._ Oh.  
- Oui, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître !  
- Super, t'es un ange. T'es rentré il y a longtemps ?

- Non, je viens d'arriver. Ça c'est bien passé ton opération cet aprèm ?  
- Yep ! Maman et bébé sains et saufs.  
- Tu es mon héro ! »

Alex l'embrassa tendrement. Il faut dire que, depuis quelques temps, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de passer des soirées ensembles, si ce n'est au bloc.

« Puisque tu as le pain, je vais aller chercher le courrier et après on se fait une soirée film-canapé.  
- Le pack film-canapé-câlin ? Rien que nous deux ?  
- Lily est presque couchée… A moins que tu veuilles inviter des voisins pompiers sexy.  
- _Il rigola._ Non, merci. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir proposé.  
- Mais, de rien mon chéri ! »

Elle lui sourit, attrapa les clés et partit en direction de la boîte aux lettres. Direction qu'elle emprunta dans l'autre sens d'une vitesse impressionnante. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup, sauta sur Alex et tenta de lui parler tout en agitant un carton non-identifié devant ses yeux.

« Exprime-toi Addison.. Ou alors laisse-moi lire. »

A bout de souffle, les escaliers : plus de son âge, elle lui laissa le carton en main et jeta le reste du courrier négligemment sur la table. Alex prit le temps de lire attentivement chaque mot. Plus il lisait, plus il était bluffé, épaté, halluciné, étonné. Bref. Choqué !

« C'est…  
- Oui…  
- Qui…  
- Tout à fait.  
- Dans 10 jours.  
- On a lu pareil !  
- Il est fou !  
- A qui le dis-tu ?  
- J'ai beau le relire dix fois. Ce sont bien nos noms là ?  
- Tu es bien Alex et je crois que je m'appelle toujours Addison.  
- Je ne pensais jamais dire ça… Mais j'aime ton ex-mari ! »

Addie rigola. Il la prit dans ses bras, la fit tournoyer sur elle-même et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils n'avaient eu le temps de rien… Alors Derek s'en était chargé personnellement.

Un post-it s'échappa de l'enveloppe. Voilà quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu.

'_En espérant que ça vous plaise… Un jour, j'ai promis à Addison que je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ce sens que je le voyais à l'époque mais voilà… Je fais confiance à Alex pour perpétuer ma promesse. Luv' Derek.'_

Addison jeta un regard inquiet à Alex.

« Il est chou hein ? Il te fait confiance.

- Chou.. J'irai pas jusque là... Mais il est gentil ! Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as épousé !  
- Et maintenant, c'est toi que je vais épouser.  
- Dans 10 jours !  
- Wow… Et tout ça grâce à Derek.  
- Ça a dû lui prendre un temps fou !  
- Surtout que… le connaissant… il n'a pas dû nous envoyer l'invitation avant d'avoir eu la confirmation que nos invités venaient.  
- Il a choisis le même endroit… Il a réussi à trouver une place.  
- Tu sais, je pourrais très bien me marier demain finalement.  
- Moi aussi ! On n'a peut-être pas eu le temps, ou le courage, de tout recommencer. Mais de me dire qu'on va enfin se marier. Je ne sais pas… ça me semble logique.  
- Addison Karev. La classe.  
- Tu ne veux pas garder tous tes noms ?  
- Mon dictionnaire accroché à mon prénom tu veux dire ?  
- Quelque chose qui ressemble à ça.  
- Ben… Addison Forbes-Montgomery-Karev… Ça fait un peu long. Surtout si on ajoute un docteur devant.  
- _Il rigola_. Un poil.  
- Et puis… Au diable ces noms de familles qui crient que je suis riche.  
- Tu veux devenir madame tout le monde ?  
- Pas vraiment. Niveau boulot, je vais juste rajouter ton nom. Sinon ma renommée risque de retomber. Pas à cause de ton nom mais parce que les gens me connaissent sous Montgomery.  
- _Il réfléchit._ Montgomery-Karev.  
- C'est toujours plus court que Montgomery-Shepherd.  
- Sinon je peux prendre ton nom. Ça fait classe.  
- _Elle rigola._ Alex Montgomery.  
- _Il sourit._ Exactement.  
- Non ! Je veux porter ton nom.  
- _Tout fier._ Tu es sûre ?  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre ! »

S'en perdre plus de temps, ils téléphonèrent à Derek pour le remercier. Derek était fier que sa surprise ait eu le succès attendu. Il prit le temps de tout leur expliquer. Il leur raconta que l'idée lui était venue tout à fait par hasard et que Meredith l'avait bien aidé dans sa tâche.

Organiser un mariage. Rien que dans le fond, ce n'est pas simple. Alors même si on laisse de côté le fait que ça ne soit pas son propre mariage, le fait de le faire en cachette était un défi en soit. Mais il avait réussi à garder le secret jusqu'à la fin et il se réjouissait à présent d'être le jour J.

Dix jours, c'était long et court à la fois. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à apprécier, comme il se doit, la boule qui venait de se former… Juste là… Sous le nombril. Là où Alex avait posé ses lèvres. Là où avait grandi la plus merveilleuse des vies.

Le reste de la pièce disparu et les futurs mariés continuèrent leur soirée comme prévu… En oubliant volontairement le dîner… Et le film… Plus qu'enchanté de devoir faire leur propre remake d'un de ces films où tout finit bien.

Au loin, dans une maison fraichement construite… Si on s'approche assez suffisamment de la fenêtre… On peut deviner un couple tendrement enlacé dans une baignoire… Un peu de mousse… et des rires. Les sujets de conversations divergent mais quelques uns retiennent leur attention. Une histoire de chambre où les enfants pourraient jouer…

D'ailleurs… Il n'y a jamais de fin dans les contes de fées… Si ça se trouve, le prince charmant, il ronfle !

Tbc…


	71. Chapter 71

**Chap. 71**

Et on inspire… On expire…

« Arrête de tourner en rond ! »

Derek stoppa Addison en la prenant par les épaules. Ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle ne disait plus rien, passant du canapé à la table… de la table au canapé… du canapé à… Elle s'arrêta net, fixant Derek avec inquiétude.

« Tu te rappelle de notre mariage ?  
- Yep ! Tu étais aussi stressée que ça ?  
- Pire !  
- _Se passant une main dans les cheveux._ Ouhla…  
- Avec toi… Avec toi j'avais peur que tout foire. Que ce qui était censé être le plus beau jour de notre vie tourne aux cauchemars.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Et là, j'ai peur qu'Alex n'ait pas son plus beau jour de sa vie.  
- Pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas ?  
- Une inondation, le prêtre malade, il se casse une jambe.  
- _Il hocha la tête par dépit._ J'ai tout préparé, fais moi confiance, tout ira bien.  
- _Outrée._ Mais je te fais confiance !  
- Alors pourquoi tu tournes en rond ?  
- Et s'il ne venait pas ?  
- Il est déjà là.  
- Comment tu sais ?  
- Avec Mer', on communique.  
- Par talkie walkie ?  
- Non par signaux de fumée.  
- Han !  
- _Il rigola._ Par sms.  
- D'accord.  
- Alors je te confirme qu'Alex est là. Les gens s'installent dans la salle. D'ici dix minutes, on va pouvoir y aller.  
- Dix minutes. _Ça lui paraissait étrangement long._  
- _Voulant changer de sujet._ Tu vas prendre son nom alors ?  
- Oui ! Lily porte déjà le sien. Autant prouver à tout le monde qu'on s'aime.  
- Alors pourquoi tu stresses ?  
- Ben… J'espère ne pas me planter cette fois-ci.  
- _Ironique._ C'est très gentil pour moi ça.  
- Non… Mais… J'aimerais éviter de divorcer… Encore.  
- Tu penses que ça aurait été différent si on n'avait eu un enfant ?  
- Je pense oui.  
- Tu n'aurais pas couché avec Mark ?  
- _Un léger blanc de réflexion avant de reprendre._ Ça ce n'est pas sûr… J'ai couché avec toi en étant enceinte.  
- Les circonstances étaient différentes.  
- Oui, mais Alex était là, pour moi. On ne s'était pas disputé et il avait accepté ma grossesse.  
- Alors pourquoi tu as couché avec moi ?  
- Bonne question. _Elle rigola._ Parce que tu es, et tu resteras mon premier mari.  
- _Il sourit._ Ton premier mari. Ça fait très mante religieuse.  
- Exactement, vérifie ta tête en partant.  
- Parfait ! je vois que tu vas mieux ! On va pouvoir y aller.  
- C'est toi qui m'accompagne à l'autel ?  
- Oui ! C'est moi qui te donne à Alex.  
- _Elle sourit._ Ça me va.  
- Alors prend mon bras, mon corps suivra ! Signal reçu. On doit y aller.  
- Ok ! »

Et on inspire… On expire… Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se préparait mentalement à devoir subir un massage cardiaque avant la fin de la cérémonie. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Derek et marcha gracieusement à ses côtés.

Les portes s'ouvrirent… Elle retint son souffle. Ils étaient tous là. Elle était LA personne que tout le monde regardait et, elle avait beau avoir déjà vécu ça, c'était toujours autant impressionnant.

La musique, les soupirs d'étonnement s'élevant de l'audience, le moment où elle se retrouva face à son futur mari… Et ce cœur qui semblait vouloir battre un quelconque record. Sans oublier Alex, incroyablement sexy, en costume.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire et leurs mains s'enlacèrent. Le discours importait peu. Ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre, vérifiant de temps à autre que leur fille ne soit pas loin.

Puis vint le moment d'échanger leurs vœux. Petits mot placé dans le décolleté, ce qui fit sourire la foule, et Addison commença.

« Alex… Je ne pourrais mentir en disant que tu es le seul homme qui m'a fait rêver. Je ne peux te dire toutes ses belles choses qui se disent lors d'un mariage. La normalité n'est plus mon fort depuis longtemps déjà. Mais tu as su guérir cette blessure au fond de moi, tu as eu la patience de ne pas vouloir tout régler en un clin d'œil… Ce n'est pas les épreuves qu'on a surmontées qui me font être sûre aujourd'hui… Oui ! Tu as changé ma vie, oui tu m'as fait un enfant… Mais tout ça… Pour rien au monde, je ne l'imagine avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Au diable les larmes versées, elles sont les seules qui en valaient la peine. Là, je devrais clôturer en disant que je t'aime mais tu le sais déjà. A mon regard rempli de larmes, à mes mains tremblantes et au sourire gêné que tu ne connais que trop bien. Quelqu'un a dit : L'amour, c'est quand on rencontre quelqu'un qui vous donne de vos nouvelles…. A toi de me dire si je veux t'épouser… »

Alex serra sa main et murmura un faible

« Oui… Tu veux m'épouser… »

Comment pouvait-il enchaîner là-dessus ?

« Addie… J'avais préparé tout un texte qui pourrait sembler dérisoire après le tien… Je vais juste… Je vais juste te dire toutes les choses qu'on dit lors d'un mariage. Tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai eu envie de fonder une famille, la seule qui a su me dompter sans le vouloir, la seule qui m'a donné la force d'aimer. J'ai ce cœur qui bat tellement vite et cette sensation de me perdre, de vouloir poser mes lèvres au creux de ton cou et ne plus me détacher. Sentir ton odeur, écouter ton souffle. Tu m'as envouté. Je ne sais pas comment, je n'ai rien vu venir… Mais je t'en prie… Ne perds pas la lotion et laisse-moi dans cet état indéfiniment… Epouse-moi… Epouse-moi et laisse-moi me noyer dans ce bonheur agréablement infligé… »

Rien… Plus rien à ajouter. Ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux avant de s'embrasser sans attendre la bénédiction du maître de cérémonie. La salle se leva pour applaudir. Les bagues s'échangèrent discrètement. Il était difficile de leur demander d'arrêter de se dévorer du regard. Difficile de ne pas tomber sous le charme de ce couple qui a su se trouver malgré les différences.

TbC…


	72. Chapter 72

**Chap. 72**

Les yeux fermés, Addison profitait de la douce caresse qui parcourait son visage… Comme un objet fragile qu'on n'osait toucher, Alex effleurait Addison du bout des doigts. Les sous-vêtements épousaient parfaitement son corps.

Lui, vêtu d'un boxer noir. Elle, d'un ensemble crème en dentelle. Ils se redécouvraient peu à peu.

Le jour commençait à se lever, ils avaient dansé toute la nuit et bien que la fatigue soit présente, aucun des deux ne voulaient dormir. Comme s'ils profitaient chaque seconde de cette soirée qui se terminaient malgré eux.

Addison chatouillait le creux de son poignet puis frôla délicatement chacun de ses doigts. Elle compara, en un sourire, leurs alliances et l'embrassa. D'une infinie douceur, elle blottit son corps contre le sien. Ne cessant de s'embrasser, ils roulèrent sur eux-mêmes.

Alex quitta ses lèvres et embrassa longuement son cou. Il déplaça légèrement ses cheveux alors qu'elle inclinait inconsciemment la tête, lui laissant libre accès. Sa bouche descendit de quelques millimètres… Epaule, clavicule, il la couvrait de doux baisers. Il fit le contour de son soutien-gorge du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna.

« Je pourrais te contempler durant des heures… »

Elle lui sourit, il pouvait continuer à la contempler, elle adorait ça.

Ses mains dessinèrent sa taille, les courbes de ses hanches. Il détacha lentement ses bas, l'un après l'autre, et remonta vers elle, laissant un genou entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, aspirant ses lèvres.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, admirant ce reflet bleu-vert étincelant et lui vola un autre baiser. Elle l'observait jouer admirablement avec ses envies. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs langues jouèrent entre elles.

Son soutien-gorge tomba.

Un rayon de soleil s'échappa des rideaux et éclaira le corps de sa bien-aimée. Alex marqua à nouveau une pause, lui souriant avant de câliner sa poitrine. Il la sentit durcir sous ses caresses alors qu'il embrassait amoureusement son ventre.

Il prenait son temps. Il prenait son temps et Addison ronronnait presque. Pause tendresse, il se coucha sur elle, déposant de multiples baisers, si minutieusement choisis, à la lisière de son cou. Sa main remonta le long de ses cuisses et passèrent sous son string.

Elle murmura son prénom et se cambra légèrement. Elle glissa ses mains sur son dos, voulant que chaque parcelle de son corps touche le sien.

Les oiseaux commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Ses mains caressèrent, à présent, fermement les fesses d'Alex. Elle pouvait rester des heures, enlacées comme cela… Leurs mains vagabondèrent sur le corps de l'autre, leur arrachant gémissements et grognements encourageants.

Entièrement nus, ils s'observèrent longuement. Ils n'avaient que rarement pris le temps d'être juste eux… Alors ils profitaient… Ils profitaient, se moquant des bruits qui s'entendaient ça-et-là. Addison remonta légèrement ses jambes et il la fit sienne.

Avec douceur, tendresse et passion, il se déhancha, guidé par leur envie. De temps à autre, Addison prenait le relai. Il pouvait alors caresser son corps avec volupté, admirant ses cheveux retomber gracieusement sur ses épaules. Quelques fois, une mèche venait à frôler son torse, le chatouillant agréablement.

Ils ne se quittèrent que rarement du regard, plongé dans leur univers, le temps ne semblait passer.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, épuisés, on pouvait entendre les enfants jouer dans la cours.

Ils se dirigèrent à la salle de bain, décidant de ne pas dormir, des personnes devaient les attendre. Ils prirent leur douche, se savonnant amoureusement l'un l'autre. Puis, Addison se vêtit d'une robe vaporeuse, mit une légère touche de maquillage et laissa ses cheveux détachés.

Alex mit un pantalon trois-quarts, un t-shirt blanc, un peu de parfum et tendit la main à sa femme. Ils échangèrent un regard, un baiser et leurs mains s'enlacèrent. Addison tourna nerveusement le bracelet ornant son poignet et ouvrit la porte.

Une odeur de pain grillé parfumait les couloirs. Un coup d'œil entendu, un sourire et un ventre qui gargouille. Addison rigola.

« Tu as faim ?  
- L'amour ça creuse !  
- Embrasse-moi !  
- Encore ?  
- Toujours. »

Alex la souleva, plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses et l'embrassa. Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, il la fit tournoyer.

« Prêt à retrouver tout le monde ?  
- Prêt !  
- Alex ?  
- Addison ? »

Elle murmura un 'je t'aime' du bout des lèvres. Il répondit en un sourire avant de l'entrainer dehors.

Une grande table avait été dressée et à peine arrivés, ils furent accueillit par un nuage de pétales blanches. Et par Lily. Elle marchait à présent, maladroitement, mais assez pour s'agripper aux jambes d'Addison.

Contente de la retrouver, Addison s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de jouer avec elle. Elle la fit rire, s'amusant à faire semblant de la relâcher pour la rattraper quelques centimètres plus bas. Lily arrivait à présent à articuler quelques mots comprenant peu de syllabes et les parents gagatisaient dès qu'elle arrivait à faire un son en plus.

Derek arriva, tout sourire.

« Ah ben vous avez l'air complètement mort ! Avec ce sourire en coin, vous êtes sûrement morts d'une mort heureuse mais quand même.  
- _Addison sourit._ On est complètement mort. _Se racla la gorge pour tenter de dissimuler cette voix cassée._ On n'a pas dormi.  
- _Ils échangèrent un regard_. Oh… Je vois. Tu aimerais que je te garde Lily ce soir ?  
- _Elle haussa les épaules._ Ça ne va pas ? Non. On va profiter de l'avoir avec nous avant de partir en voyage.  
- Ok. Dites-moi… Puisque je suis gentil, que j'ai organisé tout le mariage et que je suis d'accord de garder Lily…  
- _Elle rigola._Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ?  
- Un scoop !  
- Un scoop ?  
- Vous avez essayé de faire un deuxième hier soir hein ? Dites, dites, dites ?  
- _Elle leva un sourcil._ Tu veux un scoop ?  
- Oui !  
- Déjà c'était ce matin vu l'heure à laquelle on a finit hier soir… Et puis…. Non ! Pas de deuxième de prévu pour l'instant.  
- Ah mince ! J'ai perdu mon pari.  
- _Amusée._ Un pari ? Avec qui ?  
- Avec Bailey ! Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle ! »

Ils rigolèrent. Derek et ses envies d'enfants. Depuis que Cristina avait lancé des paris sur quand Meredith serait enceinte, il essayait de faire pareil, pour se venger, mais ça ne fonctionnait définitivement pas.

Tbc.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chap. 73**

« T'es prête ?  
- Mouiii  
- A trois tu souffles ! 1… 2… 3… »

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la salle et Lily se sentit toute fière. Cheveux roux flamboyant, yeux verts brillants, elle aimait s'attirer l'attention des grands. D'une manière très sûre d'elle, elle surveillait ses parents. Un peu jalouse, elle appelait toujours sa mère lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'elle était trop loin.

« Maman !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?  
- Y'a tonton Derek qui m'embête !  
- Chatouille-le ! »

Addison la regarda prendre un air vengeur et poser ses petites mains sur Derek. Il allait s'en occuper un moment. Elle retourna à la cuisine, s'éloigner un peu de tous ses cris. Fêter un anniversaire, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Mais organiser des activités pour des enfants pleins de vie… Encore moins.

Heureusement, la journée se finissait peu à peu, les parents venaient reprendre leur enfant. Derek fut, comme d'habitude, le dernier à partir.

« Je file, y a Mer' qui va bientôt finir et elle va vouloir voir…  
- _Le coupant._ Derek junior.  
- Exact ! Mais arrête de l'appeler Derek junior.  
- Tu appelles bien Lily, Addie junior.  
- Elle a tes cheveux, elle a tes yeux…  
- IL a tes cheveux, IL a tes yeux.  
- On pourra les marier.  
- _Elle rigola._ Tout à fait. Je vais aller de ce fait lui dire qu'on lui a trouvé un mari.  
- Et puis 2 ans d'écart, c'est rien.  
- Rien du tout. _Elle sourit._ Allez file ! Ne fais pas attendre Mme Shepherd bis.  
- Bis… _Il rigola._ Passe une bonne fin de journée Addie !  
- De même ! »

Elle referma la porte d'entrée. Quatre ans… Sa puce avait quatre ans. Le temps filait vite et elle s'en rendait encore plus compte à présent. Ses premiers pas… Ses premiers mots… Ses premières bêtises aussi. Elle sourit tendrement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre.

Alex arriva avec Lily dans ses bras.

« Lil' veut sortir. Ça te tente un petit tour ?  
- Oui bien sûr ! Je prends mon manteau et on y va ! »

Main dans la main, Addison et Alex regardaient leur fille courir devant. Le temps était agréable et de voir tant de gaieté les rendait sereins.

« Papa ! Papaaaaa ! »

Alex fit un clin d'œil à Addison et courra jusqu'à Lily. Il la souleva dans les airs rien que pour l'entendre rire et la reposa.

« Dis P'pa ? Pourquoi quand on frappe les feuilles, elles volent ?  
- Parce qu'elles sont légères.  
- Moi aussi j'suis légère et je vole pas.  
- Si ! Quand on fait l'avion, tu voles.  
- Oui mais sinon je vole pas. Pourquoi ?  
- _Il frotta son nez contre le sien._ Parce que t'es lourde, très lourde.  
- Même pas vrai. J'suis pas plus lourde que maman.  
- _Addison toussa._ Fais attention à ce que tu réponds chéri.  
- _Lily reprenant en chœur._ Oui. Fais attention papa. _Puis tout bas à son oreille._ Si maman elle est méchante avec toi, moi je te défends.  
- Elle n'est jamais méchante avec moi.  
- Des fois elle parle fort.  
- Tu vois, des fois je te gronde.  
- Oui.  
- Tu me trouves méchant quand je te gronde ?  
- Oui. Mais t'es toujours mon papa adoré !  
- Ben des fois, maman me gronde mais ça reste toujours ma chérie.  
- Maman c'est ton amoureuse pour la vie ?  
- Pour la vie.  
- _Elle fit mine de réfléchir._ Ok. Et les feuilles c'est plus léger que le vent ?  
- Non. _Il la prit par la main._ Viens, on marche un peu.  
- Le vent il a beaucoup de force alors.  
- Oui, le vent peut avoir beaucoup de force.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi le vent peut avoir de la force ?  
- Oui…  
- Euh… Parce qu'il s'est entrainé.  
- _Admirative._ Whoa. Comme toi ?  
- Comme moi.  
- T'es plus fort que le vent ?  
- _Il rigola._ Non.  
- Pourquoi l'eau elle descend toujours ?  
- Parce qu'elle suit le chemin.  
- Mais nous quand on suit l'eau, des fois on doit monter. »

Il la regarda, fronçant un sourcil. Elle avait de ces questions des fois. Il se demandait où est-ce qu'elle allait les chercher. Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment, découvrant quelques fois des nouveaux endroits de cette ville.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment marché auparavant mais Lily réclamait beaucoup de sorties et ils y avaient pris goût.

Addison se posa sur un banc, son cœur s'emballa. Elle n'avait pas oublié…

Alex répondait à la millième question de Lily lorsqu'il entendit parler d'une toute petite voix inquiète avant de la voir partir dans l'autre sens.

« Pourquoi maman elle est toute triste ? »

Il se retourna et vit Addison toute blanche, s'appuyant difficilement au banc. Il se précipita à ses côtés, prenant Lily avec lui.

« Addie… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je me sens bizarre. »

Il prit son pouls, un réflexe qui l'inquiéta vu la rapidité des battements.

« Tu es très pâle, allonge-toi un moment.  
- _Plus agressive qu'elle ne le voulait._ Non !  
- Maman, t'as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je souffle dessus ?  
- Viens dans mes bras ma puce… »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, serrant Lily contre elle. Reprendre contrôle de la situation, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire.

Alex, un peu perdu, attendit quelques instants avant de lui parler.

« Tu te sens comment ?  
- Je crois que j'ai eu un vertige.  
- Sans raison ?  
- Je ne sais pas… _Elle savait très bien pourtant mais à de là lui dire._  
- T'es peut-être enceinte ?  
- Alex ! Depuis quand tu fais de la petite médecine de quartier ?  
- Je prenais juste l'issue la plus joyeuse.  
- _Elle sourit faiblement._ Al'…  
- _Gêné._ Ben quoi ?  
- On en a jamais parlé… Tu veux un deuxième enfant ?  
- _Lily, sautant sur place, manquant d'assommer Addison._ Un bébé dans ton ventre maman ?  
- Non ma chérie, maman n'a pas de bébé dans son ventre.  
- Tata Meredith avait et après pouf ! Il est sorti.  
- Exact.  
- Et puis tonton Derek a dit qu'elle allait encore en avoir un.  
- Hé oui, tata Meredith attend un bébé.  
- Et pourquoi pas toi maman ?  
- Tu veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?  
- Non. J'veux un petit frère.  
- _Elle rigola._ Carrément. Tu choisis.  
- Comme pour les poupées, si je veux un garçon, tu me prends un garçon.  
- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.  
- Allez maman. Va mettre un bébé dans ton ventre. Avec papa on est d'accord. »

Addison se leva, prit Lily par la main et lança un coup d'œil à Alex. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait une fois Lily couchée. Il approuva, légèrement inquiet mais ne fit aucun commentaire.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chap. 74**

Ils pensaient que Lily était endormie depuis longtemps lorsqu'une petite tête rousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu ne dors pas Lil' ?  
- _Elle hocha négativement la tête_. Pourquoi maman elle pleure ?  
- _Alex tapota à côté de lui._ Viens sur le lit. Je t'explique.  
- _Elle ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre Addison._ Comme ça, on est deux à consoler maman.  
- _Addie renifla._ Merci ma puce.  
- Aime pas quand tu pleures.  
- T'es chou.  
- _Lily se retourna vers Alex._ Alors ? Pourquoi maman elle pleure ?  
- _Il hésita un instant. Comment le formuler ?_ Elle a des mauvais souvenirs qui lui reviennent en tête.  
- Comme des cauchemars ?  
- Pas vraiment. Tu vois, toi t'es tombée l'autre jour….  
- _Attentive._ Ça fait mal ?  
- Tu as hésité à refaire de la balançoire.  
- Oui. Maman aussi est tombée ?  
- Maman a eu mal.  
- Comme moi ?  
- En plus fort.  
- Oh. _Inquiète._ Et elle a toujours mal ?  
- Elle se rappelle avoir eu très mal.  
- _Elle prit un air sérieux._ On peut lui faire oublier ?  
- C'est grâce à nous qu'elle avait réussi à oublier.  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait.  
- A ce moment là, tu étais dans son ventre.  
- _Ebahie._ Wouah ! Ça fait il y a très très longtemps alors. _Fière._ Parce que je suis grande !  
- _Il sourit._ Et tu vas encore grandir !  
- Ben oui ! C'est sûr ! J'suis pas 'core un' adulte.  
- Exactement. Pour l'instant tu es une enfant.  
- Pas vrai ! Tonton Derek il dit que j'suis une mini-m'man. Et Maman, elle est GRANDE ! Alors je suis une mini-grande.  
- Bon mini-grande. Au lit ?  
- Ok. Mais c'est maman qui me couche ! »

Addison acquiesça en un sourire et emmena Lily dans sa chambre. Lily réclama une histoire, qu'elle eut et puis un 'pingouin time'. Ça consistait à se serrer fort fort fort dans les bras, à ne plus bouger et à se faire un gros bisou sonore sur la joue.

Addison se détacha progressivement lorsque Lily revint se blottir tout contre elle.

« A va mieux maman ?  
- _Elle sourit._ Tout va mieux.  
- Mon câlin y guéri ? Comme le tien ?  
- Ton câlin il est encore mieux que le mien !  
- _Enthousiaste._ Chouette ! B'nuit maman chérie !  
- Bonne nuit ma puce. Dors bien. »

Elle éteignit la lumière un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle rejoignit Alex dans la chambre. Il la reprit dans ses bras avant de demander.

« Comment tu te sens ?  
- Mieux.  
- Sûr ?  
- _Elle hésita._ Je crois que c'est bon. »

Il n'insista pas. Elle semblait, en effet, aller mieux. Il avait appris à la connaître. Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, il savait maintenant rapidement s'il fallait insister ou non. Et là, il ne fallait pas. A quoi bon faire de la nostalgie négative lorsqu'on ne peut plus rien changer ?

Le lendemain matin, Addison partit très tôt à l'hôpital. Elle avait les pré-visites à faire avec les nouveaux internes.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lily courut dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle fut déçue de ne voir qu'Alex.

« Papa ! Papa ! Papa !  
- _Ouvrant un œil, se demandant si ce n'était pas mieux de faire semblant de dormir._ Je suis là. Dis-moi.  
- _Elle sautait sur le lit, en pleine forme._ Elle est où maman ?  
- Au travail.  
- Oh ! Ben alors comment je lui fais mon câlin guérisseur ?  
- Tu peux le faire à moi, je le lui transmettrai.  
- Ok ! »

Elle le serra, dans ses petits bras, aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle sautilla un peu partout dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Alex se lève.

Encore un peu dans les choux, il se laissa guider par cette main qi semblait absolument vouloir lui montrer quelque chose.

En effet, elle l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine où elle prit place à table.

« Voilà Papa ! Mes céréales ! Faim !  
- Lily, t'aurais pu attendre 15 minutes non ?  
- Non ! Après y a mamie qui vient me chercher et j'ai pas encore fini son dessin ! _Elle mima Addison_. Moi aussi je travaille figure-toi !  
- _Il sourit._ Oh ben alors ? Toi aussi tu es débordée ? Je vais faire quoi moi si les deux femmes de ma vie sont occupées ? Je vais être triste.  
- Oh non papa. Je trouvais que la phrase à maman te faisait toujours faire ce qu'elle te demandait… Alors pourquoi pas avec moi.  
- Lily… _Désespéré._ T'es une vraie fille !  
- _Fière._ Je fais tout comme maman.  
- Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu mettais ses bottes.  
- _Plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, démasquée._ Tu as vu ? Tu dis pas à maman, hein, p'pa ? Tu lui dis pas…  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Pitiéeee ! Je serai gentille avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
- Tu dis ça maintenant.  
- Je JURE !  
- _Il rigola_. Je ne dis rien à une condition.  
- _Elle reprit son air sérieux._ Vas-y, donne-moi ta condition que je rigole.  
- _Il leva les yeux au ciel._ Tu vas arrêter de copier Addie ?  
- Non ! C'est rigolo. Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
- Hum. Tu arrives à me copier, moi ?  
- _Elle se concentra un petit moment._ Ok. _Elle gonfla le torse._ Non mais attends ! Imagine un seul instant que je ne sois pas là. Tu ferais quoi ?  
- _Amusé._ Pas mal.  
- J'ai plus mieux bien.  
- Je te regarde.  
- _Elle prit un air énervé._ Non ! Allez ! Passe-moi la télécommande ! Addie ! La télécommande ! Je ne regarderai pas ENCORE ce feuilleton !  
- _Il rigola et la prit dans ses bras._ T'es folle ma princesse ! »

Elle rigola avec lui un moment et la routine journalière commença. Alex arriva à l'hôpital d'excellente humeur, il croisa Addison, accompagnée de Lexie et de sa troupe d'interne. Il lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Elle resta un moment immobile, choquée et un peu gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit de tendresse devant les internes.

« C'était le câlin de Lily ! » Dit-il en repartant.

Elle sourit, attendrie, avant de reprendre son rôle de Satan.

« Bon ! Je disais… Qui n'a pas pensé à avertir le Dr Grey-Sloan lorsque… Quoi ?  
- _Un jeune interne murmura assez fort._ Si on ne s'appelle pas Lily, on peut quand même vous faire un câlin ?  
_Elle leva les yeux au ciel._  
- On savait déjà que vous pouviez être gentille Dr Montgomery. Ne vous inquiétez pas. On a toujours aussi peur.  
- _Elle rigola._ Alors ça. Vous avez intérêt ! »

Tbc…


	75. Fin

**Chap. 75**

Quelques rumeurs circulent depuis quelques temps au SgH…

Depuis toute petite, je traîne dans cet hôpital et j'observe.

Avant toute chose, il me faut préciser les changements qu'il y a eu ces dernières années. Oh non, la vie amoureuse du Seattle Grace Hospital n'a jamais été de tout repos. Et c'est bien la seule chose qui n'a pas changé.

Par quoi commencer ? Par le plus surprenant ? Non. Par le plus bizarre peut-être ?

Il y a quelque temps, une blonde dénommée Izzie Stevens avait définitivement perdu la tête. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle s'est enfuie tard dans la nuit en riant… Toute seule. Elle semblait parler à quelqu'un que jamais personne ne vit. Une légende urbaine dit qu'elle serait suivie en permanence par un fiancé mort depuis longtemps. Je ne préfère rien savoir, cette histoire m'effraie. Mystère et boule de gomme.

Il y en a plusieurs que je ne connais pas très bien. Comme Georges O'Malley. Si je ne me trompe pas, il est parti il y a plusieurs années déjà, rejoindre un autre chirurgien avec qui il s'entendait bien mais je ne me rappelle plus de son nom.

D'ailleurs il était marié à Callie. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à rassembler toute cette histoire. Toujours très patiente mais malheureuse en amour. Elle ne m'a jamais rien confié sur son passé. Elle m'a juste dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je tombe amoureuse d'un chirurgien. Je n'ai pas insisté, les affaires de cœur, c'est plus sympa à raconter lorsque ça finit bien.

Sinon, dans les anciens, il y a Meredith qui n'est plus avec Derek depuis longtemps. C'est leur plus longue rupture. Ils ont fait des étincelles ces deux là. Tout le monde avait cru qu'avec deux enfants, ils seraient définitivement ensemble. Et puis non. Je n'ai reçu qu'un son de cloche pour cette finale séparation. Il paraitrait que Derek en ait eu marre de toujours insister pour avancer.

Pauvre Meredith. Je l'aimais bien, elle était drôle. Enfin elle doit toujours l'être mais je ne la vois plus. Elle m'a dit que je ressemblais trop à ma mère pour qu'elle garde un contact.

Bizarre.

J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était installée avec Cristina. Si vous voulez mon avis, elles vont finir vieilles filles avec un chat. Mais ça ne regarde que moi, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur.

Ah non, je dois quand même vous précisez que je m'entends très bien avec les enfants Grey-Shepherd. Mais je ne vois pas leur mère.

Leur père par contre… Il nous a fait un coup d'état à la séparation avec Meredith. Peut-être était-ce le deuxième divorce qui lui montait à la tête. Mais il vit une idylle avec Bailey, le nazi… Je vais me faire tuer s'il m'entend l'appeler comme ça. Miranda. Derek et Miranda… Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas marié sinon je crois que Meredith se serait suicidée par désespoir.

Mais ils s'entendent bien. Ils parlent souvent d'une histoire de saxophone. Je ne comprends pas tout. Et personne n'a voulu m'expliquer. Sont mignons tous les deux. Il est deux fois plus grand qu'elle et elle essaie toujours de sauter pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Comique.

Lexie est connue comme celle qui a réussi à dompter le beau Mark Sloan, habitué des infirmières. Infirmière, voilà un métier que je ne ferais jamais. Vous voulez savoir ce que je fais moi ? Allez, je vous le dis quand même. Je suis photographe. J'essaie de prendre les gens en flagrant délit de ce qui ne sont pas.

Exemple : un homme politique mort de rire ou un clown sérieux. Vous voyez le principe ? J'ai commencé, vous vous en doutez, au Sgh ! J'ai pris Derek rigolant en pleine opération. J'aime bien aussi prendre un médecin en train de se faire soigner, un patient qui réconforte un médecin.

Et puis ça a fonctionné et tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas pu faire autre chose dans ma vie. Mon homme à moi, il est avocat alors financièrement, on s'en sort. Il s'est spécialisé dans les divorces. Pas vraiment joyeux mais il est doué.

Oui… Aussi dans le sens auquel vous avez pensé en premier.

Addison et Alex. Mes héros. A part la chirurgie et le sexe, rien ne les liait. Et pourtant, toujours ensemble et toujours aussi explosif. Ils n'ont pas eu une vie de couple routinière, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Deux enfants, le deuxième a mis du temps à venir. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était plus si jeune. Elle m'a fait promettre d'avoir des enfants tôt et je compte m'y mettre d'ici un à deux ans.

Alex a toujours été l'optimiste de leur relation. Une fois qu'il avait décidé que c'était la femme de sa vie, c'était bon. Il est devenu doux comme un agneau. Enfin presque. Il ne faut pas toucher au match de football américain et à sa chemise bleue mais sinon je l'ai toujours considéré comme l'homme parfait.

Mais je ne dois pas être la personne la mieux placée pour le juger.

Addison a continué sa carrière plus qu'honorable et elle a souvent été nommée comme une de ses femmes qui réussit carrière et famille.

Je crois surtout que ces deux là ne sont pas prêts de prendre leur retraite. A quoi bon ? Ils s'éclatent au boulot.

Je n'oublie personne ? Ça-y-est ? Vous savez tout ? Les couples parfaits n'existent pas mais le principal est qu'on y trouve son compte non ?

Ah si, je dois encore vous dire pourquoi j'ai décidé de raconter tout ça. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus vraiment très bien. Si maintenant ça me revient. Pour vous montrer à quel point le destin peut être étrange.

Addison a toujours été très liée à Derek et maintenant encore. Leur histoire n'a pas fonctionné et je préfère comme cela.

Pourquoi me diriez-vous ?

Forcément, si j'oublie de me présenter, on ne va pas s'en sortir. Lily Karev. Hé oui, c'est moi. On se parle depuis si longtemps, je suis impolie. J'espère que vous me reconnaissez à présent.

Tout ce que je demande c'est de ne pas m'oublier. Mon histoire est liée à la leur. J'oubliais, une dernière rumeur et après je file, promis…

Depuis quelque temps… On dit que le fils d'un grand neurochirurgien aurait demandé en mariage la petite fille rousse qui trainait si souvent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital…

**FIN**

_Voilà… Ici s'achève la petite vie d'Addison et d'Alex… J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture jusqu'au bout…. :)_

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre fidélité, pour tous les commentaires ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_A bientôt peut-être ;)_

_Tiff_


End file.
